Saved From Hell
by TheArtisticNeatNarwhal
Summary: A male Espeon has had a terrible past. Ever since the age of 2, his life has been a living hell. However, after he thought he escaped at 14, he was hunted, given a fatal wound, and was left to die in a forrest. Just as he accepted his fate, a blue furred pokemon helps him. Due to his past, he has trust issues and is wary. So now he's faced with a dilemma: Trust the pokemon or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! If you're reading this, then I must thank you for checking out my humble story. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this first chapter. Leave some advice. This is my first story. I would much rather you people enjoy my story as well, so leave some advice and tell me what you think. Thanks again! :D**

 **Chapter One: A Turning Point? (First Half: A Mysterious Pokemon?)**

* * *

 **? the Espeon's POV**

* * *

I laid down on my side, my pink fur messed up and bloody. I let out sharp, ragged breaths. Anyone could obviously see that I was in pain. That is if anybody was around. Too bad I was in the middle of forest that was Arceus knows where. I was too busy bleeding out to realize that i it starting snowing. Great. Snow. Just what I needed. Maybe I can just freeze out here. Better than getting stabbed again...

No. Now wasn't the time to think about what happened earlier. Besides, the pain my body feels at the moment is nothing compared to the pain I felt in the past. Not the getting stabbed bit. It was much... much worse. I could still feel the marks left from that pokemon's-

Stop it! Now's not the time... Well, I'd rather not spend my last minutes alive thinking about my past, which was a living hell. A living hell... That was a pretty good word to describe his life, which had been a total of 14 years. It was a short life. Not a very good one either.

"Ugh... I said... I would...stop thinking... about my... past..." I don't know why I decided to talk. Until only a few days... weeks... maybe months ago. I really didn't know. Despite being free from my past... for the most part... I was still haunted by it. Thus, the stab wound in my arm.

Oh no. Was that the sound of leaves crunching?! Crap... Crap crap crap crap crap... CRAP! It must be one of them. It has to be. There's no other explanation. But how did they find me... More importantly, why would they want to find me? I am one step away from death... Maybe they wanted to do... those... _things..._ to me before I left this world.

I didn't have enough energy to open my eyes, much less move, to see who was approaching from behind. Even though I was sure I knew who it was... Then again, maybe it wasn't them. Maybe just another pokemon that lives nearby that wants to eat me... Knowing my luck, it was one of the two. Nobody else would approach me... right?

Well I got my answer when a voice I had never heard before spoke up. I could tell the pokemon was only a few feet away from my body. What suprised me most about the pokemon was that its voice obviously belonged to a female or maybe a really feminine guy.

"Oh my Arceus! You're bleeding! Can you move?! Should I carry you?! Ohmyarceusohmyarceusohmyarceus! What do I do?!" She obviously sounded panicked. Then again, I think anybody would if they saw what I looked like...

My first thought was, 'Hey, do you think I can move?! I have a stab wound in my two front shoulders and my side. I'm sure I'm fine!'. I very well might have said that with my smart-alek-attitude... if I could talk. I only realized how dry my throat was when I tried to get smart with her. My lips were dry and stained with blood. I would try to lick it off my lips... if I could move any part of my body.

I suddenly coughed up blood when I tried to talk again on a small patch of snow that had formed in front of me from the falling snow. Still, maybe that would get the same message across as me speaking to the mysterious girl. How she responded surprised me.

"Alrightalrightalright... Calm down... Calm down..." Was she still freaking out and talking to herself while I was thinking? "Alright! I guess you can't even answer me. Maybe you're not awake? Am I talking to a sleeping pokemon? Nonono. That doesn't matter. You're bleeding. I gotta get you some medical help. And quickly!"

...Wait what? A pokemon wanted to help me? She didn't want to hurt me? No... I won't be fooled. Not again. I would have resisted when she lifted me up and put me on her back. I finally saw a tiny bit of her when I cracked my eyes open. I saw a small bit of blue fur... Wow... Her fur was... really soft... Now, if I was a stereotypical teenager, I would have blushed and smacked myself for thinking that. But, I wasn't normal.

Besides, she could be an enemy. Maybe she was going to heal me so I would have to endure that pain I've felt for years. Or... maybe... just maybe... she could be nice? No... I couldn't be that lucky. I was going to go back. Back to my terrible past. I would have cried at the thought of that oak again... but I couldn't. I had already shed as many tears as my poor 14 year old body could. I doubt I would be able to cry with everything I had for another year...

The last thing I heard was the sound of the mysterious pokemon's paw thundering against the now snow covered forrest floor. Then I lost control of my senses. Most likely from blood loss. Or maybe it was from shock from getting help when I was prepared for death. I don't really know. I just hoped that when I woke up, I wasn't in civilization. Or maybe, if I was lucky, I would wake up facing Arceus himself...

That was the last thought I could come up with before I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **There it is! The first chapter! Or the first half. Anyways, what did you think? Like it? Have any ideas for the story? Like I said at the top of the chapter, please review. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it. :D**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Hello again!**

 **This is the second half of chapter one. This will be from another pokemon's P.O.V. Once again, I hope that you enjoy.**

 **Chapter One: A Turning Point? (Second Half: A Stranger In Need)**

 **The Glaceon's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Haah..." I let out a content sigh. Today had been extremely hectic.

First, when I woke up, my fur brush was missing. This might not seem like a big deal, but when I wake up, my fur is all over the place. I not only talk and turn in my sleep, sometimes I will roll out of my bed, onto my carpeted floor, and mess up my fur so bad I look like blueberry cotton candy!

That wasn't the end though. When I finally fixed my fur by filling a bucket filled with water over my body and trying to dry it for ten minutes, while being unable to dry parts of my back and my rear, I set off from my house, a small, light blue saddlebag hanging off my side and a dark blue scarf draped around my neck. It was mid November after all.

My house wasn't the worst house... Okay, I will admit it was the best house in the forrest so it was cozy... but it felt lonely. Most of the pokemon living in the forrest didn't need houses, namely beedrill and caterpie and even an occasional snover when it snowed. I don't necessarily need a house. I'm capable without it. But ever since some pokemon took over the city nearby and drove most of the humans out, more and more pokemon have been moving into houses. Including me. Granted, I still liked the outdoors. The fresh forrest air. The sound of taillows chirping in the morning. The nice serenity of it all. I needed those things. I wouldn't survive two days in a crowded city. Still, I'm a girl and I have needs... Okay, I like to shop. Happy? Due to my... questionable shopping sprees, I have to go into cities and towns every now and then.

Anyways, back to my house. The exterior is what you would expect: Nice wooden walls painted green, Arceus knows why. I'd rather it be blue. But that would ruin the forrest. Like, really? A blue house in a green forrest? Just thinking that makes me sick. Anyways, there are lots of windows, all with a nice, lime green tint to it. It's two stories high, the green coloring progressively getting lighter the higher up the house walls it goes. The first floor had small brick steps leading up to the door. None of the paint was peeling or fading since I get the paint redone every few months. The porch had a nice wooden railing that looked like it was with a tree log.

The second floor, which I hired machokes to do a bit of remodeling, had a balcony, courtesy of said mochokes. There was a sliding glass panel between my bedroom and the balcony. The roof was just like any other roof; a nice, slanted roof with a small brick chimney. Both were a pale light green. Seriously, whoever built this was obsessed with green.

Back to my terrible day. I was walking across my yard towards a small dirt path in between the trees. Bright green leaves hung overhead as I padded along.

When I first arrived in this forrest about a year ago, I wondered why the leaves never died. Apparently, some pokemon have taken it upon themselves to keep the forrest thriving, even in snow storms. Needless to say, I was grateful, although curious about how they did do it. Probably a grass type thing. I was taking in a breath of fresh forrest air when a beedrill jumped out of the trees. Scared the small bit of tiredness I had away in a second. Thankfully, it just went to the other side of the dirt path and into the trees. I took a shaky breath, still concerned about whether it would come back. Deciding not to find out, I took off walking at a faster pace.

After walking for roughly thirty more minutes, I approached the city. I didn't pay mind to the fancy signs or flashing lights. No. I was here for one thing and one thing only.

Shopping.

No, I'm not going to buy the latest shoes or jacket from the shop now ran by a leavanny down the road. I didn't need food; the always flourishing forrest took care of that. And, no I didn't need to buy make up. Does terrible things to my fur it does.

Today, I was going Chrsitmas shopping. Or more specifically, gift shopping. I wouldn't get a tree or decorations until December.

I celebrated Christmas with my parent last year, so I didn't have any for my house. And if I didn't do it now, I would be left with getting everyone I know cards with some money taped to it! Now was the prime time to do it. And nothing was going to stop-

I stopped walking when something. Caught my eye. It was an espeon across the street. It's head was down, eyes closed tightly. Its fur was dirty and messy, like he just got mugged or stopped and looked at me. I gasped. His eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue. I felt myself mesmerized by them for a moment. I could have stared at them for minutes upon minutes I thought...

But then I noticed something.

Hidden beneath his blue eyes, I could see sadness. Sadness and trauma and despair... but no anger. Nor any happiness. But he didn't look depressed. More or less he'd experienced something difficult recently. Worse than getting mugged. I wanted to say something to the pokemon, possibly know what was wrong, but just before I could get any words out...

He sprinted away.

I stood there, shocked. Questions raced through my mind. I quickly shook my head and put a paw to my face. I gotta get back on track. Gotta buy Christmas gifts. I made a mental note to find him or her again. If he/her was mugged, which he looked like they had, they'd probably be around for a while after telling the cops. Hopefully I could get done before they'd left. I'd also like to know their gender. It's hard to tell for pokemon like espeon. I don't like referring to pokemon as 'it' or 'they'.

When I made it to the shop, I took a deep breathe. It was cramped, so yay. I braced myself and dove into the sea of pokemon.

It took three hours... THREE WHOLE HOURS TO GET DONE SHOPPING! It. Was. Awful. And I'm pretty sure I got ripped off at least once.

When I was finally done with my three hour shopping, I looked around for the Espeon but found him/her nowhere. Dang. Oh well. Maybe I'll see them later? By the time I did all this, it had turned cloudy. Probably rain, but if I was lucky, maybe it would be snow? I hoped so. Despite enjoying the forrest, snowy places was a close second for living spots for me. Weird, right? I glaceon preferring forrests to snow? I walked out of the city and backed on the dirt path into the forrest.

I dropped of my items when I arrived back at my house(four bags full of items), still a little mad about the shopping incident. I decided to get some fresh air to calm myself. I walked into the forrest, straying from the path. Now, back to the present, I reached my favorite spot to calm down at after walking for ten more minutes.

It was a small pond. Pure, Crystal clear water filled the pond. There weren't any trees terribly close by, leaving the pond open the the clear, blue... or rather, gray sky. I looked up and noticed something white falling. Then more of it. I realized it was snow! Sweet! Although I enjoy snow, I'd much rather let it build up so it at least covered the ground to enjoy it. I slowly walked back towards the path after noticing it slowly darkening while enjoying the cold. I took in a deep breath of fresh...

I flinched. What was that smell?! I took another sniff. Suddenly, I realized what the smell was.

Blood.

"Oh Arceus." I muttered before running towards the source of the smell. I slowed down when I saw a small ball of pink fur, rising up and down very slowly. I slowly edged closer.

Then I saw it.

Blood. Lots of blood. Blood was pouring out of its side and his two front legs. I gasped when I realized what the pokemon was. It was an espeon. No... no, it couldn't have been the same one as in the city, right? I had to help it, regardless. I decided to speak.

"Oh my Arceus! You're bleeding! Can you move?! Should I carry you?! Ohmyarceusohmyarceusohmyarceus! What do I do?!" I panicked. I didn't have medical training! How was I going to help?! The nearest hospital, a building that used to be a pokemon center, was thirty minutes away while running but even longer if I carry this espeon! Oh Arceus, what do I-

My train of thought was cut short when I saw him cough up blood on snow that was around him. I hadn't even noticed how hard it had started snowing. There was snow covering most of the forrest floor now. Oh Arceus, I gotta calm down. "

Alrightalrightalright..." I muttered to myself. "Calm down... Calm down..." I took a shaky breath. "Alright! I guess you can't answer me. Maybe you're not awake anymore?" I shook my head. "That doesn't matter. You're bleeding. I gotta get you some medical help. And quickly!"

I rushed to his side and put his hind legs over my side. With a grunt of effort, I hoisted him up so his legs dangled off either of my sides. His hind legs on my left, front legs on my right. I heard him groan with . Well, at least I know his gender. He's a boy. Yay. One mystery solved. Or maybe he was a really masculine girl... I shook my head. No. I gotta hurry! I bunched up my hind legs and sprang forward, running as fast as I could through the sea of trees, searching for the I finally saw it, I leaped through the trees and onto the path. I turned towards my house and ran once again.

Why I ran to my house you ask? Two reasons:

1: Its closer.

2: I have medical supplies.

Also, if I needed to, I could lightly freeze the wounds. I just hope he doesn't die before we get there. I almost slapped myself for thinking something like that. No. I'll save him. I will.

When I finally saw my house, it was almost completely dark outside. I almost smiled. I would have if there wasn't a dying pokemon on my back at the moment.

When I reached the top of my brick steps, I rammed the door, forcing it open, and ran inside.

* * *

 **There it is! The second half is done!**

 **Once again, thanks for reading. It means alot to me. Also, their names will be revealed in the next chapter. I have names in mind, but if you have any ideas, either PM me or leave it in a review.**

 **Look forward to the next chapter tomorrow!**

 **See ya then! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello once again!**  
 **This is chapter two of the story. I hope you enjoy. I spent**  
 **quite a long time working on this chapter in particular.**  
 **I think I've stalled long enough. So, here it is.**

 **Chapter Two: One Step From Death**

 **? The Glaceon's P.O.V.**

* * *

I slammed the door shut behind me. Oh Arceus... OH ARCEUS! This is bad. I got to do first aid or something! I got to get him in a position where he won't be in pain! I gotta-

"Ooooh... Arceus..." My thoughts were interrupted when the Espeon on my back groaned again. I looked around my living room. Where could I put him?!

The inside of my living room was a simple room. It was spacious, so at least I could run without bumping into every fragile object and breaking it. The floor had turquoise carpeting all around the room. There was a small dark blue rug beside a light blue couch against the right wall. The couch had a snowflake pattern on it. There was also a purple coffee table in front of the rug. This couch was a gift for moving into my new home from my mom and dad. The couch also could turn into a bed. Pretty handy. Especially right now! There was a purple dresser against the far wall. On it were pictures and souvenirs and other random objects. Pictures like like me and my family, me and my friends, me in front of my new house, as well as several others. On the left wall was a closet which had random stuff in it. A small stool with a lamp rested in the left corner and a light hung from the ceiling. She'd instinctively turned the ceiling light on when she came in. The door was made of compacted ice as well as the stool. Pretty useful material if you ask me. On the far right corner of the room was an scending staircase. The wood had the same floor carpeting going all the way up it. There was a room to the kitchen on the far right side which looked the same as my closet door.

The room didn't have much, which I was okay with. I wanted to have space to relax in. I didn't want to feel cramped in here. I walked over to the couch and gently laid the Espeon on his left side, its soft cushions almost absorbing him. When I saw his face, I realized that it looked similar to when I saw him in the city... at least I'm pretty sure it was him. His eyes were shut tightly and he was trembling. His breathing was ragged and irregular. His wounds weren't any better then when I picked him up. None of the blood had dripped onto my carpet though. The blood had ran down his body, leaving dark red streaks on his pink fur. Well, his fur was now mostly stained red on his right side. His front left leg was stained red, as well as a bit of his side. I hadn't even noticed before, but he had a big gash across his forehead. His gem had red stains on it and his right cheek was stained too.

I had left a light blue blanket of the couch, so it would take most of the blood. He gasped as I set him down. He tried moving one of his paws but he pulled back instantly, whimpering. I felt terrible. I felt that I needed to do something. Then I remembered something my dad had told me about knife wounds a few years back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I prayed to Arceus that this would work. Especially since I didn't even know if it WAS a knife wound. I knelt down beside the whimpering pokemon.

"Hey. It's going to be okay. I''ll fix you up as best as I can. Trust me." I whispered to him gently. I was hoping to soothe his panic, even if only a little. It seemed to have worked. His breathing was less irregular and he stopped whimpering. He was still trembling but not as intensely.

I grabbed a bit of the blanket he was laying down on with my mouth. I lifted it up to his left shoulder wound and pressed down on it with both my front paws. The Espeon started whimpering again, louder than before. I knew he was in pain. But I also knew that it was working. I don't see a weapon still in him so this should be fine.

After a minute or two of putting pressure on his left shoulder, I moved onto the other shoulder wound and then onto his wound on his side. Finally, I moved to the gash on his forehead. I didn't push as hard on his head since it seemed to be just a scratch. I saw that he had stopped losing blood. But I wasn't taking any chances. I whispered gently in his ear.

"This might sting a bit. Don't worry. It will help you." I opened my mouth and let a small Icy Wind out of my mouth. He winced as the cold wind hit his wounds. After doing this for a few seconds, I looked at his wounds. Ice covered all three of his deep wounds. I avoided his head since it wasn't that bad. Hopefully the ice would double as an both an icepack-apparently humans say holding ice to wounds helps them. Not sure if it'd work, but it was worth a shot- and as a temporary... bandage of sorts... The blood would stop pouring out now. I was sure of that. And that was what was important. I thanked Arceus. It had worked!

The espeon stopped whimpering and relaxed. His breathing had evened out. He had stopped losing blood. He wasn't trembling anymore either. Yes! I did it! I smiled down at him. He was most likely asleep now. Good. Because I'll take him to the hospital as soon as he has enough energy to go... Okay, that was a lie. I would question him first. Alot. What was his name? Where was he from? A few more popped into my mind. Then, a question crossed my mind. One that I'm surprised hadn't came to mind earlier.

 ** _How did he get those wounds?_**

I shook my head. I'll ask him these things when he gets up. I don't want to disturb him when he's finally relaxed. First, he'll need energy so I should go get him some berries to eat when he wakes up. Also, he'll need to clean his fur. I wasn't going to let him outside with his fur like that! I guess I'll have to let him use my bath. He's sleeping here, no questions asked. It's dark out, it's snowing, and he's injured, so unless they were heartless, nobody would kick him out. Well, I'm going to have to watch over him until he wakes up. Can't have him freaking out the second he wakes up now can we?

I sighed as I went over to my dresser. I tossed my scarf on top and laid my bag on the floor. I quickly went upstairs into my bedroom, grabbed a few pillows and some blankets, and sat in front of the couch. I gently pulled the blood stained blanket out from under him and draped a fresh blanket over his body. I raised up his head with my paw and slipped a pillow under his head. I turned off the ceiling light and turned on the lamp in the corner.

I placed the extra pillow in front of the couch and laid down on it while wrapping the other extra blanket around my body. I curled up on the pillow and looked at the face of the sleeping Espeon. I swear I saw a small smile on his lips. I couldn't help but smile as well.

About an hour passed with him not showing any signs of waking up, and I was getting drowsy. 'Just a minute... I'll close my eyes for just a minute...' I told myself. My eyelids heavy, I shut them. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was since the moment I closed my eyes, I passed out.

* * *

 **? The Espeon's P.O.V.**

I was having a nightmare. Or maybe I was just thinking about my past. I didn't know. _He_ was coming up to him, my back against a brick wall. I knew what was about to happen. I felt tears in my eyes. "No.." I whispered. I closed my eyes and suddenly, something filled my mouth and I couldn't talk. I begged for it to stop in my mind. I didn't want the pain again. I didn't want him to do it to me again. I didn't-

"Hey. It's going to be okay. I'll fix you up the best I can. Trust me." I heard a gentle voice say, interrupting my thoughts. It was soothing and sweet. Suddenly, the world vanished around me. I looked back and forth, surprised. I looked behind me, scared of what might be there. Instead, behind of me, I saw a glaceon.

She was beautiful. Her light blue fur looked smooth and silky. She had purple eyes which reminded me of amethysts. She was curled up, head resting on her front legs as she looked at him. She had a small smile as she looked him in the eyes. I instantly felt calm. The pain disappeared. Just her presence had stopped his inner turmoil. Stopped the pain he'd felt for twelve years. And he didn't know how. It was a miracle. And it was all thanks to this one, beautiful glaceon.

I don't know why, but I smiled. This was the first time I had ever smiled in my life. I'd seen humans and pokemon smile in the past, but I'd never had anything happen to me to make me smile. I didn't understand why people or pokemon smiled. Now I understood. I was in a peaceful place. A place where I wouldn't be hurt. And for the first time in my life I felt an emotion. An emotion I couldn't describe. An emotion different from fear. Different from pain. Then it hit me. This was an emotion I'd only heard of. I don't know how how I knew what it was. I

I was happy.

* * *

 **? The Glaceon's P.O.V.**

I woke up, sunlight streaming through the window and hitting my face, and I wondered where I was. Huh? Was that my couch? Why was I on a pillow in front of my couch? I look back and forth until my eyes rested on the sleeping form of an Espeon. "Oh. That's right. I took care of this Espeon last night..." I murmured to myself before letting out a big yawn. Then I remembered she was supposed to watch over him during the night and facepawed.

"How could I pass out like that? I'm such an idiot..." I slowly stood up, the blanket falling off my back and onto the carpet. I walked over to my dresser, grabbed my bag and scarf, and headed for the door. 'He's going to be hungry, so I'd better get home some food.' I thought to myself as I stepped out of my house.

The ground was covered with snow. That was the first thing that I noticed. The sun was out and the sky was clear. My body had a sudden urge to just roll around in the snow. But I suppressed it. I needed to get the Espeon and me some breakfast. I walked out went out into the trees, searching for berries. After walking for about five minutes, I found a bush. The bush was filled with chesto berries. I grinned while plucking a few of the berries from the bush and stuffed them into my bag.

Satisfied with my load, I marched back towards her house. The longer I was outside, the more I wanted to roll around. I shook my head. No. I needed to get back before the Espeon wakes up. After I reached my house, I quickly walked into my house and set down my bag by the couch.

The Espeon was still sleeping. "I hope he wakes up soon..." I said to nobody in particular. I pulled out some of the berries from my bag and set them on the little coffee table. I grabbed a berry and took a bite out of one of the purple berries. My drowsiness disappeared instantly. "Mmm. Delicious!"

I sat by the couch after finishing one of the berries. After sitting there for a few minutes I realized something.

I hadn't bathed. Oh Arceus! I don't want to greet an injured pokemon smelling like a beached magikarp! I ran up the stairs and walked into my bedroom. My bedroom was what you'd expect if you saw my living room.

The wallpaper was the same as my living room. My queen-sized bed was against the far wall. It had a dark blue bed frame and a light blue mattress. There was a purple blanket covering said mattress. The pillows were dark blue and were extremely fluffy if I do say so myself. On either side of the bed were turquoise nightstands, each with lamps and each had drawers. There was a long dresser on the left wall, similar to the one downstairs, but larger. On the far wall was a door that led to my bathroom.

I walked into my bathroom to prepare myself a bath. The bathroom itself was just a regular bathroom. White and dark blue panels in a checkered pattern covered the floor. There was a counter on the right side of the room. It was completely white and a mirror on top of it. The counter was lowered quite a bit so I could actually see myself in the mirror. There was a closet in the far right corner which had most of my towels and such. On the left was the actual bathtub. It was light blue and was very similar to a human bathtub except pokemon could actually use it. Just had to push either the 'Hot Water' button or the 'Cold Water' button.

I pushed the cold water button and let the tub fill itself up. I pushed the 'Stop' button and eased into the bath. "Ahh..." I let out a content sigh. For pokemon, most of the water came from for baths come from water types. Needless to say, it was pretty expensive so I couldn't take a bath everyday. Today, though, I decided to make a good first impression on the Espeon.

I decided to slightly rush my bath since the Espeon could literally wake up any moment. After taking a few minute bath, washing my fur, and drying, I walked back downstairs. I couldn't have come down at a better time. The moment I stepped down the last step, the Espeon started slowly opening his eyes. I quickly walked over to his side.

He blinked several times, clearly disoriented. He turned his head to look at me and his eyes widened. I smiled at him. "You're awake! Thank goodness-." I was about to say something else, but I saw fear in his eyes. He was obviously scared. Of what though? Me? I tilted my head. "What's wrong? No need to be scared. I helped you. I won't hurt you."

While I talked, he had rolled over so his body was facing me now. He tried to back away, eyes still wide with fear. Unfortunately for him, the back of the couch was in the way. Why was he so scared? I frowned. "Hmm... Oh yeah!" I decided to take a different approach. I reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a chesto berry. "Here ya go. You're probably hungry right?" I smiled at him again.

His eyes grew wider, like he saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time. I placed the berry in front of him. He looked at it, obviously looking to see if I'd done something to it. Geez. He was paranoid. Although, he did have multiple stab wounds inflicted on his body. I guess it makes sense.

I saw him take a small bite out of it after studying it for a full minute. Then he took another bite. Then another. Soon, he'd eaten the whole berry. Then, he smiled at me. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt a bit heat rush to my face.

Then I heard his voice. " _T...Thank you..._ " Well, the voice was in my head. Then I realized he was using telepathy. His voice sounded unsure and shy. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yeah. You're welcome." I decided not to ask why he was using telepathy. Instead, I asked a question that had been plaguing my mind since I first saw him. "Anyways, what's your name?"

I saw him hesitate. Like he was unsure if he should lie or not. " _Um... My... my n-name i-i-is..._ "

* * *

 **? The Espeon's P.O.V.**

My eyes were closed and I heard pawsteps behind me. I realized I'd just been woken up from my dream. I groaned quietly. I reluctantly and slowly opened my eyes. I was confused at first. Why was the only color I could see was light blue? Why was a blanket on me? WHERE WAS I? Then, I had to resist the urge to facepaw. I was facing a wall or something. I turned around and I was greeted with a pokemon, smiling at me.

'No... No! I've seen this before. Back then. With _them.'_ I didn't even realize the pokemon was talking. I was too scared to process even what the pokemon was. I quickly rolled over, wincing when I landed on my wounded shoulder, although it had somehow been covered with ice. And it didn't hurt as much.

I tried to scoot away, but I bumped into something soft. My eyes went wide. 'No! Please Arceus no! This is just like before!' I looked back at the pokemon and my eyes went even wider.

It was her.

The Glaceon I saw in my dream. It was her. Her beautiful purple eyes stared at me. Her fur looked a little wet. She had a smile on her face. The same as in my dream. Then I saw her hold a paw out to me. On it rested a chesto berry. She placed it in front of me.

I felt camed by her. Of course, I was still wary. She could have put something in it. I shuddered as more memories filled my mind. I decided not to take any chances. I narrowed my eyes and examined the berry for a whole minute before deciding nothing was wrong with it.

Then I took a small bite. My eyes widened. It was fine. It tasted like a regular berry. I started taking bite after bite until it was completely gone. When I was done, I looked at the Glaceon. 'Maybe... maybe, just maybe... I could trust her...' Either way, I was grateful for the food. I was exhausted. Almost bleeding out does that to ya I guess. I gave the Glaceon a small smile.

What I saw surprised me. She blushed. It was only slightly, but I caught it. I needed to at least say something. But I was scared to open my mouth to talk. Yeah, I know it's weird, but I was... due to my past...

Therefore, I sent her a telepathic message. I was slightly nervous and I didn't know why, so I stuttered slightly. " _T... Thank you_..." I sent to her. She must have caught my stuttering, because she smiled at me, as if to reassure me that she was good.

"Yeah. You're welcome." She tilted her head slightly. "Anyways, what's your name?"

Uh-oh.

What do I do? Do I tell her? Well... it couldn't hurt... right? I doubt she'd recognize the name...

" _Um... My... my n-name i-i-is..._ " I took a deep breath. " _My name is... M-Miragem..._ " I said to her mind, nervously.

She just smiled at me. "Miragem? That's a nice name." She stopped talking and appeared to be deep in thought. I was about to ask what she was thinking about when she suddenly said, rather loudly, "How about I call you Mira for short?"

I was taken back. M-Mira? Did she just give me a nickname?! I gulped. What do I say? Mira sounds like a girl name! Thankfully, I was saved when she shook her head.

"No, no. Too feminine. Hmm... I'll think about later. Anyways, I'm Snowdrop." She smiled cutely at me.

She didn't recognize my name. Thank goodness... "Snowdrop huh... T... That's a pretty name..." I murmured, speaking for the first time. I looked down shyly.

She was quiet for a moment. I looked back up and saw her blushing slightly once again. "T... Thank you, Miragem." I smiled at her.

Maybe, just maybe, she could be nice.

Maybe she could help me leave behind my past.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this took so long!**

 **I started later, but I wanted to give you guys good quality chapters.**

 **So, what'd you think? Reviews please!**

 **See you guys tomorrow for the next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.**

 **So, story schedule. I want to upload a chapter every one or two days.**

 **I'll try to keep that consistent.**

 **Anyways, it's time for chapter Three! I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

I shook my head for thinking that. 'No. I still don't know if I can trust this Glaceon.'

Memories suddenly filled my mind. I remember what happened last time I took on someone's hospitality. I couldn't take chances. She seems nice, but that could just be a façade. If I had more physic training, maybe I could read her mind or something. Too bad for me since I haven't had hardly any training, if any at all. Every time I tried training or developing my powers, _he "_ punished" me. The most I can do is a Psybeam... So that leaves a huge question. One I don't know if I can answer.

 _ **How do I find out her intentions?**_

Oh Arceus... What do I do?

"Uh, hello? Miragem? You there?" I jumped at her voice. Crap. I didn't realize I was still staring at her. And I wasn't saying anything!

" _Um... just... Uh... t-thinking..._ " I said telepathically, looking away from her. 'Wait a second... Where am I?! I'm not on the forrest floor... I'm not in a city alley...' I looked around.

I was in a living room, no doubt about that. Through the window, I could see snowy trees. This was probably Snowdrop's house, all things considered. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I looked at my legs and gasped.

My front legs were completely stained red. My hind legs weren't as bad, only having a few red spots. My right side wasn't fairing much better than my front legs. My entire side was red, and there was an ice covered wound. It looked lime I had laid down in red paint... or a pool of blood. My tail was probably the only thing that was spotless. I swished my tail back and forth, satisfied to see nothing was wrong with it.

Snowdrop must have seen me looking at my blood stained fur. "Oh, you can use my bathroom to wash that off. It's upstairs, so I'll help you up." She smiled at me again. How she can keep smiling at me like that over and over again, I'll never know. I tried to stand up again. I succeeded this time, although I was very wobbly. After standing for a few seconds, I almost collapsed.

"Watch out!" Snowdrop ran to my side and caught me. I suddenly felt comforted when my side landed against her soft, blue fur. 'Why am I comforted?! I don't even know if I can trust her!' "You alright?" She asked. I detected a hint of concern in her voice. I nodded to her. "Good. Now, you ready to go? Just lean on me. We'll go slowly." I nodded again.

Then, we slowly began our trek up the stairs.

* * *

Ten minutes, five trips, two slipping down the steps, and one falling on top of Snowdrop later, we made it the top of the staircase. I sighed with relief as I collapsed at the top step. Snowdrop collapsed beside me a moment later. I looked over at her and winced slightly. Her beautiful blue fur now had a bit of red on it, obviously due to me.

"Maaaaan! That was alot of effort. But we're finally at the top." Snowdrop stood beside me, pointing at a door. "Now, we just need to get through there. That's my bedroom. The bathroom with the bathtub is in my room. Just a bit more." She smiled down at me. "Ready to continue?" I nodded up at her and stood up. I leaned against her once again and we began walking towards her bedroom, faster this time.

We made it into the bathroom without a hitch. "Do you want a hot bath or a cold bath?" Snowdrop asked once we entered the bathroom.

" _Hot_..." I said very quietly. I didn't trust cold baths. Another weird fear, but I had good reason. Especially after-

"Bath's ready!" Snowdrop said, bringing me back to reality. I looked over at the tub and saw that, sure enough, it was full. I knew I'd need help getting into the tub, but I wanted to test the water first. I dipped my tail into the water and-

" _Ouch_!" I whimpered, flinching away and pulling my tail out. My tail was steaming now. That was a lot hotter than I expected!

"Miragem, I am so sorry! Way too hot, wasn't it?" I nodded at her. I had the urge to yell 'No duh!' in her face, but I held back. "Here, let me cool it down. I tilted my head at her. She look back at the tub. "Icy Wind." She opened her mouth and a chilling wind flew out and hit the water. Steam rose from the tub. Oh right. Ice type.

After a few seconds, she closed her mouth and grinned proudly. "There! That should be better. Go ahead, give it a test." I looked at the tub and hesitantly lowered my still steaming tail into the water and was suprised. The temperature was perfect. I looked over at Snowdrop. " _Thank you_... _The temperature is perfect_..."

Snowdrop smiled at me again. "No problem. Now, let's get you into that tub." She grabbed my front paws and helped me put them into the tub. I sighed once my legs were submerged. My ache and pain disappeared instantly. I quickly raised my hind legs into the water, Snowdrop helping me be steady, and laid down in the warm water.

"Alright. I'll get out of your fur now. I don't want to disturb you. Plus, I don't like being in the same room as a bathing pokemon. Especially if it's a guy..." Snowdrop muttered that last comment while looking away, so I didn't catch it. I was about to ask what she said when she suddenly shook her head and looked back at me.

"Anyways, take your time!" Snowdrop said, before leaving and shutting the door behind her. I looked at the water and saw it was turning slightly red due to my bloodied fur. I grinned slightly. I was going to be in the tub for a while.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I shut the door behind me and sighed. "Taking care of an injured pokemon is a lot of work." I whispered to myself. I'd never taken care of an injured pokemon before, so I wasn't really experienced. Although... I didn't really mind taking care of Miragem. After all, he was pretty cute and-

I put a paw over my mouth, my face red. 'Did I just think that?! Why would I think that?!' I ran over to my bed and buried my face in a pillow. 'Geez! What am I thinking?! I didn't think he was cute, did I?! Oh Arceus...' I suddenly remembered back when we were climbing up the stairs. To the moment when Miragem fell on top of me. My face went so red, that I could've been mistaken for a Flareon as my mind wandered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. I was pulled out of the rabbit hole. 'Thank you Arcues!' After silently thanking Arceus for snapping me back to reality, I made my way down the steps. I looked through the peephole on the door and I couldn't help but grin when I saw who was on the other side.

I opened the door and put on a fake pouty face. "Aww, it's just you?"

The pokemon on the other side was a female Meowstic. She was my best friend and has been since I first moved here. And weLOVED teasing each other. It was what we lived for. She folded her arms and pouted. "Wow, and I made the effort of walking all the way over here. And this is how I'm treated?" I couldn't help but smirk.

"Come on, Psyko, I'm just teasing you." I told her, a smirk still on my face.

Psyko sighed. "I know. But I told you multiple times to stop teasing me!" Psyko paused for a moment and then a smirk of her own appeared on her face. I shiver went down my spine. I knew that smirk. She's about to ask something that was probably going to embarrass me. "Anyways, have you found yourself a mate yet? If nooooot..." She looked back and forth, faking making sure nobody was looking. "I could run into the city and scream 'Hey! My friend is single and ready to mingle!' Would that work?" She asked, snickering.

My face went slightly red, partly from embarrassment and partly from anger. I knew Psyko. And she was crazy enough to actually do something like that! Like when I first moved in. She threw me a party and told every boy at said party that I was single and was looking for a date! I took a step closer to her, grabbed her cheeks, and started pulling.

"Oawoawoawoaw! Plreaese shtop! Nod da scheeks!" Psyko murmered out. I could barely make out her words as I pulled on her cheeks. After a few seconds, I let go of her. She took a step back, rubbing her cheeks. "Ouch! Much more hostile than usual!" She gasped and pointed at at me. "Don't tell me... You're no longer single?!" She ran forward and grabbed my left paw and looked me in the eyes. "Details, girl. What's his name? What pokemon is he? Is he rich? Can he fight? Is he a bad boy? C'mon, answers!"

I barely processed what she was saying. For some reason, my mind instantly went to Miragem. 'Oh no! What if she sees him?! She'll think we're together! Then I'll never hear the end of it! Arceus, what do I do?!"

Psyko pointed her free hand at me. "Don't even think about lying. I can just read your mind if you won't tell me the truth!" 'Argh! How do I get out out this?!'

I slapped her arms away from me. "No, I don't have a boyfriend! Are you crazy?!" She gave me a look that screamed, 'Yeah right. I know you're lying to me. And if I find out you are, you'll never hear the end of it!' I gulped. What if she reads my mind?! What do I do then.

Psyko frowned. "Hmm... Alright then." I sighed with relief. "If you don't have a boyfriend..." I tilted my head when she smirked again. "Then who's that in your bathroom?" I froze. 'H...How did she know he was upstairs?!' "I'm physic. I can sense people or pokemon. Now, who is the pokemon upstairs?" I took a step back. 'How do I get out of this?!' Psyko advanced on me. Every time I took a step back, she stepped forward. My mind had so many thoughts, that I didn't even realize the voice in my head telling me to go upstairs.

"Um... It's... uh..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. 'How do I explain this without this becoming a misunderstanding?! My back pressed up against my fall and Psyko's smirk grew wider.

"Never mind. I don't need you to answer me." Psyko said. I felt slightly relieved. But my moment of relief was short lived. "He seems to be coming down now!" My eyes went wide. 'What?! How? He could barely walk! And why didn't he yell for-... Oh... That voice calling me upstairs was his...CRAP!' My heart dropped when I heard his pawsteps at the top of the stairs.

" _Snowdrop... Ow... I thought you'd come upstairs... I even called-ow for you. Getting-ow... Getting out of bathtubs with two injured legs-ow isn't easy..._ " I looked at the staircase and saw Miragem standing at the top, a bath towel on his head. His fur was clean now, shining from the light that landed on his still slightly wet fur. I had to admit, he looked better. No just as in 'Oh, he's handsome.' His legs were as bad as before and his side was better. The scratch was almost completely gone. There was a bit of a mark left, but it would fade.

Psyko's face lit up when she saw him at the top of the stairs. "Oooooooooooh, Snowdrop, you caught yourself another eeveelution." My face had a look of dread on it. I looked back at Psyko. Her eyes were staring into mine. "I thought you didn't have a boyfriend. Hmm?"

Miragem yelped when he saw Psyko. He ran straight back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I didn't have time to process what he did. My face went red at the word 'boyfriend'. "I-I-I... It's n-not l...like t-t-that, i-idiot Psyko!" I stuttered, which really didn't help my case.

Psyko didn't seem to hear me as she was deep in thought. "That explains the red spot on your fur! I was gonna ask, but it seems I got my answer." I looked at my side and, sure enough, there was a bit of red, probably blood on it. I looked back at Psyko, scared where she was going with this conversation. "You two already did 'that'? Geez girl. I didn't think you were like that." My face felt so hot, I'm pretty sure smoking.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I was so embarrassed I couldn't even make words. I didn't realize, but I'd slid down the wall. I knew what she meant by 'that'. And Psyko thought that I DID 'that'?! I finally breathed out a few words. "N-No... We're... not... like... that..." I close my eyes tightly.

Psyko could hear the sincerity in my voice. "You're not?" She asked. I shook my head. "Oh, okay. Sorry I guess." She patted me on the shoulder. My face didn't feel as hot now. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at the Meowstic. She smiled down at me. "So you're taking things slow, eh?" My eyes went wide. Now, I don't know why, but my body moved on its own. I raised a paw up and...

 _ **SMACK**_

gave Psyko a hard slap across the face. She held her hand up to her cheek, looking disoriented. "I said... We're not... like that..." I tried my best not to stutter. And even harder to not think about Miragem. I was shaking slightly. "We're not... in that kind... of relationship... idiot Psyko..."

Psyko looked back at me. I expected her to yell or slap me back. But she did neither. "Oh... I was certain you two were... Getting all protective, lying, stuttering... All signs pointed to you two having a secret romance. Hmm... Anyways, I guess I should apologize for teasing you so much. You look like you're at your limit." She held out her arm to me. "Forgive?"

"I should apologize for slapping you. You were just teasing. So, can YOU forgive ME?" I asked grabbing her arm. She nodded as she pulled my to my paws. Thank goodness. I sighed.

Psyko smirked again. 'Oh no.' "But you'd like to be in a relationship with him, right? Right? Ri-Whao!" She dodged a small Ice Beam I shot at her legs. Part of my carpet froze. "Hehehe... Wait, Snowdrop? Your eyes are all weird. I was just teasing, so just calm down and-Aah!" This time, an Ice Beam nicked her head as she ducked out of the way. This one hit the wall beside the door. "Okay okay. No more teasing. I'll stop." Psyko put her hands in the air in surrender.

I sighed. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on him. You seemed to scare the crap out of him. I'll be right back." Psyko nodded as I walked up the staircase. I turned back and looked at the Meowstic. "Can you take care of the stuff I accidentally froze?" She nodded and smiled at me. "Thanks." I said, knocking on the bathroom door. "Miragem? I'm coming in."

I cracked the door open only to be greeted by the sound of whimpering on the other side.

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

I ducked inside of the now empty tub, ignoring the slight pain in my legs. No... No... Not a physic type... Anything but a physic type! They can read my mind. They can see through me. They can see everything! My past, everything. I did have mental barriers around my brain, though they weren't very strong, considering I had little physic training. I could defend against non-physic types who could use physic moves, but a physic type with even a little battle experience could take them down.

I needed to reinforce them. I closed my eyes and started murmuring. This happened whenever I looked into my mind. I started murmuring incomprehensible words and phrases. Then I saw them my mental barriers. I didn't actually see them. My eyes were closed. I saw them in my mind. I started meditating, channeling as much physic energy I could muster. Sadly, I couldn't strengthen my barriers much. I felt tears on the corner of my eyes. There was only one other way to strengthen my barriers. And I didn't want to do it. But, I'd rather have a pokemon not see what was in my head so I gave in.

I'd have to relive moments from my past.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this one's a bit late. But like I said: Update every day or two.**

 **So, what'd you think. Finally, another character in this story with a name!**

 **Anyways, next chapter will have a bit of Miragem's messed up past.**

 **Disclaimer: It gets a bit messed up.**

 **Alright! See you in the next chapter!**

 **:D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright guys!**

 **I'm not even gonna stall. Let's just get right into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

I was scared. I didn't want to go back. But I knew it was the only way. I didn't know all the science behind it, but certain pokemon's powers are linked to emotions. Like Haxorous, or most dragon types, will attack when they get angry.

Then there are Psychic types.

Certain Psychic type's, namely the ones who can read minds, powers are linked more strongly to things like sadness, being scared, and trauma. And considering my past, just from reliving moments from my past, I could gain a huge Psychic boost, mostly from trauma.

But, considering the Meowstic downstairs seemed to be a... friend? Is that the right word? I've only heard it used, so I could only guess. Well, she seemed to be a friend of Snowdrop's, so I don't think I doubt she'd try to read my mind. And if she did, I'd just need to let her know I had barriers up. I doubt she'd break them down knowing what would happen... right?

Therefore, I looked through my memories until I found one of my least traumatic memories. If I told someone this was one of my LEAST traumatic experiences, they would probably look at me like I'd gone insane, or with sympathy because for this to be one of the not-so-bad ones, I'd have to have gone through hell. Which I had. I took a deep breathe and wiped tears out of my eyes.

This was the memory of when I was stolen away from my home.

* * *

 **Miragem the Eevee's P.O.V.**

 **Twelve Years Earlier**

I panted, looking up at my dad who had a smile on his face. My dad was a Flareon, his golden mane blowing in the wind and his red fur shining. Today was the day I had learned my first move: Tackle. My dad was so proud and took me out into the field outside of our cave. My mom, an Umbreon, had left to go find some berries, so we could be as loud as we wanted to. Now, I'd been trying to tackle him for thirty minutes now! This was tiring. He'd just dodge, laughing as I bit his dust.

I just got the closest I'd ever come to hitting him. I hit golden mane head first which temporarily blinded me, causing me to a not-so-graceful landing. My dad was beaming at me. Despite being only a little over two, I was the most energetic pokemon around. And I was NOT going to give up until I landed an attack on him!

"Whoa! That was a close one. Got my mane, you did. Good to know you're learning. Pokemon battles aren't only about attacking. It's about strategy. And prediction. A bit more practice and you'll be the fiercest Eevee in the forrest!" I looked up at my dad, smiling. "Anyways, do you wanna take a break? You're sweating so much, you look like an Ice type in a volcano!"

I shook my head. "No breaks! Not until I hit you, dad!"

He just shook his head. "Honestly, kids nowadays have so much energy." He crouched down and took a battle stance. "Alright, son. Come at me!"

I started charging at him but then-

 **WHAM**

My dad was ent toppling across the grass after a Shadow Ball hit his front right. .He grunted in pain and tried to stand up, but his leg was too hurt, so he collapsed back on the ground. "Dad!" I quickly ran over to his side. "Dad, are you okay?! Hold on! I'll go get mom and-"

"Well well well..." I heard a deep voice say. I turned my head to the bush where the Shadow Ball had come from. I gasped when I saw several pokemon emerge from the trees and bushes. One was a Magmar. Another was a Seviper. There were a few i didn't recognize, but then I saw where the voice came from. It came from an Absol and at his side was an Umbreon and a green pokemon with blades for arms which I didn't recognize. "What do we have here? A Flareon and..." The Absol's black eyes pierced through me, making me shiver. "A cute little Eevee. Well I don't know about the Flareon, but the Eevee..." he licked his lips. "We can put him to 'work', right Chrono?" He looked at the Umbreon who nodded, an evil smile on his face.

I took a step back, barely hearing what they were saying. I needed to get help! I needed to tell mom! We needed to save dad! The Absol tsked at me trying to back away.

"No no no... We can't have our "prize" running away, now can we? Chrono, if you would, please..." Chrono nodded and, faster than I could process, he'd appeared behind me. He stomped on my tail, causing me to yelp in pain. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I looked at my dad who was glaring at the Absol.

"What do you want?! Please, you can have me! Just leave my son alone!" The Absol snickered at this. He brought his head down to my dad's ear.

"Well, I don't think YOU can do the job right. You see, what we're going to do with him is..." I couldn't make out the last part, but I suddenly became scared when he looked at me with wide eyes. He looked back at the Absol.

"No way... You wouldn't... He's just a child..." I almost cried at that statement. 'What are they going to do to me? What does dad mean by that?' The Flareon tried to stand up, but was stopped when one of the green ppokemon's blades stabbed through his shoulder and pinned him to the ground. "AAAAAHHH!" He screamed in pain while all I could do was watch.

The Absol walked forward and pushed a paw on my dad's face and pushed it to the ground. "Now, if you don't want to lose that pretty red leg of yours there, I suggest you stop fighting. We only want you're cute little son over there." He looked at me and what I saw in his eyes made me almost scream. I saw 'lust' in his eyes. Even as an Eevee, I could still read certain emotions. And I was certain I saw lust.

My dad struggled weakly against the stronger pokemon's blade. "No... Please, don't do that..." he muttered meekly. I saw tears forming in his eyes as he looked at me again.

The Absol sighed and looked away. "Gallade, cut off his leg." he said. 'No! No! He wouldn't! He-"

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGH!" My dad let out a blood curdling scream as I saw his leg get cut off. Removed from his body. I looked away and almost threw up. Blood poured out of the spot where his leg used to be. It pooled around him.

"Now that that's done, I shall take my leave. I will leave you here. Maybe if you're lucky, your wife will return before you die. But don't worry sir." He smirked at the Flareon that was now a few feet away from him. "We'll take good care of your son."

"DAAAAAD!" I tried to run over to him but as stopped by that stupid Chrono.

"Come on, Chrono. We must leave now. Everymon! Remove all evidence you were here before you leave this area. Chrono, I trust you'll be able to handle the Eevee?" Chrono nodded. "Well then, us two shall go on ahead. Regroup once all evidence is gone." The Absol walked into the woods. Chronic grabbed me by biting my tail.

"NOOOOO! DAD!" I flailed around, trying to break free of the Umbreon's jaw but to no avail. I oh knew one move but it wouldn't help me here. I looked at my dad. He knocked out, so he couldn't hear my screams. I continued to struggle, but I couldn't break free.

The Umbreon bit down harder on my tail, causing me to stop. He dropped me on the ground after walking for a few minutes. I tried to stand up, but he pinned my down. The Absol was nowhere to be seen. Chrono smiled down at me. I was pinned so my body was directly under the Umbreon. My eyes widened when I heard, what I assumed to be a his voice, that it was actually a girl.

"Boss said if I carried our 'prize', I could have first go. Well, I'm a bit impatient, so I guess we'll do it here." She licked her lips and I shivered.

"W... What are you... going to do... to me...?" I asked tears in my eyes. My tears earned me a smirk from Chrono. She brought her head to my ear and whispered to me.

"We'll do SO many fun things together... Whether you like it or not..." I started trembling and closed my eyes. 'No... Make it stop... I want dad... I want mom... I want this to be a bad dream... A really really bad dream... Arceus, please...' The tears I'd been trying to hold back started falling down my face. I whimpered. I wanted this to end. I didn't want to do fun things! I... I...

* * *

My eyes snapped open, a blue light filling them. A surge of Psychic energy rushed through me. I strengthened my mental barriers, almost doubling the strength. I blinked and found myself still in the tub, tears still streaming down my face. I closed them again, my whole body shaking.

'Please Arceus... Please, make it stop...'

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

After I heard the whimpering on the other side of the door, I did the only thing I could think of.

I rammed the door with full force, almost breaking it off its hinges. "Miragem?!" I looked around and saw him curled up in the still wet bathtub floor. He wasn't facing me, but from his trembling to his shaky whimpering, I could tell he was crying. I rushed to the edge of the tub, looking in at him.

"Miragem, what's wrong?! Are you hurt?! What happened?!" He didn't seem to hear me. Or if he did, he was ignoring me. I placed a paw on his side, trying to comfort him. The moment I touched his fur, I recoiled my paw. His fur was freezing! I replaced my paw on his side. Why was his fur so cold?

His whimpering seemed to grow louder at my touch. I leaned forward, almost falling into the tub. "What happened?" I asked him, gently rubbing my paw on his fur. He didn't answer, but he stopped trembling. He was still whimpering, but now I could see his face. I put a paw over my face to hold in a gasp.

Tears were streaming down his face. But not regular tears. His tears were red. It was blood. He was crying tears of blood. And I couldn't do anything! I didn't know what was wrong. I didn't know why he was so cold. I couldn't do anything! Therefore, I did the one thing that all pokemon said I could do wonders at.

Comforting.

I climbed into the tub, not even noticing the sound of someone climbing up the stairs. I brought my face to his ear and whispered to him gently. "Hey. Don't worry. Nothings going to hurt you. It'll all be o-eep!" I was cut off when Miragem buried his face in my shoulder and sobbed loudly. His tears of blood still pouring down his face. I couldn't help but feel tears forming in my eyes as well. I felt so bad for him. First the stab wounds and now this?

"Oh my goodness..." I turned to see Psyko standing in the doorway, one arm over her mouth "I was wondering what was taking you so long, so I started coming upstairs. I almost freaked when I heard sobbing on my way up. And this Espeon is... Oh Arceus..."

I looked back at Miragem. He didn't look like he was calming down. Instead, he started muttering things I couldn'n't understand. I shed a tear. What had happened? How could I find out... Wait, I know! "Hey, Psyko. You can read minds, yeah?" She nodded. "Can you see what caused him to be like this? Seeing him like this... it makes me want to cry..."

Psyko nodded and extended her arms at Miragem. "Here goes nothing..." The Meowstic closed her eyes and was surrounded by a deep blue aura. After a few seconds, the Meowstic recoiled. "Ow!" She raised am arm to her head. "Somethings blocking me. I can't read him."

My eyes widened. "Why not?" I asked, scared of her answer.

She lowered her arms and sighed, the blue aura disappearing. "Psychic types have the ability to put barriers around their minds. Me, for example, have barriers around my mind. So if anyone tries to read my mind, they'll have to get past my mental barriers."

I looked at her, exasperated. "Then get past his barriers!" She just shook her head. "Why not? We need to know so we can help!" I lowered Miragem's head onto my side while I sat down. He was still pouring his eyes out, no signs of calming down.

"If I wanted to get past his barriers, I'd have to break them." She held up an arm, stopping me from asking a question. "If I broke them, I could mentally scar him. Also, if he has this type of barrier, that means one of two things." I tilted my head, confused and worried about her answer. "He," She pointed at Miragem. "either has a huge secret to keep, or he has had a traumatic past. His mental barriers are radiating negative emotions. More specifically, radiating trauma. So I'm going to guess that it is the latter of the two options."

I stared at Miragem. "A... traumatic past...?" I asked slowly. Psyko nodded, although I didn't see it. I closed my eyes, thinking Maybe the stab wounds? No, it couldn't just be that. There had to be more...

"Dad..." My eyes shot open and I looked back at Miragem. He had stopped crying, but was still whimpering. I was about to say something, but stopped when Miragem eyes suddenly opened. I gasped when I saw his eyes.

His beautiful blue eyes no longer had its shine. Instead, they had a reddish haze to them, no doubt from crying blood. He looked at me, just staring at me for a few seconds. I opened my mouth, about to ask if he was okay. But before I could say anything, I let out a small "eep" as he buried his face into my side. He didn't say anything. He wasn't crying. Or whimpering. Or trembling. Then, I let out another "eep" he wrapped his front legs around me, pulling me into an awkward hug.

After the initial shock, I hugged him back. "It's alright. Everything's going to be fine, Miragem. I promise."

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

My eyes went wide when the Espeon, I think Miragem was his name, wrapped his front legs around my best friend. I had to force myself not to squeal when she hugged him back! They aren't together? Well, then, I ship them! Hmm... Ship name... Ship name... Snowgem... Or maybe Miradrop... Eh, I'll think about it later.

I cleared my throat, getting Snowdrop's attentions. She was still hugging him while looking at me! And Miragem didn't even seem to hear me. I smirked at the scene before me. They looked so adorable, holding each other like that. They looked like a couple, cuddling.

"Well, well, well..." I said, pacing around the room. My arms were behind my back, my eyes never leaving the scene in front of me. "I guess I'm being the third wheel, eh? I'll be downstairs. Come down when you're ready, lovebirds." Snowdrop's face was red and Miragem... still didn't hear me...

Ignoring Snowdrop's denials, I walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I walked downstairs, Sat on the couch, and waited patiently for their moment to end.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

My face was still red almost a minute after Psyko left. Did we... really look like we were in a relationship in this position? "Geez. What is with her? She knows that I can't handle stuff like that..." I muttered.

Miragem stirred beside me, finally letting me go. He pulled his face away from my fur, almost reluctantly. He scooted backwards and looked away, his face red and not from the streaks of blood on his face.

" _S... Sorry, Snowdrop... I... I just... I didn't mean..._ " I heard him in my mind again. My face was still red, so, of course, I ended up stuttering.

"I-it's okay, M-Miragem..." I gave him a small smile. I knew that now would be a bad time to ask about why he just did that, so I didn't.

" _T...Thank y-you... Snowdrop..._ " He said, looking at me. He gave me a cute smile and my heart skipped a beat. 'W-What's going on with me? Why is my face still red? Why did my heart skip? Why do I get so nervous around him when he does that?!'

I looked away, trying to hide my still red face. "N-No problem... A-Anyways, we should probably wash up a bit... Your face and my fur..." He looked confused until he looked in the mirror and then at me. Streaks of purple went down my side and shoulder while his face was covered with red streaks. Sadness filled his eyes and I knew he was about to apologize, but I held up a paw to cut him off. "It's okay, Miragem. It'll only take a sec."

I stood up, stepped out of the tub, and walked over to the closet. While I grabbed a towel, I heard something in my mind. It was obviously Miragem, but I couldn't make it out. "Sorry, Miragem. I didn't catch that. What did you say?" I looked over at him and saw him looking away from me, his whole face red.

 _"I-I-It was nothing!"_ he stammered, only increasing my suspicion.

"Aw, c'mon. What was it? I promise, whatever it is, I won't laugh. It was obviously embarrassing. Besides, you owe me for letting you use me to cry on. You can repay me by telling me what you said!" I teased, holding a towel out to him. He went to grab it but I pulled it back. "Also, no towel until you tell me." I smirked as he looked away, embarrassment written all over his face.

" _I... I... I said that... that... f-for s-some reason... your voice c-comforts m-me... like it did b-before... w-when I was... I-injured..._ " He hid his face with his paws as he continued. " _I s-said t-that you're the f-first p-pokemon t-to treat me k-kindly in y-y-years... and... and..._ " I swore I saw steam rising from his face. Or maybe it was mine. I couldn't tell. From behind his paws, I could tell he was blushing as had as I was. I just stared at him, waiting for what he says next. " _And t-that was w-why I t-told y-you t-t-thanks..._ " He turned his entire body away from me.

I couldn't say anything. He obviously isn't that good with stuff like that. Well, neither am I... I didn't even notice he'd grabbed a towel with his tail and was cleaning his face! I looked away from him and started cleaning my fur, an awkward silence falling between us.

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

'Idiot... IDIOT!' I mentally screamed at myself as I cleaned my face. 'Why would I say that?! Well... that was probably less embarrassing than me telling her what I actually said. But... Now what do I do?! How do I start up a conversation after saying all that embarrassing stuff?! Well, they weren't lies... Ugh! What do I do?'

Thankfully, I was saved when Snowdrop started talking ,or, well, stuttering, clearly still embarrassed about what I just told her. "P-Psyko is w-waiting downstairs... W-We s-should h-hurry..." I nodded quickly. Anything to get out of this awkwardness!

I finished cleaning my face as Snowdrop finished cleaning her side. We made our way out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the living room, refusing to look at each other. I quickly realized that us being awkward to each other was a bad idea, because the moment we touched the bottom step...

"What took you so long? It's been like... Wait a minute, that look on your faces... Did you two kiss?!" She gasped and pointed at my still red face. "You're constant blush and," Then she pointed at me. "your constant blush obviously means something embarrassing happened. I know how Snowdrop deals with embarrassing stuff. Lots of blushing. So, what happened?! Kiss? No kiss? Confession?!" My head started pounding as I listened to Snowdrop's super hyper friend. I was currently having a staring contest with the carpet, refusing to look at either of them.

"N-No, Psyko! N-None of that happened! It was just..." I couldn't see her, but I could feel her purple eyes on me. "We just... said something... embarrassing... Or rather... I made Miragem say something embarrassing..." 'Don't ask don't ask don't ask don't ask!'

"Well, what did he say?! Did he say something like," She cleared her throat. "'You smell like the most beautiful of roses. Your fur is so soft, I could lay on it for hours. I want you to stay with me!' Something like that?" The worst part? She did an impersonation of me. And it was good impersonation. A really good impersonation. My eyes went wide and I stared at Psyko, my face growing even redder.

Snowdrop wasn't much better. Her face was redder than mine! "N-N-No! O-O-Of course not!" She gave Psyko a shove when she started laughing. 'Did... did she... read my mind? I was always thinking how soft her fur was. And she did smell nice... OH ARCEUS, WHAT AM I THINKING?!' I put both my paws to my head and promptly smashed my head onto the floor.

The two girls were too busy arguing to notice me do that though. My face was so hot, it could probably cook a berry if you put a berry on it.

I stood up and took a deep breathe. " _C... Can I please... have an introduction...?_ " I said, trying to change the subject, even though I already knew her name.

Psyko looked at me and smiled. "Why of course. I am Psyko the Mewostic, Snowdrop's best friend. Aaaaand, the master of teasing." She gave a slight bow. "Miragem, right?" I nodded. "Good. I'd like to know the name of my bestie's future lover!" My eyes widened again.

"PSYKO!" Snowdrop yelled, causing her to flinch. "Please... I think that's enough teasing..." Psyko sighed but nodded.

"Alright then. Now, Miragem, I want to know everything about you. So let's have a chat over on the couch." Psyko pointed at the couch, smiling.

Snowdrop nodded. "I would also like to know about you." Psyko looked shocked.

"How do you not know anything about him?! How long have you known him?" She asked.

She gestured towards the couch. "I'll explain. But for now, let's move to the couch." She started walking towards the couch. We all took a seat and Snowdrop started explaining how we 'met'.

* * *

 **That's another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Reviews please! Also, tell me which you prefer: Snowgem or Miradrop**

 **:D**


	6. Chapter 5

**New Chapter. More of Miragem's past.**

 **Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

The three of us sat on the couch like this; me in the middle, Psyko to my left and Miragem to my right. I decided to start explaining to Psyko. I told her how I saw Miragem in the city, to how I came across his bloody and beaten body, to when we struggled up the staircase, and finally up to when Psyko knocked on the door.

"And that was when you knocked on the door." Psyko nodded slowly. I neglected to tell her what was going on in my mind at the time. I'd never hear the end of it if she found out! Not to mention, poor Miragem's face might burst into flames.

"Mind if I ask a few questions?" Psyko asked. I looked at Miragem, who shook his head. "Okay, first question. What happened to you in the city?" I nodded and looked at Miragem again. I wanted to know for a while. I now I was finally about to find out!

Miragem looked away from us. " _In the city... I just... got into a battle..._ " I could tell he was lying. It was so obvious!

I nodded. "Okay. Now, wanna try that with a less obvious lie?" He recoiled, realizing he'd been found out. I was about to question him until Psyko interrupted me.

"Aw, come on! You can tell us! We won't say a word! Right, Snowdrop?" I nodded. "So, out with it. What happened?"

Miragem's eyes were filled with fear and... sadness? Why was he sad? I was about to ask what was wrong but, once again, I was interrupted, but my Miragem. "I... was..." I noticed how he used his voice now. I also noticed he said the last last part so quietly, I didn't even hear it.

"Can ya repeat that? I didn't catch that." Psyko said, now leaning over my shoulder to look at him.

"I... was..." He forced his eyes shut. He was trembling slightly. Psyko didn't seem to notice, but I did. I put a paw on the left side of his face, pushing it so he was looking at me. He opened his eyes, tears now in his eyes as he recalled what happened to him, and I smiled at him.

"It's obviously hard for you say. We won't force you to say it." I looked at Psyko, giving her a look that said, 'Disagree, and I'll rip your ear off.' and the Meowstic nodded.

"Yeah... We won't force you to..." The Mewostic said slowly. I could tell she desperately wanted to know, but held back. I looked back at Miragem and smiled again, still holding his face. I expected me holding him to calm him...

So saying I was surprised would be an understatement when he jumped off the couch and backed away from me.

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

I took quick and heavy breathes. I was now backed against the wall and was looking at the ground. My face was extremely hot. 'She... She was holding my face! She... She was holding me! She was holding me gently and... and tenderly... and... and... WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT AFTER WHAT I SAID TO HER EARLIER?!' I looked up at her and saw a look of confusion on her and Psyko's face and then it hit me. 'Did she not realize what she was doing?!'

"What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head. I put a paw to my face where she was holding me before and started blushing harder. She blinked a few times before she seemed to realize ''what was wrong'. Her face went red and was about to say something but Psyko beat her to it.

"Awww. I swear, from what I've seen, you two act so adorable together! And, even though I don't think it was meant to be intimate, you still got all hot and flustered from her holding your face. Or maybe... you liked her touching you! Yes! That's why you got all embarrassed!" My face went even hotter than before. I mean... She was right... Her holding me calmed me, soothed me, and took away the bad memories. Just from her touch. Her fur was so soft and-

"Aha!" Oh Arceus no! "Your silence gave me the answer I wanted!" Pysko yelled, smirking evily. Snowdrop continued to shout denials but her yells fell on deaf ears. "If you liked her touching you so much..." She then lifted me into the air with her psychic powers. "Then go to her!" She then tossed me over to Snowdrop... or more accurately, onto Snowdrop.

Now, I was laying on top of her, her face inches from my face.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I winced as I felt Miragem crash into me. I felt something heavy on top of me, pain running through my body. I opened my eyes and they instantly widened. Miragem's face was only a few inches from mine! The only thing stopping our faces from colliding was that Miragem had a paw on other floor on either side of me, holding his body up which obviously hurt since he was still injured. He was staring at me, red all over his face. My face mirrored his as I stared into his eyes. Then I heard a sigh off to the side.

"Dang. My calculations were a bit off. So close... I wanted you to land on her and be in a more... intimate position, but I guess this works!" Then she took a picture with a camera. I looked at her and saw her holding the camera I had bought as a Christmas present! She grinned wickedly at me, causing me to blush even more.

Miragem was even worse than I was. His whole face looked like a Cheri Berry as he stared down at me. He hadn't moved. But he seemed to be trying to. "Hey... um... C-Can you g-get off n-n-now...?" I asked, looking away from him.

" _I... I can't move..._ " He whispered. My eyes went wide and, before I could ask why, I heard snickering from the couch.

"It worked! Yes!" I stared at Psyko, confused which quickly became anger.

"What worked?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, nothing. I just shut off Miragem's front leg's muscles. So now, he can't move them! Well, he should be able to move a little... Maybe he doesn't want to move? He can still hold himself up, but it will start hurting soon. Sooooooo..." She held up the camera again. "The only way to go is doooooooown." 'D... Down... But that would... be... onto my... face...' I quickly glanced at Miragem whose face was looking both worried and desperate to get out of this situation.

His legs started wobbling. 'Oh no! His legs... They're going go give away soon... What do I do?!' Then I had an idea. I looked at his left leg and froze it with a weak Ice Beam. I did the same to his right leg and then looked triumphantly at Psyko, who looked disappointed.

"Dang. So close." She sighed and lifted Miragem off of me with a bit of struggle since he had temporarily been frozen to the floor. He sighed with relief when he sat back on the couch. I sat on the far end since Psyko was now in the middle of us. She whispered something to him, and I could tell it was embarrassing despite not hearing it since his face lit up red.

Psyko just laughed and looked back at me. "Where were we? Ah, I remember." 'Gonna act like that didn't happen, huh?' "Question number two: How did you get I to the forrest, Miragem?"

" _I was... dumped there by someone... I don't remember who though... I think I was knocked out..._ " I gasped at what he said.

"'Dumped there?!' Were you left there to die?!" He nodded slowly. "Wha... No way..." I couldn't believe it. How could someone do that?! Leave him to bleed out in the middle of the forrest?! How could they?!

Psyko cleared her throat. "Miragem, if it's okay with you, could I talk with Snowdrop outside for a bit? Alone?" I tilted my head. 'What does she want to talk about?'

Miragem shrugged. " _You two are friends, so of course it's okay..._ " Psyko beckoned me while she stood at the door. I followed her outside, taking one last look at the Espeon before shutting the door behind me.

"Psyko, what's up?" I asked, tilting my head.

She looked at me with a serious expression on her face. One I've never seen before. "Now, when i ask this question, I want an honest answer. No joking around and no freaking out, okay? Promise?"

"I promise, Psyko. Now, what's the question?" My curiosity was rising. This was obviously very important.

She took a deep breath. "Will you let me break through his mental barriers?"

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

I sat on the couch, left alone with my thoughts. Since I was alone and I usually didn't have anyone to talk to, I talked to myself alot.

"Should I tell her? I mean... She helped me... Maybe she deserves to know... She saved my life... and she comforted me... three times... I know I can trust her now... Maybe she can help me cope..." I laughed at that last comment. "Yeah right... If I told her everything, she'd be disgusted with me... Or maybe feel sorry for me... Maybe both... Or maybe I shouldn't tell her... Oh Arceus, what should I do?"

I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes. "I guess I'll get a bit of rest... Maybe the nightmares won't bother me..."

My mind drifted to Snowdrop. And it finally dawned on me how much I owed her. She saved my life. She took me in. She gave me food. A place to sleep. A place to bathe. She comforted me three times. She showed so much kindness to me. And I did for her was cause her trouble. How could I repay her?

I drifted off to sleep, thinking about what I could do for Snowdrop.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I stared at Psyko at what she just suggested. I was about to yell at her, ask her why she would do that after she told me the risks, but she held up an arm to stop me.

"Let me explain. I won't break them completely. Just enough so I won't hurt him but enough so I can see some of what is going on in his head and what happened to him. If we know, we can help him. And I'll do it while he's sleeping. And if I do it fast enough, he won't even notice. So, will you let me?" I hated to admit it, but it made sense. But I didn't want to hurt Miragem even more! But... I can trust Psyko.

"Alright. But only when he's asleep and comfortable. And don't you DARE hurt him. He's been through enough." I said to her, to which she nodded. "Alright. Is that all?" She nodded. "Alright, let's go back in. Miragem's probably getting worried." I walked over to the door and beckoned for her to follow. As we walked in, we saw Miragem laying on the couch, not facing us.

"Miragem?" I called to him. No answer. 'I guess he's asleep.' Payko walked over to his side and put an arm on his sleeping body.

"Yep. He's asleep. I guess now's the time." Psyko murmured, looking at me. I nodded, moving to stand beside her.

Suddenly, both Psyko and Miragem started glowing pink.

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

I closed my eyes, focusing on the energy coming from Miragem. I put energy into, causing his mental barriers to appear. A slight pain went up my arm and into my head. I shook the pain away. 'No. I need to do this! For him and my friends future baby Eevees!'

I shot a Psybeam at the barrier, causing more pain to ring into my head. "Argh..." This was tough. Not even a scratch so far! Okay... Not very effective... How about this! I charged up a Shadow Ball and launched at the barrier. There was the sound of glass shattering as pain exploded in my head. I looked where the ball hit and saw a small hole in it. But it was regenerating fast and before I could get in, it was repaired. Ugh! One of the downsides to doing this to sleeping pokemon is that their mental barriers are always stable unless their having a nightmare. Meaning, no weaknesses.

I took a deep breath and focused on channeling my energy. I started forming a bigger Shadow Ball than before. I lifted it above my head and sent it flying at the barrier. I followed behind it quickly so I could get in the hole it made. After it exploded and I fought through the pain, I squeezed through the hole. And every thing went black.

"Odd... Usually the color in here reflects how they feel. But I don't know what black means..." Suddenly, images appeared around me. Memories. Memories from when Miragem was first born. But this wasn't what I was looking for. The first few had a pink or yellow aura and emitted happiness. But after the memories of two years passed...

No more appeared.

Blank screens appeared one after another.

I'd seen this before. These were repressed memories... but this many, one after another...

Suddenly, a screen flickered an image for just a second before disappearing again. A few more did this and I caught immense sadness coming from the flickering images. Then it hit me. These images weren't repressed! They were 'shut off' with psychic powers! But for this many at a time... Maybe this was why his barriers only had basic barriers around it. His powers went to constantly holding down these memories. Revealing the memories could hurt him. I was about to retract from his mind when an image flickered again before staying on the image.

I went up to it and gazed at it. Of all the memories I'd seen, from two years of age to nine, this was the only one that had stayed so I could look at it and it was the only one that had a small bit of happiness in it. I placed my arm on the screen and closed my eyes. The memory flowed into my mind and I gasped at what filled my mind in an instant.

* * *

 **Miragem the Eevee's P.O.V.**

 **9 Years Earlier**

I sat in a dark room, sitting in a metal cage. Its been over three years since that day... And I've become familiar with my Arceus damned life. Every day, I've been forced to please 'buyers'. And today was my one thousandth... 'customer'. I was currently waiting for him. Or her. It varied. Sometimes male. Sometimes female. Sometimes even humans. Though they were very rare, they still 'bought' me. USED me would be most accurate...

I heard the clang of metal and the sound of a door opening. I looked up and saw a bit of light pouring out of a doorway. I heard the voice of my... 'Master'... speaking with what appeared to be a pokemon. I heard a feminine voice as well. As for what they were saying, I couldn't care less. I've done this nine hundred and ninety nine times. I didn't care anymore. They came. They bought. They used. They left. I realized after about the hundredth purchase that I'd be in here forever, living in this hell I was forced to call a life. I realized after about the two hundredth one that I would never see my mom or dad again. After the five hundredth, I stopped caring. I rarely spoke. I just did as I was commanded. They left sooner that way.

I heard the cage unlock and a pokemon stepped into the cage with me. I saw that the pokemon with nine tails step in. She shut the door behind her, locked it, and smiled at me. She was a very beautiful pokemon. So I was suprised to see her in here. For the most part, the females that came in here were ugly or scary. But she was beautiful. Why would she need to 'use' someone like me?

"Hello, cutey." She said, smiling down at me. "I heard that I was your one thousandth customer. Lucky me..." She approached me slowly.

"Why..." I asked her meekly. "Why would a pokemon as... beautiful as you... need to use... someone like me...?"

"I don't need to use you... but after hearing how much... 'experience' you had and how cute you were, I couldn't help myself. I had to see for myself." She grabbed my paws and laid me out on the floor, exposing my body. I didn't try to struggle.I learned to stop at around the four hundredth time. "Oh my..." Lust filled her eyes as she stared at me. "I brought some... toys as well..." She revealed some handcuffs from out of her tails. I didn't bother resisting as she handcuffed my front paws above my head. These 'toys' weren't the worst I've had experienced. Although, I'd never seen them before, I understood their purpose. For me to struggle as she used me. For me to not be able to move, just squirm pitifully.

She placed a paw on my chest. "My my, how obedient. I heard that you struggled alot." She put her face close to mine as she started moving her lower body towards mine. "I'll make your one thousandth experience very magical." She gave me a lick on the cheek before pulling her head away. I closed my eyes, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I could have held them back, but I'd learned that people that brought toys enjoyed me crying as they used me.

I waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. I felt a gentle paw on my face wipe away my tears. "Come on. I'm not evil. I don't like seeing pokemon cry. Especially cute ones. And besides, I won't leave until you start... enjoying this..." She had a sultry smile on her face. My eyes widened. She... was showing me compassion? Weird compassion, but still... Out of the now one thousand pokemon or people that have come in here, she was the first one to treat me as more than a toy or tool or... slave. And she wanted me to... enjoy myself? Usually, all I experienced was pain. And sorrow. But she was... showing me kindness... For the first time in years, I was experiencing a different emotion from those two.

I closed my eyes as the nine tailed fox lowered her body onto mine. For the thousandth time, I felt myself being violated in the cold dark cage in the middle of the cold dark room.

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

I gasped and instantly retracted from Miragem's mind. I retracted at that moment, but in my mind, I saw more. Much more. I collapsed in front of Snowdrop's couch. I put an arm on my head as I took more ragged breathes. "Oh... Arceus..."

Snowdrop turned me around so I was facing her. "What did you see?!" She said a little too loudly. We didn't even notice Miragem stirring from her yelling.

"I... I... I saw..." How... How could I tell Snowdrop what I just saw?! And... what had that Ninetails said? ONE THOUSANDTH time doing... that... and considering the amount of blocked memories... that number must've been at least tripled, if not quadrupled! Oh Arceus... "I..." I was trying to stand up, but then...

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" I jumped back as Miragem loomed above me, yelling and giving me a look I didn't think possible on his usually calm face. It was rage. Pure rage. Pink fire literally blazed in his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! My memories..." Tears welled in his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?! Why... would you... violate me... l... like that? My... memories... I spent years... shutting them down... a-and now... the power on them's been destroyed! They're filling my head! I... I can't stop them! All the pain... and emotions... from twelve years... It's all coming back and... AAAAH! ARCUES, PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" He put his paws to his head as he collapsed on the couch, screaming in agony and squirming all around. 'Oh Arceus...'

 _ **What have I done to him?**_

* * *

 **Oh snaps!** **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

 **See you guys in Chapter Six! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Can you tell that I'm getting lazy with these "pre story rants"?**

 **New Chapter!**

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I took a step back from Miragem. His screams we're filled with pain. His eyes were closed tightly. 'What was happening to him?!' I shook my head. 'No. Got to be strong. I've got to help him!' I took step towards him. I saw Psyko had fear in her eyes and was staring at the Espeon who was now on the floor. 'I'll question her later! I need to help him!'

When I reached his side, despite only being a few feet away before, his screams now made my ears pop. I placed a paw on him to try and calm him, but as soon as I touched him, his screams, somehow grew louder, causing me to back away. "STOP IT! LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tears started streaming down his face, almost reminding me of Water Guns.

I looked at Psyko, who hasn't even moved an inch. "What do we do?!" She flinched at my sudden outburst. Although, I had to yell over Miragem's screams.

"She stared at him like she was looking at a Raichu using Fly. "I... I... I don't... know... I didn't..." She was obviously still shaken up by what she saw in Miragem's mind. My heart shattered at her words. 'She didn't know...? I... I can't do anything...'

Tears welled in my eyes. I'd never felt so useless. I turned back to Miragem, who now had scratch marks on his head. He was clawing at his head now! Blood poured out of his fresh wounds. Tears were now streaming down my face, but I didn't even realize it.

I had to do something. Even if I got a bit hurt.

I tried approaching him once again. I grabbed a paw that was on his head. Be struggled and tried to break free from me. "LET ME GO!" I clung onto his paw. I rubbed his head with my free paw, ignoring the blood that was now on it. "STOP TOUCHING ME!"

I began whispering to him gently. "Shh... No one here wants to hurt you... I swear..." I couldn't stop the tears as they fell down my face. Miragem struggled around more and more. I winced as his free paw clawed my face, making small droplets of blood mix with my tears.

I tried my best to comfort him while not flinching away. I had to endure this pain. I needed to help him. Because I knew... I knew his pain was much, much worse than a few scratches.

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

I stared at the struggling Espeon and my friend comforting him, enduring the scratches. Guilty thoughts raced through my mind, plaguing me. I collapsed to my knees and looked down.

'My fault. It's all my fault. I did this to him. I disrupted his mind. I brought him this pain. I destroyed his blockage on his memories. Twelve years of memories. I only saw one of them. But he... He experienced that for twelve years. He tried to block them. He tried to stop them. He succeeded. But I made him remember them all at once. I ruined him.'

I knew a bit about memories blocked using psychic powers. If it's only a few memories, they can be nearly erased, forgotten forever unless a stronger psychic force unleashes them. But with large amounts... it's not as effective. They can reappear in your mind when you're most vulnerable, especially the ones filled with grief and pain. And that can be disrupted... with a small amount of... psychic power...

I punched the ground in front of me. 'Arcues, damn it! I knew that! I knew the consequences!I knew what would happen! If only I remembered! Curiosity got the better of me! I made a rule for myself when doing things like that! Never forget anything! But I forgot! Damn it, I forgot! And now...'

All the thing I'd learned flew through my head. I knew what would happen if I tried to use my powers on him in this state... But... I didn't know how to get him out! I put my arms on my head. 'Think... Think... Something... There's got to be something!' I closed my eyes.

* * *

I was in a room similar to the one in Miragem's head, but mine was pink... and shaking...

Okay... The room is shaking... That's bad!

It's like the room was in the middle of an earthquake! I summoned all my memories and began sorting through them. 'Come on! Come on! Something! Where is it?!' I focused my mind on my studies I'd done. The memories around me flew away and were replaced by notes floating around me. 'Here we go!'

I read through all of them, begging Arceus that there was something, anything that told me what to do. But...

I found nothing.

Not a single shred of evidence that pointed to what I should do.

There was a warning to never do what I did. There wasn't anything to do.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself back in Snowdrop's living room. "No..." I felt tears pouring down my face. "No... Please..." I hated hurting pokemon. No matter who it was. I couldn't bear seeing pokemon in pain. Whenever I did, I helped them. I'd never been the cause though. But now... I was the cause. And, unlike the other times, I couldn't do anything.

I couldn't heal this injury. I couldn't help this injured pokemon.

I turned and ran out the door and into the snowy forrest.

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Only pain.

Memories. Pain.

Meowstic's fault. All her fault.

Memories. Unleashed. Pain. Unleashed.

All her fault. Everything is her fault.

"No. It's not her fault."

All her fault. Unleashed the pain.

"It's not her fault."

Why are you arguing? We're the same person.

"I'm your mind. And you're the voice in your brain."

What? What's the difference?

"I'm more of your subconscious."

So why are you arguing? She unleashed my memories!

"Not intentionally."

I don't care! If someone accidentally stabbed you, it's still their fault!

"What circumstances would have to happen for that to happen?"

Argh! I'm arguing with myself!

"Besides, don't you think that there's someone who's more at fault?"

What?

"Oh, you know who. I'm smarter than you, but you should know that much."

What did you say?!

"All your smarts come from me. You hold the memories. I used to be a voice in your head, but your suffering brought me out so now we can actually converse like this."

I don't really understand...

"Well, I'm your smart self right now. Besides, even if our roles were swapped, I doubt you'd understand."

Stop insulting me!

"Technically, I'm insulting us... but more specifically you."

Why I ought to-

"Okay, Times up! Guess who the root of the problem is."

That Absol.

"Great job! Do you want a cookie or a golden star?"

Shut it!

"Alright, alright. Anyways, let go of your grudge against that Meowstic, K?"

'K'? My smart self is saying 'K'?

"Sorry, just trying to speak your language."

Ah, shut it.

"Well, if you can let go of your grudge against her, I'll temporarily block your memories. It'll take a few minutes, but I can do it.

Am I making a deal with myself?

"Yes."

Alright, fine. You win.

"Alright, my times up."

Wait, what?

"Bye, me!"

* * *

I opened my eyes a sliver. Where was I? Who was I talking to? It was me, right? My vision was blurry and I realized I was crying. I didn't bother moving. I didn't even realize I was screaming at first. I closed my mouth as a gentle paw stroked my head. I started whimpering. I shook uncontrollably. Pain and memories plagued me. But...

The gentle stroking... It was very familiar. A memory that happened thirteen years ago hit me like a Tyranitar.

* * *

 **Miragem the Eevee's P.O.V.**

 **Thirteen Years Earlier**

It was the middle of then. Thunder, which woke me up, rumbled outside of the cave I lived in. I squealed and buried my face into the black furred creature that I was sleeping beside. It was an Umbreon. And my mom. Her rings started glowed slightly, lighting up the darkness around us.

"Did the thunder scare you, sweetie?" A sweet voice whispered to me. I whimpered and nodded. She laughed a small and sweet laugh. "Aww. It's okay, sweetie. Thunder doesn't hurt you." Mom started rubbing my side.

"But it's scary..." I whispered, looking up at my mom. She was smiling down at me, her yellow eyes looked into mine.

"I know, sweetie. I know it's scary." She wrapped her paws around me and pulled me into a hug.

"But I can't sleep..." I murmured, burying my face in her side once again.

"Here. I'll help you, honey." She cleared her throat and started humming a beautiful tune. She rubbed my head in a circular motion, which calmed me down instantly. The sweet tune made me drowsy in seconds.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie." I heard my mom's light, sweet voice one more time before I passed out in her arms.

* * *

"Mom..." I whimpered loudly. I couldn't stop the tears. I've never usually gotten that emotional about my past. I hadn't in years. But... I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't stop thinking about my mom, rubbing my head like she always used to when I had trouble sleeping.

I could tell I was being comforted. It wasn't working. I was surprised how much I could cry after crying so much in that cage. But the tears just flowed. Non-stop. I wanted to curl up in a corner and cry until the memories went away.

I cried for Arcues know how long. But the memories stayed. The tears kept going.

The pain stayed.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I rubbed Miragem's head for minutes. He stopped yelling a few minutes ago but now he was whimpering. His whimpering... He'd done it several times since I'd met him, but this time... It made me want to cry... That is if I wasn't already crying.

I hadn't stopped crying since I started. I hadn't cried in a long time. The world vanished around me. Everything around me was blurry now, but not from the tears. All I could focus on was the pained Espeon in front of me.

After a few more minutes, I decided to take a different approach to comfort him. I slid a paw underneath his head and lifted it up. He struggled pitifully for a bit before going limp. I lowered my body down next to his. I turned his body towards me. He was crying as much as I was. His eyes were opened a sliver and I wasn't even sure if he saw me.

I wrapped both my arms around him and pulled him into a hug, his head on my shoulder. Despite everything, I couldn't help but get comfortable in his soft pink fur. He buried his face in my shoulder, causing his tears to soak into my fur. After a few minutes, I noticed that he'd calmed down slightly. 'It worked! He's calmed!'

I pushed him away gently, looking into his eyes. I tried to give him a comforting smile, failing miserably. "Be-tter" I asked, voice cracking. He gave a slight nod. "Good. I swear, we've done this too many times for one day..." He nodded, giving a slight smile. Then he frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked, a bit worried. Then, he pointed to my right cheek. "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worr-eep!" I let out a small squeal as he did something I never thought he would do.

He put a paw on my left cheek and looked into my eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry... I've only been... a nuisance to you... You've taken care of me... You've done so much for me... And now..." His voice was filled with sadness and guilt. "Now... I've hurt you..." He looked down. "I'm so... so so sorry..."

I shook my head. "You have nothing to apologize for..." I put a paw on my scratches. "We haven't known each other long, but you should know I can withstand more than this..." I grabbed his other paw. "So stop apologizing, okay?"

"Still..." He dropped his paw from my face.

"Still, it's not your fault." I smiled at him. I stood up and pulled him to his paws. I tuned around and gasped. Psyko was gone. "I guess she left." Miragem just looked down. "Hey, Miragem..."

"Hmm?" He lifted his head.

"What... did Psyko... do to you..." I flinched when he looked back down. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" I added quickly. "I was just-" He held up a paw to stop me.

"It's fine..." He took a deep breath. "Here's a simple version. I forced the memories of my past to 'shut down' in a way. But it uses a lot of psychic energy. Especially large amounts of memories. And the energy field around them become more and more fragile with more and more memories. Since I blocked off twelve years of memories," My eyes widened at that. "The energy around them was extremely fragile. Even the slightest bit of psychic energy could trigger the release. And viewing someone else's memories uses psychic energy. So, with her viewing one of my memories, she released all of them at once. Forcing me to relive thousands of days in a matter of milliseconds. A... subconscious or something inside me put up a temporary barrier, blocking the memories." I just stared at him.

"Umm... Twelve YEARS of memories blocked? What... What happened...?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know.

He gave me a sad smile. "You don't want to know... about my past..."

An awkward silence fell between us. I was about to say something, until I was interrupted by a rumbling sound. "What was that?" I looked at Miragem, who was blushing and looking away. Another rumbling sound. "What is that noise?"

"It... It's my stomach..." Miragem muttered, blushing harder. I burst out laughing while Miragem pouted. "Hey! Its not my fault all I had to eat in the last forty eight hours were a couple of berries!"

I smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I suppose that you're stomach roaring like a ticked off Aagron must mean you're hungry. I usually eat berries from the forrest, but we can go into the city to fetch some food if you'd like." His face paled as I mentioned going into the city.

"I... don't like cities..."

"Why not?" I asked, tilting my head.

He shook his head and sighed. "I... guess I can make an exception... I'll go with you into the city..."

"Great! Give me one minute. Just want to get my bag and scarf." I walked over to my dresser and wrapped my scar around my neck.

"Aren't ice types... immune to the cold?" Miragem asked from behind me.

"We are. But just because I'm an Ice Type doesn't mean I'm immune to the wind. Wind that's neither hot or cold does weird things to my fur. Especially around my neck. Don't know why though. That's why I wear a scarf." I put my bag on my back and turned to face him. "Alright. Ready to go?"

"Yeah... I guess... I've done all the mental preparing I CAN do."

"Then, come on." I walked over to the door and pushed it open. I walked out, followed by Miragem.'Maybe while we're out, we'll find Psyko...'

"Lead the way." Miragem said. I nodded and started walking down the dirt path and into the forrest, Miragem at my side.

* * *

 **That's another chapter complete!**

 **I honestly don't know where this story's going. I type on impulse.**

 **I know this chapter is a bit short. But, the next chapter will make up for it. I swear.**

 **Anyways, once again, thanks for reading.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Herro Everybody!**

 **Now, I promised in the last chapter that I would make up for the short chapter.**

 **I hope you think I delivered.**

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

We walked down a small dirt path that led through a gap in the trees at a slightly slower pace. I was still injured after all. Alongside the path, snow was piled on either side, indicating someone had moved the snow, clearing the path. Our walk was peaceful; a small breeze blew, rustling the leaves several feet above us, Taillow and Pidgey chirpped from above, and the smell of berries filled the air, making my stomach growl more.

We did a bit of small talking; she asked questions and I answered them. She asked me questions like; favorite color-purple- or favorite song-I said I didn't have one. The only song I'd listened to were the gentle hums of my mom or some songs in the cage that got pokemon or humans... 'in the mood'.- or what I did for fun-once again, no answer.

Snowdrop was flabbergasted at my answers. But I was answering honestly. And, honestly? I was enjoying myself, something I hadn't done in years. Why was I enjoying myself so much? We were just walking and small talking... I didn't know why I was enjoying myself so much, but I was NOT going to let this time go to waste. Arceus knows when it might all end...

"I still can't believe you don't have anything you like to do for fun!" Snowdrop yelled, still exasperated about my response I gave her.

I sighed at her. "I told you, my past didn't give me many opportunities to have fun. So, can we please stop talking about this?" I decided to drop my depressed attitude. I didn't want Snowdrop worrying about me anymore than she has been. It took alot of effort nonetheless. However, I'd gotten pretty good at acting when I was in that cage; like pretending to be in pain or be enjoying myself or being sad.

"I could drop this, but I won't. I won't drop this until you start having fun! We were just going to get something to eat, but now we're going to have lots of fun, whether you like it or not!" She looked up, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't known you for all that long, but what I've learned from these last few minutes is that when you put your mind to something, you don't let anyone stop you. I mean, you spent ten minutes pestering me about my favorite color!"

She scoffed at me. "If you just answered me, I wouldn't have had to nag you, now would I?"

I sighed. "I don't see why you thought it was so important. I mean, you were yelling like you were being attacked by a group of Tyranitar!"

"You didn't see why it was important?! I make it my goal to know everything about my friends!" 'Friends, huh...? We haven't even known each other for twenty four hours and we're friends? Well, I don't really mind... Snowdrop was a pokemon I could get along with well, she was fun to have around, and she would be my first friend...' I grinned slightly. "Like with Psyko. I know everything about her! Even about the mole near her-"

"Nope!" I yelled, cutting her off. "I don't need you to finish that sentence!" I put my paws over my ears.

"Hmm, yeah you're right. Something like that should only be discussed between girls..." She muttered.

"I don't think anyone should tell anyone those things!" I groaned, lowering my paws and resuming our walk. "I can finish that sentence by myself, but I want to keep my innocence." Of course, I knew my 'innocence' was long gone... Snowdrop obviously didn't know, so I could lie at least a bit.

"Innocence?!" She flinched. "What's that supposed to mean?! Are you saying I'm not innocent?! Are you calling me dirty?!"

I smirked slightly. "Your words, not mine."

"Argh! I'd slap you if you weren't injured!"

I laughed, which surprised me. "You'd slap me? I doubt it. Especially after how you took care of me. I mean, you slept next to me. Talk about creepy." Snowdrop had told me everything that happened while I was knocked out. Of course, I heard her tell Psyko most of it, but she didn't tell Psyko about how she fell asleep of what had happened in the bathroom before she arrived.

"I was looking after you! You should be grateful!"

I made a small bow towards her. "Of course. I must thank you for falling asleep while looking after an injured pokemon. Truly, I am grateful"

She just looked away from me, pouting. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

I laughed again. How could she make me laugh so easily? "All joking aside, I really am grateful. If it weren't for you, I might be face to face with Arceus right about now." I gave her a small smile. "So, thank you." She looked back at me for a second before turning away again.

"Y-Yeah, it was nothing." Okay, I didn't imagine that. Why did she stutter? I rolled my eyes.

"It was nothing? You saved my life. I doubt I could do anything for you that could come close to that for you. So, for the foreseen future, I'll forever be in your debt."

She cleared her throat. "Nonsense. We're friends. It's what friends do for each other." Is it? I wouldn't know.

I sighed. "But at the time, we-"

"We're here!" Snowdrop yelled l, cutting me off. I looked forward and, sure enough, we had arrived.

Tall buildings rose up all around us, the roofs were covered with snow. Pokemon covered the sidewalks, hurrying to wherever they needed to be. Alot of them I didn't recognize. I recognized some of them from years back, but as for what they were called, I had no idea. The sidewalks were clear of snow. Neon lights on tall building flashed, which disoriented me for a second. I'd been in the open city before; I was always in that dark room. Occasionally, I'd be taken out into an alleyway and... used. Sometimes, I'd even leave the city and go to other places. Of course, it was for 'work'. And when those happened, I rarely got to see anything outside. So, this would be a whole new experience.

"Oh, wait." Snowdrop facepawed. I tilted my head. "I didn't even ask where you lived. Do you live in this city?" My face paled.

"Um... In a way... I guess..." She looked confused for a minute before shaking her head.

"Well, do you have a favorite place to eat?"

I shook my head. All I'd eaten for twelve years was bread and some fruits. "I... didn't really go to restaurants..." I wasn't lying. Just not telling her everything.

"Well, I guess I'll lead the way. I have a friend that works at this restaurant. The food is AMAZING. Also, I can introduce you two." She took off down the street before turning to look at me. "Come on!" I sighed and followed her.

While walking down the street, I noticed several pokemon looking at us. I decided to ask Snowdrop if she knew about it. "Hey, Snowdrop, some pokemon are giving us weird looks. Any idea why?" She just smiled.

"They're not looking at us. They're looking at YOU."

"Me? Why?" I was genuinely confused.

"Well, Eevee and their evolutions are rare nowadays. After that incident." Incident? "It was like this when I first arrived as well. Two Eeveelutions in the same place are extremely rare, so I guess it's only natural to get attention. I thought you lived here, though." She pondered for a moment.

"I uh... lived on the outside of the city..." Of course, I lied. I couldn't tell her the truth. She nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. Anyways, we're almost there. Just so you know, my friend is like the opposite of Psyko. She's usually calm, but I bet she'll get a bit excited when she sees me." She smiled. "She's alot of fun to have around. I haven't been to the restaurant she works at in a while, though."

"Oh, what's the restaurant called?" I was suprised I hadn't asked sooner.

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you. Well, you'll see when we get there. It used to be ran by humans." I winced at that word. "But, after those pokemon ran them out, a bunch of fire types started running the restaurant we're going to. Since the place prioritized in spicy foods, and fire types love spicy stuff, the place is ran by them."

"Wait. You're an Ice Type, but you like spicy foods?" I was confused. "I thought most Ice Types liked cold foods."

She shook her head. "Just because I'm an a Glaceon, doesn't mean I don't like hot foods. That would be like saying since you're a Psychic Type, you hate the darkness." I nodded. I could see where she was going. "So, don't judge what people like based on their types."

"Alright. I won't. You didn't have to give me a speech."

"I didn't give a speech! I was- Oh, we're here!" I looked in front of us.

In front of us was a red restaurant. There was a big sign that read: "Ninetails' Spicy Foods". Through the windows, I could see diffirent pokemon, sitting in booths in front of tables. Most were eating or drinking while talking to someone across from them. I barely recognized any of them. There was a red lizard with its tail on fire walking up to remotely tables and grabbing dirty plates and taking them into a back room, probably a kitchen, while a orange monkey carrying a notepad walked up to other pokemon, probably to ask for their order and a nine tailed fox, similar to the one in my past but this one was silver, carrying hot, steaming plates on her tails to other tables. Talk about fast working.

"Well, c'mon!" Snowdrop yelled, now standing in front of the entrance. I quickly followed her to the door and we walked inside.

The smells of different spices hit me the moment we walked in. I had to admit, we stood out. Alot. Some pokemon turned and looked at us as we walked in. I assumed it was because Snowdrop was an Ice Type. Or maybe because of the 'rarity of Eevee and their evolutions'. I have to ask Snowdrop about this incident when we sit down. I realized Snowdrop was looking at something across the room. I looked where she was looking and I saw red dog, around our height, walking up to us, smiling.

"Snowdrop! I was wondering when you were going to drop by again." The Pokemon wrapped an arm around Snowdrop and pulled her into a hug. 'This must be her friend. I think her species was called Growlithe? I hope that's right.'

"Enfer! It's been, what, a few weeks since we last saw each other? Yeah. I would have come here more often, but I had something holding me up." She broke free of the hug and smiled at the Growlithe.

Enfer shook her head. "I understand. Come on. Let's get you sat down first. Then we can catch up." She looked over at me and gasped. Her red eyes flickered from me to Snowdrop and back to me. "Snowdrop, is this young gentlemon here with you?" 'Gentlemon? What am I, a rich, stuck up pokemon? I'd rather be called 'guy'... Wait, I guess that'd be a human term. Male would be better than Gentlemon!'

Snowdrop nodded. "Yeah, he's with me. Let's get sat down first and then I'll introduce you two." Enfer nodded and led us over to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. The floor had a standard checkered floor. For some reason, humans were obsessed with this pattern. I sat on the opposite side from Snowdrop while Enfer stood beside our table. The seats were surprisingly comfy. The table itself was made of wood and painted red. "Enfer, this is Miragem. Miragem, Enfer."

Enfer grabbed my paw and shook it. "Nice to meet you." She looked over at Snowdrop. "It's rare to see two Eeveelutions in the same place. So, Snowdrop..." Enfer smirked slightly. "Is this gentlemon what was 'holding you up'?" 'Argh! Stop calling me a 'gentlemon'!'

Snowdrop sighed. "Well, for the last twelve hours or so, he has been 'holding me up' in a way." My eyes went wide. Enfer's eyes widened as well. Suddenly, my face hit the table extremely hard, causing a loud bang, startling everyone. "Miragem?!"

I looked up at her, eyes still wide. "Snowdrop! Do you realize what you just said?!" Enfer snickered beside us.

"Snowdrop! I'm hurt! How could you not tell me when you started dating his gentlemon over here?!" 'Shut up! Stop calling me that! And we're not even together like that!'

Snowdrop finally seemed to catch onto what was happening. She put a paw over her mouth, her face red. "What? No! W-We're not dating! We're just friends!" Enfer held up a paw.

"I understand. You want to keep your relationship secret. I won't say a word. Especially not to Psyko. She'd freak!" My face was red now as well.

"No no no! We only met yesterday!" I raised my voice. Snowdrop looked faint.

"Ah, so it was love at first sight? How romantic." Enfer sighed dreamily.

Snowdrop snapped out of her trance and held up her paws. "We're not in love! We're just friends! First Psyko, now you?!" Enfer smirked at her friends desperate denials.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Anyways, I'm going to stop teasing you now. I'd rather you two not get kicked out for causing a disturbance." She gestured around at the room where most of the pokemon were staring at us. "Sorry everyone. Please, ignore this outburst." After a few moments, most of the pokemon went back to eating or waiting for their food. Enfer looked back at us. "Go ahead and look at the menus. I need to go explain the noise to my boss. I'll be right back." She turned away from us and walked through the door that led to the kitchen presumably. I sighed with relief. 'I can't do much more of this!'

Snowdrop slouched in her seat. "This is the second time today. Why do people keep thinking we're together?" I rolled my eyes. "Why are you rolling your eyes?!"

"That one was ENTIRELY your fault. Why'd you have to go and say that?" Snowdrop looked down at her menu.

"I... I didn't mean for it to come out like that..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, now that that ordeal is over, what do you want to order? I know what I want." I looked down at my menu and my eyes widened. There were lots of food choices, some I didn't even recognize; some were simple items, like Oran Berries covered in spices but then there was something called curry? No idea what it was, but, considering the other items were names I couldn't pronounce, I decided to chance my luck.

"Uh, I guess I'll have this... curry? Is that how you pronounce it?" I looked up at Snowdrop who nodded.

"That's what I'm getting. The curry is really good. It's really spicy though. No idea how they make it, but they use something called 'habonero' in it to make it really spicy. No idea what that is either, but I think it was something humans left behind. Are you sure you can take it?" She asked, and I noticed her smirking slightly.

I rolled my eyes. "If you can deal with it, I'm sure I can." Now she rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't forget about a drink. I know you're going to need it." I ignored her taunting and looked at the drink column. There were a bunch of different berry smoothies, but not much else to drink. There was water and... Moo Moo Milk? I didn't trust that name, so I decided with a smoothie.

"I guess I'll have a Chesto Berry smoothie." Snowdrop nodded and smiled. I heard a door opening and saw Enfer walking out of the back room and towards our table.

"Alright. Now that I explained to my boss, you two won't get kicked out!" She said with a smile. "Now I can actually take your order. Snowdrop, your usual, yes?" Snowdrop nodded. "Okay, now Miragem?"

"I'll have the curry and a Chesto smoothie." Enfer nodded.

"Alright. Two curries and one Chesto smoothie and one Oran smoothie. Coming right up." Enfer mumbled our order over and over again very quietly until she vanished into the back room.

"Hey, Snowdrop. I was wondering about something." She looked at me. "Earlier you said something about an 'incident'. What was that about?" She just stared at me. "What?"

"Surely you're joking, right?" I shook my head. "Wow, you really must've lived under a rock, with you being an Eeveelution and all."

"Can you just tell me?" She nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, the incident was named 'The Eevee Extinction'." My eyes widened. "You can probably guess what that means. A few years ago, humans that saw an Eevee evolve into an Umbreon became scared of Eevees and, since these humans thought Umbreons were evil, they went out and killed any Eevees or Umbreons they could find." Her tone took a dark tone I'd never heard from her. "But it wasn't just a few humans. It was a whole city of humans and some of their pokemon. Every single Eevee might have been killed if it weren't for a female Umbreon that slaughtered every single one of those humans. Nobody knows who it was, since she lived out in the wild. After the humans killed hundreds of Eevee and Umbreon, all the Eeveelutions spread out across the regions, terrified they'd be next. That's why it's rare to see more than one in the same place. Shortly after that, more humans started moving into the city. A group of pokemon ran the humans out and took over the city before they could do any serious damage. That is this city. And that's the incident known as 'The Eevee Extinction.'" Snowdrop finished and looked down.

I stared at her. 'No way... How could I not know about something like that? ...Never mind, I guess it makes sense I wouldn't know.' I gritted my teeth. 'I thought humans were bad enough, but now? I don't even care if those pokemon were all strangers! Humans have no right to do that! They- Wait... Umbreon... Umbreon, killed, hundreds...' I couldn't even process a complete thought.

"Miragem? Are you alright?" I snapped out of my trance and saw Snowdrop looking at me with a concerned look.

"Do you know how many Umbreon survived?" I asked a bit more harshly than I meant to.

"Exact numbers are... not known. Some estimates were made, though. Some say around twenty while some say a little under one hundred. No one really knows for sure, but it should be between those two numbers. Well, that number is the amount that survived the tragedy. It's not counting the Eevees that evolved into Umbreons afterwards, although it's probably not that many. Why do you ask?" I closed my eyes and looked down.

'Twenty to one hundred... Oh Arceus, no... No, please... That number's so small! No... Don't think about that... She'll be fine...' I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine..." 'That's right. I can't worry Snowdrop anymore.' I looked up and gave her the best smile I could make. "Thanks for telling me about that."

She nodded. "Yeah. No problem." We heard a door open and turned to see the silver nine tailed pokemon j saw through the window walking towards us, carrying our food and drinks with its tails. She placed the food in front of us and smiled.

"Here is your curry and smoothies." Snowdrop smiled.

"Thank you very much." I nodded.

"Please, enjoy your date." She turned and walked away, leaving us both wide eyed. We just stared at the door for a few seconds. Snowdrop gritted her teeth and, at the same time, we banged our heads on the table, earning us more weird looks.

"This is going to be a long day at this rate." I muttered, my voice muffled slightly.

"You got that right..." We both raised our heads and sighed. Before we could say anything else, Enfer walked up to us, smiling.

"Just talked to my- whoa. Both of your faces are red. What happened? Did you slap each other?" We both shook our heads. "Then what happened?"

"We just banged our heads on the table." When she gave us a confused look, I shook my head. "Never mind. What we're you saying?"

Enfer shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways, Snowdrop, I asked my boss when I could take a day off. Turns out, the restaurant's going to be closed for a bit of renovation. So, how about we hang out tomorrow? We can meet around here."

Snowdrop's face lit up. "Great! How about we meet up at noon so we can catch up." Enfer smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great." Then she turned to me, smirking. "That is if you're okay with someone taking away Snowdrop from you." Snowdrop's face went red while I was just confused.

"Take her away? I don't understand... I don't own her or anything... She can do whatever she wants." Enfer narrowed her eyes. "W-What?"

"You don't understand? Really?" I shook my head. She turned away and sighed. She mumbled something I didn't understand. She turned back and looked at Snowdrop, who's face was still a little red. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. Might wanna hurry up and eat before your food gets cold." Snowdrop nodded and watched Enfer walk back into the back.

"Anyways, let's get to eating." I looked down at my plate of red curry. The plate was smoking, but it looked good. Snowdrop was already digging in, so I decided to not waste anytime and started eating. My eyes went wide. 'This is amazi-'

"Hot!" I sputtered, wheezing and coughing. I took a huge drink from my smoothie, ignoring Snowdrop's laughing. After drinking a fifth of my drink, I leaned back and sighed. "That... was... brutal... I think I burned my tongue..."

Snowdrop shook her head. "I warned you. But you didn't listen." She said, before going back to eating her curry. I watched her for about a minutes before she noticed. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

I shook my head. "No. I was just wondering something."

"What's that?" She asked.

"How do you eat that without burning your mouth?"

* * *

After about an hour, we finally finished our curry, me needing a second drink to stop my mouth from bursting into flame, and left the restaurant. Snowdrop paid since I didn't have any, what had she said, Pokè? Now we were walking down the sidewalk. Snowdrop had asked me if there was anything I wanted to do, but I didn't. So far, I was having fun and I'd be okay with calling it a day here, but Snowdrop was leading me Arceus knows where. Finally, I decided to ask.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the store." For some reason, I shuddered.

"Why?"

"Because, I need to get a new camera. Psyko either stole my other one or broke it." Then I remembered her taking that picture and a terrible thought crossed my mind.

"Snowdrop..."

"Hmm?"

"What if Psyko shows that picture she took of us to your other friends?" I dreaded to know the answer.

"..." Snowdrop stopped walking. "Oh Arceus... If she shows that picture to Enfer or anyone else..." We stared at each other for a minute.

"We have to find her!" I shouted. She nodded.

"She lives in the city. I'll go check her house. You go check around the city."

"Okay. Let's meet back here in two hours." She nodded before taking off down the street. I didn't know the city that well, but I should be able to find a Meowstic, right?

* * *

Wrong.

Two hours of running around later, we met up empty pawed. There was no sign of Psyko anywhere. The sun was starting to set now. "Well, I guess we'll have to find her tomorrow. Or probably the next day, since I'll be out with Enfer. I'm suprised your wounds healed up as fast as they did. Anyways, now that you're all better, you can make it back to your house right? I guess I'll see you later. I had fun." Snowdrop smiled before turning to leave. Crap... crap crap crap crap crap! I don't have a home in the city! But I said I did! I got to say something!

"Actually, uh..." Snowdrop turned back to look at me. "Can I... um..." I shifted nervously on my paws. "Can I stay the night at your house?"

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

I hummed as I walked out of Ninetails' Spicy Foods, a red bag on my shoulder. The sun was setting now and it was time to leave. Today was a great day. Snowdrop was one of my best friends, so being able to see her again was awesome. And she had met a boy! Another Eeveelution at that. Miragem was it? He seemed like a nice guy, although a didn't know much about him. And Snowdrop said something about Psyko. I'd need to ask her about what she meant.

After a few minutes of walking, I came to an apartment building. The whole thing was reconstructed to fit pokemon such as myself who can't really operate door handles. The doors were voice activated. Apparently, an Alakazam teamed up with some Magnezones to build it. Pretty convenient.

I walked in and was greeted by a standard apartment complex lobby. I lived on the third floor, so I took to the stairs which had soft, tan carpeting on them, and started climbing. The walls were painted tan as well. Pretty bland in my opinion. Could do with some red or something.

After reaching the third floor, I walked down the hallway towards my door. But after only walking a few seconds, I gasped. In front of my door was a Meowstic curled up in a ball, her head buried in her knees. "Psyko? What are you doing here?"

She raised her head and looked at me, her eyes red from crying. "Enfer..."

I quickly ran over to her and knelt down beside her. I put a paw on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Psyko, what's wrong? Where you here and why do you look like you've been crying?" Then, she started crying again. She buried her face in my shoulder which shocked me. Psyko never cried. Then I heard a voice in my head.

"Enfer... I did something terrible..." I quickly recognized this was Psyko and patted her on the back. She obviously couldn't talk while crying so I assumed this was why she was talking in my head.

"What do you mean terrible? It couldn't be that bad, right?" I assumed it had been a prank gone wrong. Psyko loved pulling pranks, so this wouldn't surprise me.

" _I hurt someone... mentally... "I caused someone unimaginable pain... I knew I shouldn't have done it... Curiosity got the better of me... I... I forgot what I'd learned... and I hurt someone... Oh, Arceus, I hurt him so bad... I violated his mind... He was screaming a-and crying and... I couldn't do anything... I hurt him so much but I couldn't do anything..._ " Oh...

"Psyko..." I sat there for a good ten minutes, letting my friend cry as I tried my best to calm her down. She needed someone to lean on. A shoulder to cry on. I had no idea how long she'd been waiting by my door. I didn't even know what she had done. But she was my friend.

And I would always be there for her.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I was shocked by his statement. Why would he need to stay at my house? "Why?" I asked.

He seemed to be thinking about something. Before I could question him, he answered. "Well... me and my... roommate... are in a bit of a fight and-"

I held up a paw. "Say no more. I understand." His face lit up a bit. "Yeah, you can crash at my house."

He gave me a smile. "Thank you so much." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, no problem. It's cool as long as you're cool with sleeping on a couch." He nodded. "Well then, let's go, shall we?" He nodded and we started walking out of the city. We mostly walked in silence until we reached the edge of the city.

"Thanks again, Snowdrop. You've already done so much for me and-" I put a paw over his mouth and looked at him.

"We've been over this already. We're friends, so stop saying stuff like that." I smiled at him. "I'll always help a friend." I lowered my paw. "So, come on. Let's hurry before it become night time." I took of running down the dirt path. I heard Miragem mumble something before he took off after me. I threw taunts at him while we ran down the path.

This went on for a bit until we reached my house. I ran up the steps to the porch and turned around, panting. After a few seconds, I saw Miragem emerge from the trees.

"Took you long enough." I taunted as he struggled up the steps.

"You're... one... fast... pokemon..." I smirked and opened the door. We both walked inside and I turned on the light while Miragem still out of breath. He collapsed on the couch. "Hah... I'm out of breath..." I sat down next to him.

"Well, I learned something new about you." I decided to tease Miragem a bit. "You're slow."

"What did you call me?" I laughed a bit.

"I said you're slow. Are you deaf as well?"

"I'm not slow."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"You think I'm slow?"

"Yes."

He let out a playful growl. "I'll show you who's slow!"

Then he pounced on me.

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

I don't know why, but something clicked inside me with Snowdrop's teasing. It reminded me of my dad's taunting when we played around. For some reason, I couldn't control myself and I pounced on Snowdrop. She let out a small squeal as we rolled onto the floor. I pinned her underneath me and stared down at her.

"How was that for slow?" I asked, smirking. She stared up at me wide eyed. "What's wrong? Your brain working slow?" I taunted her from beneath me. I didn't even think about how embarrassing this position was.

"That was pretty fast..." She murmured, her face red. For some reason, we stayed silent for a full minute, just looking at each other. I had no idea what was going on in her mind, but couldn't help but think of how beautiful her eyes were. My favorite color was purple, so that made her eyes even more mesmerizing for me. I gulped, heat rushing to my face. I finally snapped out of the trance I was in and stood up, looking away from her. She was also clearly embarrassed. "Um... A-Alright, it's g-getting l-late... I... I'll be upstairs..." I just nodded as she walked upstairs.

I buried my face in the couch. "Why did I do that? That's so embarrassing... She was embarrassed..." I groaned. "So many embarrassing things have happened between us already... Why would I do that?" I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Tomorrow morning is going to be so awkward..." I muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I quickly ran into my room, closed the door behind me, and jumped on the bed, hiding my face with a pillow, my face still red. I couldn't get the image of Miragem staring down at me out of my head. "Oooh, why can't I get that image out of my head?!" I closed my eyes tightly.

'His eyes. His beautiful blue eyes, staring down at me. His pink fur beautiful with the light shining on it. I could feel his hot breath on my face.' I shook my head. Why can't I stop imagining that?!

I saw his face slowly lowering, getting closer and closer to mine until-

I let out a small, muffled squeal. I banged my head against my pillow as hard as I could. I tried to focus on anything but him, but I failed. For the next ten minutes, I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I tossed and turned in my bed.

I don't know when, but I eventually fell asleep still thinking about Miragem.

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

I held Psyko in a hug for at least thirty minutes, her sobbing her eyes out. I didn't care how long I had to sit here. I wasn't going to leave her alone.

Eventually, she pulled away, wiping tears out of her orange eyes. "I'm sorry, Enfer... I shouldn't have... for so long..." I shook my head.

"I don't mind. And I don't care how long you cried. You're my friend. And I care about you." I gave her a smile. "And I'm not leaving you alone in this state." I stood up while helping Psyko stand.

"I'll be fine. Really, Enfer." I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you alone. Not like this. You're going to stay the night at my place. We're already here and its nighttime now. So, come on." I stood in front of the door, Psyko leaning on me. "Enfer." The mechanism in the door recognized my voice and opened, letting the two of us inside.

My apartment was a humble one. The entire floor had tan carpeting and the walls had red wallpaper. The front door led to the kitchen. It was just a standard kitchen with everything lowered so pokemon could use it. There were regular kitchen items; stove, sink, dish washer, etc. Over the counter on the right, there was a living room. There was a couch and a chair both black. There was a shelf with lots of books on it in the corner. There was a hallway to the left that two doors; One that led to my bedroom and one that led to the bathroom.

With Psyko beside me, we walked over to the couch. "You'll sleep here, on the couch. I'll sleep in the chair."

Psyko shook her head. "If I'm sleeping here, I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep in your bed." I shook my head. "Then, I'll sleep in the chair and you can sleep on the couch." Once again, I shook my head.

"No. Psyko, I'm concerned about you. You cried, which is something you never do. I care about you."

"Enfer..." Psyko whispered.

"So, you sleep on the couch. I'll deal with a bit of discomfort for a friend." I smiled at her. "So, get comfy." Psyko reluctantly stretched out on the couch. I had a blanket draped on the couch, so she covered herself up. Psyko smiled at me.

"Thank you, Enfer..." I smiled and nodded.

"Of course." I curled up on the chair and looked at her. "We can talk in the morning. Good night, Psyko."

"Good night... Enfer..." She closed her eyes.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hello guys! This chapter was twice as long as the average chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **So, I want your opinion on something.**

 **I've been making most chapters around 3,000 words to 4,000 words. Mostly so I can get chapters out every one or two days.**

 **So, would you guys prefer chapter twice as long? Of course, they'll take twice as long to make, so would you viewers prefer that? Let me know.**

 **Also, Enfer x Psyko! Jk jk**

 **See you soon! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Nyeh heh heh!**

 **I am the back! :D I didn't die! And I brought a new chapter with me!**

 **Anyways, like always, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

I let out a slight groan as sunlight hit my face, waking me up from a dreamless slumber. "Who put that light there?" I tried to rolled over to get my face out of the light but I rolled the wrong way and fell on the floor. I groaned again and opened my eyes. I was currently facing Snowdrop's, surprisingly soft, floor. Well, there was one bright side to being on the floor. The sunlight was out of my face.

I struggled to my paws and rubbed sleep out of my eyes. 'That was a good sleep... huh. I actually didn't have a nightmare last night. Weird... Well, not the weirdest thing that has happened since I met Snowdrop. Although, I doubt anything will compete to what happened yesterday.' After fully waking up, I looked around the living room and noticed something odd.

There was a piece of paper frozen at the top onto the door that led to... led to... Where did that door lead to? I was curious, but just wandering around someone's house without their consent would just be rude. Despite everything I've been through, I knew proper manners. My mom was adamant that I learned them at a young age for reasons I didn't know. 'Mom...' I shook my head. 'No. Now's not the time.' After shaking out my depressing thoughts, I walked over to the paper and realised it was a note for me, probably from Snowdrop. I started reading the note. It read;

* * *

 _Miragem,_

 _I decided to head out early. I never got to do my shopping last night since we spent a few hours searching for Psyko. While I'm gone, you can do whatever you want. Except take a bath. Water bills these days, I swear. Well, I left you a bit of money on my dresser incase you want to go into the city to do something. I'm assuming you don't have any on you since your fight with your roommate. Anyways, I won't be back until later. At least until evening. If you're going to need to stay here again and you wont be back before me, just leave a note._

 _From, Snowdrop_

* * *

I winced as I remembered my lie to her. It was necessary though. At least, that's what I told myself. Well, now that I've known her for a day, I know how worried she'd be if I told her everything I'd been through. So, I guess I'd just have to stick with my lie. I looked over at her dresser and, sure enough, there was a small stack of Pokè. Where she got that money, I'd have to ask. She didn't seem to have a job. Parents, maybe? If so, they must have lots of money if she can afford all this blue stuff. I sighed and sat back down on the couch.

I curled up and decided to get a bit more sleep. Since Snowdrop was out today, I could try to find a more permanent solution to the memories that were still being held back by my 'subconscious'. He... Well, I guess I said that... Anyways, apparently, the barrier put up will only last so long. And I'd need all the energy I could get. I'd rather avoid the traumatic memories. That was by far one of the weirdest things that has ever happened to me. Weirdest, not worst. I just started to drift off when-

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

-someone started banging on the door. I groaned loudly and rolled off the couch again. "Why's someone here so early? If Snowdrop gets visits this early often, Then poor Snowdrop. Unless I just slept late..." I walked over to the door and opened it, the bright light blinding me so I couldn't see who was at the front door. "Sorry, Snowdrop's not here."

"Miragem? I was looking for you." My eyes were adjusting to the bright light and I saw who was there. Psyko was standing on the porch, shifting nervously. I glared at her and her eyes widened when she saw me. "Wait... You're not in pain right now?"

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

 **One Hour Earlier**

I felt a gentle and furry paw poking my face. I swiped the paw away and rolled over. "No wakey. More sleepy." The paw started shaking me violently and after a full minute, I sighed and surrendered. "Alright, alright. I'm getting up." I sat up on a couch and looked around and realized I was in Enfer's apartment. 'Oh yeah. I slept here last night.' I looked over and saw Enfer smiling at me from the side of the couch.

"About time. I tried getting you up for about five minutes." I shook my head and smiled.

"Good morning to you too." I reached out and rubbed her head. "Thanks for comforting me last night, Enfer." She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm that was rubbing her head.

"I would have done the same for any of my friends." She murmured something else I didn't quite catch as she walked over to her chair and sat down. "Now, I believe we have some things to talk about." I tilted my head.

"Hmm? What are those?"

"Why were you crying last night? I vaguely remember you saying something along the line of 'I hurt him'." I looked down. How could I tell her what I'd done? "Psyko, I can't help you unless you tell me. So, please, what happened yesterday?"

I took a deep and shaky breath and decided to tell her what I'd done. Otherwise, I'd probably never leave her apartment. "I hurt someone. It was another psychic type as well. I didn't mean to do it, I just... I guess that's not really a good excuse... I guess I should just tell you how badly I Burt him. This pokemon had his memories blocked with psychic powers and they were extremely fragile. There were at least eleven, maybe even twelve, years worth of memories blocked. I looked into one of them while he was sleeping... and..." I closed my eyes tightly.

Enfer had a look of concern, or at least I'd guessed from the tone of her voice. "What happened?"

"I broke him." That was the simple version. "All his memories were connected, so disrupting one disrupted all of them. I experienced the pain and sorrow from one of his memories while he relived the pain and sorrow that happened to him every day for almost twelve years at once." I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes, scared of what Enfer would think about me after I told her what happens next. "I've read what disrupting someone with a few memories blocked does. It could make them go insane if it's done with enough force. Since I didn't do it with that much force, there's only one of two things that are happening to him right now. He's either in a hospital right about now because of the pain and pressure that was put on his brain or... or he's still experiencing the pain, reliving those days over and over again, with nothing able to stop it except himself. But with the pain he's going through, I doubt that that would be possible." I curled up in a ball. "And I'm scared. Scared that I might have hurt someone. I usually love to help pokemon, but the thought that I might've hurt someone beyond repair was too much. So... I ran... I ran and ran away from the pokemon I injured. It was my fault, but I still ran away. It was my fault, but I didn't do anything. And now... Now I don't even know what has become of him. I don't know where he is now... and I don't think there's a thing I can do to say sorry. I don't think there's a thing I can do to make it up to him for the pain I caused him." I could feel tears pouring down my face once again. "I don't know what to do."

After pouring my heart out to what had transpired in the last day, Enfer didn't say anything. She stayed silent for a whole minute before I heard her stand up. I heard her sit down next me me and then she hugged me from the side. "Then, find him. Find him and apologize. Give him the most earnest 'I'm sorry' you can give. And you can do something, Psyko." I looked over at her. "You know more about minds than most psychic types, so you can help him in some way. You can help him put up more permanent barriers around those memories of his or something. If you can't do it directly, advise him. Teach him how to prevent anyone from causing him that much pain again. Besides, what are the chances he'd still be reliving his past? If he has had that many bad memories, he must need some sort of mental help. And you could be the one to give that to him. I know you are of more use than teasing Snowdrop or pranking me." I couldn't help but smile.

Enfer moved her left paw to wipe the tears out of my eyes. She let me go and smiled at me. "You're not useless, I don't care what you say. He could need you right now. So get out of here you stupid cat." Oh, I'd so get her back for that.

I smirked and playfully tugged on her ears. She growled at me as I did that. "Thanks, Enfer. And that was for calling me stupid." I jumped off of the couch when Enfer tried to bite my arm. I laughed and ran towards while she growled at me, a smile still on her face. I opened and just before I walked out, I heard Enfer say something along the lines of 'Good to have you back to normal.'

I closed the door to Enfer's apartment and took off to find Snowdrop. Hopefully she knew where Miragem was.

* * *

 **Present Time**

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

I let out a barely audible growl at the sight of her. "What? You disappointed or something?" I hadn't forgotten what she'd done to me. Of course, I couldn't remember the pain exactly, I just knew it was bad. Bad? Hah! Excruciating would probably be a better word. And I probably can't remember thanks to my 'subconscious'. If I ever have a talk with... it? Him? Argh! I still didn't know what to call my 'subconscious'. Anyways, I'd have to thank it if I can.

When I said that, Psyko held up her arms and shook her head. "No no no. I'm just... suprised, I guess." She suddenly gave me a sad look, which made me flinch slightly. "I just wanted to talk to you..." W-What was with that look? I stayed silent for a few seconds before sighing.

"Okay, fine. We can talk." I don't know why I agreed. Why did I? I should hate her! Was it that look? Argh! I don't know! Well, I guess nothing bad could come from talking with her, right? Her face lit up when I said that.

"Thank you, Miragem. We can talk out here, if you want. I'd... rather not cause more trouble for you." She took a deep breath and gave me another sad look. "Listen, Miragem. I am... so sorry, from the bottom of my heart. I forgot about my training and what happens when I did what I did..." She shook her head and put a paw on her forehead. "No... I guess that's not an acceptable excuse, is it? And I guess what I'm saying is... I am truly sorry. I know my actions were inexcusable and morally wrong and... I want to make it up to you." I was a little shocked at that statement. How could she make it up to me? "I want to help you. I know a lot about minds and..." Her eyes filled with sadness. "And when I saw just a glimpse of your past, I realized that... you need some help. I don't mean that in a bad way, I just... You know what I mean. After seeing the amount of blocked memories, I assume most were like the one I saw and... and... I think I can help you. I can help with re-blocking your memories or helping you get over them or..." She didn't say anything for a few seconds before talking again. "Please, let me help you, Miragem..."

Why... Why did I feel tempted to accept her offer? '"Help me?"' I almost laughed. Nobody can help me. And I don't even... know if I can trust her. She might hurt me again, but... if she is telling the truth and she can really help...' I decided to take a risk. A risk I could come to regret, but... "Can you really help me?" I asked her cautiously. I wasn't sure if I could trust her, but... I had to ask.

Psyko nodded. "I can. I hate seeing pokemon in pain. And I know more about minds than most pokemon. So, if you'll let me... I think I can help you." I mentally cursed at myself.

I didn't want to trust her. My mind didn't want to. But something in my head said I could trust her, and I acted without thinking. "If you can help me... then, please..." Wait a minute... 'My subconscious!' Without knowing, my voice sounded like I pleading or begging for her help. 'What is it making me do?! Regardless of what I think about someone, nobody deserves to help carry my burden! I'll just hurt them. And I don't want anyone to go through what I had. But I can't change the past... Fine. I'll accept her "help", but I refuse to hurt her...'

Psyko smiled. "I can help you. And I will. I swear. No matter the cost." 'I don't care what you say! The cost won't be me hurting you, or sharing my memories with you, or... anything like that!' "Let's do this outside. I find it easier to do stuff like this when out in the open." She walked off of the front porch and sat down in a small pile of snow a few feet away from the house. She gestured towards another pile next to her.

I sighed and decided to comply. Arguing probably wouldn't work with pokemon like her. When I first touched the snow, I flinched, stepping back onto the porch. I shook my paw and groaned. Still not used to the cold... I'd been in the middle of deep once before, when I was about one or something. Other than that, I'd never even seen it again. One of the bright sides to having a huge amount of blocked memories, is that my unblocked ones come more vividly to me. So much, that I don't even have to use my psychic powers to relive it. I can relive most of it just by closing my eyes. It was actually one of my best memories. I remember playing around in the snow as a small bundle of brown fur with my dad for hours until I collapsed and my dad carried me back into our cave. I couldn't help but smile at the one fond memory.

Without realizing it, I ended up standing there for almost a minute before Psyko spoke up. "Miragem, you okay?" I snapped back to reality and just nodded, not one hundred percent what she said. I quickly walked over to the small pile of snow in Snowdrop front yard, ignoring the coldness.

I sat down and looked over at Psyko who was smiling at me. "Alright. Let's start." Out of nowhere, a notepad flew from the sky and she caught it. Teloportation? Could be... Or maybe Psychic? I shrugged. Probably not important. "Okay, first. I can't interfere with your mind in a... constructive way... anymore..." She looked down. I was about to say something, but she suddenly snapped her head up. "Therefore, for starters, we're going to have a basic therapy session for you." My eyes widened. 'T-Therapy?' I didn't like the sound of that. I didn't know what it was, but I'd heard someone say that I'd need it if I ever got out somehow. Then they just laughed. Should've just spat in my face while they were at it. "Don't worry; I've done therapy before, so I am experienced in this field." She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Um... Therapy? What's...What's that?" She stared at me for a second, a look of confusion on her face. "W-What?"

"You don't know what therapy is?" I just shook my head. Was it bad that I didn't know? Was it common knowledge? "Well... It's basically a method where someone helps someone else with psychological problems using psychological methods. Normally, I'd use my psychic powers but... I'd rather not take any risks." Umm... Okay? I kind of understand... but how will she do that? Instead of guessing, I decided to just ask.

"Um... How will you do that?"

Psyko shook her head. "It'd take too long to explain. But that's not what matters." She crossed her legs and, once again out of nowhere, a pencil floated just above the notepad. "What does matter is that therapy is going to be a big help in your case." Will it? "From what I've seen, you show signs of post traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD." I barely understood her words, other than traumatic which gave me an idea of what she meant. 'Hit the nail on the head' Well, without another alternative than trusting her, I'd just have to roll with it.

I sighed and locked eyes with her. "Alright. Let's get started then." Psyko nodded.

"Now, this therapy session won't be for helping you block the memories or cope with them. This session should help you be able to control your emotions a bit better. Most pokemon who have PTSD are very emotional, especially with anger and sadness. And you seem to fill into this category." Yeah, I could understand that much. "However, you also seem to be sensitive to any form of embarrassment. Very sensitive. Honestly, it's surprising." Probably since I became familiar with those humiliating acts in the past, but not anything else. "Well, it makes you fall into a smaller category of victims of PTSD. I won't ask what happened, but from the one memory I saw, I can assume what it was..." She shook her head. "Anyways, let's start. First, I want you to close your eyes." I was confused, but obeyed her. I didn't know what she was saying when she said 'smaller category', but I had to trust her. "Okay, good. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. If, at any point, these questions make you feel queasy or disturbed, let me know and I'll stop immediately." I nodded. "Okay, first question; When did the first blocked memory occur?"

I bit my bottom lip. "May the twelfth at three-thirty." I could tell since from the nightmares, the sun's location stayed the same and, after some time looking at its location, I determined this time. And I could never forget that date.

"How are you feeling right now; calm or anxious. Nod for calm and shake for anxious." I shook my head. Of course I was anxious! I had no idea what she was doing! "Now, I want you to know something before we continue; You can tell me to stop at anytime. There are other methods. But remember this; you're not alone. I'm right here. I won't let you go through this alone." I was bewildered for a second before becoming a bit angry. 'No! I said I wouldn't burden her with my past!' Before I could protest, Psyko continued. "Now, there's always a source to any issue, this one including. Now, focus on who wronged you. Focus on who's fault it is. Picture them in your mind and focus your psychic powers on that image."

Something snapped inside me.

'Well, that was easy. It was that damned Absol. That Absol attacked me and my family, cut off my dad's leg, stole me away from them, and sold and used me. Tore me away from the only pokemon I loved. It was all his fault! Everything second of his hellish life was his fault! He even had the gall to use me himself before casting me aside, letting anyone with money use me to their hearts content! I was left in that rotten cage for twelve years with just enough food and water to survive! Everyday, I spent in that dark room, servicing anyone who walked in! And I was all alone! Sitting in that dark room with barely any contact to the outside aside from the occasional tauntings from my temporary 'owners'! I was all alone; No family, no friends, no one was there for me! No one-'

Psyko's words rang into my head, stopping my train of thought. "But remember this; you're not alone." Suddenly, I felt an odd calm around me. I slowly opened my eyes after a few moments of silence. Psyko was looking at me, a smile plastered on her face. "W... What was..."

Psyko was writing something down on her notepad before looking back at me. "What? Do you want to stop?" I was so confused. What had she done? A few words planted into my mind stopped my anger and calmed me down... but how?

I shook my head. "No, I want to continue." She nodded and I closed my eyes again.

"Now, how do you feel; calm or anxious? Nod for calm, shake for anxious." I nodded this time. Why I was calm, I didn't know. "You're calm now? Good. Now, open your eyes." I opened my eyes, confused. What was she going to do now? "Well, the short session seems to have worked. I've never dealt with something like this before, but I've read about it, and it worked. I could tell you were getting angry because of your heavy breathing and trembling. But then, you calmed down suddenly. I was hoping you'd figure out for yourself how to do it. It works better that way. Now, tell me, what did you do?"

I looked down. What did I do? I didn't DO anything. "I was lost in thought, stuck in a deep void of anger." I sighed. "I kept getting angrier and angrier until..." I looked up at Psyko. "Until your words just popped my head. One thought that always occurs to me when I get like that is that I'm alone. I was always alone. No family with me. No friends to talk to. Until two years ago." Psyko tilted her head.

"Two years ago? What happened two years ago?"

'No no no! I can't tell her! I can't!' I gritted my teeth and looked down. 'Why did I mention two years ago?! I can't tell her, no matter how much I trust her or how much she wants to help' "I'm sorry, I can't say..."

Psyko nodded and smiled. "I understand. Like I said, I won't force you to tell me anything unless your comfortable with saying it."

I smiled and relaxed. "Thank you..." Psyko seems to like learning if she knows so much about 'therapy', so I could tell she wanted to know what I was hiding. Well, sometimes knowledge can be painful.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I was a bit upset that most of the snow on the sidewalks had been melted by fire types or moved out of the way. I know I'm a weird ice type, liking warm temperatures sometimes. But my ice type instincts when I see snow make me want to just lay down in it. So now that it was gone, I was sad.

I sighed as I walked down the now clean sidewalk. I was on my way to the store to get a new camera. And, now remembering what I was doing, I got mad. That camera was expensive! I was going to get it for my grandpa... or try to. My grandpa is a traveling photographer, so I rarely see him. He travels to different regions taking pictures of any landmark he can find. When I first moved in, we went into this city together and, despite being quite old, I could barely keep up with him as he went around, taking pictures of different locations. And he's always complaining how he always needs to buy new cameras when his other ones ran out of film, so I got him a camera with a lot more film and it also produced better quality pictures. But then Psyko disappeared with it!

Well, doesn't matter. It should snow eventually. If it's snowing in November, than we're going to be hit with a huge storm in December. And I have plenty of money for another camera. I'm not rich or anything, but I have enough to spend like this.

I looked around at the city. It was very quiet today compared to other days. Probably because it's early. I shrugged as I approached the shop. I was about to walk in but then something caught my eye.

I saw an Absol with an odd necklace backing away into an alley on the other side of the street. Weird. That alley only led to several unused, rundown shops and factories. Nobody went over there from what I've seen and heard. So why was he going there?

I shrugged. Not my problem. I looked back at the store and smiled. Since it was so early, not many people were there.

I walked into the store, unaware of the black eyes staring at me from the alley.

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V.**

I let an evil smile appear on my face. "Well well well... I guess that's her. I hope the team's ready. Time for a little hunt." I turned around and walked into the darkness, letting out a small laugh.

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

Uh-oh. I seemed to hit a nerve with that question. Well, I had learned something from this small session; I needed to do some more reading on PTSD. Anyways, I should probably change the subject.

"Miragem, I was wondering something." He tilted his head. "I've read on what usually happens when memories get tampered with like what I did, so I was wondering how you're not experiencing great pain or constantly reliving your past or in a hospital?"

"Well, how do I explain..." He pondered for a minute before explaining about his 'subconscious', which fascinated me. More research needed to be done on this phenomenon! It was unlike anything I'd ever read about. A force in his head that could block memories for some time and could even talk with Miragem? Very intriguing.

During his explanation, I wrote down some notes. The more he talked, the more interesting it became. After a few minutes of explaining, he finished and I finished with my notes. "Fascinating, really it is. I've never even heard of something like this." I set down my notes and pen and look over at Miragem. "Well, I wish I could help more at the moment, but after hearing about this phenomenon in your head, I need to do a bit of research."

Miragem stood up and used his tail to wipe snow off his rear. "Thank you for all this effort you're putting into this..." I smiled and nodded. "But, if we're going to continue talking, can we do it inside? I'm not used to the cold completely..." I noticed him shiver as a cold wind blew past.

I nodded and stood up. "Of course." I followed him inside and shut the door behind us. "By the way, why are you here? Don't you have a house?"

"Oh... Well, me and my roommate had a fight and Snowdrop let me sleep on her couch..." I looked into his eyes and he flinched. "W-What is it?"

I swear I saw doubt and guilt in his eyes. I shrugged. I doubt he'd tell me even if I asked. But I knew he was hiding something. Seriously, he is bad at hiding things. I can clearly see from his facial expression. Oh well. "Oh, it's nothing." Miragem took a seat on the couch as I sat on the floor.

"Uh, the couch can hold the two of us..." I shook my head. I appreciated his proposal, but I'd rather not sit next to him during this interview of sorts.

"I'm fine. Anyways, other than your name, I barely know anything about you. Therefore, I'd like to get to know you better."

He nodded. "Alright, ask away."

"Great! So, first..."

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V.**

I smirked as I walked from empty street to empty street. Well, mostly empty. I could hear the cries and wails of pokemon in the distance, so I knew I was close to my destination. The sky was always grey or purple, mostly to freak out our 'prizes' as we brought them here. In reality, it was just some Wheezings using Smog and Smokescreen.

As I turned the next corner, I could hear one of the screams cut off. 'Probably Scar having some fun. Damn it! I told him to stop using our merchandise before anyone could buy them. He's going to be punished again...' I put a paw on my necklace and my smirk grew. "The next few days are gonna be fun."

As I rounded the next corner, I saw in the distance our 'shop'. In reality, it was just an abandoned Pokèball factory. Most if the building was a deep gray, but all around the building were huge rust marks and red stains all over the building. One guess as to what the red stuff is.

One more pokemon's screams slowly died away and I sighed. We've had to get more merchandise lately. Until a few days ago, we only needed one. Of course, we had more, but one of them was our main source of money.

That damned Espeon.

Well, before he evolved, he got several buyers every day. Since that stupid 'Eevee Extinction', Eevees became rare, thus the demand in this industry went up. They thought Eevees were adorable and they had to have one. We became rich off of him. But after a few days ago, everything fell apart. He was supposed to be caught or killed. But the Gallade failed and he survived. He was alive, trying to live a happy life.

And I wasn't happy. Gallade had... 'disapeared'. The only thing he 'left behind' we're those red stains on the factory building.

As I approached the building, I saw an Umbreon exit the building, her black fur had a bit of red on it. "Ah, Chrono." I neared the Umbreon, she bowed her head slightly.

"Did you find her boss?" I growled at that last word.

"Please, I've told you to stop calling me that. You're my most loyal and strong follower, so I consider you an equal to me." Chrono has been with me since I first set up this 'shop'. She was as strong as me and was very loyal and obedient. I harbored no romantic feelings towards her. The very idea was laughable. But I certainly did like having her around. She's probably the only person I'd ever call a friend.

Chrono sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, find the Glaceon?"

I nodded. "Yep. She's shopping right now." I pointed towards the factory. "Are they ready?"

I saw a devilish smirk that sent shivers down my spine appear on her face. "Oh, they're ready. Go check them out."

I nodded and opened the creaky metal doors to the factory. The wails grew louder and I smirked. "Let's go check on the merchandise." Chrono nodded as we began walking into the factory and towards the screams.

* * *

 **Oh Snaps!**

 **The Absol Returns!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I revised parts if this chapter several times.**

 **Anyways, hype for the next chapter!**

 **:D**


	10. Chapter 9

**What's up my home Shizzle!**

 **I swear I'll never say that again. Something my brother told me today, but IDK why.**

 **Also, I'm not sure if the notification went out, but I replaced the little update chapter, and now it's a full chapter! So go read that and then come back for this one.**

 **Okay, now that you've read that, question!**

 **If you have a name for Absol, lemme know. I have a name in mind, but your's might be better than mine, so either leave it in a review or PM it to me.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V.**

With Chrono at my side, we made our way to the back of the rundown factory. The factory itself wasn't anything special; just an abandoned pokèball factory. But, what was underneath this complex was what was special. This complex actually had an experimental zone underneath it. I think the people who worked there were trying to make a new pokèball that not only had a one hundred percent catch rate, but also enslaved the captured pokemon.

To be honest, I liked their style. If it was produced, I'd have used it on that damned Eevee when I had the chance! I I could've easily captured him back, but I was busy myself at the time. And since Espeon's aren't as, like one mon put it, "cute and usable". So if Gallade couldn't capture him back, he could've just killed him. Wouldn't have been a huge loss. Letting him just go would ruin our reputation... or more specifically mine. But nooooo. He had to go and try to make him suffer a prolonged death and give him a chance of getting helped.

And my reputation was thoroughly tarnished. Mons called me soft and even dared saying I liked the little bastard. Me?! Soft?! Let's just say that those mons aren't accessible at the moment.

'But that Espeon is going to suffer for ruining my reputation!' I looked down at my new gift that Chrono had stole from our newest victim around my neck and smirked.

Regardless, they had lots of different rooms that were used to test the effects of the pokèballs they produced on pokemon. Most had glass windows so they could observe what was happening, which helped out some of my more... weird followers 'relax'. Disgusting, really. Sitting outside, not doing anything in there. No, not disgusting. Pathetic is a better word.

We made our way down a black, stone, spiral staircase. The deeper we descended, the louder the screams became and the lighter color the stone became. Sever years ago, the screams made me want to cover my ears while some made me want to go help them. However, after remembering that I was the cause of the screams, that feeling went away. And, after years, I could finally tune them out so I was unaffected by them.

After we reached the bottom of the stairs, before us was a long, pristine white tiled, hallway. There were large square lights in the ceiling and there were windows every few meters on either wall. By now, the screams had died down and all that I could hear now were the sobs and whimpers of pokemon on either side of me.

I turned to Chrono and nodded. "Lead the way." Chrono smiled as she walked down the hallway, her steps echoing throughout the hall. "You said that they were ready?"

"Mhmm. They're ready all right. Got done with them about two days ago while you were out." I smirked at her statement. Yes, I had gone out myself and gathered the two new mons three days earlier. All I had to was just lure him here by saying I knew where something valuable of theirs was. Of course, when they got here, we knocked them out and locked them up. But these two weren't going to become toys in the same sense as our other prizes. And I had spent the last two days keeping an eye on that Espeon incase he thought he'd try an escape the city.

But the idiot stayed. But the best part? Today he and that 'simply adorable', as Chrono put it, Glaceon were separated. She was going to the store while he was alone at her house. 'How sweet.' I had the urge to gag. 'In a few days, he'd already made a friend. Too bad that befriending her will be the worst mistake of your life.'

I gestured down the hall. "Good. Now, lead the way please." With Chrono leading, we set off to find the 'trainees'. I couldn't help but smile. 'You're in for a big surprise little Espeon. A big surprise indeed.'

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

"Alright, question seventy-five, what's your age?" Miragem groaned as my endless questions continued. But I needed to know about him! Plus... I'd lied to him. I said I was experienced with victims of PTSD... I wasn't! I'd read lots of documents so I could be prepared for when I happened upon one, since records showed that they were sometimes unstable.

But today was my first time talking to a victim of PTSD. And I needed to form a plan. And this was part of it! Step One; Relax Miragem and get his mind off of the therapy session. Step Two; Stall and form a real plan.

"I'm suprised you haven't asked that sooner. I mean, was my favorite gem stone more important than my age?" I gave a small grin. "Anyways, I'm fourteen currently..." I saw a bit of uncertainty in his face, but I ignored it. I couldn't help but smirk as I made a mental note. Miragem obviously saw this, because I could see a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. "W-What is it?"

I waved an arm, dismissing his question. "It's not important. For you at least." 'Oh my Arceus... This. Is. Perfect! Snowdrop's totally in his age range!' I hadn't given up on MiraDrop. I wouldn't quit until they got together! And I was plotting. Ooh, I was plotting like I knew Nasty Plot!

Miragem shuddered. "I-If you say so..." 'Good. He suspected nothing!' I stood up and stretched.

"Anyways, I'm done with my questioning now." Miragem sighed with relief. "I know plenty about you now." Plus, I had used the questioning time to come up with an actual plan for the next few days of therapy.

"Well, I still don't know a lot about you." Oh yeah... He doesn't know... Well ANYTHING about me besides my name.

"Yeah... I guess you don't..." I sat back down in the floor. "Alright, your turn. Ask away."

"Although, I won't ask as many questions as you. Okay, first; Do you have a job?" Ah, an easy question. I had asked him if he had one, but ,for some reason, he got all nervous, so I dropped. I wonder why...

"Yeah, I do. Although I don't have my own office or anything, I'm the city's local therapist. I was offered an office to call my own, but I declined. One of the things I've found out is that a large portion of pokemon get nervous when inside and even lie twenty percent more often. Therefore, I conduct most of my therapy sessions outdoors. Plus..." I couldn't help but smile. "I enjoy doing it, even though the pay isn't the best." It was true. I only got pain by every patient that comes in.

Miragem nodded. "Okay. Now, there's a big question I've been wondering ever since I first saw you and Snowdrop together." I tilted my head.

"And what's that?"

"How on Earth did you and Snowdrop become best friends? You two seem like complete opposites." Ah! A great moment to remember. Also, I think it's time for...

"Story time!" Miragem flinched at my sudden outburst. I cleared my throat. "Alright, get ready. It's time for a story! Oh, also one of mine and Snowdrop's friends is in this. Her name is Enfer and-"

"She's a Growlithe, right?" 'Wait, what? How did he know her?' Noticing my confused look, he continued. "Yesterday, me and Snowdrop went to the restaurant she worked at and I met her-" I tuned out what he was saying next. 'Oh my Arceus! Enfer knew him? Well, when she finds out that the one I hurt was him, she's definitely not going to comfort me!'

A paw waving in front of my face snapped me out of my thoughts about my demise. "Ah! Oh, Miragem, sorry."

"Anyways, you were saying something about a story..." My face lit up as I remembered that.

"Ah, right! Alright, l start on the day we first met..."

* * *

 **One Year Earlier**

"What?!" I slammed an arm on our table inside Ninetails' Spicy Foods, which startled several pokemon. Enfer sat opposite of me. "Someone new is moving into a house in the forrest?!"

Enfer nodded. "Yep. Remember that green, two story house about half an hour from the city?" I nodded. "Well, someone's moving in there today. Not sure when though. Rumors say that it's gonna be an Eeveelution!" I gasped at that.

"An Eeveelution? Really?!" My eyes had a twinkle in them, which caused Enfer to lean back.

"I know that look, Psyko. You're planning something on the new pokemon, aren't you?" I nodded. "And why do I not like where this is going?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I promised I wouldn't do that again, okay? How was I supposed that the Lopunny that was moving in was a dude?!"

* * *

"Wait, what?" Miragem interrupted my story.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Ah, well, I guess you wanna know what I did, huh?" He nodded. "Well, this Loppuny moved into a building nearby, and I was a bit 'party-happy' as Enfer put it a year ago. I threw a party for anyone who lived within five miles of me. Me and Enfer invited, what we thought was a her, to a pool party with us and some of Enfer's friends, all girls by the way. Well, this Lopunny wore human clothes all the time, but he never told us why. He even showed up to the party in them. Well... He got really nervous and we weren't sure why. After all, we thought he was a girl like us. And one of Enfer's friends really wanted to 'inspect' a female Lopunny's body as she put it..." I felt my cheeks go a bit pink with embarrassment. "So, when he got in the pool wearing clothes..." I hid my face with my arms. 'This was so embarrassing!'

Miragem leaned closer. "What happened?" Oh, I guess I'll have to say it! And then I'll kill myself.

"We ripped his clothes off..." Miragem stayed quiet for what felt like hours before bursting out laughing. "S-Shut up! We didn't know he was a dude!" I tried defending myself, but he didn't seem to hear me.

Miragem calmed himself after a minute. "Oh wow... That made my day..." I puffed out my cheeks.

"Just don't tell Snowdrop. I'll never hear the end of it..." If I had told Snowdrop this story, she'd tease me about it at every opportunity!

"Sure sure, I won't." For some reason, I felt like he was lying. "Anyways, what happened next?"

"Needless to say, we found out why he had his clothes on..." I shook the image out of my head, my face an extreme shade of red. "It left... a not-so-good impression of us on him... So he ran off. His face was literally steaming. We couldn't face him for days. But one day, me and Enfer bumped into him on the street. I don't think I need to say how awkward it was." Miragem nodded. "Thankfully, he listened to us and we made up. I personally don't talk to him that often. I talk to when I see him, but we're not besties or anything."

Miragem smiled. "Well, that's good. Anyways, sorry for interrupting your story. Please continue."

"Ah, right. Where was I? Ah yes..."

* * *

Enfer just shook her head. "Yeah, I know. And I'm sticking with you all day just to be sure!" I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I was thinking of throwing this potential Eeveelution a party. Hold up!" I raised an arm, cutting off her complaints. "Not anything like last time. Just a normal house-warming party. Ya know; food, drinks, and if it's a girl, some guys!"

Enfer sighed. "I'm okay with the first two. But we're not inviting random guys to try to hook them up with the new mon!"

I groaned at her stubbornness. "Fine... Just a few guys..." Enfer facepawed.

"Alright, fine. I know my arguing will just be ignored. But you're doing everything for preparations. And while you're doing that, I'm going to explain to the new mon moving in why there's a bunch of random pokemon at their house. I hope they like intense parties. Like, seriously, you're party might ruin their house."

I pouted. "It's not that bad. Besides, I throw parties to get to know everymon and become their friends. I also need to earn new mon's trust so they know I'm not bad, especially if it's an Eeveelution. I'm aware Meowstic played a big part in the 'Eevee Extinction' tragedy years ago." I looked down at the table. "So I try to get and know them. Plus, if mon's don't trust me, how can I become a therapist?"

Enfer looked away. "Sorry... I know that's a sensitive subject for you-" I cut her off by closing her mouth with Psychic.

"It's fine. Now, I gotta go get supplies. You go do your thing." I placed some Poké on the table to pay for our food and took off out the door.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

"Alright. Food? Check. Drinks? Check. People coming in a huge mass? Double check." Enfer stood at my side on the porch of the green house as we watched twenty different mons emerged from the forrest. There were several fire types-Enfer's friends- and also a certain Loppuny at the back. "Wait a minute... There's like eight dudes in that group! You said only a few!"

I gave a small smile. "Well, what can I do? Besides, if it's a dude, I doubt they'd want only girls at the party." My eyes drifted to the Loppuny. "I learned my lesson."

Enfer sighed. "Well, nothing can be done about it now. Anyways, some info about the new mon. It's a Glaceon!" I couldn't help but let out a small squeal. "I think it was a girl by her voice, but asking the question'd just be awkward. Although..." Her eyes also went to the Loppuny. "...perhaps I should've just in case. Also, she's very flattered by your wanting to throw her a party."

"Great! But an Eeveelution this close to the city that was the root of that tragedy? Very peculiar. Anyways, you stay here and greet the guests. I should go introduce myself to the Glaceon!" I dashed inside, leaving Enfer to deal with the guests.

The living room was set up like a regular party; table with food and berries, drinks, and, because I was feeling generous, a chocolate fountain. Okay, that's a lie. I had it left over from that party for Loppuny, since he had run off mid-party. Plus, I'm very classy. I didn't even buy it; Enfer's friend did. I was given it for future parties.

And, standing at the center of the room, looking at a picture on a purple dresser, was the new owner of this house. The Glaceon wore a beautiful scarf around her neck and had her light blue fur was brushed down neatly. 'This must be the client! Definitely a girl. Good thing I brought lots of guys!' I made my way over to the Glaceon and smiled. "You must be the owner of this house."

She turned around and nodded, her purple eyes locking with mine. "Yes, that's me. I'm guessing you're the one whoset up this party while I was out."

I nodded. "Yep. That was me! I'm Psyko, part time party thrower and soon-to-be therapist."

She smiled at me and I shook her paw. "I'm Snowdrop. Nice to meet you. And I'm very flattered you would throw this party for me."

I shook my head. "This is nothing. Oh, quick question."

She tilted her head. 'Oooh, if she does that a lot, she won't have a problem getting a guy!' "Hmm? What's that?" 'I'm ninety-nine percent positive this is a girl, but I gotta make sure! I won't make the same mistake as last time!'

"You're a girl, correct?" Snowdrop stared at me for a few seconds like I had asked if she was a pokemon before taking a look at herself.

"Wait, do I look like a boy?!" I laughed and waved an arm in the air.

"No, you look very feminine. Just wanted to make sure. Anyways, the guest have arrived. They'll be coming in as soon as you open that door." I pointed at the door before leaning in closer. "Plus, I invited lots of cute guys". Her face went a bit red while waving her paws in front of her.

"W-What?! I appreciate the gesture but I'm not into that!" I smirked.

"I never asked if you were into 'that'. I don't believe I implied it either." She went redder as I walked over to the door. 'Ah, she's fun to tease.' "Anyways, ready to start this party?" She just nodded. I opened the door and gestured the mons inside. "C'mon everymon. It's party time!"

* * *

"Aw, c'mon." I groaned as I picked up some cups off the floor. "Even I didn't know she would do THAT!" The party had ended and I was forced to clean up while Snowdrop and Enfer talked.

Enfer sighed. "Neither did I. I mean, really? There was no need to knock everything off the table and start... dancing..." Minutes before, a friend of Enfer's had gotten... drunk? I really don't know, but she had gotten drunk or something off of something humans called 'Pop'. Where she even got it, I don't know. But it wasn't a pretty sight, so we ended the party.

Snowdrop smiled from her couch. "It was a fun party though. Other than Psyko..." She looked down and blushed. She was obviously referring to my 'She's single and ready to mingle' comment.

"Ah, come on." Enfer tried to comfort the embarrassed Glaceon. "At least it wasn't as bad as when we- Mmph?!" I cut Enfer off by shoving a cup in her mouth while giving her a 'Don't you dare say it!' look. She spat out the cup and muttered, "Never mind."

I nodded. "Besides, I was just trying to get my new cute friend a date!" I wrapped an arm around the red faced Snowdrop. "But I guess it didn't work. Oh well. But your face was priceless, so something good came from it." Snowdrop stared at me, horrified.

Enfer groaned and facepawed. "Ignore Psyko. She's stupid."

I growled and grabbed one of Enfer's ears in a psychic grasp and pulled on it harshly. "I'm not stupid, you freaking puppy!"

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow!" Enfer spat a small Ember at me, which I gracefully dodged, burning a small but of the carpet. "Let go of my ear!"

I smirked and released her ear. "Don't call me stupid. Remember last year on April Fool's Day?" Her face paled. "Call me stupid again, see if you make it through that day with your sanity intact." Snowdrop just sat still, clearly enjoying our fight.

"Y... You wouldn't..." Enfer whispered.

"Why ever not? If I'm stupid, I clearly can't pull any elaborate pranks. Am I right, Enfer?" My smirk grew as Enfer looked down, defeated.

"Alright, you win..." It's amazing what can be done with just a little bit of 'persuasion'.

"Much better." I turned back to Snowdrop and smiled. "Anyways, I think we can become good friends, Snowdrop." I took a glance out the window and gasped. "Oh crap! Its this late?!" A full moon was up in the middle of the sky, shining brightly. "Oh Arceus. We gotta go. I've heard rumors about pokemon pokenapping any cute mons they can come across. Especially this late at night."

* * *

Miragem winced and looked away.

* * *

Enfer rolled her eyes. "Despite that whole pokenapping business, Psyko's right. We gotta go. I still have work to do tomorrow." With one last wave to Snowdrop, we made our way outside and into the dark forrest.

* * *

 **Present Time**

"And that was the first day that I met Snowdrop! After that, we met inside Ninetails' Spicy Foods almost every day. Then, our friendship grew to the level you see now." Miragem had just looked back at me as I finished my story.

"Well, I have one more question about your story." He said.

"What's that?"

"What did you do to Enfer on April Fool's Day?" I smirked and shrugged.

"Who knows? I guess you'll have to find out on that day!" He shuddered.

"I... I retract my statement... I don't wanna know..." I tsked at him.

"Too late. Now-" My teasing was cut off by a violent quake shaking the ground. I toppled over and faceplantend. "What was that?" I asked, face buried in the floor. After a second without an answer, I looked up and saw Miragem staring out the window, eyes wide.

I regained my composure and stood up. I walked over to the window and gasped. 'Well, I got my answer...' Smoke was billowing from the forrest a few yards away from us. Pidgeys flew away from the rising smoke.

Another tremor shook the house, causing me to fall over again. "Ooh, what IS that?" Miragem hadn't moved, which was freaking me out. "Miragem?" I stood up, groaning. I looked out the window again and gasped. More smoke was rising, but closer this time. I quickly realized what was happening.

Whatever was causing those explosions were coming this way.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

"Ugh..." I dragged myself out of the store, camera in tow, looking down at the sidewalk. "I thought it wouldn't be as bad this early..." I looked up and my eyes widened. To my left, I saw something I'd never seen before.

Running right past me was a dark purple pokemon, one I'd never seen before. It had a small, black, furry mane around its neck. It had shallow, deep brown eyes, void of emotion. But probably it's most noticeable feature was its front, right leg. Or lack of it.

In place of his leg was a white, metal prosthetic leg. Sunlight reflected off of it, making it shine brightly. I only got a small glance at him before he was gone, running down the sidewalk at ungodly speed. I blinked a few times before staring down the sidewalk he'd run down, but he was gone.

"Um... What was that? I've never seen that type of pokemon before..." I shrugged. "Oh well. He seemed to disappear, so I doubt I'd be able to find him. Anyways, I need to meet up with Enfer soon."

I set off for our meeting spot. I didn't make it far before something hit my leg. I looked down and noticed it was a newspaper. I was about to brush it off until the cover story caught my eye. I picked it up and gasped at what was on the paper.

 _The shadow strikes again?!_

 _A mysterious pokemon, commonly referred to as 'The Shadow' by locals, has claimed another victim; a Loppuny has been badly injured and is now hospitalized with a broken leg, several broken ribs, and cases of internal bleeding. Rumors are spreading, saying it's multiple pokemon working together to do these heinous acts. Each victim is damaged in a different way, so could pokemon be working in cahoots to disrupt our peaceful city?_

 _If you know anything about suspicious pokemon, please let the authorities know as soon as possible._

The ground shook beneath me, causing me to stumble before regaining my balance. I looked for the source and was quickly met with the sight of smoke rising from the middle of the forrest.

I gasped. "Oh Arcues no..." I barely registered the thought that that was the direction the mysterious purple pokemon had ran. I barely thought about my meeting with Enfer. I didn't notice the Zigzagoons, Sentrets, Rattatas, Beedrills and Metapods fleeing from the forrest. My mind could only think about one thing:

That explosion was only yards away from my house and, even worse, a Espeon that very well could become victim to the explosion.

Without a second thought about it, I took off towards my house. "Oh Arceus, please don't let me be too late!"

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V.**

"So this is it?" I asked Chrono, who nodded. We were in front of a sliding metal door with a identification scanner beside it. Above said door were the numbers 0002. If I'd learned anything while being here is that humans really like numbering things. "Well, let's not waste any time." I placed a paw on the scanner and, as the machine recognized my paw print, the door opened.

As soon as I did, a small humming sound was heard inside the room, rapidly changing pitch in a seemingly random pattern. The room was made of a smooth, white material. At first, we were confused until we found some reports regarding, what we assume, is this material.

 _Project Pokèproof_

 _Binder #6 Pages 22-23_

 _March 6,_ _Day One_

 _We've finally received our two hundredth volunteer pokemon for the experiment known as "Project Pokèproof". After the experiments in "Pokè Compression" [see Binder #5 pages 4-7 for details] we found out what happens when pokemon DNA is compressed. So a question was proposed; 'What if mass amounts of DNA from all types of pokemon were mixed and compressed?' Hypothesis after hypothesis were made until we finally decided to find out the answer._

 _March 7 Day Two_

 _With the two hundred volunteers, we preformed a small scale experiment using two of each type of pokemon. Using an intoxicating gaseous substance produced from combining Hydreigon and Garbodor DNA, we watched as the gas made the pokemon become angry and even start fighting. Only one of them was alive after being subjected to the gas for five minutes. We used a vent in the floor to collect the blood that was spilt into a tank below. After compressing the blood, we were suprised at the results. The material that was created was able to nullify any pokemon's moves by 99%. With this information in mind, we set off to expand this experiment to encompensate enough pokemon for testing rooms for the more unreasonable subjects._

 _-Documented by Doctor John Mandrake_

And the pokemon in this room was definitely... unreasonable. But, if what Chrono says is true, she won't be for long.

The whole room was barren. Except a small black-furred lump against the far wall. The pokemon had white ankle cuffs around its hind legs attached to a white chain stuck in the wall. It also had a white collar with the same chain. The restraining devices were made of the same "Pokèproof" material, so she couldn't break free.

The pokemon didn't react as I stepped into the room. Chrono stayed by the door as I made my way to the black lump. When I reached her, she made no reaction. Either she didn't hear me or was ignoring me.

I placed a paw under her chin and lifted her slumped head upwards to look into my eyes. Her eyes, which would've been beautiful otherwise, were a dark grey color, pupils seeming gone. "Rise and shine, honey." I said in the sweetest tone I could muster. I learned that the best way to converse with mons in this state was to be as gentle and... sweet. Ugh! Sweet was not me! I was the opposite of gentle and sweet!

But it had to be done. Otherwise, their mind would react in such a weird way, they'd become unstable. This mon was not brainwashed. I must say that I don't even understand it completely.

 _The Pokemon Senses Remover_

 _Binder #4 Page 5_

 _November 19_

 _We have discovered a formula. A formula that allows us, if applied, to separate the senses of a mon from their mind. It's a nonlethal formula, but, if combined with certain pokemon moves, can remove a pokemon's sense of self and make them obey anything that is commanded by a registered master._

 _It is rather interesting._

 _-Documented by Scientist Jessica Fennel_

We found out that the certain pokemon move was Confuse Ray. And Chrono was a master using it. And she had 'registered' this pokemon's 'master' as me.

The pokemon made no response as I looked into her cold, dead looking, eyes. I gave a smirk as I put my paw on the side of her face. "It's time to work. This should be a rather simple task for you." I brought my face to her ear and whispered. "And you'll listen to me, yes?" I didn't expect, or want, a response, since I knew she would understand. But I saw her head nod very slightly. "Good girl. Now, here's your task."

 **"Attack the Glaceon known as Snowdrop."**

* * *

 **Oh Snapple!**

 **The next Chapter will have the first fight scene! Actually, if things go as planned, there'll be two. But I might have to put the second in the chapter after that.**

 **Plus, there are two new characters in this one. I bet you can guess one of them!**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm really excited to write this chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **(Disclaimer: Lots of swearing and cursing from our favorite teenaged Espeon.)**

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

'Oh crap...' Thoughts raced through my mind, but that one stood out as I stared out the window. I completely forgot about Psyko standing besides me as a feeling I hadn't felt since I first woke up in Snowdrop's house.

Fear. Unimaginable, agonizing fear.

I couldn't fight! I hadn't fought since all those years ago with my dad... I shook my head. 'No. Now's not the time to get all mopey. Two plans formed in my head. One of them I greatly favored over the other.

1\. Charge in there and try to help take care of the problem.

Or

2\. Run away.

I thinks it is obvious which one I'd prefer to do. My mind and body screamed at me to flee. Run from the problem and don't look back. A voice in my head told me to do all these things.

But for some reason, I couldn't. I couldn't just run away. Even if I could do little to help, running away wasn't an option anymore.

But then a thought hit me like a Groudon falling on me. 'What if it's him? What if he found my location? What if he was coming to kill me and my... friends...?' I mentally roared at myself. If that was true, what would I do?! What if I doomed Snowdrop's house and Psyko standing beside me?! And what if he went for Snowdrop and Enfer next?!

I knew of his cruelty. If it was him, I wouldn't stand a chance. Neither would Psyko! He was an Arceus damned Absol! In the past, I'd seen him do inexplicable things to certain mons. He would rip me from my prison and put me behind a window while he 'punished' pokemon in a room.

The 'punishments' that I had the displeasure of seeing varied greatly. Sometimes just knocking them out. Sometimes leaving them barely conscious and letting his sick buyers have their way with them. Other times he'd cut off a limb or two. Or stab them and let them bleed out. The most gruesome of all the ones I saw was when he and, what I later found out was, a Gallade beat a pokemon senseless, but not enough to knock them out. Then the Gallade cut off its head. He later explained to me that that pokemon had "tarnished his reputation".

He did it to mons of all types from Psychic types to Grass types and even to Fighting types. Nobody stood a chance against him. He was too agile. Too strong.

Plus, to make matters worse, he had a legion of followers at his command. They could rip apart the strongest of pokemon in seconds. Psyko could face the same fate as anymon that had to face them or maybe face the fate that I had experienced in the past. But, one feeling outweighed the feeling of fear.

And that was guilt. If Psyko, Snowdrop, or Enfer met any of those fates of those fates, even just getting knocked out, which was unlikely, it'd be my fault. My fault. All mine. Because I was selfish. Selfish because I wanted compassionship. I wanted a break away from the pain and sadness. I wanted freedom. And now...

Tears filled my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. 'No. It might not be them. Please, Arceus, don't let it be him... Just a thought I had... Its not him...'

I was suddenly shook from my thoughts. Literally. I looked to my right and saw Psyko looking at me with concerned eyes. "Miragem! Finally you snapped out of it. I tried saying your name, but you were transfixed by... that." She gestured out the window.

I blinked a few times and looked back at the window. "Yeah... sorry..."

"Alright, Miragem. I guess we gotta do something, huh?" Oh no.

"Uh... Say what now?" She stared at me before sighing.

"We gotta do something! What if that comes to Snowdrop's house? We need to defend it!" I gulped. "But don't worry." She smiled confidently. "I'm strong enough to defend both of us." Psyko walked over to the door. "Besides, whatever that is is causing trouble for innocent pokemon!" She turned to doorknob and threw the door open. "So let's hurry." Before I can yell at her to stop and come back, she raced out the door and pulled it behind her.

I bit my lip. 'Arceus, please help us...' I reluctantly walked over to the door and opened it and, after hesitating, stepped out onto the porch.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I felt the concrete change to snow as I ran out of the city as fast as I could. I had my eyes focused on the smoke in the air. 'What if the pokemon that had injured Miragem was coming back?!' Of course, I could be misinterpreting what it was. It could just be a pokemon battle gone wrong.

But the forrest was usually peaceful. Fights rarely occurred there. Plus, I had to be sure. I had an inkling that my Espeon friend would have a difficult time defending himself if he were attacked.

With this speed, it'd only be a few more minutes until-

A dirt cloud hitting my face and burning my eyes cut off my thoughts. I backed out of the dust, rubbing my eyes. "Ah, jeez! What was that?" As soon as I started regaining my sight, I felt something burn my side, sending me tumbling to the side and knocking into a tree by the entrance of the forrest. Pain ran up my spine which hit the hard tree bark.

I let out a gasp at the sudden attack and I tried to stand up, but my back couldn't bear the pain and I collapsed. I opened my eyes a sliver and I caught a small glimpse of my attacker. Inside of the dirt cloud was a black furred pokemon, but I couldn't make any other features out. I grit my teeth. 'No! Body, work! I need to get up!'

My back felt excruciating and I was certain I'd cracked a vertebrae. 'Damn it! Just one attack and I'm immobilized?!' I wasn't a big fighter, but I could usually hold my own in a fight. But just one attack and I was out? No. That never happened.

With tremendous effort, I managed to stand up. But if I'd be able to move or not was another story. The dirt cloud had subsided, which I'm sure was a Sand Attack, and I finally got a decent look at my attacker.

Or that's what I'd like to say. When the Sand Attack dissipated, my attacker had disappeared. "Where did you go-" I was cut off as a paw slammed into my injured back. I howled in pain as claws raked down my injured back. The urge to collapsed weighed down on me, but I remained standing. I managed to shake the attacker off, but my small victory was short lived as it came back a few seconds later, a black hind paw colliding with my face.

Instead of getting launched backwards, I dug my claws into the dirt beneath the snow and slid back a few feet. The mon backed off and seemed to disappear in a blur. 'Damn it! I can't last much longer at this rate! I need to do something!' I used Barrier and a pink, almost transparent wall appeared around me. 'That should buy me some time.'

The attacker desperately attacked the Barrier in various places, searching for a weakness. After one hit, it bounced backwards and hit a different spot. It did this in a pattern, almost robotic like. Too bad my Barrier didn't have a weak point.

But it wouldn't last long. And I needed a plan. First, I blew a gentle Icy Wind on my bleeding back. Now, time to plan.

After a few seconds of planning, my Barrier broke. But before the pokemon could get another attack in, I used Quick Attack and dodged out of the way. It crashed into the snow, launching it into the air around us. I summoned a Hail storm, hoping to at least distract my relentless attacker.

Sure enough, as the sharp ice hit its head, it flinched, losing its guard for a moment. I ran at it, baring an Ice Fang while aiming at its neck. I didn't bother to look at what it was that was attacking me. I was too into the fight.

My sharp Ice Fang connected with its neck. I tasted a small bit of blood in my mouth. The pokemon roared and I was launched off of it's neck. But I wasn't done yet. I used a Quick Attack and ran around it while continuously launching Ice Shards at it. Each one did little on its own. But with this many at once, it could quickly become overwhelming.

For a few seconds, my plan went off without a hitch. Until the pokemon released a black wave of energy, which I recognized as a Dark Pulse, blew away my Ice Shards and I had to duck to avoid it.

But I soon realized my mistake as a purple claw made of energy, a Shadow Claw, slashed across my face, making me stumble backwards. 'Well, so much for that plan...' I spat out a small bit of blood and looked at my attacker. 'Wow, that attack hit me harder than I thought. I'm seeing twenties... Oh crap...' Nope, that was a Double Team... and they were all surrounding me...

"Oh Arceus..." I looked around me, trying to spot the real one. But they all looked like a big, black blur, seeming to form a wall of black fur around me. 'I gotta throw It off me! But how?' Then an idea hit me that was so stupid, it'd definitely catch him off gaurd.

I looked upwards and used Sunny Day. As soon as the harsh sunlight hit us, I quickly used Rain Dance followed by a Sand Attack as more of a distraction. I jumped over the illusions and turned around to see that all the doubles had disappeared and the real one remained. Rain splattered my face, blurring my vision so I still couldn't get a good look at my attacker.

But I could tell what it was doing. It was charging up a Hyper Beam. My eyes widened as I saw the powerful attack. I quickly charged up an Ice Beam in a futile attempt to block the monstrous attack now coming my way. My ice attack got scattered when it contacted the Hyper Beam and I gulped.

"Oh shit..." I closed my eyes and braced for the moment of contact.

My whole body was engulfed in a bright flash of white as the bean burned my body. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I was forced to endure the searing pain for what felt like minutes, but was actually a few seconds, before my body was relieved of the pain and I collapsed.

I could only open my eyes a fraction as I saw my attacker turn away from me and run off towards the city. I closed my eyes, trying to breathe. I gave a good cough and my mouth hung open, a small trickle of blood pouring from it. I knew I'd live. If it's an injury inflicted by a pokemon move, our bodies could heal with a small rest. Unlike Miragem's, which were made with some type of sharp object. 'Well, I hope that was the mon causing the explosions... That means Miragem should be okay...' I used the move Rest and decided to heal up. It'd be better than passing out. I hope Enfer doesn't start worrying about me...

I could feel my consciousness slipping as the Rest took effect...

But then heard an explosion in the distance. "Oh... damn it..." I couldn't cancel my Rest and, against my wished, I found myself in a deep sleep, unable to do anything as an unknown threat still rampages in the forrest.

All I could do was hope to Arceus that Miragem would be okay.

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

"Psyko... Please reconsider this..." I'd spent the last minute trying to convince Psyko to stop her marching into the forrest, but she wasn't having it.

"Shut it, Miragem. We've got to do this! Unless you're scared, then you can go back~" Well, yes, I was scared. The thought that it could be that Absol horrified me!

But I knew I wouldn't back down. Not now. "No no. I'm just worried about you." I lied about that. I was convinced Psyko could do a lot more than me. But I couldn't help myself.

"Oh yeah?" Psyko looked back at me. "Then why you behind me, huh?" Because I was scared! I knew that I was being a scaredy Skitty. I knew that I was acting like a baby Eevee. I was so worried about what was to come, I barely paid notice to the sudden change from extreme heat and then to rain. But I was scared so much...

But I had to put on a strong face at least. "Because you-" I was about to make a smart remark before another explosion came from the edge of the forrest. I glanced upwards and finally noticed the rain splashing my face and then looked back at Psyko, who was running down the path now. "Psyko! W-Wait!" I quickly ran down the path, trying to catch up to Psyko.

I was just a few feet from her when a purple ball of energy crashed between us. I recoiled backwards, eyes wide. Psyko turned around and got in a battle stance. Leaves rustled above us and everything seemed to go quiet aside from the soft pitter-pattering of the rain.

I took another step backwards, but I didn't make it far. Something purple flashed in the trees. Psyko reacted by firing a quick Psybeam at it, but it quickly vanished and the beam only smashed a hole in a tree, sending snow falling from it. I grit me teeth.

"Who's there?!" Psyko shouted, making me flinch. She had her arms a few inches apart. In between her arms was a Shadow Ball, ready to throw at anything that moves. 'If you're gonna attack just attack dam-' My thought were cut off as Psyko launched a Shadow Ball to my right.

I flinched to the left and turned around only to see a purple blur and the Shadow Ball crash into the ground. "What the hell IS that thing?" I muttered under my breath. I turned back to Psyko and-

She was gone.

'Oh, Arceus, you're joking with me, right?' "Psyko! Psyko, where'd you go?! Psy-Argh!" I felt a claw rake across my face and I jumped backwards, glaring backwards, only to be met with nothing. "Psyko-!" I tried yelling again but I felt a paw cover my mouth, muffling me. Whatever my attacker was had separated us and didn't want us regrouping.

I bit down on the paw, causing my attacker to flinch backwards and run off into the trees. 'Argh! This won't work!' Then I thought of something that made me smirk. 'I know what to do.' I focused my Psychic energy on trying to find a mind to connect with. I quickly realized Psyko's and I tapped into her mind so we could communicate.

" _Psyko, where are you?_ " I felt her mind enter my head, causing me to flinch.

" _I went off deeper in the direction that pokemon went!_ "

" _No, he's back here, fighting me!_ "

" _Oh crap!"_ I could feel her facepaw _. "Hold up, I'll run back!_ "

" _Hurry-_ " Our mental connection broke as a burst of fire, a Flame Burst, shot out and burned my face, causing my eyes to water. I backed up, temporarily blind on my right side. What could I do besides back away?

I could use Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Growl, Confusion, a weak Psybeam, and a few other moves. Quick Attack... That's it! I had a plan!

I sent out a small pulse of Psychic energy and I quickly found my enemy's location. Without hesitation, I used Quick Attack and I felt my head collide with soft, almost familiar feeling, fur and I knocked it into another tree. It let out a grunt and I quickly realized he was male.

I heard the sound of crunching snow to the right. I glanced over and saw Psyko running this way. She apparently saw my attack on the pokemon and quickly fired a Psybeam at the mon before running up to my side.

I would've liked to help, but I wasn't tempting fate anymore. I'd gotten one lucky hit in but I doubt I'd get lucky again. So it'd be best to just back away and-

"Miragem, duck!" I lowered my head a moment before something purple shoot over my head. "He just won't stay down!" Psyko growled and started charging another Shadow Ball. Me? I just backed away. My eyes flicker back and forth nervously. I couldn't help it.

I was worried. Not for me, of course, but for Psyko. I'd gladly jump in the way to protect her if I had to since I couldn't help but think this attack was related to me. And our attacker seemed to know lost of moves super-effective on us, so it was obvious she'd have lots of trouble against him.

But from what I've learned, Psyko wouldn't back down. And that might be her downfall.

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

I growled as I charged up a Shadow Ball. 'What the hell is that thing?! His speed and power is unnaturally high! So high that he shouldn't have them BOTH at such a high level unless he was a Legendary! And my attacks aren't doing hardly anything! And I've never seen a mon anything like him!' Being a Psychic type, I could remember anything I see by looking at my memories.

He had a deep purple coat aswell as a black mane around his neck. His front right leg was robotic in a way that couldn't have been made by any pokemon. His eyes looked cold and dead. His tail was also purple, but had a huge cut down the middle that went all the way through it. It looked like someone had taken a knife, stabbed his tail, and then pulled down.

That thought made me gag. But I quickly shook the feeling away. 'I gotta focus! ...Where'd that pokemon go?' I did a scan around me and noticed two things;

The first was that the mysterious pokemon had disappeared. And the second was that Miragem was gone as well. I tried to research for his mind, but I couldn't find it. Actually, I couldn't find anymon's mind! Wait... Where was I?

I heard the sound of a bell ringing and my vision blackened for a second.

I looked around me and blinked. 'I'm in the forrest... Why am I here?' I felt a like I had lost something. Just a second ago, I was talking with Miragem in Snowdrop's house, right? No. I'd just woken up in Enfer's house. No. Ugh! What had happened?!

I tried searching my mind, but came up blank. 'What the hell? I can't search my mind?!' I tried lifting a stick with Psychic, but that didn't work either! "What's going on?!" I heard the sound of leaves rustling and I quickly turned around.

I saw the purple pokemon from before, but this time he was radiating an aura that seemed to calm me. "Forgive me." His voice sounded somber, but before I could retort, I felt a drowsiness overwhelm me. My legs gave out and I fell on my side. The only thing I could see now was the moon in the sky.

'...Wait, moon?! How much time had passed?!' My drowsiness disappeared and was instead filled with a sense of fear. I tried to move my body, but I felt something weighing my body down. I looked at my arms and I gasped.

Pinning my arms and legs down was a swirling purple mass. It had a cold feeling to it and I could feel it in my bones. My limbs couldn't move and I couldn't move my head. Most likely, I had the same stuff around my neck, but I wasn't sure. My whole body felt cold, and not just because of the purple gunk on my body.

Fear stabbed my heart as I saw a purple paw in front of me. It lowered onto my face and I flinched. The pokemon's face came into view and I noticed one thing different; his eyes.

His eyes was now black with a white pupil. It looked down at me with a sad look. "W-What are you gonna do to me?" My voice cracked? So I was that scared, huh? But I had to know what he was going to do. Was he going to dissect me? Kill me slowly and painfully? Violate me?

"Miragem..." It spoke that word and my eyes widened.

"How do you know him?" I was worried for him now. Was this a pokemon from his past?

"You know him, correct?" He just ignored my question. I nodded slowly. "And you would protect him, yes?" Once again, I nodded. He looked away. "That is the problem... I am sorry for this. But I have to."

I felt an extreme pressure on my head along with a small humming sound that was rather soothing. I wanted to scream out, but my attacker's paw covered my mouth. I tried to squirm out from the purple matter pinning me down, but I couldn't. Eventually, I succumbed to the pressure and the calming of the hum, which I now realized was coming from my attacker.

After a few seconds, I lost most of my senses and darkness enveloped me. All that remained was the gentle humming sound that seemed to come from everywhere at once. I mentally cursed... I think. I wasn't sure anymore. I put an arm to my head I think. No... That can't be right. My body was restrained.

But this place seemed familiar. Then I realized what it was. I'd seen this in a therapy session! A victim of the move Nightmare had come in and I had to go into her mind. It had a similar feeling to that. And that feeling was... nothingness. That was the best word to describe it.

But there was one difference; there was no nightmare happening. Just darkness. Although, I guess in a away, this could be a nightmare to some. Complete isolation. Darkness. Stupid humming that was driving me insane. All could be nightmares to some.

Not me though. Isolation wasn't a thing I was scared of. I often sat in my home alone, reading about different types of therapy. The dark? No. I actually liked the calmness of the night. But obnoxious humming sounds? Make me want to rip my hair out! But it didn't scare me.

So what was going on? And where was Miragem?

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

I watched wide eyed as Psyko collapsed on the ground out cold. 'What the hell?!' I quickly ran over to shake her awake but recoiled as I laid a paw on her.

She was freezing cold. I couldn't help but shiver from it. My paw was still tingling when I set it on the ground. I quickly took a look around me. I didn't know if that pokemon was still lurking nearby or not.

Either way, something was wrong with Psyko. I need to get her to a hospital! ...I don't know where the hospital is! Oh Arceus, what do I do?! If only Snowdrop were here. She'd know what to do.

The sound of crunching snow from behind me broke me from my thoughts. I spun around, expecting to see our attacker coming for me next. But instead, what I saw made my heart stop.

Psyko was gone.

I looked all around me, but all I saw was snow and trees. "Psyko!" 'That bastard! He took her! He must have!' I sprinted into the trees in the direction I heard the noises from. I used Quick Attack to weave through the trees faster. 'I've got to get that bastard! I won't let him take Psyko!'

My ears perked when I heard a strange noise a little farther ahead. I grit my teeth. 'That's got to be him! I've got you now!' I skidded to a halt as I entered a small clearing, rain turning the snow into slush beneath my paws.

I glared around the clearing, finally resting on that purple pokemon, it's back turned to me. "Alright, bastard!" I used Growl for emphasis. "Give me back my friend."

"Order..." I grunted at his response. 'What the hell does that mean?!' I was starting to get pissed, something I hadn't done since I was two.

But this was different. This time, I was mad because this piece of shit thinks he can hurt and steal mine and Snowdrop's and Enfer's friend! I took a step closer. "Where's my friend?!" Psyko was nowhere to be seen.

"Base..." 'Base? He has a base? And Psyko's there?!'

"I'll give you five seconds to take me to your base, otherwise I'll kill you!" I knew that that was an empty threat. I couldn't do more than get a few weak attacks in. But he didn't need to know that.

"Can't... Against orders..." 'What orders is he spouting about?!' My patience was running thin now.

"I don't care if it's against your 'orders'! You pokenapped my friend!"

"Had... to... Must... obey..." Alright, enough of this!

I took another step closer. "Who's your boss?"

"Don't... know... name..." 'Argh! This is nonsense! How about this then?'

"What pokemon is he then?!"

"Umbreon..." My eyes widened. Flashbacks to that day all those years ago weighed down on me. On that day, it was an Umbreon that held me back. It was an Umbreon that carried me away from my crippled dad! It was an Umbreon that violated me for the first damned time!

Her name had haunted me almost as much as that Absol. Her name... I could never forget it.

Chrono.

If she was his boss... Then this attack was related to me... I looked down at the ground.

"Mi-"

"Do you think..." I cut off whatever he was going to say. It wasn't important to me anyhow. "...that my life is a toy for you to play with?" Tears poured out of my eyes. "Twelve years... Twelve years of this shit..." I took a step closer, swaying awkwardly. "Now you're going to bring it down on the pokemon around me, huh?"

"Mir-"

"My life's not your damn plaything!" I had completely snapped at this point. "You just have to take everything away from me, don't you? You have to ruin my life beyond repair, don't you?! YOU HAVE TO DRAG ME BACK TO HELL ALONG WITH MY FRIENDS, DON'T YOU?!" I looked up, red tears cascading down my face.

I couldn't control my body anymore. The color red covered most of my vision, but I had a clear view of the bastard in front of me. I took another step closer. I was about to lose control completely but then...

"Miragem..." My eyes widened. 'How... How the hell did he know my name? I doubt he could've heard Psyko say it. And Chrono didn't know my name. She just called me 'toy' for years along with every other pokemon that saw me. So how did he know it?!'

I was momentarily distracted, which was what that pokemon wanted. He jumped upwards and onto the treetops and out of sight. "Wait..." My legs gave away and I collapsed into the slush on the ground. The slush quickly turned red as my tears- No, as blood- poured out of my eyes.

Psyko was gone. That bastard was gone. Snowdrop was with Enfer in the city. And I was in the middle of the forrest Arceus knows where.

I don't know when, but a voice suddenly ran in my head.

 _Damn. Barrier's weakening. Looks like I've gotta take over now._

* * *

 **Miragem(?)'s P.O.V.**

I flexed a paw as I stood up. I willed the tears falling from my face to stop using Psychic. I looked around to gather my bearings. "Wow, it's been a while. Last time I had to take over was when we were three. I hope that he doesn't get mad. He curses a lot for someone his age."

I shrugged. "Oh well. If I didn't, he'd go insane. And then we'd be in a pickle." I closed my eyes and sent out a pulse of energy. "Now, where are we." I did a quick scan of the forrest. "Uh-huh. House there. Mysterious pokemon? Nowhere. Unconscious Snowdrop? Oh. That's bad."

I did a quick scan of the moves that we knew. Since I was superior to my other half, I knew a lot more moves than my other half. "Fastest way there? Um... Dig most likely. Maybe Quick Attack? Nah. Dig can get us around the obstacles along the way. Alright. Here it goes." I looked down and used the move Dig.

After a few minutes of burrowing through the ground, I sensed a presence above us. I aimed upwards and launched onto the surface.

I did a quick glance around and quickly saw a light blue lump on the ground, fur burned all over. "Ouch. Hyper Beams suck." I knew this since I read her mind. I could do that since I was superior to Miragem himself.

I grabbed our unconscious friend in a Pyschic grip and lifted her off the ground with a sigh. I honestly didn't want to help this Glaceon. But if I didn't, then Miragem would lose it. Also, I should probably do something about that Meowstic.

I groaned. "What do I do? Miragem is SOOO needy! But I guess this is better than me having to take over during the past years." I ran down the path towards this Glaceon's house, Snowdrop floating beside us. "Alright, first, I'll drop this girl at her house. Then, I'll need to go inform that Growlithe and then... Ugh! Oh well, I gotta do this. I have control of this body for a few hours until I go to sleep."

This I understood. Miragem had emotional destroyed his mind. I don't hold it against him, no no. But this would take a while to fix.

This was the most annoying part, by far. "Well, I'll need a plan so I don't get found out that I'm taking over his body." I placed a paw on my chin. "Hmm... How does Miragem talk." I cleared my throat and lowered my voice a bit over a whisper. "Hey... Enfer..." I snickered. "I think that was pretty accurate."

Well, I knew what to do with Snowdrop and Enfer. But Psyko? Nothing. I tried reading his mind while in Miragem's head just for curiosity sakes. Yes, I did treat Miragem's life like a movie. So?

Odd thing was, I couldn't read it. Maybe report it to the authorities? Doubt that'd work. If Chrono WAS his boss, then that Absol was also his boss. And trying to catch him would be impossible.

While in that cage years ago, I'd read the minds of anyone I could so I could know what was happening outside. And pokemon had been trying to catch him for years, but was unable to. Which shouldn't have been possible.

Due to everything my other half had been through, I'm fifty times stronger than I should be. Usually, I'd just be a voice in the back of his head. But after twelve years of the garbage he'd been through, I guess I shouldn't be suprised.

The first time this happened, I was so confused as to why I was in his body, controlling it. It shouldn't have been possible. After all, I was just a voice in his head. But, I guess it was a small blessing from Arceus that I was this strong. Otherwise, Miragem would be dead.

Oh well. Enough reminiscing. It's time to plan about this Psyko incident.

So what could I do?

We reached Snowdrop's house after a few minutes. I opened the door with Psychic and we walked inside. I set Snwodrop down on the couch and draped a blanket over her. "I shouldn't need to leave a note. She'll be out for a few hours. I should be back before then." I sighed and left the house.

"Now the fun part... Gotta find Enfer..."

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V.**

"Chrono, please let our new friend back inside." I sat patiently at the center of the top floor of the factory. I was expecting our newest you back any moment now with a full report. Chrono went over to the door and opened it as a black blur shot inside.

"She's rather energetic." Chrono remarked as she closed the door. The black blur sat in front of me and I tapped my paw against the floor.

"Full report please." Considering the state she was in, I felt like the report was what I was expecting. Which would be good.

"Snowdrop is a slightly formidable opponent. But nothing too difficult to deal with." I smirked.

"Excellent." I gestured towards the stairs. "Go rest up in room 0002. You'll be needed for later." With a nod, she went down the stairs, leaving me and Chrono alone.

"So we're doing it tomorrow, huh?" I nodded, my face still having an evil smirk.

"Tomorrows the day, alright." I grabbed the item around my neck. "Go tell everyone else to be ready for tomorrow."

Chrono smirked and headed for the stairs. "Yes sir." I looked down at the item I was holding.

"Tomorrow's going to be lots of fun. I hope your prepared, **toy**."

* * *

 **I hope ya enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Second chapter with 6000+ words?! And only a little bit later than usual?! Are you excited?! Are you not amused?!**

 **Okay. Its time for confession time.**

 **I actually had this finished yesterday, but I'm really smart so after a quick break for food, I forgot to upload it.**

 **Yes, yes, I know. facepalms and slow claps all around for the oh so smart Narwhal.**

 **:P**

 **More fights are to come, so be prepared!**

 **Also, SubconsciousMiragem is going to be a big point in the next chapter. Without him being a scaredy Skitty like regular Miragem,(no offense, obviously :P) I have lots of ideas in mind.**

 **Narwhal used Nasty Plot!**

 **Alright, see you next chapter! :D**


	12. Halloween Special 1

**Hey guys! Its October! You know what that means?!**

 **BOO!**

 **It's time for some spooky stuffz!**

 **These Halloween Specials WON'T be the only chapters uploaded in October incase you were worrying.**

 **Plus, I think that, considering two things, Halloween Specials will be a good idea.**

 **1\. Since we only know a little bit about Miragem's, his friend's, and enemy's pasts, I thought that these could help enlighten us.**

 **And**

 **2\. From the small amount of Miragem's past we DO know about, it isn't pretty. Sooooo, I figured that, since Halloween is supposed to be spoopy, we might as well have some death!**

 **So most of these will be about character's pasts. But, there will be one exception. But this exception will be non-canon, since in the actual story, it's mid-November.**

 **So, if you like lots of death and lots of spoopyness or are interested in the pokemon's past from Saved From Hell, you'll love these chapters.**

 **Alright. Enough ranting. Time for blood and death!**

 **:D**

 **(Disclaimer for several of these: Lots of cursing and swearing and blood. Please enjoy.)**

* * *

 **Miragem the Eevee's P.O.V.**

 **Twelve Years Earlier...**

I rolled over and spat on the grass beside me, trying to get the disgusting liquid out of my mouth. My whole body ached, especially my lower half. My entire face was wet and damp. From tears or the vile fluids that had been forcefully shot down my throat, I didn't know.

I couldn't see much aside from a blurry, black figure that was looking down at me. I saw the blurry image lower itself closer to my face. I flinched back instinctively, but I couldn't move due to the splintering wood pinning my paws to my side.

My legs were covered in red spots, which, as the figure known as Chrono above me said, was blood. It hurt so much as this blood ran down my legs, making my fur stick to my legs. And the smell that came with the sticky red blood made me gag at first.

Chrono came closer and licked my face, clearing up my vision slightly. "Good boy. You'll make a great toy." 'Toy? I was going to become a toy? And I was good? What does she mean" Did she enjoy what happened to me? And would it happen again?'

I whimpered. I wanted mommy. I wanted daddy... But daddy got hurt because of me. He spilt lots of blood for me. He lost a leg because of me. Because of me...

Tears came faster this time. But not from pain, but from something else.

I felt a paw on my cheek. It felt comforting but disgusting at the same time. "No need to cry, cutie. You want your daddy, huh? Oh, don't you worry. You won't need them anymore. We'll take care of you from now on."

'No... No, I didn't want them to take care of me. I wanted daddy to teach me to fight more. I wanted mommy to comfort me when ever I had nightmares in the middle of the night or when lightning scares me out of sleep. I wanted to eat in our small, warm cave with mommy and daddy.'

I struggled beneath the tree roots that dug into my skin, making more blood pour down my leg. I felt a paw on my chest pushing me down. I whimpered loudly, hoping someone would hear me. Chrono told me no talking, and I didn't want to chance mine or mommy's or daddy's fate.

"Shh. We wouldn't want anyone to find you right now. Otherwise, someone else would have to get hurt. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" 'No, I didn't. But I wanted to be saved! I didn't want to go with these mean pokemon that hurt my daddy!'

I thought I heard a thought in my head say ' _Alright, enough of this. I'm taking over for a second.'_ but I don't remember thinking that. Then, against my will, my mouth opened and I shouted, "Help me!" The Umbreon quickly looked back and forth before glaring down at me.

Chrono growled and lifted a paw. "Disobedient little thing, huh? Well that's fine by me. All that means is that I'll have to punish you!" I saw something sharp appear from her paws before-

I screamed in pain as I felt the sharp claws slash across my stomach. "Damn it, just shut the hell up!" I felt slash after slash, continuously raking down different parts of my body. First, my stomach. Then, my legs. And finally my face. Blood filled my vision as wave after wave of pain overcame me.

I continued to yell out until a paw clamped down on my mouth. I struggled, desperately trying to get the paw away from my face so I could continue yelling. "Annoying prick." I felt the claws clamp around my neck and my restrains disappeared.

Before I could do anything, I was lifted off the ground, my throat now bleeding as well. "Looks like you won't shut up anytime soon. Oh well. I'll punish you when we get back." I was suddenly thrown backwards into a tree, my head banging on the hard bark.

I quickly felt my consciousness slipping away as a voice in my head said, _This isn't good._

* * *

"Little runt was pretty good, but he's very disobedient. I'm going to have to work him in."

"Well, I'll leave it to you then. But as soon as you've done that, lend him to me. I'll show him what happens whenever someone's 'disobedient'."

"Will do. Don't worry. You'll be able to show him that very soon. Three weeks tops, boss."

"Excellent. And My name's not boss. I told you not to call me that. My name is..."

* * *

'What was that?' Was the first thought that popped in my mind after that memory went through my head. The second one was; 'And where am I?'

I did I quick look around and noticed that I was in a cage. The bars were just far apart so I could see out them. Not like there was much to see out there, considering all I could see was the color black.

I tried to move, try and stand up, but I winced in pain and soon gave up. My body still felt the lingering pain from the injuries Chrono had inflicted. 'How long was I out?'

 _The whole day._

I blinked and looked around again, trying to find who said that, but I saw nothing. _Never mind. Someone's coming._

Before I could question everything, I heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. I turned around, but I wish I hadn't.

Standing in, what I assumed was the doorway, was Chrono, a very distinct smirk on her face and a pokemon I didn't recognize. Even at this distance, I could see her smirk clear as day. "You're awake. Excellent." She took a step closer and I slid backwards, the feeling of fear outweighing my pain.

"We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

It's been three weeks now. Three weeks of this. Three weeks of getting continuously used. Three weeks of getting violated. Three weeks of getting raped.

I'd learned a lot over these past twenty-one days. More than any two-year-old should know. Did they care? No.

The first thing I learned as that I was going to be used and violated over and over against my will. That was obvious after week one.

The next thing was that I wasn't allowed to feel anything. I quickly found out what happened if I opened my mouth during 'business'. So I stayed quiet, not saying anything. And my emotions? Irrelevant as well.

The third thing I learned was that I had to obey their every command. Who was they? Well, anyone. If I was told to do something, I did it. I didn't have a say in the matter anyhow. And anytime I disobeyed, I was punished even more harshly; whippings, scratches, starved for a day, beatings, and more harsh 'business' than ever before.

And the last thing I learned during these three weeks was that I was alone. I had no family anymore. Each day, I forgot about them a little bit more. Each day, I became more accustomed to this lifestyle. Each day, I cared even less about what happened to me.

And each day, I grew deader inside.

* * *

"Well, well, well. I'd say I did a pretty good job, wouldn't you say?" I ignored the voice as I lay in a puddle of disgusting, white liquid that had been there for half an hour now.

My body lay facing upwards, but my eyes were closed. I'd become accustomed to the smell as the days passed. My body racked with pain, but I didn't care. Why should I?

"Mhmm. You always do." I heard two sets of pawsteps drawing closer. I didn't care who they were. Why should I?

"So you gonna show it to him today, huh?"

"Yup. Better now than when he becomes accustomed completely to this life."

"Fair enough." I felt an all too familiar paw grab my small white mane and lifting me up. "Come on, toy. We've got something to show you today."

Did I care? No. Why should I? They wanted to show me something? I didn't care. I opened my eyes slightly. I just nodded as I got to my paws. "He has become very obedient, I see. Alright. Take him and follow me."

I heard one pair of steps walking away from me, barely catching a glimpse of white fur retreating around the corner. "Alright, toy. Let's go."

I nodded meekly and followed Chrono out of the room and into the bright white corridor. I'd only been out here one other time. The first time had been on week one. One of my buyers wanted to do the business in a very 'special' room. I think it was called a 'bedroom', but I didn't care anymore.

The Umbreon in front of me was casually talking to her Absol friend, most likely about torture or something. I didn't care. Why should I?

I could hear the sounds of pokemon all around me, wailing and screaming. The first time I came out here, I was terrified of what was happening in the rooms around me. But Chrono told me that they were getting very similar treatments as me. My heart ached as I thought of all the innocent pokemon trapped in this complex along with me. My heart ached as I thought of my uselessness in this situation.

At least it used to. Now, my heart was empty. The only thing keeping me sane was the voice I knew was in my head but refused to answer my calls to it.

After a few minutes of walking, we approached a normal looking door. "Send him the watching room." The Absol said, walking through the door. Chrono nodded and turned to me.

"It's time, toy. Follow me." I nodded and followed her through the door. The past split into a three-way. We went to the right, down a corridor the exact same as the last one. But this one was rather short. On the left wall was a glass window looking into a huge, white, empty room with a door on either side of it.

"Just watch the room. Don't look away." I nodded. 'What was going to happen in that room?'

Both doors opened simultaneously. On the left side was the Absol I was so familiar with. And on the left...

My eyes widened. With a blade around its neck, the pokemon I'd found out was named Gallade, led a blue dog pokemon who stood on its back legs. It had spikes coming out of its palms and one out of his chest. It looked like a Fighting-Type, but I wasn't sure. It had a look of confidence on its face, despite having a razor sharp sword around its neck.

The Absol had the exact same look as he reached the center of the room. The Gallade took a look at Absol, who nodded, and departed from the room, leaving the two pokemon alone. He stood a few feet away from the blue dog pokemon. "That's called a Lucario." I just nodded at Chrono's statement as I watched the two pokemon.

* * *

"Well, I think you know why you're here right now, yes?" The Absol asked, taking a step closer.

"For trying to free that Eevee, right?" Lucario nodded. "I figured that was the reason."

"Yes, that's right. Well, I'll give you a few minutes to explain yourself before I kill you."

Lucario rolled his eyes. "Well, he's just a child, damn it. He doesn't deserve to be sold off like a slut on the side of the street." He gestured around. "He doesn't deserve this life. I think that's all there is to it." He smirked slightly. "And you said YOU will kill ME? Hah! You must be joking. I'm a Fighting-Type. You're a Dark-Type. You couldn't win a hundred years."

The Absol sighed. "I was hoping to just show a small amount of power to our audience, maybe kill you quickly, but it looks like this will have to get messy, huh?" Absol took a step closer. "Ya know... Type isn't everything."

The room became hotter and a lot brighter as the two pokemon glared at each other. Before Lucario could move a step, Absol smirked and said, "Fire Blast."

* * *

My eyes widened as a a jet of fire shaped like a star shot out of Absol's mouth, heading straight towards Lucario. Lucario, taken by surprise of the move, didn't have enough time to dodge as the flames engulfed him. He roared in pain. 'Super Effective...'

Lucario trashed around, screaming as the super effective move burned his skin. Absol smirked and appeared in front of him in a flash. He moved so fast, I thought he teloported for a moment. "Psycho Cut."

A curved waved of psychic energy shot from his horn and straight for Lucario's arm. Still reeling from the Fire Blast, Lucario couldn't dodge and the wave of energy went through his arm.

Blood shot from where his arm used to be. With his free hand, Lucario clutched his bleeding shoulder and fell to his knees, screaming out. My body screamed at me to look away, but then I remembered what Chrono had said; _"Don't look away."_

Begrudgingly, I continued to watch the performance before me.

Absol placed a paw on the Lucario's head, pushing it onto the floor. "Come on Lucario. What's wrong? I thought types determined everything, right? I thought I didn't stand a chance, right?" Lucario growled and tried to get up. Absol tsked and pushed his head down harder.

"You bastard..." Absol sighed at the dog squirming beneath him.

"I guess that you need a bit more suffering before I kill you, huh?" He smirked. "Well, that's fine by me. Let's play, toy."

Absol lifted Lucario's head and kicked him onto his back and looked down at him, smirking. He slammed his horn into Lucario's chest, cutting his chest spike in half like hot butter and sinking into his furry chest, covering his horn in blood. Lucario screamed in pain as he struggled on the ground.

"Slash." His horn glowed white as he repeatedly raked his horn across the Lucario's body, intentionally ignoring his heart. His eyes glowed red maliciously and a smiled appeared on his face.

I could only stare on the opposite side of the glass as Absol continued to torture Lucario. For what felt like an eternity of stabbing and cutting and screaming, it all stopped.

Absol looked down at his victim who barely hung onto life. "Still living, huh? That's fine. I guess we can do something special with you then." Absol walked out of the room, leaving the Lucario in a pool of blood and fur. His chest had been sliced opened and I could see barely his organs from where I was. His missing limb lay several feet away from it's nearly dead owner. Drops of blood were splattered all across the floor anda few got on the window.

It all made me gag. But I knew I couldn't look away. Chrono wouldn't let me. I found myself staring at his severed limb. At first, I didn't know why. But then I remembered something. A memory that had seemed so long ago, but was actually only three weeks ago.

"Dad..." I said under my breath, knowing Chrono didn't hear me. Quickly, my depressed state vanished and was instead replaced with sadness. Unbearable sadness. 'My dad... My mom...' I felt tears on the corner of my eyes. I wanted to cry. I wanted to just go into a corner and weep. 'I'll never see them again, will I?'

I wasn't left to mope for long though as the Absol walked back into the room, holding a weird, pale yellow gem. He approached the Lucario on the ground and lifted its head up. "Its good that you survived. Ever since we got here, we've wanted to try out what this gem did. The scientists that left it here didn't have much information on it, so we were curious. And now..." He smirked. "We have the first test subject for it. You should be honored, really."

He brought the gem to the Lucario's face. "Open wide." He forced the gem down his throat and backed away. "This should only take a minute."

For the first fifty seconds, nothing seemed to happen. I was wondering if the Lucario had died before it could take affect.

Suddenly, his left leg twitched. It was a small spasm, but I caught it. Then, it was both legs. Soon, it was his whole body that was writhing on the floor. His legs moved in ways that shouldn't have been possible, especially in his condition. His back arched and his head snapped backwards.

I wanted so desperately to look away, but I couldn't. Chrono was standing behind me, I knew it. She was waiting for me to look at the floor or wall or anything besides... this. I knew what would happen if I looked away though. So, I had to keep watching.

After what felt like hours of watching, the Lucario finally stopped. He collapsed on the ground in an awkward heap. Absol took a step closer and stomped the ground. "Gallade, come in here." The door on the right side of the room opened and the pokemon walked in. "Take this thing," He gestured to Lucario. "to the experimental room. I don't think the gem will do much more for now. Put someone on guard outside and tell them to alert me if something happens with him."

Gallade nodded. He extended an arm and lifted Lucario up using Psychic. Absol looked towards the window and I involuntarily shivered. He smirked and followed the two Fighting-Types out the door.

For a minute, the whole room was quiet. Then, Chrono sighed. "You got lucky, toy. Usually his sessions are a lot more gruesome."

'More gruesome?' "They're usually worse?" My eyes hadn't moved from the room, although I didn't know why.

Chrono gave a small laugh. "Yep. Sometimes he decapitates them. Sometimes he'll cut off all their limbs and let them die slowly. Other times, he'll rip out a pokemon's organs and mutilate their body beyond comprehension. Oh well. I'm sure that you'll see this room much more often."

I wiped my eyes and turned around to face Chrono. "Come on, toy. Back to your room for now." Due to my depressed state being rocked, I hesitated. But I knew I'd have to go back to the cage, even if she had to drag me there, So I followed her out the door.

 _Damn. It is bad up here._

There was that voice in my head again. 'Was it actually there? Or was it my imagination?' I shrugged. 'I probably imagined it. Or I've already gone insane.'

Suddenly, the thoughts I'd hidden in the past three weeks flooded into my brain like a dam bursting. I struggled to repress them, but I couldn't. Thoughts of sadness and anger courses around in my head. Guilt was also very prominent. I remembered what the Lucario had said. He said he had wanted to save an Eevee child. And now, he was one foot in the grave because he tried to get me out of here, now suffering from some sort of experiment.

But what outweighed all those was the feeling of loss. Ever since I was first taken here, I knew it was true. I knew it was, but I kept denying it. I knew I'd never get out of here. I knew I'd never see the forrest I loved. I knew I'd never see the cave I called home ever again. And I knew I'd never see my Flareon dad or my Umbreon mom again.

I bit my lip and, while looking at the floor, quietly followed Chrono back to my cage. I could mope in peace there.

When we finally arrived, I saw that my cage had been cleaned of the liquid that was there before. Without a word, Chrono shoved me in and shut the door behind me. I quickly moved to the corner and curled up and finally let the tears flow.

 _Shit. I preferred it when we were depressed._

* * *

 **Alright guys. That was the first Halloween Special!**

 **I had hoped to get this one up on the first, but I'm a dummy and forgot to finish it. Yes, I know. I'm really smart.**

 **Anyways, this one was a little bit shorter, but there will be more of Miragem's past coming this month. I hope you enjoyed the first of many specials and that you look forward to the next one!**

 **:D**

* * *

 _ **(Back to That Peace...)**_


	13. Chapter 11

**Oh shizzle my nizzle! (Kill me now!)**

 **I am SO sorry for saying that. :P**

 **Anyways, after that traumatizing statement, I think I'll just start the chapter...**

 **After these important message!**

 **As of right now, I am a Beta Reader! So, if for whatever reason, you wish for me to Beta Read a story for you, just check my Beta Reader Profile and see my preferences. Then, just send it to me.**

 **Also, sorry if some of the chapters take a little longer to get uploaded. Working on the main story and the Halloween Specials is a lot of work. But it's fun, so I don't mind.**

 **Anyways, it's chapter time.**

* * *

 **SubMiragem's P.O.V.**

"Alright, no. No no no. I can't do that to Snowdrop. Although it won't have an effect on me, personally, Miragem would never be able to face her again! Although..." I smirked. "If I can't do THAT, maybe I'll leave my awkward counterpart a small... 'gift'." Yes, I had completely stopped planning about what to say to Enfer. I was more immersed in rather interesting thoughts.

I was nearly at the city and, despite being the smarter of the two of us, I didn't know what it was called. I know. Shocking. Me, not knowing something.

Actually, I doubted it had a name period. Maybe Pokètropollis? Pokè York? Eh. Doesn't matter. I knew where I needed to go after reading Snowdrop's mind. And, while I was at it, read my own mind so I knew what my counterpart thought of her. And I must say, I found some juicy stuff.

Suddenly, an evil thought crossed my mind. "Ooh, I know. This could be fun." I personally didn't really care what happened on Earth, being a disembodied voice in a brain, as long as it didn't danger my existence. Since, unlike actual pokemon, there's no afterlife for beings like me.

Not that I minded. In fact, I've gotten much of what I wanted and much, much more. First, my unexpected strength was nice. Next, seeing us out of that place ruled by that Absol was extremely relieving. And now, the fact that my counterpart is in-

"Oops, I've arrived. Damn. No more plotting what to do to embarrass Miragem." I looked up and winced. "I hate rain." I searched my moveset and found the move I was looking for. "Morning Sun." The clouds parted above me as warm sunlight poured onto my fur, making it shine. Being the sun pokemon, I guess it's obvious I'd like the sun.

I also noticed that the time was way past Snowdrop and Enfer's meeting time. "Oh crap. That took longer than I thought. Guess it's time to meet up with a certain Growlithe." I steeled myself, deciding to 'wing it,' and ran down the street towards that Ninetails's restaurant.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, the restaurant came into view. Or I assumed it was. A whole wall had been removed as well as some chairs, tables, and some kitchen stuff. Standing a few feet away from the restaurant was Enfer who was tapping her hind paw impatiently.

I approached her, gaining her attention. "Oh, hello Miragem." She was definitely polite, much more than miss Meowstic and myself.

"Hey, Enfer. Glad you're here." Time for some hardcore explaining! "I was looking for you."

She turned to face me. "Hmm? What's up? You know why a certain Glaceon is keeping me waiting?" She smirked. "Or are you that reason?" Ah, I forgot. She likes teasing. Too bad I can turn that back on her!

"Oh, I wish I was." Enfer blinked, realizing her teasing hadn't worked. "But, I do know why she's late." I gestured towards the forrest. "She got hit by a Hyper Beam, so she's unconscious right now. At her house."

"A Hyper Beam?!" Enfer growled. "Who the hell did-"

"I dunno. I wasn't there. Just read her mind. It was some black pokemon. Kinda looked like an Umbreon but bigger and without its golden rings. Really odd. Never seen one like it before." Good. This was actually useful. With Enfer pissed, I doubt she'll recognize my different way of talking. Or the fact that I was reading her mind.

"And you put her at her house?! What we're you thinkin-"

"She used Rest, so I knew she'd be fine. Besides, that's not the most important thing I came to tell you." 'Oh boy. So that's how she feels about Psyko.' I sighed. 'This will hit her like a ton of bricks... I think I used that correctly. Only heard a pokemon say it once, so I wasn't sure.'

"'Not as important'?! What could possible be more important than-"

"Psyko was pokènapped." Ooh, I loved cutting pokemon off. So much fun.

"What?" If I had to grateful for one thing about being in control of Miragem's body, other than being able to COMPLETELY help(ruin) his relationship with his Glaceon friend, it's that I couldn't feel certain emotions, like fear or sadness. Why would I be glad? Because if I wasn't, I would've ran away as quick as possible from the look Enfer was giving me.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that?" Was that what you would say in this situation? No. Did I know that when I said that? Yes. So why did I say that? I dunno. So, if that was my response to that, how would I respond to a crying Growlithe? Um... Pass.

Too bad I couldn't. Enfer was crying right now, head buried in her paws. Although, now that I knew her feeling for that crazy cat, I guess I could understand... Could I? No. Probably Miragem's mind in the back of my head. 'Alright. Nothing is going according the plan I didn't create. Well, I gotta stop her crying so I can actually explain! But how?'

I smiled. 'Of course.' I stepped closer and rested a paw on Enfer's back. "Enough of that. C'mon. You wanna get her back, right?" She lifted her head and looked at me. "What, you think I'm dumb?" I smiled confidently. "I have a pretty good idea of who orchestrated Psyko's pokenapping. And I'm gonna get her back with your help. Plus," I didn't bother asking if she was going to go. I knew she would. "I've got a score to settle with him from my past."

'Of course I was talking about the Absol. It's all about the Absol. It's obvious he was behind it. Too bad Miragem was too dumb to figure it out. Oh well.'

Enfer wiped her tears away. "You know who did it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know who did it. It's obvious, from my point of view, who did it. Now," I held out my paw. "are you gonna get up or will you release so much water that I start mistaking you for a water type?"

Enfer grabbed my paw. "You're right. I'm not gonna sit here and cry."

I nodded. "That's right. You wanna become Psyko's knight in shining armor, right?" Enfer stayed quiet for a second and I swear I saw her face become just a tiny bit redder. "Hit the nail on the head, eh?"

"Sh-shut up! That's not true! She's just my best friend and I care about her a lot and..."

I smirked. "I was just teasing. But your response tells me-"

"Tells you nothing!" I shook my head in an overly dramatic way.

"Whatever you say."

"A-Anyways, where is the place that Psyko was taken to?" 'Oh, she won't like this part.'

"Well, we can't get her back today.." Enfer's eyes went wide. 'Yeah, she really won't like this.'

"What?"

"Well you see, the location we'll have to go to is... not the safest of places." Understatement of the century, if I do say so myself. "Plus, what if while we're gone, a pokemon comes and tries to pokenap Snowdrop? Nope, I won't risk it. We're not going there until Snowdrop wakes up and can protect herself."

Enfer stayed quiet for a moment before looking down. "I guess you're right."

I nodded. "I am right. Now, I think we should make our way back to Snowdrop's. We can wait for her to wake up and protect her incase we need to." Without waiting for a response, I turned around and walks down the road towards the forrest. 'Phew. That went better than I had anticipated. I guess I'm the brains for a reason.'

I heard pawsteps behind me and smiled. 'Good. I'm glad she listens to reason.' "While we're together like this, we might as well get to know each other better." I turned around and smirked. "Who knows? Maybe I can be your wingmon. Ya know, help you and Psyko out some."

Her face went pink for a moment. Then she lunged forward, using Bite and aiming at my leg. I quickly dodged and laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." Enfer lunged at me again, but once again, I dodged. "You're gonna have to do better than that." 'Anger and embarrassment have surprising effects on attack behavior. But how far can I push it?'

I initiated a Quick Attack and sprinted towards Enfer. She flinched, giving me the opportunity to kick her legs out from under her when I ran past her. Kind of like a Low Sweep, but without using the move.

Enfer fell on her side, knocking the breath out of her. "How about we make a deal; If you can land one hit on me in the next ten minutes, I'll stop teasing you. If not..." I gave a malicious smile. "Maybe I'll get Snowdrop to help me get you two together."

I did a quick calculation and found out that if I ran, I could reach Snowdrop's house in ten minutes. So, when she fails, she'll fail right by a place she can rest up. Genius!

"You're on!" Enfer growled and lunged at me once again. I smirked and took off running down the road, greatly confusing the on looking pokemon on the sidewalk.

* * *

"You're not good at this game, are you?" I called from several feet in front of Enfer who was struggling to keep pace with me. "You're supposed to hit me. Remember?"

"Y... You're too fast..." Enfer was breathing heavily and I knew she was close to her limit. 'Luckily for her, we've almost arrived at our destination.'

"So do you give up?"

That seemed to bring her energy back. "Never!" She initiated a Quick Attack, which I easily dodged to the right with my own.

"So predictable. You're ten minutes are almost up." She growled and lunged at me again. This time, I used Dig and appeared behind her, leaving her greatly confused.

"Was that dig?"

"Yeah!" I called, running towards Snowdrop's house which was now within my sight. "By the way, ten minutes are up in ten seconds!" That was a lie. Ten minutes were already up, but a little false encouragement never hurt, right?

Enfer, who had just realized want I said, widened her eyes before sprinting after me. I could tell she was struggling to run at this point. Repeatedly using moves like she has been really takes a toll on you.

As I ran through the gap in the trees, I shouted, "Times up!" I did a quick one-eighty and smirked at the panting Enfer who eventually caught up. "Heh heh heh. Took you long enough. I thought you'd fallen in a hole or something."

"S...Shut...Shut up..." 'Still sassy, huh? I wonder if she's a Sassy nature... hmm...'

"Aww, come on. Is that any way to treat someone that could embarrass you in a matter of seconds in front of Snowdrop?" Her eyes widened. "Don't think I forgot about the deal if I won. But don't worry. I'll do it after we get Psyko back. Then, she can start planning your fate."

Enfer paled at that statement. But then she sighed. "I guess I'll have to accept it for what it is..."

"So you admit that you're in love with-"

"No. But I guess I'll have to deal with you implying I am." 'Dang. I was hoping she'd admit it. Oh well.'

"Anyways, we're here at Snowdrop's. Let's go visit our Sleeping Beauty, shall we?" 'I hope Miragem doesn't hate me for calling her that... Oh well. He can't do anything about it anyways.' Enfer gave me an odd look as I walked over to the door.

Using Psychic, I opened the door and stepped inside, followed quickly by Enfer, who was struggling to walk. I looked over to the couch and smiled. 'Good. They haven't come for her yet.'

"We might as well get comfortable. She could be out for hours." I gestured for her to sit. She did so nodded before collapsing on the floor. After doing some... vital, very important, required, definitely not making Miragem look like he was enjoying looking at Snowdrop checkups, I sat down across from Enfer.

"So what are we doing here?" 'Ah, right. Time for some more hardcore explaining... Yay...'

I smiled. "Well, you wanna know about what we're up against, right?" She nodded. "Well, we might as well be comfortable while we discuss this. Plus, we need to wait for Snowdrop to wakey wakey. So, are you prepared? It's not pretty."

"I need to know. Because I want to get Psyko back."

I nodded. "Well, here it goes. We're up against an army of pokemon trained to kill, brainwashed pokemon, two pokemon I've never heard of, a murderous, psychotic Umbreon, and an invincible Absol." She gave me a blank stare. I just shrugged.

"That's what we're up against?" I nodded.

"Well, the first three things I said are self explanatory. But I can give a bit more information about the last two." I lowered my gaze. "That Umbreon... We've- I mean I've had a... bad past with her. I won't go into detail. You don't deserve that pain." I gave a sad smile, which caught Enfer off guard.

Enfer was about to ask something, but I cut her off. "That Umbreon is, like I said, psychotic. She kidnaps pokemon and sells them off to anyone who wants to... use them." I spat out the last words. "Her name is Chrono. And to make it worse, she is pretty damn strong." I bit my lip. Even me, a voice in Miragem's bead, got disgusted when talking about Him.

"But that's not the worst thing. The worst thing is... the Absol. I don't know his name, but I don't want to know." Enfer obviously heard my tone change to icy cold since she flinched slightly. "He's evil. That's the only word to describe him. He bosses around a huge army of pokemon who will obey his every whim. He orchestrates the pokemon kidnappings. Batsard mostly chooses kids." I growled. "It's despicable. But that's not all."

"It's not?" Enfer asked. I could hear a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"He's crazy strong. No, that's not right. Strong is a word used to describe actual strength. He's a murderer. But he's not some wimpy, sneak attack a pokemon, murderer. He will win in any fight fair and square. But he's not satisfied with just winning." I looked Enfer in the eyes. "He kills whoever he beats. No pokemon gets away. He has killed all types of pokemon. But none has stood a chance." I glanced at Snowdrop. "Whoever did that to Snowdrop went easy on her. I can tell."

Enfer's eyes widened. "'Went easy on her'? No way..."

I nodded. "She didn't stand a chance." I tried to give her a smile, the best one I could, considering what I was. "That's why we couldn't go challenge them to get Psyko back yet. We'd be dead in seconds."

For a minute, Enfer said nothing, just letting it all sink in. I could see tears in her eyes now and, before I could stop her, started sobbing. Tears poured down her face and she shook violently.

"Enfer..." 'Damn it. I can't do crying!'

"W-Why... W-Why w-would t-t-they want P-Psyko?" She said in between sobs. "S-She was a g-g-good p-pokemon... W-What did s-she d-d-do?"

I took a step closer and placed a paw on her back. 'I knew why they'd taken Psyko. My counterpart actually figured it out by himself. It's our fault...' "Enfer-"

She gave a weak, sad laugh. "A-And w-with all of that a-against us... h-how w-will we g-get her b-back?" I looked away. 'I don't know! I don't know...'

I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down, but it didn't seem to work. I bit my lip again. Bad habit. 'She has a point... How can we get her back? A straight on attack would be suicide, obviously. Sneaking in? If we could get at least some of them out of the base, that might work...'

"Enfer... We're going to get her back. I swear to you." She looked up at me. "I swear to Arceus that I will do everything in my power to get her back safe and sound. She means so much to you and Snowdrop. And I'll be damned if I just sit here and do nothing!" 'Plus, I am going to get some revenge for twelve years of suffering that Miragem has had to endure!'

"Miragem..."

I expect you to do something as well." I walked over to Snowdrop's sleeping body and placed a paw on her. "Hurry up and wake up. We're waiting on you, understand? We need you if we want to stand a chance of getting her back."

"Do... Do you mean that we can get her back?" Enfer asked slowly. I nodded, turning to her, a small smirk on my face. "W-What?"

"Of course we are getting her back. And I've got a plan." I sighed as I looked back at Snowdrop. "Too bad we gotta wait for her. I could wake her up,but then she'd still be slightly injured. And we need to be at full strength for this to work."

Enfer walked over and stood next to me, looking at me expectantly. "What's the plan?"

I shook my head. "I'll fill you in when Snowdrop wakes up. It'll be better than having to re-explain it to her. But trust me..." I gave her a reassuring smile. "This will work." 'I hope.'

"Well, how long will Snowdrop be out for?" She asked, getting impatient.

"A few more hours. That Hyper Beam really did a number on her." I looked over at Enfer. "You can go and do whatever you want. I gotta stay here and watch over Ms. Sleepyhead over here until she wakes up." I took a seat by the couch. "How about this; Come over here at eight o'clock. You're not looking so good at the moment." I gestured at the small puddle of tears on the carpet. "Then, Snowdrop will be awake and I can have finished the final touches on my plan." 'Plus, I can explain it to you before I sleep and Miragem is back in control.'

"Eight o'clock? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She should wake up at around seven, but it'll take about an hour to explain everything that has happened and to calm her down. I doubt she'll take this in a dignified manner." Enfer laughed and nodded.

"Gotcha. Alright, I'll be over at eight then." She headed for the door. As she went, I could tell she was hiding her sadness and pain of losing Psyko. If I wasn't a Psychic type, she'd have fooled me. But there was nothing I could say that could cheer her up. 'She just needs to be alone for a while.'

"See you then." I waved at Enfer as she walked out the door. I sighed as I looked back at Snowdrop, watching her side rise and fall. "Being a pokemon is a lot of work..."

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

"Psyko..." That was all I could manage to say as I buried my face in my couch. I hid my feeling while I was in front of Miragem... excluding the initial shock. But now that I was alone, I couldn't stop the tears that I held back for as long as I could from falling onto my couch.

I thought about our earlier conversation that day, when we'd first woken up. I'd never seen her like how I saw her today; so sad, so depressed. If I had known that that might've been the last time I saw her, I'd have said so much to her.

But I didn't. And now, she was in the clutches of an army of murderous pokemon that seemed to be unbeatable from what Miragem had said.

"Psyko..." I wondered if Psyko cried like this outside my apartment. I doubt it. I'd never seen her cry before, but it couldn't have been like this. Nothing could've made her cry like this. She was strong. She wouldn't get this emotional. She'd be strong and go take care of the problem.

So she wouldn't cry like this over me if I was pokenapped... Of course she wouldn't. She didn't care about me as much as I cared about her. I was just a friend to her. But to me, she was much more... So, so much more...

The sobs came more quickly as I thought about Psyko and me. I missed her. My life was dull without her. And now, she was ripped from my life, leaving a gaping hole in my heart. It hurt having her gone and I desperately wanted her back.

I couldn't help but think back to the day I first met Psyko. I never thought I'd become so close to a crazy pokemon like her.

* * *

 **A Few Years Earlier...**

"Enfer, a Meowstic just came in." My Vulpix friend said as she walked into the back room. "I sat her down, but I'm not taking her order."

"Why not? Allergic or something?" I teased, walking over to her.

"No, I'm not allergic." She spat. "You remember what happened in this town before pokemon inhabited it, right?"

"Yeeeaaah?"

"Well Meowstic play a big part in the extinction of those Eevee!" She looked at the door. "She's git some nerve showing up in OUR restaurant."

"So? She's a Meowstic. Your point?"

"My point?!" She pointed at the door. "Did you not hear what I just said?!"

"I did. So what?" I walked over to the door. "She's not being bosses around by trainers. Therefore, she can't be bad. Besides," I pushed the door open. "If she was, the pokemon in charge of the police would've captured her "

Vulpix grumbled and slammed the door behind me. I sighed. 'Some pokemon...' I looked around the restaurant. The place was nearly full of waiting pokemon. Normally, it'd be rather difficult to find one pokemon in here. But since the table around the white cat pokemon were purposely avoided.

I sighed again. 'How judgemental can you be?' I never judged pokemon based on the type of pokemon they are. I was raised to treat pokemon equally. So this pointless persecution really ticked me off.

Usually, I'd instantly go over to the pokemon I was waiting. But, for some reason, I just stood there, staring at her. The Meowstic was currently reading through her menu, a small smile on her face. 'She looks so normal...' This just fueled my rage even more. 'They don't even know her, but they are just treating her like...this!'

Well, I wouldn't stand it. I walked over to the table with the Meowstic and cleared my throat, gaining her attention. "Hello. I'm Enfer and I'll be your wait...ress..." I held back a gasp as I saw the right side of her face; she had several long scratches on her cheek.

"Ah, nice to meet you." She smiled at me. "I'm-"

"What happened to your cheek?!" I asked worriedly.

"Oh. That." She frowned. "When I first walked in, a customer sitting nearby did this. Said that I should be ashamed of myself for coming in here."

I growled. "Who was this customer?" She pointed over to a Weavile and a Sneasel sitting nearby. "Wait here for a moment." Before she could stop me, I approached the other table, fake calmness on my face. "Excuse me you two."

They turned to face me, a scowl on their faces. "Yes?"

"Are you two the pokemon who scratched that Meowstic sitting over there?" I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from them.

"Yeah. We did." The Weavile glared at the Meowstic. "Is that a problem."

"Uh, yeah. It is." I pointed at the front door. "Attacking pokemon is not allowed in here. I'm afraid(happy) that I'll have to ask you two to leave."

The Sneasel scoffed. "Us? Leave? You can't be serious."

"Yeah, c'mon. It was one attack on a rather despicable pokemon." The Weavile joined in.

I growled, breaking my calm image and startling the two Dark/Ice Type pokemon. "I don't care. Attacking pokemon in here is not allowed. I don't care who it is. Now," I gave them a challenging look. "will you two leave peacefully, or will I have to get my manager?"

The two pokemon glared at me. Sneasel looked like he was about to attack, until Weavile stopped him. "Come on. We're leaving."

"What?! How can you say that?!" Sneasel looked infuriated.

"Come ON." Weavile dragged Sneasel out of his chair and out of the restaurant. I sighed with relief and looked back at the Meowstic, who was wide eyed.

"Did you just... kick them out?" I smiled and made my way back to her table.

"Of course I did. It's against this restaurant's policy to attack pokemon for no reason." I smirked. "Also, I hate pokemon like them; judging a pokemon just because of their species."

"Oh. Well, thank you. I didn't think any pokemon would stick up for me." She smiled. "And like I was saying before, my name is Psyko."

* * *

Day after day, we'd meet up while I was working. We quickly became friends and I realized how dull my life had been before I'd met her. Just wake up, get ready for work, go to work, leave work, go home, and sleep. But after meeting Psyko, I felt more... alive.

But now, I felt dead inside, knowing I couldn't do anything myself and that I had to all put my hope in one pokemon that could help me get my best friend back.

"Please, Miragem... I'm begging you... Please help me get her back..."

* * *

 **SubMiragem's P.O.V.**

"Six-Fifty-Eight, huh? Time sure does fly." I'd made a comfortable spot on the floor, a place I'd been for hours. One of the upsides I'd found to being what I am is that I didn't need food. Pretty convenient.

As for what I've been doing for the past few hours were mainly two things; Firstly, finish my plan. Secondly, Scan the area for anything suspicious. Surprisingly, I only found one thing; A Magmar at around noon. I scanned his mind and I found something rather interesting.

It worked for Chrono. And I also found out that 'something' was happening tomorrow. I'd explain that in my battle plan to Snowdrop and Enfer. Speaking of Snowdrop, she should be waking up right about... "Noooooo..." now.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Snowdrop had rolled over. "About time. Would've given my counterpart a heart attack if you stayed this long recovering." I stood up, shaking the slight stiffness away, and walked over to the Glaceon. I gently shook her with a paw. "C'mon, it's time to get up."

She groaned and I saw her eyes open ever so slightly. "I don't wanna..." I smirked. Time to put the plan I thought of on the way to meet Enfer into action.

I brought my face down to Snowdrop's ear. "Wake up gorgeous..." I saw her shiver from my hot breath in her ear. But when I looked at her face, I noticed that I had woken her up. "Good evening beautiful. Woken up to grace me with your presence?" I gave the sweetest smile I could manage. Another reason that I wanted an extra hour before Enfer got here, one I didn't tell her, was so I could mess with Snowdrop through Miragem's body.

"B-Beautiful?" She stuttered, eyes wide when she saw me.

I looked away. "Puh-lease. Don't deny it. You're a beautiful, gorgeous pokemon." I looked at her over my shoulder, smirking when I saw her red face still on the couch. "Anyways," I gestured out the open window. "I'm glad you're up. We've got lots of things to discuss."

Snowdrop, who was still flustered at my flattery, looked out the window. She gasped when she saw the now slightly purple sky. "It's that late? Oh Arceus, I didn't think using Rest would make me sleep for so long!" She looked over at me. "Did you bring me back here?"

I nodded. "I couldn't leave you on the ground like that. You'd ruin your beautiful fur." She went red again. 'Good. Keeping her flustered like this is not only fun but is also helping distract her from my different way of talking. Win-Win!' "Also, think of it as the first step to repaying you for saving my life."

"W-Well, I guess I should thank you." She gave me a smile that would've made my counterpart get all flustered. "Thank you, Miragem."

"You're very welcome." I looked down. "Don't give me that look. You're being cute. It's getting me all embarrassed." It didn't. But it would be the icing on the cake.

Snowdrop made a small squeaking sound. "C-C-Cute?" I smirked as she hid her face with her paws. Wow. This was fun. But also extremely easy. "W-What is u-up with y-y-you Miragem?"

Uh oh. "Nothing." I took a step closer to her, closing my eyes halfway. I reached down and put a paw on her cheek, making her gasp. She tried to look away, but I made her face me. "But you got me so worried when I saw you laying on the ground like that." Her face was so red that I was even suprised. I figured that I had enough fun.

I let go of her face and stepped back. I smiled and looked out the window. "But, sadly, I can't stay here and look at you, complimenting you." I made a serious face. "We have to talk."

"W-We do?" I nodded.

"Please, promise me you won't freak out when I say this." I refused to meet her look confused look.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I could feel the concern radiating from her.

"Promise me. Please." I really didn't want to deal with a Glaceon freaking out. Especially not her. I knew how hysterical she could be.

With a bit of reluctance, she sighed. "Fine. I promise."

"Good." I looked at her. "Because Psyko was pokenapped."

* * *

 **Dude...**

 **Enfer X Psyko!11!1!1!1**

 **I don't even know anymore...**

 **Anyways, the next chapter might be the last one with SubMiragem in it. At least for a while.**

 **Also, for the Halloween Specials, I am open to suggestions for character's pasts. So if you have a suggestion, let me know!**

 **As always, thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

 ** _"Why do I feel this way? I know I'm just being selfish. I know that I do not deserve it. I know that... So why do I feel this? Am I psychotic? Is there something wrong with me for feeling this way?"_**


	14. Halloween Special 2

**Its spoopy time once again!**

 **I don't have much to say here, so let's just get into this chapter!**

* * *

 **? The Absol's P.O.V.**

 **Twenty-Five Years Earlier...**

I smiled at my work that lay beneath me; The mutilated corpse of what used to be a Butterfree. I was proud of this one. It struggled until the very end. That just made it even more fun for me.

I was only five years of age at the moment. I found out a year before the joy I got from hurting pokemon. Their screams of pain and agony were music to my ears. Stabbing and cutting felt amazing to do. Watching them struggle beneath my overwhelming strength filled me with such joy.

Most pokemon would call be psychotic for enjoying the pain of others. But I just think I'm different. I see the world in a way others wouldn't. I see every pokemon on this planet to be my plaything; toys for me to use as I please.

And being five years old has its advantages. It makes me seem weak and less threatening to my victims that I come across. And with their guard down, they became putty in my paws.

Of course, my... 'parents' didn't know about what I did in my free time. My dad, and Absol, was well respected in this part of the Forrest, which also helped me achieve what I've been doing for the last month. They think I'll be a good, nice little boy that will succeed his father.

Oh, I'll succeed him alright.

Besides, I don't even consider him a father. In my eyes, he's just another toy in my collection. Same for my 'mother'. She's also an Absol who is well known around this forrest.

I got most of my basic training from my father. Of course, I went easy on him when we had mock battles. Before I could use my full strength on him, I needed to perfect my way of fighting; Murder.

I'd started off small; some Caterpies and Metapods. But as I gradually perfected my techniques, I challenged myself to kill stronger pokemon; Some Pikachu and some Dustox. Today though, I targeted a rather strong Butterfree. But she went down easily. All of them did. I needed something stronger.

I didn't actually know many 'moves'. Using my sharp horn, I didn't need any. Plus, most of the useful moves I could learn I wouldn't learn until my teenage years. Well, besides Quick Attack, Scratch, and Bite. Those were useful at times.

I looked around, making sure nowhere was nearby, and stabbed the corpse once more. My horn was shining red in the noon sunlight now. "Perfect." Although I'd love to find another toy to play with, 'mommy' and 'daddy' told me to be back a little after noon.

With a sigh, I set of in the direction of my 'home'.

* * *

The sun had disappeared from the sky hours ago, but I was wide awake, walking through the forrest. As the days ticked by, I'd done this more often and for longer periods of time. I knew the cause of this. I was growing antsy.

The thought that I could end a pokemon life whenever I wanted to was an overpowering feeling. It filled me with such excitement and I needed to burn some of it.

I could murder at night, but that is so boring. Most pokemon were sleeping. And murdering a pokemon in their sleep is cowardly. Plus, I enjoyed the feeling I got when I thought about someone walking in on my murder. Walking in on my stabbing and cutting and gutting, all while I laughed.

They'd think I was insane. They'd probably scream. But then, I'd have a new toy to play with.

A new pokemon to kill.

And the thought of killing the pokemon who brought me into this world was so hard to ignore. Of course, I wouldn't ignore it forever. I knew I needed to perfect my skills if I was going to kill my dad. My mother would be easy to kill. She wasn't a fighter. "I need to do it soon. I'll go insane if I don't."

"If you don't do what?" I snapped my head to look behind me. I saw a Noctowel perched on a branch nearby.

I smiled. "Oh, would you mind coming down for a moment Mr. Noctowel?" Perfect. A new toy for me to play with.

* * *

The Noctowel coughed up blood and I placed a paw on its chest. "W-What are you...?"

I gave a big smile. "I'm a child. And you're my toy." I raised my head and struck directly onto its wind. It yelled out in pain as it's wing separated from its body. Blood poured out of the open wound, soaking my black horn in red. "Oh don't worry. No pokemon will hear you. No pokemon will interrupt our fun."

Drops of blood hit my face, soaking a few of my teeth in blood. "Y... You monster..."

I laughed maniacally and brought my face inches away from the Noctowel. "Call me whatever you want. It won't matter in a few moments, now will it?" I extended my claws and dug them into the owl's chest. It tried to scream, but I'd dug my claws into its lungs. Instead, it made a small sqwack before jerking violently. "Aw, what's wrong? No more name calling?"

I removed my claws and raised them to my face. "You know, blood really is a fascinating thing. Most pokemon have it. And the pokemon that have it release it when they get their skin punctured. I honestly think red is a good color for my horn. What do you think?"

The Noctowel grunted. "Oh, that's right. You can't answer. Oh well. Like I was saying, blood looks good on my horn. But on my claws?" I licked the blood off my claws, making the Noctowel 'gag'. "I don't think it looks that good on it."

I ran a claw over its face, causing the owl to flinch. "So I guess you should feel honored that I'm using my claws on you. I rarely use my claws. I much rather prefer long, precise cuts with my horn. Cuts with my claws are all messy. And the screams I'm rewarded with when I dig my razor sharp horn into a pokemon flesh are just..." I licked my lips. "Delicious."

The Noctowel tried to say something, but all that came up was blood. "This is a pitiful sight. Really it is." I got off of my victim and began to circle it. "I was hoping you'd put up a better fight against me. Or at least struggle a bit more. It's no fun when they just give up." I stopped circling at the Noctowel's head. "Oh well." I raised my head with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Tomorrow is another day."

* * *

"This is the most obnoxious part to killing. Cleaning myself up afterwards." I muttered as I lowered myself into the river. The water turned red around me as the blood in my fur washed away. The moon shone brightly in the sky, reflecting off the water. It made me want to throw up.

"The urge just keeps growing. I can do it, can't I? I've perfected every one of my attacks. And once they're dead, I can venture out into the world without being worried about them finding me." I stepped out of the river and shook my fur dry. I'd left the blood on my horn though. I still thought I looked better like this.

I looked upwards, a smile on my face. "Nearly midnight, huh? A midnight showdown. How exciting." I looked into the trees, towards my 'home'. "I can't stand it anymore. It's got to be tonight." I used one of my few 'moves', Quick Attack, and sped through the trees. "Mommy and Daddy, here I come."

* * *

I stopped as I stood before the entrance of my 'home', my heart thumping in my chest. Not from nervousness, of course, but from raw excitement. I hadn't felt this way since my first murder. Oh, what a day that was...

But this was going to be much different. I'd be up against a strong opponent. My dad will go first. Of course, he'd go easy on me. I didn't mind. Just makes my job easier.

But my mom? Ooh, I might have some fun with her. Or maybe I'll just kill her quickly while letting daddy watch. So many options... But first, I gotta wake daddy up.

I walked into my cave, my paws touching the cold stone, making me shiver. My dad and mom lay next to each other on a pile of... something -hay or something- sleeping soundly. I took a few steps closer until I was right in front of the two Absols.

My dad had a much more muscular build than my mom, so I easily knew who was who. I prodded my sleeping father and whispered, "Daddy, wake up."

With a grunt, he opened his eyes, blinking the drowsiness away. "Wha...? Son...? What are you doing up this late?"

"C'mon dad." I grabbed his leg and pulled him. "I wanna fight."

"Fight?" He rubbed a paw over his eye, rising to his feet. "Can't we do it in the morning?"

I shook my head with a bit more excitement than I intended, causing a few drops of blood from my horn to hit the floor. 'Come on nerves. Calm down.' "I can't sleep. And a battle will help me burn off some of my energy. Pleeaase?"

Succumbing to my eagerness, my dad sighed. "Alright, fine. One fight. Then off to bed with you." I nodded, running out of the cave. 'I wonder if this is how normal pokemon get when they get excited about normal things. Probably not. Too boring. But this is much more exciting.'

I spun around and saw my dad leaving the cave slowly. "Alright, let's start then." I gave a huge smile before rushing forward, catching my still drowsy father off guard, and raked a claw across his chest, making him stumble backwards. I backed up a few feet, my claw tips dripping with blood. "W-Whoa."

I grunted. '"Whoa"?! That's it?! Oh well. I'll change that opinion real quick.' "You ready, **Mjesec**?" Without waiting for a response, I used Quick Attack and jumped into the air. My dad, shocked from me using his actual name, barely had time to react as I rammed my horn into his back.

He howled in pain, loud enough to wake up any pokemon nearby. A tingle of pleasure ran through my body. I pushed off his body, landing behind him. He spun around, eyes full of rage and confusion. "I never taught you those techniques."

I smirked. "Something I taught myself. But I hope you're ready, 'daddy'. I've been preparing for this day for months." I unsheathed my claws which started glowing white. "Scratch." Instead of running towards him, I turned around and ran towards a tree.

I jumped up and put both of my hind legs on the tree. "Quick Attack!" I launched off the tree and flew straight for my dad's head. He flinched backwards before aiming a paw at me. A blue barrier appeared between us, stopping me in my tracks.

I grunted with effort as a flew backwards. I dug my glowing claws into the ground to stop me from sliding backwards. 'Okay. That didn't work.' My dad was panting, the cut on his back obviously having an affect on him. "You've been preparing what for years?"

I took a step closer and I couldn't help but smile. 'This was what I was looking for! A pokemon that will fight and struggle until the very end!' I didn't see a need to respond to my dad with words. After all, actions speak louder than words!

I lunged forward once again. But this time, I rolled to the right as my dad strikes where I was standing. I stabbed my glowing claws into his side, blood soaking my claws. My dad tried to kick me off, but I held on. Unlike him, I'd become accustomed to violent kicks and shakes to get me off of a victim. It'd take much more than that to get me away from my goal.

I jumped backwards. But as soon as I landed, I propelled myself towards my dad's right leg. My horn pierced it like hot butter. My dad screamed again before falling onto his side. I backed up a few feet, panting slightly. I hadn't realized it, but I'd been holding my breath for a while now.

But what felt better than breathing again was the feeling I got from this. My father laying on the ground with a hole in one of his legs. He won't be getting up without some help. 'Perfect.'

I walked up to my dad and lowered my face down to his. He let out a small, weak chuckle. "That really hurt, son. Was there any need for that in a mock fight-"

"Who said this was a mock battle?" I started circling him slowly, like I did with most of my prey.

"W-What did you say?" I laughed as I approached his injured leg.

"This is a forrest; fights to the death always happen." I ran a claw along his leg, making him cringe. "This fight should be no different than those."

"But you're a child! You can't be-"

"Serious? Oh, I'm deadly serious." I grabbed the fur on his neck and ripped it off, revealing some of his skin. "You wanna know a secret?" I brought my face to his ear. "You won't be the first pokemon I've killed."

"You monster! You're not the pokemon I raised!" I sighed and raised my head.

"Oh, I'm the same pokemon. I'm just showing you the real me; the side I've been hiding for a year, preparing for the day that I could do this. The thought gnawed at my head like a leech, begging me to kill you. And now.." I gave a smile that made me look crazy. "I've never felt better."

"But I won't kill you straight off. No no no. I want to make you scream. I want you to beg for your life. Then, just before I kill you, I'll stop. And then, I'll let you watch me kill 'mommy' quickly." I imagined his eyes widen as I said that. "And by the way..." I felt my teeth start glowing as I initiated a move "I don't like being call a monster. Bite."

I sank my teeth into the naked neck, feeling his blood fill my mouth. He screamed in pain again and I soon released him. I spat out the blood onto the grass beside me and I laughed again. "You have no idea what this feels like, dad. Such an overwhelming sense of joy and excitement I get from doing this. It's amazing, really it is."

"You can't kill me. I'm your father!" His voice was ragged. He was obviously struggling to talk.

I sighed. "Yes. I technically am your son."

"Then-"

"But I thought I was a monster? I thought I wasn't the pokemon you raised." That shut him up. 'Well, guess it's time for some more fun.' "And even if you didn't call me those things, I'd still do this!"

I raised my head up and swung down onto his injured leg. I felt blood spray on my face and my horn hit the grass beneath his leg. I barely heard my dad's screams as I lay there, basking in the joy.

I lifted my head up, a smile on my face so big, it strained my face. ""Now wasn't that fun, dad-"

"W-What is going on?"

I turned to the source of the sound. I wasn't suprised when I saw my mother standing in the entrance of the cave, eyes wide. I looked down at my dad and laughed. "Well, mommy, you're just in time." I grabbed his leg I cut off with my claws and threw it in my mother's direction. She screamed, obviously. "Daddy needs to take a break." My blood-soaked teeth shined in the moonlight. "Will you play with me now, mommy?"

"No! Run-"

Before my dad could finish, I used Quick Attack and lunged forwards, head first. I came to an abrupt halt on something soft. "You're bad at this game, mommy." I removed my horn from her head, letting her body fall to the ground. "Ooh, that felt amazing."

I spun around to see my dad had tears pouring out of his eyes. "N... No... Arceus please, no..."

"Arceus can't help you now, daddy." I took a step closer, but he didn't react. "You're no fun anymore. All beaten up and now you won't fight or struggle. You won't beg for your life. You'll beg me to end it..." I rolled his body over so he lay on his back. "But you know what? I've always wondered what the inside of an Absol looked like."

I put my horn on his chest. "This was fun, daddy. But all good things must come to an end. So after I do this, I'll kill you. Okay?" I lifted my head once again. "If it's any consolation, I'm not sorry for this, daddy."

* * *

 **That's the end of this special!**

 **I really hope that I painted the picture of this Absol's craziness well enough. Of course, he's not a crazy murderer in the main story. But it'll be explained in the chapters to come.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, as usual!**

 **:D**

* * *

 _ **"You can't do it. You're weak. You're pathetic. You're broken. And not a single pokemon can fix you now. But don't worry. I'll make your suffering only last a little longer as you watch everything that was once yours ripped away from you. I hope your ready, toy."**_


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve baby! Woo!**

 **Also, this story now has Twenty favorites! Woot woot!**

 **I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you continue to.**

 **:D**

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

"Good. Because Psyko was pokenapped." My mind froze at those words. The feeling of embarrassment that I'd felt before vanished.

"What did you just say?" I must have misheard him. I must've. There's no way Psyko could have-

"Psyko was pokenapped. Now, before you freak out-"

"Pysko was pokenapped?! What the-" Miragem cut me off by putting a paw over my mouth, muffling my yelling.

"You promised me you wouldn't freak out." I tried to say, 'But I didn't know you'd say that!' But all that came out was, 'Mmmpm mmhm!' "Now, if you'll calm down and let me explain, we'll save ourselves a lot of confusion, okay."

I nodded, trying to steady myself. "Good. Now, I'll explain everything that happened today. While you were gone shopping, two unknown pokemon arrived at this forrest; a large, black pokemon that looked like a large Umbreon with out rings and a purple pokemon with a black mane. The black people attacked you and knocked you out with a Hyper Beam. The purple pokemon caused explosion throughout the forrest. Psyko, who arrived earlier, insisted that we do something about the pokemon causing trouble. We got defeated but, for some reason, the pokemon took Psyko away with him. I tried to run after them, but I couldn't catch them. I did a psychic search for them, but all I found was you, knocked out. I quickly retrieved your body and brought you back here. I explained everything to Enfer and she'll be back here in an hour. It's then that I will explain my plan to get Psyko back." Miragem removed his paw from my mouth and took a step backwards.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, just letting me take all of that in. All I could think was 'Wow.'

"All of that happened today?" Miragem nodded. "Wow." Miragem sighed and looked down.

"I guess I should apologize for my inadequacy." I tilted my head. "I tried to get Psyko back, I really did. I failed. And what I'm about to say next might make you hate me..."

I was so confused. "It's not your fault. You tried to get her back." I gave him a small smile. "And you said YOU had a plan to get her back. That's more than I could ask for."

He bit his lip for a moment before sighing. "If you say so..."

"I do say so." I stood up from the couch, stretching my limbs. "So I was knocked out all day?"

"Yep. I could've woken you up, but I felt you'd need some rest after getting hit by a Hyper Beam." I stopped stretching and faced Miragem.

"Wait a minute. How'd you know I got hit by a Hyper Beam?"

"Read your mind. Don't worry." He held up a paw. "I only read your mind of what happened the past half an hour or so. By the way..." He gave me a smile. "I'm touched that you thought about me before you fell asleep."

I felt my face heat up and I looked out the window quickly. "W-Well, after everything that'd happened to you, I was just worried about you. Who wouldn't be?"

"Fair enough." I heard him move around a bit behind me. "Also, I'll explain everything else when Enfer gets here. I hope she didn't get attacked or anything."

I spun around. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after I explained everything to Enfer, she went home. I stayed here all day, making sure you didn't get attacked again. But I doubt she'll get attacked. If they attack again, it'll be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?"

"I'll explain when Enfer gets here. Just be a little patient."

I grumbled and plopped down back on the couch. "Fine. I'll wait."

'What is up with Miragem today? I've never seen him act like this...'

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

"No! Please, no! Get me out of here!" 'Who is screaming? I don't recognize that voice... More importantly, why can't I open my eyes!' I tried to move, but my arms and legs were locked in place by something.

I tried opening my mouth but I couldn't. 'What the hell is going on?!' I tried to steady my breathing. 'Okay... What's the last thing I remember? I was in that forrest at night and there was that purple pokemon... That purple pokemon! What the hell did he do to me?!'

I finally started regaining some of my senses; I could hear screams all around me, I could feel my body being moved on top of something metal, probably a table, and I could smell blood all around me. 'Where am I?!' I struggled beneath my restraints again, desperately trying to break free, but to no avail.

'Alright then. Let's try this then. Psychic!' I heard a click as I used Psychic on my restraints. The second they became loose, I ripped the blindfold off and jumped off the table I was laying on and spun around.

The first thing I noticed was that I was in a clear white corridor with doors on either side. The next thing was that I was indeed on a table that was being wheeled by two pokemon. The next thing I noticed was the two pokemon.

The first one was Loppuny that was wearing some weird, black metal boots and gloves. The second pokemon was a Lucario. But this one had a huge, white scar down his shoulders and several on his chest. His eyes were black and lifeless, sending shivers down my spine.

And the final that I noticed was that I was in trouble. Big trouble.

The Lucario took a step closer. "Get back on the table."

"Yeah right!" I pointed at the Lucario. "You'll tell me where I am and what happened to me or I'll double the amount of scars you have!"

"Can not do. Only told to take you to Psychic Containment Room Number 0023. Now get back on the table so I may do my job."

"So no answers, huh?" I stretched my arms. "I guess I'll have to beat the answers out of you. You as well." I pointed at the Loppuny. "I'll give you a chance to tell me what I want to know."

The Loppuny moved beside the Lucario. "I won't tell. You don't need to know since you can't do anything about your situation."

I glared at them. "Have it your way. Looks like I'll have to kick both your asses and then get the hell out of here."

Without waiting for a response, I formed a Shadow Ball and lunged at the two pokemon.

* * *

 **? the Absol's P.O.V.**

I stretched and let out a yawn from the comfort of my bed. It was actually a human bed inside of a human house. Of course, it was on the same road as the 'pokemon factory'. I wanted to be within range of my 'workplace'. But I wasn't going to sleep in that place.

The room I was in was pretty spacious. A red, king size bed, that I was sitting on, was against the right wall. There was a couch on the let wall with a coffee table in front of it. There were two black night stands on either sides of the bed and on top of a black dresser was some weird device called a TV. Couldn't figure out how to work it though.

I tossed some documents I was reading on the floor beside my bed, grimacing. "None of those helped me understand this thing better. I'll need to punish that dumb Magmar when he returns."

I looked down at the necklace around my neck. The necklace wasn't what I was interested in though. It was what was on it that was important.

"Tomorrow couldn't come later. I'm actually feeling excited before I do this. This hasn't happened since I killed my parents." I smirked, fiddling with the gem. "You'd better feel honored, toy. All the setting up I've done for this. Stealing away that Mewostic, making two new toys, and acquiring this were both a lot of work. I haven't planned a murder for this long in a while. The only small bump in the plan is that 'Phantom Murderer'. Got no idea who that is or their motive. I'd like to get him or her on my force-"

There was a sudden knock at my door. "Come in." I was suprised to see Chrono walking in, along side our two new toys. "Chrono? Is something wrong with these two?"

"No. It's a much bigger problem. I brought these two since they can actually explain everything." She whispered something to them and they stepped forward.

"Alright then. I want a full report." I gestured at our newest toys. "Let's hear it."

"Here is our report, master." 'Master? Hmm... I kinda like that.' "At seven-fortyfive in the Psychic Containment Room Number 0023, the pokenapped Meowstic known at Psyko woke up unexpectedly. The inject to make her sleep seemed to have no effect on her. She was stronger than anticipated and she quickly overpowered and she has escaped into the facility. Her whereabouts are unknown."

I gritted my teeth. 'No. That's impossible!' "Who was guarding that damned cat?"

"Do not worry, master. The pokemon in charge of guarding her have been properly disposed of."

"Well, that's something good. Now I won't have to." I looked at Chrono. "Have you searched the surveillance tapes?"

"I have tried." She sighed. "We believe that she has destroyed any footage that may have had her on it. So we know the general area. Throughout Area Five and Area Six, the camera had evidence of being tampered with. Her psychic abilities are off the charts. Only our Alakazam could pick up any trace of psychic tampering."

"Well then, send pokemon to search those areas!"

"Already done. We have our strongest forces searching each area as we speak. It's only a matter of time until she is found." I nodded.

"Thank you for informing me. If everything is under control, you two may leave. Wait outside of this room. Chrono, stay here for a few minutes." They nodded and left the room.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Yes, actually, I do. Please, sit down. This is something serious." She nodded and proceeded to sit down in a chair in the corner of my room.

"What do you need?"

"Like I said, this is rather important. It's about our plan tomorrow." She nodded, gesturing for me to continue. "I think some changes need to be placed. Now, there are only a few pokemon I'll trust. You are one of them. And from what I know about pokemon is that if their friend gets killed or stolen away, they'll want revenge or to get them back. Is that correct?"

"For most pokemon, yes. But what does this have to do with our plan?"

"I feel that our victims will be no different. Especially that Espeon. He'll do anything he can to get her back, I know it. Same goes for his other friends. And, since I trust you, I want you to stay here during the first two phases of our plan."

One of the things I respected about Chrono was that she was always able to keep her composure. So when I said this, she just nodded and said, "Can you tell me why?"

"I think that at least one of them will come to this base tomorrow. That Espeon knows where it is, after all. And they know the two new toys. And the only two pokemon stronger than them are you and me. And I think that it'll be the Growlithe that comes to this base, based off of what I know about her. But the problem with her is that she's a wild card. We don't know her strength. And I think that you're the only pokemon that I trust to do this job correctly."

Chrono nodded again. "Consider it done. I trust your judgement. And I'm glad you trust me to do this." She stood up and walked over to the door. "And trust me when I say that I won't let you down."

"Great. Now go put those to in their rooms and get some rest. You'll need it." Chrono nodded before walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

I sighed and ripped the necklace off my neck. "I guess I'll have to find out exactly how you work tomorrow."

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

"Oh... sweet... Arceus..." I panted as I leaned against the wall of the dark room I ran into. "This place... is like... a maze... Why is this place... So huge..." I looked up at the ceiling several feet above me and sank to my knees. My psychic powers couldn't penetrate the walls of this place, so no help from the outside.

Not to mention that the fight and long run I'd had minutes ago had a huge toll on my body. Not to mention messing with the security cameras were a pain as well.

* * *

I launched the Shadow Ball directly into the Lucario's face, making him stumble backwards. The Loppuny aimed a punch at my face, but before she could land it, I shouted "Sucker Punch!" Our attacks collided, making a large banging sound.

I pushed off of her and landed several feet away. The Lucario, who was finally regaining his bearings, turned and glared at me. "Permission to subdue victim?"

The Loppuny nodded. "Permission granted."

The Lucario seemed to teleport behind me before he slammed his spiked palm into my back. I held in my screams as I spun around and gritted my teeth.

I formed two Shadow Balls in my arms and slammed them down on the ground, making a plume of purple smoke fill the corridor. The other two in the smoke began coughing and wheezing. "Mean Look!" I glared up at the Lucario and felt the move initiate. 'Good. Now he won't be leaving this place for a while.'

I was smart and I knew alot. And I knew I didn't stand a chance against this one. I could handle the Loppuny, but not him. 'Now, I've gotta lure her away.'

"Come and get me, stupid rabbit!" I took off down the hallway that seemed to be repeating itself. All the walls looked the same. The floor looked the same. The doors looked the same. Even the screams I heard were blending together at this point.

I desperately wanted to help the pokemon screaming. It hurt my heart to just run by and leave them. It went against everything I stood for; helping pokemon. But I couldn't open any of the doors while running. And my Psychic didn't work on them for some reason. Probably because these rooms were the 'Psychic Containment Rooms'. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I ran by.

"Where are you running off to?!" I spun around and gasped at what I saw.

The Loppuny seemed to be flying towards me. I barely had time to duck before she sailed over my head. 'Damn. I was hoping to get farther away. Well, at least I only have to deal with this one now.' "Fake Out."

I jumped towards the Loppuny and clapped in front of her face, causing her to flinch. "Psychic!" I grabbed the Loppuny and swung my arm, making her go crashing into the wall. She screamed as her back hit the wall.

"Charge Beam." Small sparks ran up and down my arm as I made my way over to the Loppuny. She was slumped down on the ground, her head down. I lifted her head with my free arm and put my electrified arm a few inches from her face. "Last. Chance. Where am I? What the hell happened to me?"

She let out a small laugh. "Might as well tell you, shouldn't I? We're both going to die here; me and Lucario. We failed. The last one let an Espeon escape and his screams could be heard from the actual city."

My eyes widened. 'An Espeon? No way... Miragem was here? Was this where that awful memory of his happened? No. I'll ask him later. I need information right now.' "Tell me what I want to know."

"Fine. You're underneath an abandoned pokèball factory on an abandoned part of the city. This facility is used for all sorts of experiments, murders, enslavement, and more that I probably don't know about. The exit staircase is in Area Fifty. You're in Area Five right now. I don't know which way this is. The smoke confused me. You might be heading for Area Six or maybe Area Four. But if you see a sign saying 'Do Not Enter', you're going the right way." She banged her head on the wall. "May Arceus be with you and your endeavor. That Espeon made it out from Area One and he was considered weak from our reports on him. Oh, I almost forgot." She grabbed my neck and pulled my face inches away from hers. "Do NOT go into Area One." She let me go and slumped back on the ground. "Best of luck then."

I nodded and backed away. "It was a bit extreme to say you'd die, but I thank you for the information." I turned and began walking down the corridor.

"I wasn't joking." I barely heard her as I walked down the hall. But It didn't matter. I knew she was messing with me. She wouldn't die because of me, right?

* * *

I heard screams of pain in the distance as well as the steps of pokemon passing by the room I was in. I pulled my knees to my chest and whimpered, a few tears falling from my face. "Please, Enfer... Please come get me out of here... I don't know how much more I can run..."

Just then, there was a loud static sound that came from the ceiling. "Please don't tell me that's what I think it is..."

 **"Attention all pokemon. This is an emergency. A Meowstic has escaped into the facility. She is somewhere between Area Five and Area Six. Every single one of our guard pokemon must head there immediately. Block all exits to Area Seven and Area Eight as well. Do not disappoint."**

Yep. An intercom.

"Oh, you're kidding me..." I pushed off the ground, wiping tears from my face. "Well, at least I know I'm going the right way." I turned to the door. "If there's fifty areas, it'll probably take a while for some of them to get there. So if I hurry, I should be able to get there before most of the guards..." I sighed. "Here goes nothing..."

I pushed the door open once again and sprinted out into the halls, running blindly back into the maze of white corridors.

* * *

 **SubMiragem's P.O.V.**

"Enfer's almost here." Snowdrop turned to face me from the couch.

"How do you know?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because I can hear her shouting." Snowdrop huffed at my sarcasm. "I can sense her with my psychic powers. She'll be here in one minute. She'll probably hug you when she walks in. She was really worried about you, ya know."

"Really?" She looked down. "I shouldn't have been so reckless in that fight. I didn't even think about-"

"You were protecting yourself. Plus, you only had a few seconds to think about your next move. And you did pretty good, considering that you could barely see her."

She lifted and eyebrow. "Her? How could you tell?"

"Well, her figure was one thing. I could barely make it out just through your memories, but her body was definitely more feminine. Another were the screams she made when you used Ice Fang on her. Very feminine." I glanced out the window and smiled. "Our friend has arrived. Better be prepared to get hugged or something."

Snowdrop gulped as I walked over to the door. 'Now we can finally do something. I spent the past hour explaining everything she missed in more detail but now I can finally explain my plan. And once this is over, maybe Miragem can have a normal life. Then I can lose my power, become a small voice in his head, and then everyone's happy.'

I opened the door just in time to see Enfer walk through the trees. "Hey Enfer. Could you hurry up? Snowdrop and I are getting impatient." She shook her head.

"You sure about that? Are you sure you didn't enjoy being alone with her for an extended period of time?" I smiled and patted her on the back.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." 'Probably not in the way you'd think.' Her eyes widened for a moment before she walked past me and into the living room. I shut the door and looked back just in time to see Enfer tackle Snowdrop in a hug. Snowdrop, who was taken by surprise, made some weird noises that were almost words.

After a full minute of them talking about how worried Enfer was and how sorry Snowdrop was, I finally got them to settle down and get comfortable.

"Alright. I don't need to explain why we're here. So I'll just get into the plan." I took a deep breath. 'Oh boy. Here we go.' "First, I'll explain the little bit I know about their plans. Tomorrow, at eight o'clock, a group of ten pokemon, I don't know who, will be heading into the city to cause trouble as a distraction. As for what they'll be doing while the distraction is being made, I have no idea. But they obviously want us to go there for a reason."

"How do you know that?" 'Just stop asking questions, Snowdrop!'

"I read the mind of a Magmar that came into the forrest to scout out the path into the forrest. I don't know why he was doing that though... Anyways, the plan." I pointed at Snowdrop. "Here's your role; You'll stay here, at your house. I feel like their plan has something to do with you since you were attacked directly. You'll stay here for your own protection and incase they come here."

She nodded. "I don't like being protected. But it makes sense and I'll trust your judgement." 'Thank you for not questioning me again.'

"My role is to help intercept the distraction for a few minutes."

"Wait, help? Who else is going to take care of them?" 'Not You too, Enfer!'

"This is where part of your role comes in. You need to tell the people that work at your restaurant and the pokemon authorities and any of your other friends about this. Tell them to be in the streets at eight. We'll need all the power we can get." Enfer looked reluctant but nodded anyways.

"Next thing I'll do is help Enfer with her other role." She tilted her head.

"Other role?"

"Yes. Your other role is sneaking into their base." Both of the girls in front of me just stared at me. "What?"

"Um... Sorry. I didn't hear you right. I thought you told Enfer to sneak into their base."

I shook my head. "No, you're hearing is correct. I said she'll sneak into their base."

"But how in Arceus's name am I going to do that?! You said there would be an army of pokemon ready to rip me to shreds the moment I come close!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I did say something like that."

"Then how-"

"I spent hours sitting in one spot planning this whole damn thing. If you want to get Psyko back, just listen to me because we need to start this plan as soon as possible!" That shut them up. "Thank you."

I put a paw on Enfer's back. "I want you to listen to every word I say, alright? The distraction will most likely be around the alleyway that leads to the block with their base since they won't want anyone to get in. I'll direct you to the alleyway with direction to where the base is. Once you get to the building next to it, wait for me to arrive. You'll need my help for getting in there."

"Hold up." 'Snowdrop, I swear to Arceus...' "You'll be doing all that while I'm sitting all comfortably on my couch?"

"Yes. Enfer's job is the biggest because they don't know about her. They know me and you since we fought some of them." 'Well, they know me for more than that. But you don't need to know that.' "She has the biggest chance of getting in. You have a big role as well."

"Do I?"

"Yes. I'll be helping take care of the distraction. That means they'll be doing something else. And it could involve this house. They could, I don't know, destroy it or something."

Snowdrop let out a growl. "I'd like to see them try!"

"Exactly why you're needed here. You need to make sure nothing happens." I turned back to Enfer. "You can fight, yes?"

I expected her to be offended by me asking, but instead her face went to a look of horror. 'Hmm?' "Will... Will I have to fight?"

"Possibly. What, can you not fight?" She gulped and nodded.

"I-I can fight... I just... haven't in a while... Not since that..." 'That? Maybe I shouldn't ask...'

"Well, if it all goes well, you shouldn't have to." I slapped her on the back. "You better hurry up with your job."

She stared at me. "Right now?"

"Yeah. We need to start immediately. The sooner we get done with this, the sooner we can get to the real action." I pointed at the door. "You need to go do that as soon as possible. That's really all I can tell you today. Get some sleep and get over here as soon as you wake up. You'll need lots of sleep. You won't have much time to rest during your job tomorrow."

Enfer nodded and walked over to the door. She turned to look over her shoulder as she opened the door. "Will this plan work, Miragem?"

I gave her an encouraging smile. "It will. Trust me."

She smiled which suprised me. 'I'm suprised you can keep in good spirits at this time...' "Thank you." With that, she turned and walked out the door. Snowdrop yawned beside me.

"Well, I guess I should-"

"No, not yet."

"'Not yet'? What else are we doing?"

"Something vital to this plan that I couldn't do when Enfer was here." I put a paw on her forehead. "I'm going to make a psychic connection between us. It makes it so we can communicate from across the world if we needed to. We can let each other know if there's an emergency on either of our ends."

"Why couldn't we do this while Enfer was here?" I smirked.

"Would you want Enfer knowing about us being able to have private, psychic talks that nobody else in a about?" Her eyes widened. "I didn't think so. Also, this might sting."

"Wait, what-"

My paw started glowing blue as I reached into her mind. Snowdrop winced when I collided with her mind. "Psychic." I grabbed the sides of Snowdrop's face and brought my head closer. I removed my paw and put my gem on her forehead. The effects were immediate; Snowdrop's face went red and the connection was made successfully.

I pulled my head back slightly, grinning. "Should've mentioned I had to that, shouldn't I?" Snowdrop nodded. 'Well, if I told her that, I'd be lying. But she doesn't need to know that keeping physical contact in any way would've sufficed.'

"Um... So how long... do we need to... stay like this...?" I let go of her face and backed up.

"No longer need to. Hold up. Let's see..." I closed my eyes. " _Is this thing on_?"

" _Yep, it worked. But how is this different then when we first met? You didn't need to do... that when we first met_?"

" _Well with this, we can communicate from long distance._ " 'Not to mention, I can read your mind whenever I want.'

" _Oh okay_."

I opened my eyes. "Well now that that is out of the way, I was wondering if I could sleep on your couch again." She raised an eyebrow. 'Gotta think fast.' "I live really far away from here, so being here would save us a lot of waiting."

"That makes sense I guess. Sure, you can sleep here."

"Thanks, Snowdrop."

"No problem." She turned and started walking up her stairs. "Thanks for this, Miragem." I watched as she disappeared up the stairs and sighed.

"Now I've got to somehow explain all this to Miragem for tomorrow. Unless he loses it again, he's gonna have to do all the work. I guess I'll have to advise him as we go." I laid down in the sofa and closed my eyes. "Hopefully I can do it all during a 'dream'."

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

I pressed my back against the wall, breathing heavily. I wiped sweat from my forehead as I peaked around the corner. "I think I lost him around Area Eight. But he might've followed me into Area Nine. Oh Arceus, I need to rest..."

I looked upwards at the sound of static. "Oh no."

 **"Attention guards. The target has entered Area Nine. The guards responsible for this will be severely punished. All guards head there immediately."**

"Already? This is a joke... I need to rest badly..." I looked back and forth, my eyes falling on a sign on the wall.

Guard Resting Room

_In Area Ten_

"Area Ten? I can make it... I think... And the guards will be looking for me in the halls..." I put an arm on the wall for support as I began walking slowly down the corridor. "Please hurry, Enfer... I know you'll find me somehow... I can outrun them for now, but I don't know if I can make it out on my own..."

I gave a sad smile. "I wonder if this is how Miragem felt, if it was him, when he escaped... It would explain his mysterious injuries and his disturbing memories..." I shook my head. "Gotta focus, Psyko. Area Ten, here I come."

* * *

 **Did you catch the teaser for the next Halloween Special?**

 **Hope you enjoyed as always!**

 **:D**

* * *

 _ **Where pain will cease.**_


	16. Chapter 13

**This will be the last chapter with the Subconscious Miragem as a prominent figure...**

 **For now...**

 **Also, the Halloween Special that I teased about in the previous chapter will be used in something else soon.**

 **Also(So many alsos), not much story happens in this chapter. It's mostly build-up, preparation, and characters organizing their feelings.**

 **However, this chapter is the longest one yet with exactly 7,400 words! The longest chapter yet!**

 **And this chapter does something I've debated about doing and asked specific people who I know about since one of the earlier chapters...**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

The first thing I felt was a huge headache when I woke up. "Owww... Where am I?" I put a paw on my forehead as my eyes fluttered open.

I expected to be met with the sight of grass and trees or the comfort of Snowdrop's house. What I didn't expect was to be face to face with a stone wall. "Huh?" I rolled over and immediately regretted doing it.

I groaned and put a paw over my eyes. "Too bright."

"Oops, sorry. I'll turn that down."

"Thank you... Wait, what?!" Sure enough, the light disappeared and was replaced with a cold, night wind. "Who did that?"

"You did that."

"No. You did that. Somehow." 'Who IS this? Arceus or something?'

"No, I'm not Arceus. I'm you. Hold up." Faster than I could blink, a pokemon popped into existence just in front of the cave entrance. An Espeon. "Hey, other me."

Something clicked in my mind. "Subconscious?" He, or maybe I, nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. Thanks for tearing down those walls I made in your mind by the way." I laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that." I frowned. "So if you're here, then this must be a dream or something, right?"

"Correct. This was the best way to have a prolonged conversation with you in the state your mind is in and without wasting precious time." 'Precious time?'

"So was I knocked out or something?"

"Not really. You kinda shut down." I raised an eyebrow.

"'Shut down'? What does that mean?"

"It means you shut down. Made me have to take over your body for a whole day." 'He did what?!'

"You did what?!" He put a paw on his ear.

"Either talk or think. One or the other. It hurts my head to listen to both." He shook his head. "But yeah. I had to take control of your body for a while. Otherwise you would be stayed there like a sack of meat." Odd comparison...

"What did you do while I was 'rebooting'?" He smirked.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" I put a paw on my chin. 'Last thing I remember?'

"Chasing after that purple pokemon who took Psyko..." My eyes widened. "Psyko! What happened to her?! Is she okay?!"

Before I could ask more questions, my mouth was shut using psychic. "She will be if you'll listen to me. I'll fill you in on the important things. Like the plan."

"The plan?"

He squished his tail back and forth. "Not yet." In an instant, he was in front of me. He put a paw on my forehead. On my gem. He pushed my head back and looked me dead in the eyes. He looked so much like me, but he seemed more alive than I've ever been.

Now that he was closer to me, I could actually see some more small difference between us. His build was slightly bulkier than mine, which was very scrawny. He seemed to radiate an aura of power as well. His piercing blue eyes seemed to hold so much wisdom beneath them. It disoriented me to stare at them for more than a few seconds.

A smile appeared on his face which sent shivers down my spine. "I see your admiring my features. Attractive, am I not?"

"You're me." I deadpanned.

"No. I'm the you that could've been." He took a step backwards. "I'm the ideal you. I'm the you that would've been if we didn't get stolen away from those bastards." His mouth twitched slightly and I caught a small flash of his shiny, white teeth. "Meaning I'm much more experienced than you. In strength and relationships."

"'Relationships'? What's that supposed to mean?" He shook his head.

"I think you know what I mean. I explained to you last time we talked; I'm your brains for now."

"'For now'? What's going to happen to you and me?" He shook his head again.

"Don't worry about that for now." His paw on my head began glowing and the cave began melting around us.

My eyes burned to try and make out what was happening. "What is going, ow, on?"

"We're having a change of scenery."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see. We'll soon be in the middle of a plain that one of our friends are very familiar with."

Soon, we'd left the cave and, sure enough, were now in the middle of a field at around noon. "What are we doing here?" He smirked.

"The plan you'll be doing once we wake up will involve combat. And I'll be honest; you're strength is pitiful." His gem began glowing. "Were going to fix that."

"Wait, what?!"

"First lesson; reflexes!" A pink beam shot out of his gem and slammed into my face, knocking me backwards. I tripped as I tried to regain my footing. My subconscious sighed. "This could take a while."

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

Tears poured out of my eyes as I lay curled up on my couch. The night before, after all the running around I did to inform my fellow employees, boss, and the 'pokemon police', I had tried, and failed, to make it to my bed. So instead, I had to settle for my couch.

I didn't know what time it was and, despite my weariness, I couldn't sleep. The thought of Psyko had been nagging at my mind ever since I got the news. But this was the first time I'd let everything go; All my emotions turning into tears that soaked my couch and fur.

All my fear for Psyko. All my longing to have her back in my life. All my anger for the pokemon who stole her away from me. All the anger at myself for being useless right now.

The stupid cat held most of the emotion I was capable of giving, even if she didn't know it. And that was what pissed me off most. She was oblivious to how much I felt for her.

Of course, she knew about my past. She knew about my troubles that no one else knew. She was the only pokemon I'd ever fully opened up to. She knew about all my likes and dislikes. She knew about all my pet peeves. She even knew most of my secrets. She knew everything about me, but she was so clueless about me at the same time.

And I was growing impatient. I was... But now, I'd be okay just having her in my life again. I want to see her face again. I want to hear her voice again. I wanted to feel her soft fur again. I want her to wake me up and say that this was all just a bad dream. I want this all to be just a bad dream...

But it wasn't. And I knew it. I just didn't want to accept it. I kept telling myself that she would be alright. She'll be alright. She'll be alright...

Most of my tears came from a much deeper place. They came from me being scared. Scared to lose her. I know that it's selfish to think about me specifically and no one else. But I couldn't help it.

I hiccuped on my tears that were smearing on my face. I squeezed the pillow I was burying my face in tighter. Somehow, I thought that if I squeezed it tighter, it might lessen the pain in my heart. It didn't.

The first time I'd cried when I heard about it, I didn't fully understand what had happened. But now that I knew the stakes and what she was up against and what we were up against, I just wanted to cry until I couldn't anymore. I wanted the pain to go away.

"Stupid cat..." I sniffed. "Making me like this..." I dug my claws into the pillow. "No... It's not your fault... It's mine... I guess this is what I get... for falling for such an idiot..."

Something Miragem said flashed in my mind. "Guess he was right... Why now?" I hated coming to terms with it right now of all times. But I guess it was inevitable. And now that I'd figured it out, the pain seemed to double.

I am in love with Psyko. "Stupid cat..."

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

I put the arm that wasn't supporting myself against the wall on my chest. "Why do I... feel like an... idiot suddenly?" I shook my head.

I didn't expect Area Ten to be so... massive. I'd been walking and fighting for hours. So many dead end corridors. I kept having to backtrack, which did not help my fatigue. My head was hurting from the muffled screams around me.

I turned another corner, my legs shaking. I was close to my limit. "This is... Area Ten... So where... is the damn... room...?" I squinted my eyes. "Is that a sign?" I could use my powers to enhance my sight, but I doubt I'd keep my footing.

"'Guard Resting Room'." I smiled. "I made it... Thank you, Arceus." Just as I began speeding up my walk, the worst possible thing happened.

My legs gave out. "Woah!" I faceplanted on the hard surface. I tried to push myself up,but all the strength left my legs."N-No... I'm so close..."

 ***Click***

Oh hell no. No. No no no!

 ***Click***

That was a door opening and closing. And I'm stuck on the ground. With no psychic powers I could access. Shit.

I used all the energy I had in my body to try and push off the ground, but to no avail. I weakly punched the floor. "No... Please... So close to rest..."

I could hear the steps coming now. It was obviously a furry pokemon and, judging by its speed of walking, was attempting to seem natural. But I could tell it was nervous, I could tell.

Probably scared of the punishment it would get if it failed.

I tried to reason a way out of this; I couldn't get there fast enough by crawling. I couldn't us my powers. And I can't stand up. There didn't seem to be any logical way to get out of this. I banged my head softly against the floor. "I'm sorry... I was so close..."

I had just enough energy to look where the footsteps were coming from; behind me. So who would find me here? Why am I asking? I don't care. I might not make it out ever again.

Black fur flashed around the corner and I squinted my eyes. The fur seemed to move in a very unnatural way.

Soon enough, the full figure of an Umbreon turned the corner. It's eyes widened when it saw me. "You... It's you..."

'Male? Okay... I don't care.' I closed my eyes. Yep. This is the end. I let out a small whimper. "Enfer..." I whispered.

It stepped closer. "It's all thanks to you..." Wait, what?

I opened an eye and saw the Umbreon smiling down at me. It knelt down next to me. It reached out towards me and I cringed when he touched my leg. "Thought so. You've been running non-stop, haven't you?"

Without waiting for a response, he stood up and its form began to change. I opened my other eye and blinked several times. After the fifteenth blink, I was staring at a completely different pokemon; a Gardevoir.

It bent down and... picked me up. I was so confused. He wasn't going to capture me? And how did he change like that? And why was he thanking me?

But the moment I left the floor, exhaustion took a hold of me. I desperately tried to keep my eyes open, but it was no use. "Don't worry. I'll protect you until you wake up. It's thanks to you that I'm free right now."

The last thing I heard was the sound of a door opening and shutting before I succumbed to the rest that I desperately needed.

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

"I think that you've made good progress." I was panting from this rather rigorous training. First I had to learn to dodge physical and special attacks. Then, I had to use Quick Attacks against my subconscious until I couldn't anymore. He said it was to 'get used to some standard moves'. And just now, I had to force learn the move Psychic. It was brutal.

But I could feel that the training was having an affect.

Time didn't seem to exist in this place. A minute could have past or a year could have. I couldn't tell the difference.

The only thing that made me mad was that while I was tired and out of breath, my subconscious was full of energy.

"You think so?" It was weird. I felt really comfortable talking normally to myself.

"Of course." He suddenly gasped. "Oh. I just remembered something." I raised an eyebrow. "In the morning, you won't have these skills."

We stared at each other for a few... increments of time before he laughed. "You're thinking that this was useless, right?" He shook his head. "Since this is a dream, you won't have the powers you have when you wake up yet." He pointed a claw at me. "It's up to you to recall this dream when you wake. Then you'll remember these skills and we'll be good to go. If you can't do that, then, I'll be honest, were screwed."

I gulped. "That's a lot of pressure."

He nodded. "It is. For you." He stomped his paw and suddenly, he changed into a Glaceon. "And for me." Then, he changed into Enfer. "And me." And finally, he changed into Psyko. "Especially for me."

I looked down. "So that much rides on me, huh?"

"Not exactly. It rides on us." He changed back into an Espeon and raised an eyebrow. "Did you think I wouldn't help you when you wake up? Of course, I can't communicate with you directly without breaking your mind." He shook his head. "That'd be bad."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? I didn't know that it'd be bad."

"No need to be sarcastic with yourself. The only way you'll be able to hear me is if you hear a voice in your head whisper something to you every now and then. So keep a brain cell open for that."

I nodded. "So what do we need to do now?"

He clicked his tongue. "We need to move onto building up your power on special moves. Specifically your Psybeam. You'll be using that the most since you haven't mastered Psychic yet and we don't have all the time in the world. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't keep this dream up forever without wasting precious time."

I nodded. "Alright. Teach me then."

"Alright then. But we need to speed this up, so I'll be a lot more... malicious with you." He said, flashing his teeth.

I didn't like the sound of that.

"Ow. My head." I tilted my head.

"What's up?"

"I'll be right back." With a popping sound, the Espeon vanished from existence. I looked around, confused.

"What do I do now?!"

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I tossed and turned beneath the blue blankets on my bed. I'd been doing this for the past hour or so after I woke up at midnight. I think the reason is obvious. I couldn't sleep.

Not because I was worried about Psyko... That's a lie. I was so worried about Psyko. She was my best friend. I didn't want to lose her-

'No! Don't think that! Miragem said he'd get her back, so he'll do it! But while he and Enfer are trying to get our friend back, I'll be staying here at home being useless.'

 _You won't be useless._

'Great. Now I'm comforting myself.'

 _No you aren't. Psychic connection, remember?_

'Miragem?'

 _Technically, yes._

'Technically?'

 _I'll explain later. Anyways, stop worrying. And you won't be useless. There's something that I didn't tell you because I didn't want Enfer worrying about you._

'And what's that?'

 _Our enemies will definitely come for this house._

'What makes you say that?'

 _There's something that I didn't mention when I said I read a Magmar's mind. The plan also called for him to become reinforcements incase their attack fails. And the attack will be on your home._

'How do you know it'll be my house?'

 _His leader, Chrono, said the attack would be on a green house in the middle of the forrest outside the town._

'Oh.'

 _'Oh'? That's your response? Fair enough._

'Do you know who is coming and when?'

 _I don't know and I don't know._

'You're so knowledgeable.'

 _I'm trying to help you so you don't feel useless. Also so you don't risk dying._

'Well, thanks for your consideration.'

 _No problem. And don't worry about Psyko. I haven't known her for as long as you, but I can bet that she can hold her own in that place. She's probably doing better than I did._

'"Better than you did"? What does that mean? Were you-'

 _N-Nothing... Anyways, stop worrying and go to sleep!_

And with that, the voice left, leaving me more confused than sad. What did he mean by 'She's probably doing better than I did'? Maybe I didn't know as much about Miragem as I thought I did.

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

"Come on, Psyko. It's time to get up." I groaned and rolled over, pulling the red covers above my head.

"Five more minutes, Enfer. Or maybe five more hours. I have a huge headache."

"But I made you breakfast. You don't want it to get cold, do you?"

"Noooooo."

"Then get..." I was suddenly jerked out of the covers and lay sprawled out on the floor. "...up."

"But my heeeeaaaad..."

Enfer ran over to me and put a paw on my head. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. I guess I'm just a little energetic this morning."

I rolled my eyes. "You've been excited and energetic the past three days..."

"Well so-rry. I'm just so happy to have you back." Tears formed in her eyes. "After I heard that you were taken away, I cried for hours. I thought that I might never see you again and-"

I covered her mouth and smiled up at her. "Well I'm back now. And that's all that matters, doesn't it?"

Enfer nodded and put her paws on my cheeks. "Yeah. It does."

I looked into her eyes and I felt my headache go away. It was always like this. If I was feeling sad or if I had a headache or anything, just looking at her made the entire world disappear. That's why I avoided prolonged eye contact with her in the past. I might have been looking into her beautiful eyes forever.

I quickly felt heat rising to my cheeks. 'W-What's going on? Why am I getting embarrassed? We're just a friend who has been taking care of me for the past few days. I-I've never felt like this around her before...'

Enfer closed her eyes and brought her face closer to mine. I could feel her breath on my face now and my face went redder.

"E-Enfer..." I couldn't raise my voice above a whisper right now. Enfer gave a big smile.

"You're blushing." She brought her face down to my ear. "It's very adorable."

I shuddered and tried to look away. But Enfer's paws made me face her. "Enfer..."

Enfer pressed her forehead against mine. Her face was only inches away from mine now. I could tell what her intentions were now.

With a paw, she traced my lips gently. "If you don't want this, then you just have to say so."

For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to say stop. I didn't want her to stop. I desperately wanted her to close those few inches between us. It was just a few inches. She was so close to me. So close...

"But I'm so far away as well."

I blinked and suddenly, I wasn't on the floor with Enfer. Instead, I was standing in a dark room. There was no light in here and there didn't seem to be anything else in here with me.

"Enfer?" I looked around me, confused. "Where are you?" No... No, she was so close to me. I could touch her. I could see her. I could still feel where her paws were on my face and lips. The parts where Enfer touched me felt cold without her warm touch...

I whimpered loudly. "Enfer..." I desperately wanted her. I wanted to see her. I wanted to hold her in my arms. I wanted to-

I quickly slapped myself in the face hard enough to leave a bruise. "What the hell is wrong with me? We've known each other for years. So what is happening with me?"

I closed my eyes tightly and curled up in a ball. I pulled my knees into my chest. "What's happening to me? I've got to know something. Come on, think..."

A memory rose to the surface of my mind; One of my first patients as a therapist.

* * *

There was a knock on my door. "This must be him." I was excited. This would be my fourth session but my first one with a male. I didn't even know what pokemon he'd be. All he did was send a letter anonymously asking for help.

I didn't even have an official office yet, taking requests from my home. Of course, I had to keep it well kept, for my own sanity and my patients.

I lived in a small one story house which was painted white on the outside. It looked rather bland on the outside, which I hated.

The front door immediately opened to the living room, where I had my sessions.

Bookcases surrounded the room, filled with reports and informative texts on the pokemon mind. I had a few comforting candles around the room, emanating the scent of different flowers. Surveys showed that most pokemon feel most relaxed when they are in familiar environments. And, since most pokemon are wild, I always had a stock of flowery candles.

I had three blue, cushiony, chairs set in the center of my room, which surrounded a small, wooden coffee table. Two sat close to the door while one, mine, sat on the opposite side. The coffee table didn't hold much significance other than holding the occasional snack and holding my notepad.

I got up from my chair and ran to the door. I opened the door and was immediately confused; There was a Delphox. "May I help you?"

The Delphox shuffled its feet nervously, it's hands behind its back. "I... I sent the letter... requesting your help..."

I mentally slapped myself. 'Idiot.' "Oh, of course. I sincerely apologize. When I read that you were male, I didn't expect you to be such a..."

"Such a feminine-looking pokemon? Yeah... I get that a lot..."

"I'm so sorry. Please, come inside." I stepped out of the way and the Delphox stepped inside, immediately sitting in a chair before I could say anything else.

I smiled and shut the door. I moved over to my chair and grabbed my notepad. "Would you like to tell me your name?"

"Um... Use my nickname, Pheonix... It's what most pokemon call me... I'm very self-conscious about my actual name..."

I nodded and wrote that down. _Name: Unknown. Nickname: Phenoix. Seems to be overly nervous for some reason. Could be why he's here today._

"There's no need to be nervous, Pheonix. I won't judge you in any way." He nodded slowly. "So why have you come to see me today?"

He toyed with his stick he had in his lap. "W-Well... I was hoping you could tell me... why I'm feeling... weird..."

"Alright. So what are your symptoms?"

He kept his gaze locked with his stick. "Whenever I'm around my... friend, I feel all... weird. My heart starts beating fast when I think about her. I stumble over my words when I talk with her. And when I start thinking about her... I can't get her out of my mind. Whenever she touches me and let's go, I feel all cold. When we part ways, I feel so sad..." He looked up. "Do you know what wrong with me? Am I sick or something?"

I smiled and looked down at my notepad. _Symptom: Extremely love-sick but doesn't know it or what he should do about it._

"Well, Pheonix, I'll need a bit of background information before I make a definitive verdict. So tell me about your friend, how long you've been friends, and that sort of thing. I don't need her name."

He looked a bit reluctant, but nodded. "She's a Gardevoir and we've been friends for eight years. But I've only been... feeling this way for the last month..." He gripped his elbows. "I don't know what to do..."

He didn't give me much information, but I had all that I needed.

"Well, I think I have your diagnosis." He looked up and I smiled. "You're in love."

He seemed to freeze in place, just staring at me. After a full minute, his face exploded red and he quickly covered it. "I-I-I-In l-l-love?"

I nodded. "All the signs point to you being in love with this Gardevoir girl. Increase heartbeat, stuttering, can't stop thinking about her, and missing her when she's not around are the most common and most ignored signs of being in love."

Pheonix gripped his stick tightly. "S-So, wh-what d-do I do?"

"Confess your love. Tell her how much she means to you. Countless of reports show that if you confess from the heart and honestly, your chance of success doubles, if not triples." This was a lie. There were no reports on that. But I felt like I could use some of my friend's knowledge here. "And the fact that you've known each other for so long makes your bond much stronger." This was true.

"B-But... she's my f-friend... What i-if she doesn't feel the s-same and I r-ruin our friendship?"

"The longer you wait," I pointed at him. "The more you'll hurt yourself. And if she doesn't feel the same, you're relationship won't be jeopardized. If you've been friends for this long, she won't just cut ties with you. You're friends, dang it. So don't stall anymore. Get out of here and go tell her how you feel."

* * *

I bit my lip as I sat in the dark. Tears stung my eyes. "Can't even follow your own damn advice, huh?" I felt a feeling of sadness and anger wash over me. "I love Enfer... and I can't even tell her..."

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V.**

I held my head, trying to get the pain to go away. This was far from the first time this has happened. And seeing the Meowstic and the excitement I felt must have triggered it.

I didn't even know what pokemon I was anymore. I might've been a Caterpie or I could've been a Moltres. Now I'm just a... monster.

I vividly remember what made me this way; Getting fused with a Ditto. No. Fused isn't the right way. More like I had parts of my DNA replaced with a Ditto's. I remember feeling my head cut open, getting my brain messed with. I remember the pain every day, much like right now.

I remember them injecting so many things into my brain, blood veins, and any muscle they could reach by cutting my skin open. I don't even remember what form I was in when it happened.

But the worst memory was my first transformation. The feeling of my muscles and bones expanding like a balloon or shrinking to almost nothing. Every cell in my body burned.

Every time I transformed, my body hurt like this. But after countless years of having to transform for my superiors for tests, I'd managed to block most of the pain after the first one by changing to a psychic type and using my powers to lessen the pain.

This pain, though, was much different. I couldn't prevent it with any power. All I could do was endure it until it passed.

I was currently in the form of a Gardevoir. I could see countless scars on my arms and legs. There were some all over my body as well. Even in the worst spots. I could transform into every pokemon discovered, and, without fail, they'd still be on my body.

One of the things they tried to do to my brain was remove most my memories and replace them with the knowledge of every pokemon known. However, they failed and I still remember who I am with most of my memories intact. One of the memories that didn't survive was my name and species I was.

I pressed my head against the wall, feeling the pain subsiding. In front of me was a resting room for the guards. There were fridges and leather couches and chairs all around the room in a seemingly random way. It was more like a lounge than a resting room.

The Meowstic I'd saved lay stretched out on one of the couches. She'd been murmuring the name 'Enfer' in her sleep for the past hour. It was one o'clock right now and I was getting worried.

I hadn't sensed any pokemon coming near this room at all. Where were all the guards?

I toyed with my steel tag that always seemed to be on my body no matter what form I took. Probably because it was fused into my body. Right now, it was on my left arm. There were five big numbers engraved on it. Five numbers that were engraved into my brain.

I glimpsed some movement from the couch which roused me from my thoughts. Was she waking?

I stood up and stepped closer. She obviously heard me because her eyes snapped open and she glared in my direction. I gasped at what I saw. Her eyes were moist, almost like she was crying.

She stood up on the couch and, faster than I could react, formed a Shadow Ball. She launched it at me and I barely had enough time to change forms into an Umbreon. The ball of energy flew over my head and made a huge dent in the wall. I quickly backed away from her. "P-Please hold on!"

She didn't seem to acknowledge my plea. "Where the hell am I?!"

My ears exploded and I reflexively hid behind my paws. One of the downsides to having my brain messed with was that it completely screwed up my nervous system. The amount of sensitivity in my nerves were always changing. Some parts of my body would be overly sensitive so while other parts couldn't feel a thing.

And right now, my ears were overly sensitive.

Now most of the times, I was a tough guy... That's a lie. But when any part of my body got this sensitive, I can't help but get like this; scared and defenseless.

"Were you also captured?"

I peeked over my paws and saw the Meowstic standing closer to me, a concerned look on her face. I slowly nodded. She gasped. "Oh, Arceus, I'm so sorry. I thought you were one of..."

"I-It's fine..." I whispered. "But could you please whisper for a few minutes?" She gave me a confused look but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah... I'm an experiment..."

Her eyes went wide. "An... An experiment? What does that mean?"

"Most pokemon that are captured are either made into... toys or are experimented on..." I gave a sad smile. "I was the first pokemon given my treatment..." I shook my head. "No... You don't deserve to know what happens in here... Then you'll just feel pity for me... For all of us..."

She seemed to fall quiet for a minute. I stood up and looked towards the door. "You've only been asleep for an hour. Are you feeling good enough to keep going?"

My question came out more harshly than I'd meant, but she didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, I'm good. By the way, my name is Psyko." I morphed into a Gardevoir once more and stopped when I held the doorknob. I turned so that my left arm was in plain view of her.

She gasped when she saw my arm. "Are all those... scars?" I decided to ignore her question. Answering it would make her ask more.

"I'm known as Experiment 01342 by most. But you can just call me Morph. Or Failure. Both those names suit me."

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

"Do you know your way around here?" I asked 'Morph' Who was in front of me. He'd insisted on helping me. He'd said that he was freed right now because the guards guarding his room had been sent after me, which gave him the opportunity to break out.

I wasn't complaining. Having some help getting out was nice.

"I can get us to Area Twenty-five without a problem. But after that..." He let his words hang in the air.

"So you're a Ditto?" I've never met a Ditto before. I was pretty curious about them.

"No." Wait, what?

"But you can change pokemon forms."

He looked over his shoulder. "You won't stop asking, huh?" I shook my head. "Alright... I'll explain..."

He took a deep breath and look upwards. "I was brought in here about eleven years ago, when I was around the age of eight. I won't go into detail, but here's the short version; My DNA was fused with a Ditto's."

"'Fused with a Ditto's'?"

"Yes."

I decided not to ask. I felt like I didn't want to know. And I doubt that he would tell me.

We walked around in strange silence. There didn't seem to be any pokemon nearby. Just the same, empty corridors with the occasional turn left or right.

Once I saw we had reached Area Eleven, indicated by the letters on the floor, Morph turned around. "You know, this is the second time in the last week that a pokemon has attempted to escape. Years ago, it would be unthinkable to try. And the ones that did try regretted it."

"Who was the one before me and did they succeed."

"Oh he succeeded alright. He sent the whole facility into a raging panic. Made his escape from Area One." So he's the same pokemon that the Loppuny was talking about.

"What's up with Area One?"

He shook his head. "I don't know much about it but it's widely considered the worst Area in the facility. Area One is heard to be used for the most popular of... toys."

"Toys?" I dreaded the answer, but I had to know.

"Sex slaves." He spat on the ground. "Bastards turn pokemon into obedient toys made to please whoever, or whatever, comes in there. Breaks their mind. Strips away their will. And he was the most popular one."

I had to swallow my puke. 'Sex slaves? Breaks their mind? Steals their free will? What the hell is this place?'

"What made him so popular was that he somehow was always sane. He had a small bit of free will. I could see it in his eyes."

"You met him?"

"Not really. I caught a glimpse of him being led by the two masterminds around here a couple times a few years ago. He glanced at me and I saw some light in his eyes. Something motivated him to keep going."

"What pokemon was he?" Could it be him? Could it be Miragem?

He took a deep breath. "Another reason he was so popular was the fact that he was part of an endangered pokemon species."

I felt my blood go cold. "So he was..." I couldn't finish the sentence. My mouth felt dry. I hoped that it wasn't what I though it was.

"Yeah. He was an Eevee."

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

"Good. Very good." My gem hurt from firing Psybeam after Psybeam. Apparently, my counterpart could remove the pain, but he said that this would be better for me. I hoped so.

"So am I ready?"

"I think so. Hopefully, you won't have to do a lot of fighting. But incase you do, you'll be able to protect yourself." Thank Arceus.

My counterpart stepped closer and touched my gem, making the aching go away. "I'm rooting for you, ya know? The sooner you get Psyko, the sooner you can escape your past. And maybe start a normal life."

"A normal life..." The idea seemed so foreign to me. My life, normal?

"Hard to imagine, right? But just think about what your perfect life would be. You'll have friends. You might even have a family. Living above ground, spending every day enjoying yourself, loving your life." He began circling around me as he said these things to me.

I tried to think about what that would be like, but nothing seemed to pop in my mind. My subconscious sighed and stepped in front of me. "Here. Let me help you a little bit." He stomped his paw and suddenly, everything changed.

I was inside Snowdrop's bedroom, looking down at two lumps in the bed. "W-What is..." I looked around, but the second Espeon seemed to have vanished.

What was going on?

One of the forms moved and I saw a Glaceon, who looked like Snowdrop but looked slightly... heavier, pop her head out of the covers. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She blinked a few times before looking down at the other lump in the covers.

A smile formed on her face. But this smile was different than the ones I'd ever seen. This one expressed nothing but pure joy.

She pushed the covers out of the way to reveal the second lump and my mouth dropped.

It was me, curled up, sleeping on Snowdrop's bed. Our bodies were closer than I would ever be comfortable .

I figured that Snowdrop would have been horrified to find someone sleeping in her bed. But what she did was the opposite.

Her smile brightened and she leaned down closer to my sleeping form. And my brain seemed to shut down at what I saw her do.

She licked my cheek.

It was a small, gentle lick, but a lick nonetheless.

Before I could finish comprehending what just happened, my body stirred. I saw my eyes open slowly and look up at Snowdrop. A smile that mirrored her's spread across my face.

I reached up with a paw and softly cupped Snowdrop's cheek. "Good morning, Miragem."

"Yeah. Good morning, beautiful." I watched in shock as Snowdrop leaned closer and pressed her forehead against mine. She closed her eyes slowly and began closing the distance between our lips.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my paws around Snowdrop's neck. When our lips were mere centimeters apart, the world changed and I was back in the field with my subconscious. "W... What was..."

He smiled at me. "Did you enjoy that?"

"That... That was..." I couldn't even formulate a complete sentence I was so shocked.

"I could replay that but make you experience it first-hand. Would you like that better?" He was mocking me, but I didn't have the energy to retort.

"Did you... Me and... Snowdrop were..."

"Just a bit of motivation for you."

"M-Motivation?"

He shook his head. "Don't act like you don't know what I mean. I'm you, after all. Anyways, the moment you wake up, you'll notice some paper beside the couch. It will explain in detail our plan."

"Are you sure I'm ready?" I was still a bit nervous about all of this. And I was still a bit in shock about... that. What if I couldn't remember this dream and I screwed everything up?

He patted me on the shoulder. "Yeah, you are. Just try and focus and listen for my voice. Try to remember this dream and you'll be fine."

I nodded. "Thanks, subconscious."

"Don't thank yourself. I am you."

"I guess so. I'll always have to deal with you, won't I?"

"Hopefully not for long."

Before I could question what he said, the world vanished and I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Chrono's P.O.V.**

I ran a claw along the monitor screen I was watching. On it, were two pokemon who thought that they were so clever. Two pokemon who thought they could actually escape.

"You're in for a surprise, kitty. When the day ends, you'll wish you stayed down here. Because I have my orders." I licked my lips. "And I never fail."

I hopped down from the chair and pushed the door open. Outside, in the white corridor, there were words painted on the ground; Area Fifty.

"Let's play a game. Let's see if you can make it past my obstacles. If not, then I think I'll take your puppy all for myself."

* * *

 **Yes, I finally did it. Enfer X Psyko.**

 **Now, I understand that you people reading don't know much about these two characters. However, that will soon change. Just keep an eye out during the next few weeks.**

 **Also, I'm an IDIOT. Spell it. I.D.I.O.T. Why you ask?**

 **Because I forgot to save my last Halloween Special when I was typing it and lost like 3,000 words worth of story from the past few days. :'(**

 **I will try and work overtime to recover the chapter, but if I can't, I'm sorry. :'(**

 **Next chapter, the real battle begins.**

 **So be prepared.**

 **:D**

* * *

 _ **"You're a child. Everything that happens today is your fault. All because you wanted to be free. Well, are you happy, seeing your 'friends' suffering? Because I sure am."**_

* * *

 _ **I know the pain that weighs you down.**_


	17. Chapter 14

**Its time...**

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

I stopped walking and stared at the Gardevoir in front of me. The thought of any pokemon being locked up in that... Area One made me want to vomit. But the idea that one of mine and Snowdrop's friend could've been in there was...

"Hmm?" Morph turned around to face me, a confused look on his face. "What's up?"

'No... No, it could've been any Eevee...' But I had to know. "Do... Do you know his name?" He shook his head.

"The only name I heard him called was 'Toy'. Why do you want to know?"

I shook my head. 'There's no way it could be Miragem. His psychic powers were nowhere near mine and even I am struggling to get out. So if it was him, how could he have gotten out?' "Its nothing."

He shrugged but didn't ask. He turned around and we kept walking down the corridor.

"Ya know, it's only a matter of time until we're found. With the cameras and such." My eyes widened. "Destroying them would just be too obvious and then they'd know our path for sure." 'I'm an Idiot! I forgot about the cameras!'

My self insulting didn't last long as five pokemon emerged from a left hallway several yards ahead of us. " _Its only a matter of time until we're found."_

I used my powers to better focus my eyesight so I could make out the smaller details better.

Among the group of pokemon were; An Infernape who had a blue metal tag in the middle of his chest that read: 62635. The next pokemon was a Zoroark who had a bronze tag on its arm that read: 36286. Next to the Zoroark was an Eelektross that had a bronze tag on its fin that had the numbers: 78458. Behind them all was a shiny Luxray with a blue tag on its tail with the numbers: 64735. And leading the team was an Arcanine with black fur with a silver tag on his side that read: 21394. They all seemed to have dull, lifeless eyes. It sent shivers down my spine to look into them.

Morph took a step back. "This is bad. Those are experimenties that have been brainwashed. And they've got a silver with them." I looked at him.

"A silver?"

"Tags are given in ranks; blue is just stat boost experiments. Bronze is slight 'mutation' experiments. And silver is complete genetic manipulation. The Arcanine is most likely a Dark-Fire Type with some odd power. I'll explain the higher levels once we get past these guys. Look away." For some reason, I did. I figured that I should obey some of the wishes of the pokemon who saved my life.

I heard the sound of bones cracking and muffled screams. When I turned around to make sure he was okay, he he had changed into a Kabutops.

"Why the change?"

"Kabutops can do better against the Zoroark, Infernape, and Arcanine. So I'll take on those three. You deal with the Eelektross and Luxray." Without waiting for a response, he sprinted forward towards the pokemon.

"I'm coming, Enfer. Don't worry." I quickly ran forward to join the battle.

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V.**

I pushed the earpiece into my ear with a smirk. The day had finally come.

I was currently in my house, preparing myself. I had just finished washing my fur and polishing and sharpening my horn. Okay, not preparing. Just trying to give a good last impression. Since I was doing all this preparation, might as well make myself look as good as possible when I kill them.

I pushed the button on my earpiece, unsure if anyone was on the other end. "It's a shame we couldn't find that mysterious murderer that was in the newspaper."

"Well, what can you do?" Chrono.

"Oh hey Chrono. Are our toys filled in on their mission?" I didn't need to ask. I knew that Chrono wouldn't fail at anything I told her to do.

"Obviously."

Their mission in question was very important; they had to lead our main teams.

Our black furred toy was in charge of leading our distraction in the city. They will be destroying buildings, attacking pokemon, or anything else they could do to get our victim's attention. They, thinking it is the pokemon who stole their kitty, will rush in to stop us.

While they were away from their house, our purple furred toy will be leading his team to destroy the Glaceon's house. And with no pokemon to defend it, it should be easy.

When Chrono gets told the house is destroyed, the distraction team will retreat and our toy will join me in here.

One pokemon, before leaving, will use Smokescreen to attract them back to their house. While they're running back, our purple toy will make a small explosion beside the path, making a big enough distraction to knock out the Growlithe and bring her back to my room where I have something planned for her. Not sexual, obviously.

When the two remaining targets reach their home, they will find a note written by yours truly for the Glaceon to meet me in the alleyway by that spicy food restaurant if they want their puppy and kitty back. Of course, that won't happen and our purple toy will knock her out and bring her here as well.

While we're doing this, Chrono will be punishing our experimented pokemon and capturing our kitty. She told me about her game and, of course, I approve of playing with the lives of pokemon.

Of course, when the Glaceon doesn't come back before the next day, the Espeon will come investigate. That's when he finds a paper telling him to meet me outside his old home. And then the real fun begins.

Of course, they couldn't know any of this, so this plan will go off without a hitch.

"Well, tell them to get started."

"Yes boss." I sighed.

"Don't call me that."

"Then what shall I call you?"

"You could call me any of the names for devils. Most pokemon who knew me would think that it suits me. Like Azazel." I could imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right. Anyways, I'll let you get back to putting make up on or whatever you were doing." And like that, she disconnected. I gripped the gem around my neck tightly.

"You think you can escape, toy? If you think you can claw your way out of your Hell..." I felt the gem heating up as it began to activate. "Then I'll just have to drag you back down."

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

My eyes snapped open and I quickly rolled over off the couch and onto my paws. For some reason, I had a lot of energy right now. But I felt like I was forgetting something...

'Oh well. If it's important, it'll come to me eventually... I hope...'

I looked around and realized my vision was very blurry. Almost like I hadn't used them in a while. It was weird.

I closed my eyes and focused on my mind. For some reason, I couldn't remember what had happened yesterday. In fact, my entire mind seemed to be... frazzled. My... bad memories were all blocked, but My entire brain seemed to be... disagreeing.

My mindset kept telling me I had something important to do, something I was forgetting, but what was it?

I took a blind step and heard paper crunching beneath my paws. I opened my eyes and was grateful to see my sight had cleared slightly. I looked down and moved my paw so I could see the paper.

I squinted my eyes and suddenly the paper was flying into my face. I ripped the paper off my face and looked at it with a grimace. The paper was surrounded in a bluish glow, like I was using Psychic.

'What in Arceus' name is going on?' I stared down at the paper and read its contents;

 _To: Myself(Miragem)._

 _I doubt you'll remember writing this, but you did._

 _Operation Save Psyko. (Didn't have much time to make a better name.)_

 _Enfer will tell all her friends and the authorities about the first step of The Absol's plan, which is to make a distraction in the city by attacking innocent pokemon and destroying buildings._

 _Enfer and you(me) will be going to intercept the pokemon in the distraction team._

 _The second part of his plan will be to go after Snowdrop's house and destroy it._

 _Showdrop will be at the house at the time, so the house will be protected. And don't worry about her. She can fend for herself._

 _Enfer will sneak down the alleyway and hide in a house close by. You need to meet her there and direct her to the hell hole that Psyko is being held in. She will sneak in and find Psyko._

 _Then you need to hurry back to Snowdrop and make sure she's okay._

 _And also, remember the dream._

'Wait, what?!' I had so many questions. This was written by me? There was going to be a 'distraction' in the city that I need to go intercept? There's another group goin g after Snowdrop's house? And what does it mean by 'remember the dream'-

I put a paw on my gem with a groan. 'Come on, memories. What dream did I have? And what happened yesterday after me and Psyko went into the forrest?'

I looked down at the paper again. 'When did I write this?'

Like a slap to the face, memories that weren't there before bombarded my brain, giving me a terrible headache. I saw Psyko fighting a strange purple pokemon. I saw her collapsing on the ground and getting picked up by the pokemon. I saw blood pouring out of my eyes as I screamed in rage. I saw myself waking up in the forrest, using Dig, which I couldn't do, and taking Snowdrop back to her house. I saw me running away from Enfer, who was obviously trying to hit me. I saw me watching over Snowdrop for hours. I saw us three talking about a plan to get Psyko back. I saw me writing the paper in my paws.

I gasped and fell backwards onto the couch. 'Well... I guess that was what happened yesterday...'

* * *

 **Morph's P.O.V.**

My vision darkened as I sprinted forward, brandishing my bladed arms. All that I could see in front of me was my first target: The Infernape.

This was far from my first battle. But just because I was good at it didn't mean that I liked it.

Psyko had completely left my thoughts. All I could think about was digging my blades into that Infernape's flesh, slicing his body into tiny, little pieces while-

'No! Shut the hell up! You don't control me, Arceus damn it! Just because you invade my mind doesn't mean you can-'

A flaming fist collided with my head, snapping me out of my thoughts. I grunted and my blades started glowing. "Fire is weak against me, idiot."

"Come quietly and your punishment will not be death." I raised an arm.

"Forgive me. Slash." I raked my glowing arm across his chest, making him stumble backwards. Blood leaked out of the diagonal gash across his chest. He should've been bleeding a lot more, which was odd.

"F-Failure to comply. Initiate recapturing." My eyes widened as the Zoroark jumped out from behind the Infernape brandishing its claws. Before I could react, it slashed its claws across my shell.

Before I could recover from that, the Infernape blazed forward, it's fist cracking my shell. I slid backwards, digging my blades into the floor. 'Alright. They're a good team.' I glanced over and saw Psyko ducking and rolling to dodge attacks coming from the Luxray and Eelektross.

'Kabutops? Bad idea.' I looked down at my blades and saw that they weren't there. Instead, I now had a blue, webbed arm.

Just trying to help.

'Piss off.' I know I'm not crazy when I hear this voice. A bit of **his** voice was imbedded into my brain. I'd only heard him say one thing to me directly, but it was enough.

'Whatever. I don't need your help.'

Look out.

'I said- Whoa!' I jumped into the air and looked down in time to see an Infernape run underneath me, his fiat ready to lunch. "Aqua Jet."

Swirling water surrounded my body as I propelled myself directly into the Infernape's head. The flames on it doused instantly and he collapsed on the spot. I looked down at the motionless body. I knew that some pokemon, like Charmander and its evolutions, died if it's flames went out.

I bent down to his body and put a hand on his tag. I gripped it tightly and ripped it off his chest with surprising ease. 'Must've been recently put on.' "I'm sorry." I tossed it into the air and shot a Hydro Pump at it, which was probably overkill, and destroyed it.

I made a small prayer to Arceus before looking over my shoulder at the Zoroark. It's eyes were still dull and lifeless. Tears stung my eyes. 'These were just regular pokemon who got wrapped up in this mess like me. I could've been one of them if a different pokemon escaped.'

I cringed as I began to change once again. This time, I became a Lucario and I turned around to face my next opponent. The Zoroark met my gaze. "Aura Sphere."

"Shadow Ball."

My blue ball of energy collided with the purple sphere, making a small explosion. "Close Combat!"

"Shadow Claw." My fists and his claws met in a blur of purple and blue. Every punch I threw was easily blocked by his purple claws.

I jumped backwards and punched the ground. "Earthquake." A shock wave spread around the room, making the floor crack in various places. The Zoroark leaped in the air to avoid the attack. "Perfect. Aura Sphere." I threw another orb at the pokemon, this one connecting.

The collision caused him to fly backwards and into the wall. "Power-up Punch." I launched myself at him, fist glowing. My punches landed all over his body, electing grunts and muffled screams of pain.

I grabbed the bronze tag on his arm and ripped it off, tearing away a chunk of his fur. He finally gave a huge scream of pain and his body fell onto the floor. I squeezed the tag tightly, crushing it in my paws. I sighed and made a silent prayer.

I glanced over at Psyko just in time to see her tossing the bodies of the two Electric-Types into a pile. I sighed and looked around for the Arcanine. Why hadn't he joined in?

My eyes eventually found him still standing by the corner several yards ahead. "Psyko." She looked over at me. "We've got one more to deal with."

"What is he doing? Just standing there?" He took a step closer. "Here he comes."

After what felt like an eternity, he stopped walking a few feet away from us. "Hello, fellow experiment."

He didn't even look at me. He was staring at my companion. Finally, he whispered one word; "Enfer."

I recognized the name he said; that was the name Psyko was saying in her sleep.

Psyko's eyes widened. She obviously recognized that name as well. "H-How do you... know her name?" He looked down at his paws. "How do you know her name?! Tell me!"

I took a step away from her. Her voice was dripping with pure rage and I was scared of her, to be honest.

The Arcanine looked up, but now he had a smirk on his face. My eyes widened as I read his silver tag: 21394. I recognized that number from a list of unstable experiments I read a few months back while I was waiting for another test. "Psyko! Don't look at him!"

But I was too late.

Psyko's eyes closed and she fell face first onto the floor. "Damn it." I glared at the black Arcanine. "Experiment: 21394. Otherwise known as the Living Nightmare."

He nodded. "Experiment: Failure." He gave a cocky grin. "You're a failure. You think you even deserve freedom?"

"No. I don't think I do." He flinched, obviously suprised by my bluntness. "I know for a fact that I don't deserve anything, much less freedom. But she does." He looked over at the Meowstic he put to sleep. "She still has a life outside of this place. She has friends. She has a family. She probably has a job. And I'll give my own damn life if it will save one pokemon from this hell that we have to endure."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it's my responsibility as a failed experiment." He gave me a confused look. "Failure experiments have to go through so much more pain than successful ones. And being only a silver, I haven't even been through the worst this place can give."

"What do you know about the other levels?"

"Area One and Area Fifty. The two most infamous areas. And for a very good reason. Being a failure, I was shown around certain parts of the facility in order to show how 'lucky' I was that I wasn't being experimented on in those ways. And the stronger the pokemon, the bigger chance of getting put in a higher level."

"What?"

I looked down at Psyko sadly. "They like to experiment on strong pokemon; see how strong they can boost their powers. Sometimes, they destroy the pokemon's body completely." I looked up at the Arcanine. "Have you ever seen a pokemon literally explode from the inside out from their lower being boosted too high?"

"W-What are you-"

"But that's only in Area Fifty. Area One, on the other hand-"

"Shut up! Don't talk about Area One!" I flinched when I saw water in his eyes. "Have you ever had your own daughter stolen away to be experimented on?! And then you're forced to watch?! Have you?!" He unsheathed his claws. "I was told that if I capture you two, I'll be reunited with my daughter. And, as you said, I'll give my own damn life if I have to."

"I'm sorry then. Close Combat."

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

"Help!" My eyes snapped open and I looked around. I was still in the white corridor, but I was alone. Morph and the other experimented pokemon were gone. Where'd that scream come from?

"Help! Please, Psyko, help me!" 'Enfer?!' I turned and sprinted down the corridor her scream came from.

"I'm coming, Enfer! Please hold on!" I ran faster than I've ever ran before. I didn't care about anything else. I needed to see her. But why was Enfer here?! How did she get here?!'

I didn't care. Enfer was here and she needed my help. I didn't care which way I was going. I just wanted Enfer.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

There was a loud crashing sound coming from downstairs which roused me from sleep. "What was that?" My mind instantly went to what Miragem had told me last night and I ran down the stairs, tripping a few times. "Who's there?!"

Instead of a team of pokemon who broke into my house, I saw Miragem standing in front of my knocked over dresser, a guilty look on his face. "Uh... G-Good morning, S-Snowdrop?"

"What happened?"

He looked away. "Accidentally, uh, threw your dresser..." I gave him a blank stare.

"'Accidentally' threw my dresser? How do you do that?" He shuffled his paws nervously.

"S-Sorry..." For some reason, I felt relieved. He seemed to be acting like his old self. Yesterday, he was weird. Especially when I first woke up... When I first woke up...

I looked away from him, quickly feeling heat rushing to my face. "I-It's alright. I'll just-"

 ***Knock* *Knock***

We both looked over at the door. "Must be Enfer." Hopping over the dresser, I walked to the door and flung it open. Enfer was there alright, but something was off about her.

Her fur was disheveled, with random parts of her coat sticking out, although mine probably wasn't much better. She had large black rings underneath her eyes. And her eyes looked like she'd just been crying. "E-Enfer? Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm okay." She tried her best to smile, but I saw through it easily.

"No, you're obviously not. What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's not important." 'I'm not going to drop this.'

"Look at you." I pointed at her. "You've got dark rings under your eyes. You obviously didn't sleep well last night and-"

"None of that matters! None of it!" I took a step backwards at her sudden hostility. Enfer, usually the calm and collected one in our group, was yelling at me. "Saving Psyko is way more important than my petty problems!" Her black eyes betrayed her tone, though. Her eyes held an overwhelming amount of sadness, even depression.

I had to say something to her. But what? "Enfer-"

She ignored me and looked over my shoulder. "Miragem, are we ready?"

I turned around and saw Miragem picking up a piece of paper I didn't see last night. "Uh, yeah... One moment..." He re-read the paper and set it down beside the dresser. He made his way to the door and stepped around me. "Yeah, I'm... ready."

"Then let's go." Enfer began walking back towards the forrest. Miragem looked back at me once more before he turned and began to follow her. I bit my lip as I watched him go. 'No. I'm not going to let him go without saying something to him.'

Before I knew what I was doing, I'd ran forward and pulled the Espeon into a hug. He made a suprised sound, which made Enfer turn around, her eyes opening wide. "You're my friend too." I whispered. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

I pulled away and looked at Enfer, who was shocked at what I just did. I was shocked as well, but I wasn't about to show it.

Miragem, on the other hand, was handling this worst than the time I'd touched his cheek. His entire face was beet red and the rest of his body seemed to have shut down. He tried to say something, but all that came out was hot breath.

Enfer sighed and grabbed Miragem's paw. "Great. You broke him." She then began dragging his body across the ground. "If the pokemon do come here," Enfer said, not turning around. "You better kick their ass before sending them running."

She didn't even wait for a response. Once the words left her mouth, she ran down the path, pulling Miragem behind her.

The moment they left no sight, my face became red and I quickly ran back inside. "Why did I do that? Why did I do that? Why did I do that?!"

I sighed and slumped down onto the couch. "Better do what I said for making me do something so embarrassing, Miragem."

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

"Psyko! Help me, please!" I slammed another door open. Nothing. Enfer's screams had definitely come from here. It also came from the past nine rooms. I was becoming infuriated at myself

"Enfer! Where are you?!"

"Aah! No! Psyko, please! Help me!" Arceus damn it! Where is she?!

I forced another metal door open with Psychic and my eyes widened at what I saw.

Enfer was in the room chained down to a metal table, much like the one I was on before. Next to the table was a tray that held multiple tools and needles. The entire room was dark aside from a big light that shone down onto Enfer.

Under different circumstances, I would've said that she looked like an angel bathing in Arceus's light. And it took all of my willpower not to burst into tears when I saw her.

She needed my help right now. And I was going to give it to her.

"Enfer, I'm here!" I sprinted forward, desperate to get to her. It wasn't that far. It was just a straight path.

So I was suprised to suddenly stop moving. 'What?' I struggled to move my legs, but they wouldn't cooperate. It felt like I was trying to move my legs through a Muk's sludge, which was much harder than I would've first thought.

I caught a small movement in the darkness. "Yelling for your little kitty friend won't help you." Emerging from the darkness and into the small light was an Absol. When I saw him, anger, from an unknown origin, bubbled up inside me. 'This must be him. The one Miragem told me about.'

"She's in this building." Enfer growled at him. "She'll come for me. I know she will." Wait, what?

"Enfer! I'm right here!" She didn't move her glare from the Absol. The Absol just smiled at Enfer.

"Then maybe she'll find a way out of an impenetrable experimenting room that no pokemon has been able to get out of before." He moved his face inches away from Enfer's. "Or if she does make it out somehow, maybe she can find us while I have your skin cut open. Would you prefer that?"

Enfer said nothing, just glared at him. "Enfer!" I screamed as loud as I could. I strained my entire body to try and move my legs.

Nothing worked. It was like I was forced to watch a horrendous movie and I couldn't turn it off.

"I don't usually do these sorts of experiments myself. But I made an exception for you." He licked his lips. "Be honored."

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

"Come on, Miragem." I slapped the Espeon across the face. I'd been dragging him across the first for the past minute and, combined with my miserable mood, I was getting impatient.

I'd tried to hide it from Snowdrop, but Arceus damn her ability to read her friends like open books. And now that I've been found out, there was no point in hiding it. And what was I trying to hide? The fact that I had zero minutes of sleep last night and I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday.

I had just dropped Miragem on the ground, hoping that the force might bring him back. And now that I was looking at him instead of dragging him behind me, I could actually see how bad he was.

His face was still bright red, but not from my slap. His eyes seemed distant and I swear I saw smoke rising from his head. Had he never been hugged by a pretty girl before?

But he finally seemed to be coming back to reality, thank Arceus. He blinked a few times before he looked at me. "W-What just..."

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know and I don't care. We need to get to the city." Miragem seemed to regain his composure as he realized what he needed to do.

"R-Right. Then let's hurry."

"Would've done that sooner if you weren't freaking out because Snowdrop hugged you." I sprinted down the path, not caring if he was following me. I was tired of waiting. I needed to release some of my anger and soon before I seriously hurt Miragem.

I knew what the plan was; I was supposed to go around the distraction. But like hell I wasn't going to hurt at least one of them.

These bastards think they can steal the only pokemon I've ever truly loved in years. Well I'll show them what happens when they mess with a pokemon named after the place known as eternal damnation.

* * *

By the time I reached the street that the distraction was supposed to occur, a fight was already underway.

A Shiny Gallade, who I recognized at the "head officer"in this town sparring with a Bisharp, who had abnormally large bladed arms. Mine and Psyko's friend Loppuny, who was still wearing human clothes, had the angriest expression I'd ever seen on him as he blocked and counter punches and kicks from another Loppuny who had scars all over her body. But the scars looked fairly recent, but they weren't from this battle. A Magmar and the Shiny Ninetails, who was from our restaurant, were colliding Flamethrowers while an Arcanine had its teeth sank into a Luxray's neck only a few inches away.

There were countless of other one-on-one battles, two-on-twos, and some unfair tag teaming. But they all seemed to pass by in a blur. Random attacks from Thunderbolt to Shadow Ball shot out in random directions, hitting buildings or the street. It was absolute chaos.

I heard a gasp behind me, making me turn around. Miragem, who had caught up, was wide eyed and staring at the chaos in front of us.

I turned back to the battle and grit my teeth. My hopes of scratching a pokemon's face off vanished. There was no way I'd get in there and get out without a few injuries, even if theyre from stray attacks. And I knew I'd need to be in the best conditions possible when I go into that building.

"Where is it?" My voice seemed to drip with fury and I could tell that Miragem flinched from it even without looking.

"I-It's that one." He pointed at a small alley just across the street from the restaurant I worked at. "Remember, a house nearby-"

I zoned out for a minute as he reminded me of things I already knew. I couldn't care less about what he said at the moment. I knew that I was being selfish and, to be perfectly honest, a little bitchy. But I could apologize for snapping at Snowdrop and for slapping Miragem later.

"-so I can show you where to go."

I just nodded and sprinted over to the sidewalk. It was easily the safest and fastest way to get to that alleyway. "Quick Attack." I sped down the sidewalk and turned down the alley so fast that I left marks on the concrete.

I barely noticed the small beeping sound as I rounded another corner.

* * *

 **Morph's P.O.V.**

I hadn't even punched the Arcanine once before I blasted in the face by a Flamethrower. I screamed and fell to my knees. "Damn super effective moves..."

I felt a jolt of pain run through my body as I transformed once again. This time, I chose the form of Gardevoir. "Teleport." I reappeared clinging to the ceiling several feet behind Nightmare. I dropped down sprinted towards him. "Moonblast."

I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things as my attack phased right through the Arcanine. Bad news: I wasn't seeing things.

I felt warm breath of my neck and a voice whisper into my ear, "Like hell I'm only good for giving pokemon nightmares. Crunch." I felt his sharp teeth graze my neck, but I was faster. I elbowed him right in his right eye, making howl and step backwards, clutching his eye with a paw.

I grinned. "Being a success, you should know that taunting your enemies is the most stupid thing you can do." I raised an arm above my head. "And you should never pause and let your enemy have a chance attack." I took a step closer. "Just a small lesson. Moonblast."

I shoved my arm towards him and the miniature moon from my attack collided directly with Nightmare, making him scream in pain. I felt a twinge of guilt. All he was doing was following false hope that he would see his daughter again if he killed me.

I quickly shook away the feeling. I made a vow to get Psyko out of here. And I would do everything in my power to do that.

When the smoke cleared away, I saw the Arcanine lying on his side, with big parts of his face fur burned off. I suppressed a gag.

I knew why he was like this. The pokemon that experimented on him only focused on giving him his power of nightmares and just his overall power, that much I could tell from his Flamethrower. Therefore, his defenses were pitiful.

I saw Nightmare slam a paw down on the ground. "I'm sorry... I couldn't win... Now I'll never see you again..." I looked away. 'Are you trying to make me feel worse? Arceus, is what I'm doing the right thing?'

"What is your daughter's name?"

He made a noise that almost resembled a laugh. "Why do you care?"

"What's her name?" He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Her name is..."

My eyes widened at what he said. "Did you just say-..." Before I could ask, I felt his life drain away. His entire hbody seemed to become engulfed in a black cloud as he lay there. But with a whooshing sound, the cloud disappeared and so was his body.

I looked down and made a silent apology to Arceus for what I'd done before making the same prayer I made to the other two pokemon I'd killed. I don't know when I started doing this, but I felt like it needed to be done. After all, all of us in this place were the closest thing we could call "family".

"NOOO!" I spun around and saw that Psyko was awake now. But she didn't look good. Her eyes were wide and watery and she was looking around for... something. "WHERE IS SHE?!" I took a step closer and her gaze snapped towards me. She lunged at me and knocked me off of my feet and onto my back. She held a Shadow Ball inches away from my face. "SHE'S OKAY! I KNOW SHE IS! WHERE IS SHE?!"

I was so shocked that I didn't have a response. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks and onto my chest. "Um...W-Who..."

Her Shadow Ball disappeared and she collapsed on top of me, screaming as tears flowed down her face non-stop. My eyes widened. Being a much taller pokemon at the moment, it was nearly impossible for me to comfort her without it being... awkward. I needed to become a smaller pokemon.

For some reason, the first pokemon that entered my mind was a Growlithe. And a more feminine one, which was weird. But a Growlithe was a better size than Gardevoir.

So I changed into just that.

I'd never been a Growlithe before, so this would be a new experience. I could've easily become a different pokemon, but I felt compelled to stay in this form.

I wrapped my new, furry paws around Psyko and patted her on the back. She opened her eyes a crack. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but all that happened was her crying harder and wrapping her arms around me. She squeezed my body so hard it hurt. "Enfer... Please tell me you're okay... Let me know what I just saw was a nightmare... Please..."

Even though I had no idea what she was talking about, I knew that if I said anything else, I'd only make it worse.

So, I gave a genuine smile and nodded. "I'm fine, Psyko. I'm okay. I swear."

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

I don't know how long I laid there, clinging desperately to Enfer. She said that she was okay and I didn't want to let go. Not after what I just saw.

I tried to tell Enfer how I felt, how much I loved her, how much I wanted to be with her, but my words faded into a small, pitiful whimper.

Enfer hadn't said anything after she said she was fine, but I didn't care. As long as I knew that she was really okay. As long as I knew that she wasn't being tortured and experimented on and...

"I'm sorry, Psyko." I opened my eyes slowly. Enfer raised a paw up to my face and wiped away my tears. I shivered as her paw made contact with my face. "I made you cry like this, didn't I?"

I reached up and grabbed her paw and smiled genuinely for the first time in the past day. "I'm just glad that you're okay. I had a terrible nightmare and..." My voice trailed off as Enfer raised her head, slowly closing the distance between our faces.

My face normally would've been beet red, but I was so happy to see her again, I didn't even care. I just closed my eyes waited for her to do whatever she wanted.

"Sorry about this. Sleep Powder." Before I knew what had happened, I felt very drowsy and fell on my side, rolling off of Enfer and instantly lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Morph's P.O.V.**

Psyko's eyes shut and she collapsed on top of me. I'd turned into a Bulbasaur when she closed her eyes. I knew I'd taken a big risk, hoping that Enfer, who was apparently a Growlithe, was her love interest.

"I'm sorry." I changed back to Gardevoir and I picked up Psyko's sleeping body. She was surprisingly light, considering the power she packs. But I should've known from this place that even the small, weak pokemon can become powerhouses with just one small injection.

I knew what I'd just done was wrong. This wasn't what I wanted to use my powers for, playing with one's emotions.

But what's done is done.

I began walking down the corridor, still holding Psyko. Her face when she first woke up was burned into my mind.

It was a look of pure sadness, one of a pokemon who just saw everything they cared about stolen away from them while they were powerless to stop it. I wonder if whatever family I did have would've made that expression when I was taken here.

I shook my head. 'Now's not the time. I've got to get Psyko to a safer area. Who knows when more experimented pokemon will start showing up. Of course, I could wake her up, but after whatever she saw when Nightmare put her to sleep, it would probably do her some good to have some... peace and quiet.'

 **"Hello, toys."** I looked up, towards the source of the sound. 'Intercom. And that voice... Of course she's the one orchestrating this.' **"Congratulations of your victory against your first opponents. But be wary as more tough challengers approach..."** Suddenly, the voice started laughing and I gritted my teeth. 'Of course she thought of this as a damn game. That's all our lives are to her anyways.' **"I'm just joking. The sooner you die, the better. And this has been my motivational speech."**

I scoffed and shook my head. Motivational speech my ass.

If only I could Teloport more than a few feet at a time. I could get to a safer place much faster and, well, safely.

I glanced down at the floor and sighed. 'Only Area Twelve, huh? I've got a long way to go until I reach the next guard safe room. Maybe I can find an empty room or a storage room or something...'

The sound of hooves clicking against the floor made me look up. This time, only a few feet away, were three pokemon. The first was a Shiny Rapidash with a bronze horn with the numbers: 59638. Flanking the Rapidash were two identical Ponytas that had blue fire with silver tags on their foreheads that read: 32453 and 32454.

I gulped. Twin experiments were always bad news.

The Rapidash rushed towards me, horn pointed at my chest. I pulled Psyko closer to me and rolled to the right, the horn grazing my side. Before I'd even finish rolling, the twins were upon me, one kicking me in my head, the other stabbing at my foot. I moved my foot out of the way but I couldn't dodge the other Ponyta. I got knocked onto my back and i grunted, struggling to my feet.

My only option at the moment was to run.

Attacking right now would require at least one hand for any of my more powerful attacks and that would leave Psyko an easy target. And setting her down to fight wouldn't be much better. 'I need to find a safe place to put Psyko in for a bit. Otherwise, we're both dead.'

"Teleport." I teleported behind the Ponyta just as they both launched what looked like Hydro Pumps. 'Water types.' I ducked down to avoid a Rapidash that Flare Blitzed at me. I sprinted as fast as I could, desperately looking for an empty room.

I could hear the ponies getting closer and I knew I was out of time. So I rammed my body against the nearest door on the right, forcing it open, and slamming it shut behind me.

I pressed my back against the door, holding back the pounding of the ponies on the other end. My back ached with each hit on the door.

I looked up at the room I was in and I gasped at what I saw. I put one hand over my mouth reflexively and I tightened my grip on Psyko. 'Oh Arceus no...'

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

"This place looks... dreadful." I glanced at all of the "buildings" on the street. Most were either completely dilapidated or abandoned. The sky was hidden underneath a thick layer of purple smog so it was nearly impossible to tell if it was night or day. It was very eerie.

But at the same time, it was strangely calming. The quietness of this place. The way this place seemed to reflect my emotions, like I was inside my own mind.

Maybe this is why I felt so calm.

I shook my head. This place should be the farthest thing from calming to me. I should hate this place-

I strained my ears, trying to hear that noises again. Were those voices? 'Oh shit.'

I quickly ran to the right and into the nearest building. It's walls had white paint that obviously hadn't been replaced in years. Windows were broken and the door was kicked in. The roof was caved as well.

I stepped over the door and I hid beside the window to the right of the door. The voices were definitely closer now and I could make out some of their words.

"...doubt it was anything. But you said the sensor went off. It'd be bad if that Growlithe made it past somehow. That'd grow a wrench in our plan." Male.

"If she did make it past, wouldn't you find it at least a little romantic? Kind of like when a knight slays a dragon to rescue the princess who is trapped in a tower." Female. Who are these pokemon?

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Is that from a book or something?"

"Yes it is. It's called-"

"I don't read."

"Liar. You read all of those reports in the facility." Facility? Could they be...

"That's different. But maybe I should start reading books once our plan succeeds."

"You should."

"Yeah. I'll read _"Ten easy steps to chop up bodies for beginners"._ "

"Oh come on. You're not a beginner." The male pokemon made an exasperated sound.

"I was joking. I'm not going to read books."

"Why not? There's action novels, stories of adventure, romance-"

"Ugh. Hell no. Romance? Really? Do I seem like someone that would read about two people or pokemon falling in love?"

"Kinda."

"Now that was an obvious joke."

"Well..." The voices began to fade as they went further away. I peeked out the window and saw an Absol and an Umbreon walking around a corner, the Absol wearing some gem around his neck. I gritted my teeth.

This was them. The two pokemon that wrecked my life completely.

It took so much of my willpower to not jump out the window and race after them. Eventually, I just stepped away from the window with a sigh.

"Better hurry up, Miragem. Otherwise, I'll find that facility myself by following them back."

* * *

 **Morph's P.O.V.**

For a few seconds, I was glad Psyko was asleep. Then she wouldn't have to see... this.

I quickly realised what this room was. It was a morgue.

I'd seen dead bodies before, but something about these were different. Bodies of various pokemon lay on the white floor, laying in awkward positions. Almost like they were tossed to the ground in a hurry.

The room was very large, spanning several yards long. Metal drawers lined the walls with various pokemon names on it in alphabetical order.

There was several large metal tables in random positions around the room with even more bodies. I didn't have much time to acknowledge what the pokemon were. They were still pounding on the door.

I winced as I began transforming again. I felt my weight drastically increase and I looked down at my body.

I was now a Rhydon. 'Hopefully I'm heavy enough to keep these bastards out.' I loosened my grip slightly on Psyko. I didn't want to crush her. Now that I had the opportunity, I decided to take a closer look at this Meowstic.

Her body was thin, but not necessarily "fit". But since Meowstic primarily use special moves, I guess it makes sense. Part of the fur on her back was singed, most likely from the Eelektross. Aside from that small burn, she didn't have any other injuries. 'She's pretty good.'

Fur on her face was still wet from her tears, making it look slightly darker than her body.

She was definitely different from the image of Meowstics I had in my mind. My image of them was that they were strong, savage pokemon who are murder machines. 'The Eevee Extinction' was the first thing that came into my mind When I thought of Meowstics.

The second thing that came to my mind was that Eevee Psyko had asked about. 'Why would she ask about him though?' I quickly dismissed this. There was no way I would know unless she told me. And I doubt she knew who he was. When he escaped, he probably ran off to a different region.

The Eevee Extinction happened not long after he was brought in here. So was he lucky in being brought here?

I would've punched myself if I wasn't holding Psyko. 'Of course he wasn't! Death was probably better than what he had to put up with!'

...

Why did I care? Of course, he had it the worst out of all the ones in Area One, but there were hundreds, possibly thousands, of pokemon in that area. He was just one of them. So why was I-

I tossed Psyko to the right as I got knocked to the ground. I threw the metal door off of me and I turned around. 'Kicked the door in. Damn.'

The twins were upon me in an instant. Being Rock-Type now, they couldn't Flare Blitz me. But now, they could-

My legs got knocked out from under me and my entire body ached. One of the twins kicked my legs while the other used Aqua Jet into my stomach. I clutched my gut and transformed. This time, I chose the form of a Sylveon. I hopped backwards and brandished my ribbons.

The Rapidash was making its way for Psyko. I shot a ribbon forward and I grabbed the Rapidash. I slammed him head first into the ground before throwing him out of the room.

Before I could react, a hoof slammed into my face and I slammed backwards into the wall. Another hoof hit me directly in the stomach and I coughed up blood right into the Ponyta's face.

I collapsed once again, clutching my gut, a thin line of blood falling from my mouth. I stole a glance upwards and I saw that Psyko was still asleep, her back against the wall and she was on her side. 'Good. At least she's alright.'

"Protect." A blue energy barrier surrounded me and I stood up slowly. A Hydro Pump heading directly for my face bounced off the shield, hitting a wall. The barrier dissipated and I held my ribbons in front of me. "Moon Blast!"

I wasn't entirely sure if I was aiming at one of the Ponytas or not. But when I heard a scream of pain that obviously wasn't Psyko's, I smiled. 'Direct hit.'

My victory didn't last long as the moment I lowered ny ribbons, the other twin was there, horn pointed directly at my chest. I tried to jump out of the way, but mid-leap, the horn dug into the flesh on my leg. The horn was swung downwards, cutting open a huge strip of skin on my leg.

I screamed and wrapped a ribbon around my leg. I tried to land properly, but with an injured leg, it was impossible. I fell on my side with a clear view of the Ponyta who did that. It's horn was completely red, covered in my blood. There was also a small splash of blood on its face. Most likely from my mouth.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the other Ponyta twin. It's head was stuck in the far wall.

I bit back a snicker. I had to find a way out of this situation. ...How am I gonna do that?

I felt a huge pressure on my neck and another on my side. I struggled to breathe. The bloodied twin was gone. Therefore, the pressure had to be-

"You hurt my little sister." So the one with a head in the wall was a girl. And this one is a boy. "Now I'll hurt you."

His hoof on my neck was crushing my windpipe. I knew it was futile to try and move with him pinning me down like this. That left me one option. And I hated that I had to do this.

"Forgive... me... for... this..." I managed to choke those few words put, making the Ponyta give me a confused, angry look.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" My right arm, which was one of the few body parts I could move, felt like it had been struck by a Hyper Beam. It burned. It stung. It ached. It might've been bleeding right now. After this, I might break a bone or two. But I had to do this. For Psyko.

I closed my eyes and swung my arm directly towards his chest. I felt liquid splash on my face and I heard a sharp intake of breath before a dull thud sound. The pressure on my body disappeared and I opened my eyes.

Lying beside me was the Ponyta. His chest had a small hole in it, blood pouring out at an unnatural rate. I could tell his lungs had been hit, possible even his heart. His eyes were open wide, but all the color was gone. All that remained was white.

I glanced down at my arm with a sigh. It was back to being a Sylveon arm, but it was definitely not in a good condition. My arm was covered in blood, whether his or mine, I wasn't sure. The pain was gone, but I knew that that was a bad thing. 'Definitely broke it.'

I struggled to morph back into my Gardevoir form, but after several minutes, I managed to completely the transformation. For what felt like hours, I laid there. My body was at its limit.

But I couldn't just lay here. I had a promise I needed to fulfil.

Using my left arm, I pushed my body up into a sitting position. I let my injured arm hand limply at my side as I slowly stood up and limped very closer to Psyko, taking a step every ten seconds which still felt too fast. I lifted her up with a very weak Psychic and placed her in my left arm and turned around and slowly walked out of the room without looking back.

I saw the Rapidash out cold several feet away right by a dent in the wall. I shook my head and looked down at my cut open leg.

I knew that the sister Ponyta wasn't killed. And the Rapidash was just knocked out. But I just needed to find a safe place to get. I'd rather have my arm healed up more before Psyko woke up.

'Psyko...' I glanced down at her. Her chest was rising and falling slowly as I held her body close to my chest. Somehow, she was sleeping undisturbed.

I cracked a small grin. 'She's sleeping peacefully while I just broke my damn arm? Well, I signed up for this when I said I'd get her the hell out of here.' I let out an overly dramatic sigh.

'How the hell am I supposed to get both of us out of here?'

* * *

 **Chrono's P.O.V.**

"Well," I looked up from the camera. "I didn't expect anyone to get passed."

The Absol in front of me raised an eyebrow. "So she made it in?"

I nodded. "She's in this part of the city. But I doubt she knows where our facility is."

"What if that damn Espeon blabbed-"

I held up a paw to cut him off. "Do you really think that he would remember the way to that place. I bet he just ran away without knowing where he was going." He seemed to agree since he didn't say anything else.

"Well, we better be going back. I guess I'll have to watch the entrance to the place on the cameras. And you... Can polish your coat or something." He shook his head.

"I already did."

I sighed and began walking back down the alley. "Then sharpen your horn."

"Already did."

I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

"Okay... This would be easier if Miragem were here." My back ached from the weight of the dresser. I'd tried to push it back up, but was unsuccessful. "Whatever. I'll get him to do it when he gets... back?" I was staring at something sticking out from under the dresser. A paper?

I raised an eyebrow. It wasn't any of my pictures or my scarf. Thankfully they survived. So what was this?

I grabbed the paper with my teeth and yanked it out in one swift motion. I flipped it over ans looked down at it. 'It's a letter? To Miragem?'

I quickly read through the letter, which just gave me more questions. 'A letter to him from him... Does he have memory problems? Did him blocking his memories or something affect his ability to remember?' I doubt it. 'Could he have multi-personality disorder? And the personalities are aware of each other? That would explain his change from shy and nervous to commanding and confident.'

How much do I really know about him?

"...pink bastard won't know what hit him!" My eyes widened and I took a look out the now open window from my spot by the dresser. Outside, I saw two pokemon. They were close enough so I could hear them but far away enough so they wouldn't see me from my position.

The first and most obvious of the two was the huge Charizard walking towards my house. But in front of him was a pokemon that made my heart stop.

It was him. The pokemon who took Psyko. It was just how Miragem had described him, with purple fur and a black mane. I gritted my teeth as I watched them walk closer.

"Can I torch this place now?!" The Charizard yelled.

"Shut up." His voice was the opposite of what I expected. I expected a hoarse, deep voice full of malice. But what I heard was... soothing. His voice could've made me forget about all my troubles. It was so alluring. So sweet. So seductive...

I slapped myself hard. 'Focus on the conversation.' "...search the place first. Valuables, money, and anything related to him." 'Him?'

"Ugh. Fine. You go do that. I'll stay out here and practice my Fire Blast-"

"No you won't." The Charizard sighed and gritted his teeth.

"Then I'll practice my Flamethrower-"

"No you won't." The Charizard threw up his arms in exasperation

"Then I'll practice my-"

"No you won't."

"You're no fun." He crossed his arms.

"I don't care. Who out of the two of us has more power?" When the Charizard didn't answer, the purple pokemon turned around. "You'll be staying out here and not doing anything. Otherwise..." He gave a small smile. "I'll let you fill in the blank."

The Charizard grumbled to himself but he sat down with a heavy thump. The purple pokemon began walking closer to the house and I realized what I needed to do. 'I can't let either of them in here.'

With that last thought, I used Quick Attack and I rushed towards the window, preparing to jump through it.

I leaped through the window and turned to face the two pokemon, who both had shocked looks on their faces. "Is... Is that..." The Charizard stuttered.

"Yeah..." The purple pokemon lowered his gaze. "Why are you-"

"Shut up." He looked up and met my glare. "You stole away my friend. You don't have the right to ask me anything."

"You're right." The Charizard gave his companion a confused look. Then, he snapped back to reality. "Charizard."

"Uh-Y-Yes?"

"Take her out."

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is a bit(over a week) late. With the new Pokemon Sun & Moon games releasing, I've been a bit too busy playing those to finish this. But now that I've beaten it, I finally finished this extra long chapter! Its 10,000 words! Woot!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter as always! And look forward to a small project that will be worked inbetween the next chapters.**

 **:D**

* * *

 _ **I've seen the light trapped behind your eyes.**_

 _ **I've seen the smile you have hid for years.**_

* * *

 _ **"You're about to lose everything you love and care about. Say your goodbyes."**_


	18. Psyko and Enfer 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This is a little side project that I'm working on to let you guys get to know Psyko and Enfer better. If you don't really care about Psyko and Enfer, you don't have to read these.**

 **All of this takes place before Miragem escapes and some of its before meeting Snowdrop.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I stared at my reflection in my bathroom mirror. 'This is going to leave a terrible first impression on her...' Dark rings had made their home under my eyes once again. "Damn... Twice this past week..."

I turned on the cold water and shoved my face beneath the faucet. I pulled my head back, grabbing a towel and drying my face off. I lowered the towel and looked at my face again. 'Snap out of it, Enfer. Don't ruin this chance at making a friend.'

The day before, I'd stood up for a Meowstic at the restaurant. She said it was completely unnecessary, but since I'd done it, she wanted to make it up to me. What she wanted to do that would do that I had no idea. She just said "Meet me in front of this restaurant. And wear something nice."

Wear something nice... I didn't wear much that could've been considered 'nice'. Of course, I wore some shoes sometimes and an occasional scarf but nothing fancy.

So what do I wear?

I walked out of the bathroom and into a small corridor that connected my living room/kitchen to my bedroom with the bathroom in the hallway and a spare bedroom as well.

I walked over to my bedroom door and flung it open, breathing in the familiar scent of my flower scented candles. It was the only thing I had that could've let me remember my old home...

I stepped into my room, my paws comfortable on the black carpeted floor. I did a quick look around my room.

It was a simple bedroom. I had a brown desk against the wall with a chair in front of it where I mostly read books. It came with the room and I didn't bother removing it from here. I had a small stack of books on top of it as well as a few papers like bills and stuff. In the far right corner was my bed, with a black mattress and a big red blanket covering it.

I didn't bother decorating my bedroom much right now since lots of nights when I had to work late I'd just pass out on the couch, like I did last night. When I sleep on the couch, they come to me more often.

To the left was my closet, which was where I was going. I opened the door with a sigh. Being a pokemon that walked on four legs decreased the clothing options than bipedal pokemon. And the clothes we could wear was very difficult to put on alone.

Wear something nice... Probably the nicest article of clothing I owned was something that had belonged to my mother: a simple white scarf hanging on a small hook. It was one of the few items recovered...

I often saw her wearing it around our dad. She never said where she got it from though. And this was before the whole "Eevee Extinction" crisis.

My siblings would always say how pretty she looked with that scarf. But I personally didn't care about how she looked. She was my mom. I thought she was beautiful either way.

But after that incident, I was the one to get it. I've never worn it since I'd gotten it. Maybe now was the time?

With a sigh, I grabbed the scarf, draped it around my neck, and walked out of my room. I don't know if this is considered "something nice", but it'll do. 'Here goes nothing.'

I walked into the kitchen and out the front door, kicking it shut behind me.

* * *

I noticed a few pokemon looking in my direction, most likely staring at my scarf. It was more noticeable than I thought. It shined in the ten o'clock sunlight much more than in my dimly lit bedroom. 'Great. First time I wear something nice and I get stared at.'

Despite being sunny out, the cold wind was fierce. It wasn't too cold yet. It was only September.

I turned the corner to the road of the restaurant and sped up my walk. 'Let's just get this over with.'

As I neared the meeting spot, I saw a pokemon standing in front of the restaurant. When the pokemon turned in my direction, I quickly recognized who it was.

It was Psyko. But she was very different. She wore a navy blue coat across her body. She was also wearing some glasses today along with a scarf that matched her jacket.

When she looked at me, her face lit up and, with her hands in her jacket pockets, began walking towards me. She had a small smile on her face as we met. "You look nice," I said.

She looked down at herself. "Eh. I think I did a bit much." She grabbed the glasses she was wearing and tossed them over her shoulder. "I don't even wear glasses."

I shook my head. "Then why wear them in the first place?"

"Now that you're here," Psyko said, avoiding my question. "We can get on our way." She spun around and began walking away.

"You still haven't told me where we're going." I said, following her. Now that I was behind her, I swear I could see a price tag still on that jacket just underneath her arm...

She glanced over her shoulder at me, a smirk on her face. "You'll see soon."

I just shrugged and followed her to an unknown destination. 'I hope she's not a crazy chainsaw murderer.'

"So do you work there full time?" I assumed that Psyko was asking about the restaurant, so I nodded.

"Yeah I do. Is that a problem?" Psyko quickly shook her head.

"No, I was just curious."

"So what do you do?"

Psyko gave a quick laugh. "I want to be a therapist. But since I'm a Meowstic, finding a job isn't the easiest thing to do." I walked to the left and began walking beside her.

"I'm sorry." She looked over at me, eyebrows raised. "You're probably a really great pokemon. But you're being discriminated just because you're a Meowstic all because of that one incident. Just like yesterday..." I broke off when I saw Psyko smiling me. "What?"

"Ya know, you're the first pokemon I've met since moving here that has treated me even somewhat fairly." She looked back forward. "I spent years researching the pokemon mind. What made it work? How was it different than human minds? Once I found the answer, I realized how interesting the pokemon mind is. How it worked was fascinating to me. How a single word could bring great joy to one but bring immeasurable anger to another. How a memory could traumatize someone or it could become a thing that gave strength just by recalling it." She paused for a moment.

"I've always liked helping others. Somehow, I could feel the pain of others in my soul. I could tell something was wrong even if they didn't show it. Therefore, I felt like I should use my knowledge of the pain of others for good." She gave a small laugh. "My mom would call it 'Sympathy Pain'. But I didn't buy it. It was something much more than just a psychological thing. It was a power I had. So with that and my interest in the minds and emotions on pokemon, I decided to become a therapist. So I moved here, unaware of its background with Meowstics. I bought a small house and since I have no job, I've got no money to buy another home in a village for pokemon or something."

"I'd hoped that maybe I could change their minds about their images of Meowstics. But they didn't seem too interested in getting to know me. They all looked at me like I had just killed their children while they watched." She looked back at me, her smile noticeably bigger. "Until I met you."

I didn't say anything. I just stared at her. 'W-Why is my face... hot?' My instincts told me to look away from her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Something about those eyes...

Psyko looked away before I did. "Sorry. I just told you so much of my personal life. Probably boring, wasn't it?"

I shook my head, trying to cool down. "N-Not at all. You're life is really interesting. I could never hope to get that kind of knowledge into my head."

She shook her head. "You're an interesting pokemon, you know that? Being so nice to a pokemon hated by every other pokemon in the city. You could get hurt like what happened with that Sneasel and Weavile-"

"I don't care." She stopped walking and looked at me. I glared at her directly in the eyes. "I don't care. Nobody should endure what you've put up with, much less alone. And how rude of you." I looked away from her.

"What?"

"Assuming I'd get hurt by some puny Ice-Types. How weak do you think I am?"

Psyko laughed at that. It was a laugh unlike others I'd heard. Most laughs I'd heard were either small chuckles or even evil laughs. But hers was a genuine laugh. One I hadn't heard since my childhood.

"You're right I guess. I sincerely apologize for saying that."

"Hmph." I looked back at Psyko. "I guess it'll have to do for now. Apology accepted."

"Great. Now I have a very serious question for you."

"Shoot."

"Are you into kinky stuff?" I tripped over my own paws and faceplanted on the concrete. "Oh Arceus, are you alright?" She grabbed my paw and lifted me up to my paws. I just growled at her.

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" She shrugged innocently.

"Is that a no?"

"Like I would tell you!" She smirked again. "No! That doesn't mean I do like that stuff!"

Psyko fake coughed. "Enfer, you're causing a scene." I looked around and every pokemon on the street was staring at me with either confuse or disgust. I ducked my head and continued walking beside Psyko in silence.

Once we rounded a corner, I whispered to her "What the hell were you thinking asking me that especially in public?"

Psyko laughed that beautiful laugh again. "Just wanted to see your reaction."

I hung my head. 'Arceus help me through this day...'

* * *

We walked for five more minutes. Thankfully, Psyko didn't ask me anymore... weird questions. She stopped walking in front of a shady looking alley. "Umm..." I gave her a confused look. "What is this place?"

She didn't answer. She just began walking forward. With a sigh, I followed her.

I never felt more like I was in a horror movie. The alley was narrow and cold and dark. I was forced to walk behind Psyko. The walls were covered in odd looking symbols. It was obviously graffiti. 'Why is Psyko leading me down here?'

After a whole minute of walking, Psyko stopped walking again. "Hmm?"

"Enfer... Heh..." She suddenly turned around,a small glint in her eyes. "Did you really think I wanted to be your friend? Especially after what you did to that forrest?" My eyes widened.

My legs started shaking. "H... How do you..." She smiled down at me.

She reached towards me and I flinched back. Instead, she grabbed my scarf and yanked it off.

I suddenly felt very cold without my scarf. Psyko eyed it curiously. "They don't make these anymore. A gift from your deceased mother? How adorable."

"Give it back!" I reached for it, but she pulled it away.

"Not so fast, puppy." She turned the scarf over. "Tell me. Do you deserve this? Do you deserve friendship or happiness?" Suddenly, Psyko's face was mere centimeters away from mine. "Do you deserve love?"

Psyko grabbed my mane and lifted me up in the air. "I'm getting my revenge for what you did." My chest burned and I struggled to breathe. 'She's suffocating me... I'm going to die..."

"Fitting, isn't it? After what you did, you isolated yourself even when you moved away. You didn't make any friends because you were scared you'd hurt them as well. And nobody wanted to be your friend. But when you think someone wants to be your friend, you get all excited." She held the scarf up to my face. "Even wearing something that reminded you of your crimes." She squeezed my neck harder. My vision was darkening and the pain was starting to disappear. "Then your new 'friend' kills you. You won't be missed. Tears won't be shed for you." I closed my eyes, bracing myself for death.

"Goodbye, murderer."

A scream of pain was the first thing that I heard. Then, I felt the weight on my neck disappear and my head connect with the pavement. I opened my eyes a crack and saw... two Psykos. But one was without the suit and scarf. The one standing right in front of me. Her arms were held in front of her, a blue glow around them.

The second Psyko, the one with the suit and scarf, was clutching her head while on her knees. My scarf lay on the alley floor.

I could only make out small pieces of what one of them were saying. "...me. You... filth... kill you..."

The scarf on Psyko #2 fell off suddenly, revealing a golden tag underneath with a number sequence I couldn't quite make out.

The alley was filled with a bright light and the air heated up significantly. Psyko #2 seemed to be glowing white while Psyko #1 was staring at her, eyes wide.

Suddenly, Psyko #1 spun to face me. She pressed her body against mine, almost acting like a shield.

My entire vision was filled with white and I felt like my body was flying. I almost expected my body to collide with something again.

But instead, I felt my body enveloped in warmth. Instead of concrete, my head felt like it was sinking into a pillow. It felt... comforting.

* * *

 **Beep... Beep... Beep...**

I slowly opened my eyes. I was obviously on my back while looking up. The ceiling above was white tiles. And I could hear a beeping sound to my right.

I wasn't dumb. I knew where I was. I was in a hospital.

I took a look around the room I was in. There was a table against the far wall with thing I didn't recognize. 'Probably medical stuff.' To the right of the bed I was in was a small table with a letter resting on it. To the left was a monitor showing my heartbeat. Wires connected to multiple different machines I'd never seen before were also connected into my legs.

I kicked the covers off my body and reached a paw up to my neck to feel for my scarf. My scarf... was gone.

I suddenly remembered what happened. Meeting Psyko, her choking me, a second one showing up and saving up, my scarf being dropped on the ground of the alley. An alley in a place I didn't know.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. 'My mom's scarf... it's gone... I lost it...' I tried to roll over, but when I did, a wire connected to me ripped off. The monitor with my heartbeat on it became a straight line. 'Damn it. Now the nurses will come in here. Why...'

I curled up in a body and began sobbing. I barely noticed the Chansey and Gardevoir that came in the room. They asked me questions, but I didn't answer. I didn't care.

That scarf was the only thing I had left to remember my mother by. And I'd lost it. It was gone.

 _Do you deserve this? Do you deserve friendship or happiness?_

Maybe she was right.

 _Goodbye murderer._

She was right. I am a murderer.

 _Do you deserve love?_

No. I don't.

* * *

Eventually, the nurses left when they found nothing wrong with me. For I don't know how long, I lay in that bed, doing nothing. 'Come on Enfer. You've got to get up...'

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the letter on the side table. I slowly reached a paw forward and grabbed the letter. I cut open the top of it with a claw and pulled the paper out. Inside the letter, was a small piece of paper that read: E-103.

'If I'm in a hospital, 'E' must mean 'Emergency'. What else could it be? So why would I be given a room to go to?' I got up from the bed, thankful the nurses removed all the wires.

'Guess I should go find out.'

* * *

After several minutes of sneaking around and dodging nurses so they didn't send me back to my room and getting lost several times, I finally stood in front of the designated room. E-103.

I raised a paw and gently knocked on the door. The door swung open without anyone opening it. 'It was already opened, idiot.' I shook my head and stepped into the room, closing the door behind me.

The room was very similar to mine, aside from the bed being in the middle of the room and there were much more machines by the bed. The bed was occupied but they were covered up by a blanket. There was a clipboard on the table against the far wall.

I walked over to the table and did a small skim of the contents.

* * *

 _Injuries: Concussion, Facial burns, Cracked vertebrae, Cracked skull, Broken legs._

 _Cause: Most likely from a point blank Explosion attack from a pokemon rivaling a Legendary._

 _Surgery will be **required.**_

* * *

I looked back at the table. 'Who is that and why was I told to come here?'

I stepped up to the side of the bed and, with a bit of hesitation, grabbed the blanket and pulled it away. I couldn't help but let out a gasp.

It was Psyko. The entirety of the left side of her face was covered in bandages. She had a respirator covering her mouth. A tiny bit of fur covered by the bandages was poking out, showing that it was black. Burnt. Her legs were both in casts. The fur on her sides, or what remained, was black. The rest of her sides showed her pale skin, the fur clearly burned off.

Something about looking at her was different than looking her earlier. She seemed to radiate an aura of goodness. This one wasn't the same as the one earlier.

"Ah. You've arrived." I spun around and standing in the doorway was a male Meowstic. He wore a white coat and he had his arms crossed. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd show."

"You. You're the one that left that letter on my table." He smiled and nodded.

"Guilty."

"Why though?"

His face grew grim as he stepped up to the table. "At first, we didn't know what had happened. So the police asked around for the pokemon in the area. They said they saw you getting lead my a Meowstic in a blue coat and scarf. One of the three injured pokemon we brought in matched that description. Another pokemon we brought in looked exactly like her but without the clothing."

"And the third was me."

"Right. So we deduced what had happened. The imposter led you somewhere while you thought it was actually her." I nodded. "But, as I assume you've read from my clipboard, the imposter somehow used the move Explosion. We have no idea and we can't ask the user."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?

"Because she died. The move Explosion killed her somehow. We're trying to find out how, but no luck so far. But as for why I called you in here..." He smiled at me again. "When we arrived, we found you with almost no injuries aside from an injured windpipe."

"But all of those machines-"

"We hooked you up to machines to monitor your heart rate but also your mindset. You weren't really in the best mental state when we found you. You did a lot of kicking and screaming."

"So how was I uninjured?"

He looked down at Psyko. "We found you wrapped in her arms, you away from the direction of the explosion. She protected you with her body." She gave a small laugh at my look. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit. We've already done the surgery. There's a chair in the left corner." And with that, he left the room.

I looked down at Psyko before sighing and grabbing the chair in the corner. I moved it closer to the table so I was to her right and sat down in it, staring at Psyko. 'She saved me. She could've used me to shield her or just left me in the explosion. But she protected me.'

"Thank you, Psyko. I've obviously caused you enough trouble for a lifetime. You don't deserve this. You should've left me to get hurt." _You won't be missed._ I gently touched her right cheek. "I'm so sorry." _Nobody wants to be your friend._ "I'll stay out of your life." _Goodbye, murderer._ "Forever." _Do you deserve love?_ **No.**

I got out of the chair and just as I turned around, I felt something grab my arm. I looked behind me and saw Psyko grabbing my leg while looking at me. "I didn't injure myself and save you so you could walk out on me, idiot."

"You're awake..."

"You bet your furry behind I am." She gave me a goofy grin. I gritted my teeth, suddenly furious. 'How the hell can you smile?! At me?!'

"You... You..." Psyko tilted her head from her pillow. Before I knew it, I'd grabbed the fur just beneath her neck and I brought my face closer to hers. "You stupid idiot! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Psyko blinked, her eyes wide. "What-"

"You save someone you don't even know but get yourself hurt this badly! Are you dumb?! Are you brain dead?! Why would you do that?!"

"I had to make up for what you did in that restaurant, right?" My anger was growing. I tightened my grip on her fur.

"Getting someone to leave you alone isn't worth someone getting put in the damn hospital! You don't even know me!" I looked down at the ground, loosening my grip slightly. "You don't know what I've done. You shouldn't have saved me. You should have left me to die-"

My head was suddenly forced upwards to look at Psyko, who was glaring at me. "Shut up. I can see it in your eyes. You're a good pokemon. So don't say you deserve to die." I let go of her and I was in control of my head again.

I looked down again. "Well I can't imagine you'd want anything to do with me after all this. So I guess I should leave you alone-"

"Nope."

"What?" I turned to look at her, confused. "What do you mean nope?"

"I mean you're wrong."

"About what? I mean, you wouldn't want anything to do with someone who was responsible for you needing surgery."

"I don't care about that." She smiled. "I saved you because I can tell that we'll be great friends."

"F-Friends...?" The concept was almost foreign to me. That imposter hit the nail on the head. I had no friends. Of course, I had to associate with my fellow waiters/waitresses, but I hadn't been a friend with anyone in years.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"W-What? Of course not! But... Are you sure?" Psyko nodded.

"Of course. And I don't know what that imposter me told you about me, but if she said I was part of an underground fight club or that I smuggled Rare Candies into the city, I can assure you that that's not true." I cracked a small smile.

 _Do you deserve friendship or happiness?_ **No. But Psyko is giving me the chance to have that.**

"Then... I guess we could be friends." Psyko grabbed one of my paws, almost making me trip.

"Great! Now that we're friends, I've got a question I ask all my friends."

"W-What?"

"Are you into kinky stuff?" I sighed and fell to the floor. "Enfer? You alright?"

"Yeah... Just fine." 'What have I done to myself?'

* * *

 **That's the first chapter of this mini series!**

 **As you can tell, these will be slightly shorter than most of the regular chapters. That's because I don't want these to interfere with the main story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed as always!**

 **:D**


	19. Chapter 15

**Miragem's P.O.V.**

'I hate past me.' That was the first thought that crossed my mind once Enfer disappeared around the corner of the alley. 'I am screwed.' Was the second one.

The street before me was filled with pokemon who could actually defend themselves. They could fight properly. I didn't stand a chance with the amount of experience I have, not to mention the fact that the most powerful move I knew was a weak Psybeam.

 _But you used Dig to reach Snowdrop._

I held a paw up to my face. 'This power I mysteriously acquired. It can't be a coincidence I got it after a full day going by without any memory of it. And when I do remember them, they don't seem like mine. I can't take charge. I couldn't come up with a plan. These memories are not mine.'

 _So who's are they?_

I closed my eyes, focusing on my mind. All my memories were temporarily repressed. They were reinforced with power I knew I didn't possess. 'The answer **has** to be in these. Somewhere. I know it.'

 _Do it._

My legs began shaking. I didn't want to do this. In the end, if I can't find the answer, I could ruin my mind. I wouldn't be able to block my memories if I didn't find a way to control this damn power. 'But if I go in there like this, I could do more harm than good. I could hurt innocent pokemon.'

Running away wasn't an option. It was **my** fault Psyko is where she is. It's **my** fault Snowdrop and Enfer could risk losing their lives. **My fault**.

I have to do this. The risk had to be taken. I reached out to all of my memories over the past twelve years.

In one instant, the barriers holding them back broke and my mind was once again assaulted by the memories.

I clutched my head and collapsed onto the pavement, squeezing my eyes shut. I wanted to scream in agony, but the noise died in my throat. The pressure wasn't as bad as when Psyko did it, but the pain was just as bad.

No. I have to be stronger than this. I need to find the answer.

* * *

 **Morph's P.O.V.**

I gently stroked Psyko's sleeping head with my uninjured arm, trying to get her to calm down.

For the past minute, she'd been crying in her sleep, muttering thing I didn't understand. 'Maybe I should wake her up...'

Right now, we were in Area Fifteen. Surprisingly, no more experimented pokemon came after us. I was sitting against a quiet wall, Psyko in my lap. This place had no screams so I chose this place.

I needed to rest. And badly.

My leg was definitely infected and without any medicine nearby, it was only a matter of time before I gave out. I'd managed to stop the bleeding by abusing my botched morphing powers to seal the wound. It hurt nearly as much as the wound itself. Too bad it was already infected. And I could do nothing about it.

My arm was getting better. I could actually move it a tiny bit. Even though the bones were broken. And a Recover couldn't help with fatal injuries.

So I was on my own.

"Psyko... I'm trying. I really am. But I need help." I wiped away her tears. "Or I need an actual doctor." I glanced down at my leg.

'I wonder if I become a pokemon with more than two legs if only one will be damaged.' Then I remembered my arm. 'Oh right. No transforming with this thing. It'd probably explode or fall off.'

So what could I do?

I didn't have much more time to plot as I heard footsteps in the distance. 'Is this a joke?' I looked to my left, towards the noise. 'I gotta get us out of here. I don't care where.'

"Teleport." Me and Psyko vanished from where we were and were now in the nearest room to us. I had my back against the door, Psyko still in my lap.

I looked up at the room I was in. It was obviously a silver tags room. It was similar to mine when I got my... treatment. There was a bed in the middle of the room with only a heart monitor next to it and a small tray with now empty needles. Depending on the experiment, some pokemon ha d to have their head cut open to interfere with their brain directly. This obviously wasn't the case, since there were no cutting utensils.

On various tables around the room was equipment that was in my room but I didn't recognize. Some weird pump here, a watch with some blades there, a dead pokemon in a glass container in the corner... Wait...

Sure enough, in a glass cage was a dead pokemon. A Marowak to be precise. But what was that doing here? It had no visible tag on it. It wasn't a doctor that worked here. That left one conclusion.

It was a victim to the experimented pokemon. But why was it kept here?

I didn't care. I closed my eyes, forgetting everything. I needed rest, even if only for one minute.

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V.**

I fell in step behind Chrono, following her lead. "You said you had something to show me regarding one of our failed experiments that was helping our kitty friend."

"Yep. And it makes this game so much more... fun." I could imagine her smiling to herself.

"And it was caught on the cameras?"

"Yeah. Just before we left temporarily to check that alley camera actually."

"So what is it?"

"You'll see."

* * *

We made our way into the main camera room. Monitors all around the room showed different Areas in the place or the rooms of some of our more dangerous experiments. Each room had a camera that could be viewed but they hardly were. Just there to scare them.

But one room in Area Fifty had protected cameras all around the room...

"Over here." Chrono pointed at one of the monitors. She hit a button and the screen was brought to life. It showed one of our Water-Type Ponyta pinning down a Sylveon. It seemed one sided until...

My eyes widened. Before I knew it, the Ponyta was dead, reveling the Sylveon, badly injured.

The monitor cut off and Chrono looked at me. I couldn't help but smile. "You're right. This could be fun."

Chrono laughed a crazy laugh. "And to think he is only a silver and he did that. I was worried he'd be dead after the first Gold. But now..." She licked her lips. "This will be... delicious."

"Where is he right now?"

"Somewhere in Area Fifteen, I'd assume. I'll check on that right now." She turned back to the monitor and began clicking on the keyboard, rapidly changing the screen. Finally, it stopped on a camera looking at an empty hallway.

"He's in one of these rooms I'd guess. But I wonder if I should tell our hunting pokemon that."

"Why not?"

"Because he's almost dead and I don't want this to end yet." I nodded.

"Makes sense. Well, I'm bored. So you have fun."

"You gonna head to Area One again? Have some..." She winked at me. "fun?"

"Hmm... I might do that." I turned around to leave the room.

"I was joking. But you do you."

"So was I. But while I'm heading down there, I might as well, right?" Chrono sighed.

"Then bring me back some hunk to play with." I rolled my eyes.

"If you wanted a hunk of a pokemon," I looked over my shoulder, closing my eyes halfway. "I'm always here."

"Ooh." Chrono let out a purr. "Is that so? Maybe I want you."

We both stood in silence for several seconds. Finally, we both burst out laughing. "Wow. We got waaaaay too into that." I nodded.

"Anyways, I'm heading to Area One. Gotta check up on **her**." Chrono shook her head.

"You're obsessed with her. I mean, yeah she's dangerous. And we can't have cameras in the room for more than a day before they explode. But this is a bit excessive."

"But don't you want to use her for your little game? Maybe a final boss?" Her eyes lit up, her mouth becoming a smirk.

"You go check on her then. I'll stay here and fill you in on anything interesting." I nodded and turned to leave the room.

Once I shut the door behind me, I let out a sigh. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I barely had any time to react before the Charizard spread its wing and flew directly for me, claws outstretched. I ducked, trying to dodge but his claws struck my tail, leaving deep marks on it. I grunted in pain as he flew over my head.

I turned to face him but before I'd even finished turning, the Charizard was already flying at me again. This time, I rolled to the left, his flaming tail nearly burning my fur.

"Quick Attack." I flung myself towards the Charizard, baring my fangs. Once the flame lizard landed, I made contact with his right side, biting hard on his wing. He flapped it rapidly, flinging me several feet away.

My bite obviously had an effect since he didn't fly towards me again. Instead, he reared his head back, fire forming in his mouth. 'Oh crap.'

"Fire Blast!"

"Dig!"

I never moved my claws so fast. I dug a hole just before the fire in the shape of a star passed by, burning the grass. I launched out of the ground and into the air, face to face with the Charizard.

"Ice Beam." My attack hit him directly in the face, making him stumble backwards, giving me the distraction I wanted. "Toxic!"

His face seemed to turn a shade of purple. He put a paw over his mouth. "Why... You..." His body was suddenly engulfed in flames and he let out a loud roar. "Flare Blitz!"

I had no time to react before the Charizard slammed his burning body against me. I flew backwards, tumbling down to the ground. My body rolled a few times before stopping, me facing him.

'That... hurt...' Past the Charizard, I could see the purple pokemon, staring at me with a look of... pity?

I grit my teeth. How dare he... How dare he look at me like that.

 _Psyko._

I put a paw on the ground and pushed myself up. I stood steadily on my paws, barely looking up. I couldn't see the Charizard's face, but I could see the purple one's. A look of shock was plastered across it.

I cracked a small smile and looked up at the Charizard. He was smiling as well. "I'm glad you're not down yet. That wouldn't be fun."

"When I'm done with you..." I took a step closer. "You'll wish I'd stay down." I jumped straight towards him, taking him by surprise. I dug the claws on my right paw into the center of his chest. I heard him make some coughing sound and I smiled up at him.

"You having fun?"

Before he could answer, I slashed my claws downwards, tearing through his skin. With my left paw, I pushed off him and shouted, "Blizzard!"

His body was caught in the center of the Blizzard, screaming in pain. "We're having fun, right? This is fun, right?" I flexed my bloody claws as the snowstorm went away, the Charizard collapsed on the grass.

"I won't forgive anyone who takes from me."

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes, vision blurry. My body was warm, like it was wrapped in a huge blanket. I blinked a few times, wiping the sleepiness from my eyes.

I looked down to see what blanket I was wrapped in, but only saw a red and white small... thing wrapped around me like arms. Confused, I touched one. It obviously wasn't a blanket. I turned my head and let out a gasp.

I saw the face of a Gardevoir who was either sleeping or dead. One side of its face was completely normal. The other half was covered in blood. I looked down at the thing wrapped around me and realized they were the Gardevoir's arms. One white and one also covered in blood.

I pushed say from the pokemon, stifling a scream, and looked around where I was. I obviously wasn't in the empty corridors anymore. This was a room. It looked like a patient's room but then I remembered where I was. 'Probably an experiment's room.'

I looked back at the Gardevoir And I slapped myself. 'It's Morph, duh!' But why was he covered in blood? And why was he... holding me like that?

"M-Morph?" Oh no... What if he's... dead?

I was too scared to take a step closer. "P-Psychic." I reached out to his mind, praying I'd get something. A wave of relief washed over me as I contacted his mind. 'He's just sleeping... Just sleeping...'

I was just about to wake him up but then I realized something; he was dreaming? What would a pokemon in a place like this dream about?

'Well... this could be valuable for some of my job incase I need to deal with some pokemon with bad pasts... right? It'll help me understand their minds better. Plus, once we get out of here, I'm gonna pick apart Morph's mind. This will be just a small head start.'

I put a paw on his forehead and closed my eyes. 'Let's see what you dream about, Morph.'

* * *

 **Morph's P.O.V**

"Come on, big brother!" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah yeah. I'm coming." I sped up my walking, trying to keep up with my extremely hyper Kirlia sister, who was currently running as fast as she could across the huge field. "It's not easy to run in a dress even if it is part of your body."

Kirlia laughed from far ahead. "Yeah right! You're just slow!"

"Slow? I'll show you slow!" I teleported behind her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her I to the air. She let out a squeak of surprise. "Who's slow now?" She laughed.

"Now carry me!" I sighed.

"You tired already?"

"No. I'm just lazy!"

"Of course you are." With Kirlia sitting on my shoulders, I began walking again. "By the way, where are we going again?"

Kirlia shook her head. "How could you forget? You getting cold feet or something?"

"What?"

"We're going to our sister's wedding! Remember? About this high, is also a Gardevoir, who is always giving me noogies. Ring any bells?"

 _I've always had an older sister. She's been going out with a male Delphox for years. She was the one who proposed to him on his birthday. I was there. Why didn't I remember?_

"Right. Sorry, just a bit nervous. I've never been to a wedding."

"Well neither have I! Speaking of weddings and relationships..." She smirked. "How's it going with your girlfriend?"

"W-What? What girlfriend?"

"Puh-lease. Like I haven't seen the way you look at that Meowstic when she comes over. What was her name? Psyko?"

 ** _Psyko. Help save her. Free her._**

"We're just friends. What are you talking about?"

"Don't use the 'just friends' card on me. You want to be more than friends. Especially after she saved your life last year. After that, You've been hanging out nearly every day! And when you were in the hospital, she visited you every day. It's like she's telling you, 'Oh, I'm too embarrassed to ask you out. But I obviously like you. So ask me out, idiot.'"

 _Last year, I was captured by some Umbreon and taken to some underground facility where I was going to get experimented on. But before they could, Psyko, my best friend, broke in there and risked her life to save me. Of course, I protected her while we ran out of there. Well, more like blocked most of the attacks heading for her. By the time we escaped, I was bleeding all over, had broken bones, and a minor concussion that nobody knows where it came from._ _Ever since then, we've stuck together. She vowed to always protect me and I vowed to always protect her._

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm totally not her type. She'd want a super strong male or female who was just as strong as her. Not one who every time he or she got in a serious fight, she'd have to save them."

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about it being a girl. From what I've seen, you're one of her only friends."

"'From what I've seen'? Have you been spying on her or something?" Kirlia blushed slightly and looked away.

"N-No. But when I see her wandering about, sometimes I... follow her."

I gently smacked her on the head. "I'm gonna make you apologize next time she comes over."

"Since your friends, why didn't you invite her with you to the wedding? Big sis told you that you could bring a guest as long as they were cute."

"Because big sis wants me to invite a girl."

"Psyko is a girl."

"She wants me to bring a date alright? And if I invite Psyko, it'll look like I'm asking her to be my date."

"So?"

"It could ruin our relationship as friends!"

"Why not ask her to come as just a friend. All sis said was a pokemon that was cute. She didn't say a date " I thought about her words for a minute. "Psyko's house is on the way to the wedding location. So why not?"

"Well... It would be nice to have someone to talk to when I don't want to put up with you..."

"Hey!"

"Alright, fine. Let's go to Psyko's."

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V**

I yanked the door open, rushed in, and slammed it behind me. I turned to look at the room I'd become rather familiar with over the past day.

The room's interior was not what one would expect from the strongest experiment we have. I currently stood in a room with soft, light brown carpeting. To the right was a miniature kitchen of sorts complete with a stove, microwave, and other appliances I didn't know the names of. To the left was a door that led to a bedroom. Directly in front of me was a living room lit by a rather large, gold chandelier. In the living room was a black couch, some bookcases, a coffee table, and a flat screen TV which was playing something Chrono had called an 'Anime'.

With the TV on, I had to assume the occupant of this room was in the couch, just out of view. I cleared my throat. "Excuse my interruption, 0001."

"None taken." Even after having full conversations with her, the softness in her voice still suprised me. She was a pokemon who loved the idea of genocide, but her voice was filled with kindness. Of course, we made her that way, but it was shocking still. "You really should stop slamming the door so quickly. Be more casual. I have no intention on leaving here."

"Right, sorry."

"Would you like to join me in watching this? It's rather interesting so far."

"Sorry, but no."

"Aww, c'mon."

"Can't."

"Ah, I see. You came here for some 'fun', didn't you? I told you, all you had to do was ask-"

"No, I didn't."

"But weren't you telling Chrono you were coming here for some 'fun'?" I forgot how she could hear everything I said if she felt like it.

"I was joking."

"Then perhaps another time."

"So have you read through all the papers?"

"Yep. I think I can successfully pull it off."

"Great."

I saw a small flash of red-orange fur from over the couch. "So when can I do it?"

"It'll be a few hours at this rate. The failure took a pretty bad injury. But we did find something interesting about him."

"Oh? And what's that?"

I smiled and took a step closer, able to see a bit more of her over the couch; a small bit of yellow fur. "Let's just say the botch we did on him had unexpected results."

"Ooh. Now I'm all excited. I'm all fired up." She let out an obvious fake whimper. "Can you help me cool down?"

"If I do this, will you stop asking?"

"No promises."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the couch and looked down at the occupant, her black eyes looking up at me. "C'mon. When was the last time you... relieved yourself?"

"Hmm... About two weeks ago-" Before I could say anything else, her paws reached up and grabbed my face. She pulled my entire body over the couch and on top of hers. 'I always forget how strong she is.'

"Let's fix that, shall we?"

"Really? Right now?"

"Why not? Besides," She brought her mouth up to my ear. "either you do it willingly, or I'll tie you down to my bed and keep you there for hours." I gulped audibly. The scariest part was that I knew she would do it because she knew I'd never hurt her.

Of course, I was stronger. But I could never do harm to her. So sometimes, I had to give into her demands.

"Guess I have no choice then, do I?"

"Nope. So start pleasing me."

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I turned my look to the purple pokemon, who was looking at the Charizard. "So," I said, raising my voice. He turned to look at me. "Are we fighting next?"

"I'd rather talk for a minute." I flinched once again at his voice. It was as calming as ever, even after seeing his friend killed.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Oh, I think we do. Your friends Enfer, Psyko, and Miragem." I gritted my teeth and pointed my bloodied claws at him.

"How do you know their names?"

"We know about Enfer. She's on her way to save the Meowstic. In her anger, she must not have noticed our camera in the alley." 'Camera? Damn it!' "Psyko, on the other paw, is trying to escape. Truly, it's something out of a love story."

"So you know about Enfer and Psyko. What does that have to do with Miragem?" He sighed and looked down.

"You don't know as much about him as you think. Probably since you've met, he's been telling you nothing but lies. Tell me, because I'm sure this has come up, where he said he lived."

"He said he lived with a roommate, but they were fighting." He shook his head.

"A lie."

"What? You're the one lying! Why would he lie to me?"

He shook his head again. "I can't tell you that. Confidential information."

"Then how am I supposed to believe that? Actually, why would I believe you in the first place?!"

"Fine. Don't believe me. But if you ever see Miragem again, why not have him show you his house? Why not ask him to validate the things he's told you. You might be surprised to see what you find out." He looked back at the forrest.

"Shut up! Miragem wouldn't lie to me! What would he have to hide from me?"

"He doesn't want you getting hurt." I flinched at that. "To him, you're his savior. The light guiding him, motivating him to go on."

"W-What are you-"

"Without you, he'd be dead. Even if he somehow survived without you, he would've killed himself. He lost everything of his. But then you came along."

"What does that-"

"Have you ever read a bible owned by a human who doesn't believe in Arceus? There's a story in there about a man who begged a rich man after he ate for just crumbs. He denied him and the beggar eventually died and went up to their version of 'Heaven'. When the rich man died, He went to Hell, where it's said to be filled with the hottest fires. While down there, he begged the beggar in Heaven for just one drop of water to quench his thirst."

"What the hell does this have to do with-"

"I believe this story to be rather similar to Miragem's. The beggar is him. The rich man is similar to my boss. And you..." He took a quick glance at me. "You are the beggar's version of Heaven. Somewhere he gets to go after enduring years of pain and suffering, begging for just small crumbs." I was speechless. What would anyone say to that? To being called another's Heaven?

"But there is one difference between the two stories. A rather large one. At the end of the Bible story, the rich man is the one begging. But in Miragem's story..." I let out a gasp when the purple pokemon looked back at me. Tears were slowly falling down his face. "He's going to be dragged down from that Heaven and thrown back into his own, personal Hell. He's going to lose everything. He's going to watch everything he's loved since crawling out of Hell be mercilessly ripped away. And no matter how hard anyone tries to stop it, they can't. It's his fate. Fate is unchangeable-"

" **SHUT UP!"** He blinked, wide eyed. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU! YOU AND YOUR DAMNED LIES!" Tears were streaming down my face now. "AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO CRY?! HOW DARE YOU!" He looked completely taken back. "How about I change your story a bit?" I held up a paw close to my face. "You can be the rich man. Because when I'm done with you," A tear splashed down on my paw and I crushed it.

 **"You're going to be burning in Hell, begging for one drop of water that you'll never get."**

Without another word, I jumped in the air towards him, my paw held back, tears still falling down my face.

* * *

 **Morph's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath, hand raised, ready to knock on her door. My sister saw a friend of hers so while I came to get Psyko, she'd talk with her.

I was currently in front of a log cabin in the middle of a forrest. With Psyko being a therapist, she said having her sessions away from other pokemon would be much better for her patients.

I shook my head. 'Focus. I need to ask her as a **friend** to come with me to this wedding. Plus, if I back out now, I can guarantee my demon sister will mock me for it. And she does enough of that to me in the first place.'

I knocked three times on the door. From the other side, I heard a voice say, "One moment." After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened, revealing my best friend.

Of course, she was wearing her signature dark blue coat. She wore it nearly everywhere. 90°? She still wore it. I never bothered to ask why though...

"Oh, hey!" She smiled up at me, leaning against the wall. "What's up? You wanna come in?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to ask you a... question." She tilted her head.

"What is it? Need a formula for a love potion that you'll eventually use on me?" I face-palmed.

"No. And you have a formula for a love potion?"

"What's your question?" I sighed. 'Great job avoiding the question. Like digging yourself into a hole only to Teleport out at the last second.'

"Well, me and my little sister are heading to our big sister's wedding and I was allowed to bring one pokemon with me and... Well..." Her eyes widened, a bit of pink on her face. She put a hand(?) on her cheek and looked away.

"Are... Are you asking me to be your... d-date?" I quickly shook my head, a small bit of heat rushing to my face.

"No no no! Just as friends, obviously!" Her face went back to its normal color and she nodded.

"Yeah. Obviously."

"S-So... Would you like to join me? I understand that this is very sudden and you don't have too come if you don't want-"

"S-Sure. I'd love to. I just finished up for the day. Just give me a moment." I nodded and she slammed the door in my face.

I wiped my forehead, which was, for some reason, covered in sweat. 'Why the hell am I sweating? I'm just asking her to join me to go to a wedding... Damn my sister! Making me think about going out with Psyko. That's ridiculous! We're just friends!'

 _You're her protector. You swore you get her out._

After a minute of waiting, Psyko came back out. Now, she was wearing a necklace around her neck. On it was a familiar orange stone. "Ah. Wearing that?"

"What? Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. But if you're going to keep wearing that around me, you're going to have to explain where that chunk of a Fire Stone came from." Psyko grabbed the stone, a small smile on her face.

I sighed and clicked my tongue, getting her attention. "We're going to a wedding. We need to hurry. My big sis will start wondering why we're late and it won't be fun. For either of us."

I began walking back in the direction I came from, Psyko following me. "Why? She seemed nice enough last time I saw her."

"You... don't want to know."

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

'This... is very... odd.' I was poking my head from behind a random tree. And I was watching Morph talking with... me? I was too far away to hear what they were saying. I was obviously in the middle of Morph's dream. But that wasn't the weirdest part.

For some reason, I was actually here. I could move around and feel things. In other dreams, I was invisible. I was like a spirit observing. 'This is going to make observing much harder.'

As quietly as I could, I began following Morph and myself, close enough so I could hear them.

"...happening in this beautiful flowery meadow."

"Really? Your sister likes flowers? I thought she was all 'I'm a tomboy and I'm proud'." I couldn't help but flinch. Hearing my voice coming out of someone who looked just like me was very... odd.

"Actually, it was the Delphox's idea. Despite being a man, he has some girly tastes. Not that I'm putting him down for that. I actually quite like flowers myself."

"Ooh. I never knew you had a feminine side."

"I mean, I am a Gardevoir. It probably runs in the species. I can actually sympathize with him. We're both males in a species primarily associated with females."

"And your sister is also a Gardevoir, right? So why doesn't she like flowers if it runs in the species?" 'Wait... A male Delphox and a female Gardevoir...' I couldn't help but smile. 'I should really check in on him sometime.'

"My sister is weird."

"Which one?"

Suddenly, a voice cut through the air So high pitched it hurt my ears. "Kiss her!" Morph hung his head, sighing.

"Both." A Kirlia ran out of the trees. She looked up at Morph.

"What took so long? We're you two making out?" She put her hands(?) on her cheeks. Morph and Psyko 2.0 both turned a deep shade of red. "How risky! Doing it in a forrest where you could've easily been spotted!"

"W-We were- I mean- we'd never-" Morph karate chopped the Kirlia on the head.

"Enough nonsense. With how much you've been talking about Psyko today, I'd think you were in love with her."

"Pfft. Yeah right."

"Aah. I see." Psyko 2.0 smirked. "She must already have someone in mind." Kirlia flinched.

"What? No! Never-"

"That would make sense." Morph said and began walking again, Psyko 2.0 beside him. "But who?"

"Nobody!" Kirlia ran to catch up, a blush on her face. I moved slowly, following them from behind the trees.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a flicker of movement to my left but it was gone before I could analyze. 'Probably some wild pokemon. Focus.'

But why would someone dream about random, wild pokemon?

I shrugged. 'C'mon gotta catch up. Apparently, I've got a wedding to attend.'

* * *

 **That's this chapter done!**

 **The next one will be much more focused on Miragem more than anyone(hopefully). Much more on his past and etc.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **:D**

* * *

 _ **I know the pain that weighs you down. I know that pain.**_


	20. Psyko and Enfer 2

**Enfer's P.O.V.**

 **One Month Later...**

I paused as I stepped up to the front doors of the hospital. Today was the day Psyko was going to be released. She actually got good enough to walk a week ago, but she had to stay for a bit longer for some reason. The last time I saw her was three days ago. And I felt terrible about that.

I told Psyko I'd visit every day, even if I had to skip work. She protested against the idea, but for the past month, I'd taken off at least ten days off. "Used all my vacation days." I'd told Psyko. It was the truth. With no friends at the time and no family to go back to, I worked almost every day.

But that was then. Now, I have Psyko. And she was the best thing that ever happened to me.

With her around, I had less and less nightmares. Some days when I visited late at night, I'd even fallen asleep there once or twice. But on those nights, I had the best sleep I'd ever had.

We learned almost everything about each other. I learned that most of what the fake Psyko, who Psyko blatantly avoided talking about, was true. I learned her favorite color was dark blue, her favorite food was cheeseburgers, that she was into kinky stuff, and other useful information.

I'd told her a lot of things about me, but not everything. I did everything I could to avoid talking about my past. Even if she was a therapist, she was my friend now. I couldn't give her my burden.

* * *

"So what's your family like, Enfer?" My body stiffened in the chair I was sitting. I avoid eye contact with Psyko, suddenly finding a specific floor tile very interesting.

"They're... normal."

"Normal?" She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Um... Well..."

"Do you not keep in touch with them anymore?" I winced. 'Not in the way you're thinking.'

"N... No."

"What?! Then who do you visit on holidays? Who do you talk to at a dinner table on Thanksgiving? Who do you see on Christmas? Who do you..." Her voice trailed off. She must have noticed the tears forming in my eyes. "Enfer..."

I wiped the tears away. "I-I'm fine-"

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Enfer." I closed my eyes, willing the tears to not fall. My heart seemed to be fluttering, but from what I wasn't sure.

* * *

Of course then, I was lying to her. Other times, I'd just ask her something to avoid the question.

But I couldn't avoid this. I'd have to see her again. I wasn't dreading seeing her. I was dreading about what I was going to say to her. What I would say to explain why I wasn't here the past three days. I couldn't tell her that I had an emotional breakdown, could I?

With a sigh, I pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Oh good morning, Enfer." I smiled at the recognizable voice. I looked up and saw Psyko's doctor, who I'd learned was called Dr. Nebula, was leaning on the front desk, clearly annoying the Leavanny behind it.

"Good morning."

"Miss Enfer." The Leavanny behind the desk spoke up. "Please tell Mister Nebula my friend isn't interested in dating anyone at the moment." Dr. Nebula rolled his eyes and I suppressed a laugh.

"Anyways, I assume you're here to pick up Psyko?" I nodded. "She's in her room. She waited for you so she can leave. Although she might be having some 'private time'."

"Mister Nebula!" Leavanny smacked Dr. Nebula on the head.

"What? She asked me to leave her alone since she had something to do, even though she's in the hospital and can't do much. I just connected the dots."

Leavanny shook her head. "If Miss Psyko is your patient, I'm worried about her well being."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, she's probably done now. Unless she has amazing stamina-" Leavanny used Leaf Blade and knocked Dr. Nebula onto the floor.

"Ow..."

"Please hurry along Miss Enfer while I take care of this despicable being." I nodded and began walking down the hallway to the right, towards Psyko's room.

Behind me, I could hear Dr. Nebula say something along the lines of "Strong and sexy" and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Feeling better from Dr. Nebula's pain and having thought of an excuse, I knocked on Psyko's door. "Psyko. I'm coming in." I heard her gasp as I began opening the door.

"O-One moment!" The door opened just in time for me to see Psyko shoving something white underneath her pillow. "H-Hey Enfer. What's up?"

I ignored what she was doing and averted my gaze. "I'm... I'm sorry I haven't been here the past few days. I-I was-"

"It's fine." Psyko was standing in front of me, smiling. "Friends don't have to see each other every day. And I can't expect you to come see me every time you're not working."

"Thanks..."

"I think it's time for me to get out of this place. I mean, the pokemon here are nice and all but I wanna get out of here." I nodded.

"Right. Are you gonna get that thing you put under your pillow?" Her eyes widened and she quickly ran to the bed. She put her arms under the pillow. There was a small flash of blue and she retracted her arms.

"I teleported it back to my house."

"What was that thing?"

"Just something I'm working on." I shrugged and opened the door, holding it open.

"Let's go, shall we?"

She followed me out the door. "Yes. Let's."

* * *

On the way out, Dr. Nebula tapped me on the back. "If I may have a moment?" I looked over at Psyko who shrugged.

"Sure." I followed Dr. Nebula through a door beside the front counter which now had a sign on it that read 'Disposing of Idiot. Brb.'

We passed by several rooms that had different name tags on the front. Some of them consisted of; Dr. Schafer, Dr. Mind, Dr. Gallimore, and Dr. Fish, 'Must've read it wrong.', and many others.

Finally, we stopped in front of an office with the tag Dr. Nebula on it. "Wait here." He disappeared into his office for a brief moment before coming out, carrying some papers.

"What is it, Dr. Nebula?" He glanced down at the papers.

"Trust me. This is much more important than an 'it'." He held the papers to my face. "Read this."

I did a quick scan of the paper.

 **Day One**

 _Report: Victim ID is unknown._ _Body: Not found._

 _DNA from blood on the pavement suggests that the pokemon who caused the explosion was a Meowstic. On the day of the explosion, witnesses say a Meowstic led a female Growlithe into an alley. Not long after, a witness who wishes to remain anonymous said, "I saw a female Meowstic leaping from roof to roof towards the alley. She appeared to be injured. I even called to her, but she didn't respond.'_ _DNA from the injured Meowstic who is now in the hospital has been compared with DNA from the other Meowstic. Not identical. Body is still attempting to be found._

 **Day Five**

 _Body has been discovered. Gold Tag with an unknown origin was in the body. With no more leads, the two injured pokemon will need to be questioned._

I gave Dr. Neblua a confused look. "What does-"

"This was written a week ago. And yesterday, the team of pokemon investigating disappeared. Pokemon aren't dumb. They will start wondering what happened to them. And with you not being seen in the past three days, you're beginning to become a suspect."

"What?! That's ridiculous-"

"They think you might've had knowledge you didn't want give to the police. And with nobody with authority denying the rumors, more and more suspicion is being thrown on you. It's harmless at the moment but just keep an eye out."

I nodded. "Is that all?"

He shook his head. He looked down at the next paper. "This one..." He handed me the paper and looked away. I looked down at the paper and gasped.

"No... No way..."

"I wish it weren't. But-" I reached out with my free paw and grabbed his white mane, growling in his face.

"You're lying! This can't be true! It can't! She's been through enough shit!"

"You think I don't know that?!" I flinched. Dr. Nebula was always calm when I spoke to him. I'd thought he could have faced Arceus himself with a smirk. But now he actually seemed angry. "She was going to find out eventually. And I'm telling you because she's going to need you."

"Need me?" I let go of him and gave him a confused look.

"I doubt she'll take the news well. And you need to comfort her."

"C-Comfort her? But I..." 'I don't know how!'

"I suggest not telling her until later. But don't wait too long. That'll just anger her." He smiled at me. "I can tell that you really care for her. Make sure to stick with her. She'll need you."

"Right..."

"You'll be fine." He took the paper back from me. "Let's get back to Psyko. She'll start wondering what we're doing. Or if it's anything... naughty-"

I jabbed him in the side and began walking back down the hallway.

* * *

"Oh, you're back." Psyko said as we walked back into the entrance lobby. I couldn't even look directly at her now that I knew what I knew.

Dr. Nubula whispered in my ear, "Good luck in making her swoon over you." Before I could punch him in the face, he was telling Psyko, "Make sure you keep in touch. And if you ever fracture your spine again, I'll give you a twenty-five percent discount."

Psyko laughed. "Wow! What a deal!"

"I know. I'm so generous." He walked up to Psyko and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly.

"W-What?! No! No no no! We're not-"

He said something else to her and she glanced at me. 'What are they talking about?'

Dr. Nebula patted Psyko on the shoulder and smiled. "Good luck you two." He turned away and walked towards the door beside the front counter.

"And good luck trying to get with that Leavvany." I called after him.

He flashed a grin over his shoulder before disappearing through the door. I looked at Psyko and gestured towards the door. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Yes, let's." She pushed the door open and I followed her out.

* * *

 **Dr. Nebula's P.O.V.**

I tossed the papers back on my table and leaned back in my chair with a sigh. "Shit. I shouldn't have told her if I wasn't going to tell her the whole truth."

I leaned over my desk, holding my head with my arms. I stared down at the papers with disgust.

 _Wife and Husband Meowstic murdered!_

 _The bodies of a mother and father Meowstic were found outside the city. Their cause of death was a stab to the heart for both. Since they were not citizens, their murderers will not be searched for. But DNA tests show that their daughter, who goes by the name of Psyko, is a citizen. Please keep her in your thoughts and make sure to send your love to her._

I tossed that paper aside and looked at the second one.

 _Meowstic Murderer Confesses?!_

 _Last week, two Meowstic were murdered and their bodies were found outside the city. No search was done for the culprit since the Meowstic were not citizens. But just this morning, a note was placed in front of the police office. On the note, the writer confessed to the murders and even called out the daughter of the two Meowtsic to try and avenge them. We interviewed the doctor who is caring for the daughter at the moment who is known for having knowledge about just about anything who goes by Dr. Nebula._

 _Q: Does she know about her parents yet?_

 _A: No. I couldn't bring myself to tell her, especially with her in the hospital._

 _Q: Will you ever tell her?_

 _A: Not directly. There's no way I could comfort her. But... There is someone who is very special. I'm sure that she'll be there for her._

 _Q: Do you have any idea who could've been the one to write this note?_

 _A: ...I do._

 _Q: Who?_

 _A: A pokemon who is called the Anti-Arceus. The most despicable pokemon in existence._

 _Q: Who is it?_

 _A: Nobody is sure of his name. Most call him names that humans gave to demons. But I know what pokemon he is._

 _Q: What pokemon is he?_

 _A: ...He's an Absol._

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

"Aah! It feels good to be outside." Psyko was smiling beside me, taking in the air. 'Was air really that bad in the hospital that the three o'clock outdoor air was worth relishing?'

"So what are you going to do now that you're out?"

"We're going to celebrate!" Psyko began walking down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. I quickly caught up and looked at her.

"C-Celebrate? Celebrate what?"

"Lots of things. Our friendship, me getting out of the hospital, it's almost Halloween-"

"Halloween? What's Halloween?"

Psyko didn't respond. Maybe she didn't even know. Or maybe she didn't hear me.

"Are you sure now is really the time to celebrate? Like maybe we should do it tomorrow or something-"

"Nope. You remember what I said the first time you slept over at the hospital?"

"Yes. 'As soon as I get out of here, I'm making it up to you.' I didn't think you meant that literally." Psyko nodded her head.

"I did mean that literally. Plus, I need to make up for what that fake me did-" I grabbed her arm and she looked down at me.

"For the thousandth time, it's not your fault."

"It is!" I let go of her and she looked away. "I was waiting for you in front of the restaurant half an hour earlier. While I was waiting, the fake me asked me to help her carry some stuff from behind the building. I went back to help and she knocked me out. When I woke up, she was gone and I asked other bystanders where you two went. By the time I found you, she was choking you. I was so scared that because I was stupid and got knocked out so easily, you might've been killed. You might've been-"

"You saved my life." I pointed back the way we came. "And you got put in the hospital for it. If it weren't for you, I'd be in the hospital, if not dead. So even if you wanted to make something up to me, you couldn't! I should be in your debt forever!"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's my fault we both got into that mess. I deserved what I got."

"What?! You... Ugh!" I stomped the ground. "You're so stubborn!" Psyko smiled at me.

"I could say the same to you." She began walking ahead without me, leaving me fuming.

'Stupid idiot. And I'm the one who was to tell you that your parents are dead. Well, I guess it's better if I tell you than anyone else. I can relate...'

I shook my head and ran to catch up with Psyko.

* * *

After a quick stop to Psyko's place and my place, which I refused to let Psyko in, we went to dinner. It was some semi-fancy restaurant. I didn't care about the name since Psyko said it was good and the pokemon that worked there didn't seem to mind a Meowstic eating there. We both ate some weird ravioli/spaghetti/soup thing. It was good, But I couldn't help but keep thinking about Psyko's parents. Psyko wanted to pay but I smaller my money down on the counter before she could. She glared at me all the way back to her house.

The sun was already beginning to set when we made it back to Psyko's. "I still can't believe you paid."

"I told you that you had nothing to make up for. Plus, I'm making money at the moment. You aren't."

"Whatever. Anyways, what time do you get off work tomorrow?"

"At around five thirty. Why?"

"It's a surprise. Anyways, I had fun today. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned back to her house and opened the door. Dr. Nebula's words flashed through my mind.

 _I suggest not telling her until later. But don't wait too long. That'll just anger her_.

'I have to tell her. I can't just keep this to myself.'

"W-Wait." Psyko looked back at me. "Can... Can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course." She sat down on the top step leading to her door. I sat down next to her. I tried to make eye contact, but I just couldn't bring myself to look at her directly. "What's up?"

"Um... Well..." I looked at my paws. This was harder than I though it would be.

"C'mon, Enfer. Whatever it is, I won't freak out. Even if you tell me you're a prostitute." 'Making a joke out of this...'

"Your... Your..."

"Come on. Just tell me-"

"Your parents were murdered!" I clamped a paw over my mouth. 'Damn me to hell!' Psyko's eyes widened. The entire world seemed to go quiet around us.

"W... What did you..." She reached out and grabbed my shoulder. "Enfer... Please tell me I heard you wrong..." I said nothing. "Enfer..."

"I'm so... so sorry, but-" Psyko flung her arms around me, squeezing me tight. Her head was on my shoulder and I heard what sounded like a muffled cry coming from her. 'Dumbass. Why did I blurt out like that?!'

"No... No, please..." 'Damn it... Stop crying... otherwise...' I wrapped my paws around her and hugged her. Tears were falling down my face now.

"I'm so sorry..." Her body went limp in my arms. She was obviously trying to hold back most of the tears. "You can cry... It's alright... I did too..."

I tried to ignore the sounds of Psyko wailing. The sound of pure grief. I closed my eyes and held Psyko tighter. I had to let her know she wasn't alone. I had to let her know she didn't have to go through this alone. Like I had to.

"It's okay, Psyko... I'm here for you..."

* * *

 **Dr. Nebula's P.O.V.**

I poked my head out from behind the house. From here, I could see Psyko's house. I was expecting to see nothing, but instead, I was a Growlithe holding a Meowstic, who appeared to be crying.

A smile spread across my face. 'Good. Be there for her.' I looked at the papers I was holding and they disappeared. 'Lets hope they're inside her house now.'

"Who are you and why are you here?!" I looked behind me and saw a female Rhydon towering in front of me. And she didn't look happy.

"Oh... um... I was just... going..."

"Damn right you were!" She picked me up with ease and held me like she were about to throw a football. "Get out of here!" And she did throw me like a football. All the way over an entire block.

"Aaaaah!"

* * *

 **This would've been up much MUCH earlier, but I was sick for the first three days of Christmas Break. But that's the Curse of the Writer I guess.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. The next one will be much more lighthearted.**

 **Here's a hint: The Loppuny Incident.**

 **:D**


	21. Chapter 16

**Uploading this on Christmas so if you're reading this the day I upload it, I've got one thing to say:**

 **Merry Christmas! :D**

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

Day after day... Night after night... Memory after memory...

Pokemon, humans... It didn't matter... Once a day... every day...

* * *

" _After half a decade, he's finally ours to use. It's been fun seeing how long he'd last. But now he's accepted his fate. Chrono, it's time."_

* * *

Why did I make friends? Making them think I worth something. All I am is a toy to be used, tossed away, picked up by the next, and used again. I am a toy. I don't deserve to feel. I should've just done what I was made to do.

 _Enough of that. Before you were captured, you had a life. You had a personality. You didn't have to lie. And after all this work, I'm NOT letting you give up!_

I'm useless. There's no point anymore.

 _Yes there is!_

Look at all these memories. My entire life is a toy in their paws. So many of them. The evidence is right here.

 _You want evidence?! I'll give you evidence!_

 **In an instant, all the memories were covered up. All that left was one.**

 **It was me. And Snowdrop. Walking through the forrest. Talking. Having a normal conversation.**

 _Snap the hell out of it. You're not worthless._

 **Me and Snowdrop eating spicy curry together, her laughing at me burning my tongue.**

 _Could someone worthless make someone else laugh?_

 **My mind was overwhelmed with one memory, blocking out all the others. Blocking out the voices.**

* * *

 _"Let me out! Mommy! Daddy! Please save me! I don't want to be here anymore!" I scratched and pulled and kicked at the metal bars, but they didn't budge. The floor of the cage was wet with my tears._

 _I collapsed on the floor, sobbing silently. 'Mommy's not coming... Daddy's not coming... I'm alone...'_

 _I curled up in a ball, feeling my consciousness slipping._

 _My body jerked and I was suddenly on my paws. I looked down at my body. "Why am I in control? This shouldn't be possible..." A smile spread across my face. "If I can take control... It might take a few years, but I swear, I'll get us the hell out of here."_

* * *

Was that...

 _Yes. That was me. Your subconscious. And now that you know that, you can remember the dream._

Right. That's what I came for...

 **Like it had always been there, the memory of the dream was there.**

I opened my eyes, back in the real world.

 _Toy. Toy. Toy._

"It's time." I was only mildly suprised to hear my voice being repeated, like there were two of me saying it at the same time. I knew who it was. My subconscious.

 _Ya know, this is only temporary, us sharing a body. Soon, neither of us will remember how to do this again or anything that happened in this 'form'._

"Like I care."

 _Heh. I guess that's a good response. Since we're one right now, I guess you know it's because of the amount of mental energy being used. But how do you expect to fight the big boy himself?_

"Worry about it later."

 _I like your style. Alright. Let's get some revenge._

"Yes." I sprinted towards the battle in front of me, claws unsheathed. A Shadow Ball flew towards me, but, almost reflexively, I raised a paw and slashed my claws through it, shredding it.

I flung myself at the nearest enemy; a Toxicroak. I slammed my claws full force into its chest before slashing down, making blood splash on my face. He made a strangling sound, but I didn't falter. With both my paws, I slit both sides of his throat. His body collapsed and I moved onto the next.

Pokemon after pokemon I cut through, killing them swiftly. Pokemon with a slit throat, heart ripped out, or chests cut open littered the street. My eyes rested on my next target and a gasped came out of my mouth. She obviously saw me too. She smiled and said one word. "Yes." She turned and walked away. 'No...' I felt my mouth go dry.

I sprinted to catch up with her, following her around the corner. But before I got within a yard, a Dark Pusle collided with me, knocking me off my feet. I quickly stood up and I looked sadly at my opponent. She looked like a bland, black Umbreon with no rings. Her eyes were a dull, gray color. But I knew better. I knew just who she was.

"So I wasn't enough... Just had to get everything I ever cared about, huh?" She said nothing, just looked at me with her sad, dead, empty eyes. "Now I have to... too... fight her..."

 _She's not her anymore. We have to. It would be a kindness._

I gritted my teeth and looked down. "I can't..." My legs began shaking and eventually gave out from under me. I smaller a paw on the pavement. "Damn it! Damn it all!" Tears were pouring down my face, making small, black spots on the pavement. But these tears were different. These tears weren't filled with pain of grief. They were filled with all the emotions I'd learned to lock away half a decade ago.

 _Pull it together!_

"No! This can't be happening! Why?!" I repeatedly slammed my paw into the concrete, unaware of the blood now on it. "Why?! Why?! WHY?!"

 _We've got to!_

I shook my head. "No! I can't! I won't! I'd rather die!"

 _ITS NOT HER!_

"She is in there, damn it!" I looked up at her, her figure blurry through the tears. It was her. I knew it was. Her posture, her voice, her smile...

"Mommy..."

* * *

 **Thirteen Years Earlier...**

"What's Mommy doing?" Daddy had told me to go to the back of the cave while he sat in front of me. Mommy was out of the cave.

"Your Mommy is just taking care of some troublemakers who want to kick us out." I tilted my head.

"What does... 'keck us oot' mean?' Daddy laughed and patted me on the head.

"They want us to leave the cave."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"Will Mommy be okay?" Daddy smiled at me.

"She sure will. She scares me, so she will scare any pokemon." I fell on my back, laughing.

"You're scared of Mommy? Hahaha!"

"You would be if you saw what she did the day we met."

"What happened?"

"I was wondering around the forrest one evening and I saw some Beedrill picking on an Umbreon. Naturally, I helped out the Umbreon. When I expected a thanks, all I got were several slaps to the face, a punch in the pace, and a kick in the nuts." I laughed again.

"Then what?"

"We kept bumping into each other. Each time, she'd beat me up for no reason and walk away. But one day, after she beat me up, she helped up and asked for my name."

"Then you fell in love with Mommy!" He nodded, a goofy smile on his face.

"Sure did. Have ever since that day four years, three months, two weeks, and three days ago."

"You kept track?" Daddy looked behind us and we saw Mommy standing in the doorway of the cave, smiling at us.

"Sure did, honey. I'm sure you remember the day I confessed, don't you?" Daddy stood up, stepping closer to Mommy. "I was scared you'd reject me with a scratch across the face. But instead," Daddy grabbed Mommy and pulled her on top of him, both lying on the cave floor. "You pushed me down and kissed me."

"Gross!" They both looked at me, smiling.

"Just wait until you fall in love."

* * *

Love... What a joke.

I felt like a baby again. I just wanted to hug Mommy tightly. Mommy made the bad stuff go away.

"Mommy... Please..." I dragged my body closer to her. "Mommy... Mommy mommy mommy..."

 _Snap out of it!_

"Don't leave me alone again... Please..." Mommy looked down at me and my vision was suddenly cleared. Mommy was smiling at me. She reached out with a paw and put it on my head. She lowered herself down and I could see her eyes were just like they were over a decade ago.

"I won't, honey. I swear." I wrapped my paws around her legs tightly. I wouldn't let go. Never again.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

The purple pokemon rolled out of the way, barely avoiding my claws. I turned to face him, but before I could move towards him, I heard a voice in my head.

 _"No! This can't be happening! Why?! Why?! Why?! WHY?!"_

'W-What the... Miragem?! Are things alright over there?!' I raised a paw to my eyes and wiped away the tears. 'What's happening?!'

 _"No! I can't! I'd rather die!"_

'Miragem! What the hell is happening over there?!' I'd completely forgotten about the purple pokemon, who didn't seem to be attacking at all.

 _"She's in there, damn it!"_

'Who?! What the hell are you talking about?!'

 _"Mommy..."_ My eyes widened.

'M... Mommy...?' His voice left my mind, leaving me completely stunned. 'What... What the hell is happening over there?!'

"Ah..." My head snapped towards the sound and I saw the purple pokemon looking upwards.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you!" I unsheathed my claws, getting ready to attack.

"It seems it's time to initiate Plan B."

"'Plan B'?"

"We know how you got information on our plan. But did you really think we'd be dumb enough to not have a backup plan, especially after your puppy friend made it through?" 'Damn it. Now we have no idea what to expect.'

He put a paw on his ear. His eyes widened. "Really? Interesting..." 'Huh? Is he talking to himself?' "Right. I'll proceed alone then." He lowered his paw and he looked at me.

"Are you talking to yourself? I understood you pokemon were freaks, but-"

"Silence." His voice seemed to have changed, becoming a commanding, deep voice. "You won't feel inclined to mock once you find out what's happening to your Espeon friend." 'Miragem?'

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It seems that seeing his mother after twelve years made him break down." 'W-What? Twelve years? Isn't he only fourteen?' "Unluckily for him..." He pointed his claws at me. "His love for his mother will be the end of him."

"What do you mean? Like a mother would hurt their own son! Family doesn't do that!" He flashed a smile.

"Really? And what about your little puppy friend?" 'What does Enfer have to do with this?'

"What about her?" He threw his head back, laughing.

"So she hasn't told you yet, huh? That's fine." I blinked and suddenly, he face was centimeters from mine. "Pokemon will do anything with the right motivation. Including hurt their own family. I mean anything." I could feel his hot breath on my face.

I stepped backwards, growling. "What would you know about family, you monster?! You're not even an actual pokemon!" I had no idea if this was true, but he didn't look like a pokemon that would actually exist.

"I used to be a pokemon. I used to have a family. I had a mate and a child. We were... happy as a family for two years..." His voice sounded sad, like he were talking about a dead friend. Something compelled me to ask.

"What happened?"

"Our son was taken away from us. I lost a leg trying to protect him. No matter what happens to me, I'll never forget his cries. His wailing while he was taken away from us." He looked down, tears welling in his eyes. 'Why... do I feel bad for him?'

"We grieved for twelve years. But then, an Absol came to us saying he knew where our son was and that he'd take us to him. Of course, we followed him all the way to his base here in the city. Before I knew it, I was knocked out and now... I'm this."

"I'm sorry..."

"You shouldn't care. Especially since you're about to die." My eyes widened but before I could stop him, he launched himself at me, burying his claws deep into my chest. I coughed up blood and collapsed on the grass, holding my chest.

The purple pokemon standing above me raised his claws up. "Before you die, I'll give you my name. My name is Solarelle. Remember it well in the afterlife."

I closed my eyes tight bracing myself.

'I'm sorry, Miragem... I failed...'

* * *

 **Morph's P.O.V.**

"Um... Where IS everybody?"

"Great question." From the top of the hill, we could get a good vantage point of where the ceremony was going to be happening. I'd expected to be met with the sounds of pokemon talking, laughing, or grandparents screaming about how hot it is.

But instead, it was eerily quiet. "Well," I said as I began walking down the hill. "We should probably find out."

"Right." Psyko quickly caught up along with my sister.

As we walked, we passed by tables of food, tables of glasses filled with different drinks, and even one with a huge wedding cake. A knife was stuck in the center, like someone had begun cutting but stopped. 'This is so weird... Where are all of them?' Soon, we reached where the actual marriage would take place. Rows of wooden white chairs were placed in the grass with a gap in the middle. The path between the chairs led up to an arch of pink wood with ivy wrapped around it and with white flowers on the wood. There was a pedestal in the middle with a book open on it. 'Probably some human thing. Big sis insisted on a human wedding. I'm not that familiar with them, so I wouldn't know. But this is definitely more romantic than just promising to be mates for life.'

"It feels like this place has been frozen in time." I glanced at Psyko, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It feels like pokemon were here-no. It feels like they are here- but we're forcefully ripped from here. Kind of like visiting the home of a dead relative to find the house untouched, like they were here just that day. Does that make sense?"

"Kinda. But that still doesn't explain where they are-"

"Oh, good. You're here." I spun around along with Psyko and my sister to see who spoke. Before us was a Growlithe. Her fur seemed to sparkle in the sunlight along with her golden eyes. "I've been waiting."

"Who are you?" My little sister stepped forward. "Do you know what happened here? Where my sister is?" Psyko seemed to freeze up while looking at the Growlithe, but I was more interested in answers.

"I do."

"What happened?"

"I killed them." She took a step towards the cake. My sister gasped and I took a step forward.

"Stop scaring my little sister! What really happened?!" The Growlithe touched the knife in the cake, a smile on her face.

"They're all gone." She gripped the hilt of the knife, slowly pulling it downwards, cutting the cake. "They Delphox's scream when he watched me tear his bride's stomach open was simply..." She licked her lips slowly. "Delicious." My sister made a squeaking sound and hid behind me, gripping my dress. I could hear her muffled cries as she buried her face in my dress.

"If you're just gonna keep lying, I'll beat the answers out of you! C'mon, Psyko!" I looked over at her. She was still wide eyed, staring at the Growlithe. "Psyko? What's wrong?"

"En... Enfer..." The Growlithe looked confused for a moment before the corner of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Ah. You mean..." The shine on her fur disappeared, leaving it more dull-looking and her eyes became black with white pupils. Psyko gasped and put a hand over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. "Me?"

"Psyko! Who is this and who is Enfer?!" She didn't seem to hear me as she stared at the Growlithe, who was slowly pulling the knife out of the cake.

When the knife was fully out, she licked the bits of cake off of it, completely ignoring us. "Hey! Psyko!" The Growlithe lowered the knife and pointed it at Psyko.

"You're first."

Faster than I could see, the Growlithe threw the knife. The knife went straight through Psyko's right arm before burying itself in the grass. Psyko clutched the hole in her arm and collapsed on the ground, panting.

"Hmm. Must be getting sloppy. Aimed a bit too far to the left. My sister cried out Psyko's name, but I barely heard it. A wave of rage overcame me and I grabbed the knife in the ground with Psychic. I caught it and gripped it tightly.

"You wanna fight dirty, huh? Alright then. Let's fight dirty! Teleport!" I reappeared behind the Growlithe, pulling the knife back. I blinked and suddenly, my little sister was there, tears streaming down her face.

"No... don't..." I stopped the knife inched away from her face. She reached up and grabbed the knife blade tightly, cutting herself. "You idiot." The knife was ripped from my grasp and now, my sister was pointing the knife at my face, smiling evily at me.

"Big brother!" I looked past my sister and saw... My sister? She was bent over Psyko, looking at me.

"My my. Tricked so easily." I looked back at the pokemon holding the knife and the Growlithe was back with her shiny fur and golden eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Oh come on. How could you forget me?" She put the knife against my throat and I heard my sister scream. "How could you forget your good friend Experiment 00001? Huh, Experiment 01342?" My eyes widened. "Oh, do you remember now? Good. I'm glad you didn't forget me. That would've hurt my feelings."

If a knife wasn't at my neck, I would've facepalmed. 'Of course... I don't have two sister and me and Psyko haven't been friends for years.'

"Hurt your feelings my ass! So what is this? A dream?"

"Yup. And one that is currently being invaded."

"By you?"

"No. By the real Psyko." She turned her head towards the hill. "Come on out Miss Real Psyko!" At first nothing happened. But after a few seconds, a Meowstic, who was clearly Psyko, climbed to the top of the hill, a guilty look on her face. "Now the gang's all here."

My "little sister" and the fake Psyko both had disappeared and the real Psyko came down to join.

"Morph, I'm really sorry-"

"'Morph'? Aww, how cute. You have nicknames for each other." The Growlithe lowered the knife and eyes up Psyko. "So you're Psyko, huh?"

"Y-Yeah... Wait, how do you know me?!"

"From 01342 here. Most just call him Failure, but I'm showing him some respect by using his experimental number."

"Why? Because I broke out?"

"No. Since today is the day you die and I'm told by reliable sources you have a secret weapon of sorts. So, since you're going to be interesting to kill, I'll show you a bit of respect before you die."

"Who are you?" Psyko asked.

"I'm 00001. The perfect experiment."

* * *

My head jerked forward and I banged my head against Psyko's, who was oddly close to me. We both held our heads, saying "Ow".

For a moment, my body felt normal. Then the pain came back. I doubled over, closing my eyes tight. I gritted my teeth, holding back a wave of curses and swears. 'Sleep doesn't heal deadly wounds, idiot.'

"Morph! Are you alright?!" Psyko was obviously concerned.

"Yeah, I'm PERFECT."

"Be sarcastic later! We have a real issue here; you."

"Wow. I thought we were friends."

"Shut UP! Thankfully, you're not bleeding right now, so don't move." She grabbed my head and forced me to look at her. "What the hell happened to you in the first place?" 'No avoiding it, huh...'

I explained everything that happened since the moment she passed out under Nightmare's effect. I omitted a few details, mainly the moments when she cried. When I finished, I earned a new injury; a slap to the face.

"Why the hell didn't you WAKE ME UP?! You wouldn't have gotten hurt as badly, dumbass! We're in this together and we're getting out together! We fight all our battles together! Got it?!"

"Got it, got it."

"So can you walk?"

"I can limp. Does that count?"

"No."

"Then no." She facepalmed.

"Then I'll help you." She grabbed my normal arm and helped pulled me to my feet.

"I feel like I'm a crippled old man."

"Well, you're at least one of those two. So what Area are we in?"

"Area Fifteen. Teleport." I grunted as we appeared on the other side of the door. "Not even halfway there."

"Why don't you just teleport us out?" 'If I could've, I would've!"

"I don't know all the details, but there's some material that resists and contains pokemon energy and attacks of all types within the walls, ceiling, windows, doors, handcuffs, and more. And I can't teleport far distances without a clear image in my head. And since this entire place looks almost identical everywhere, aside from Area One, my mind doesn't know where the location is. I'm pretty sure they designed it like that."

"Now the most important question: Who was that Growlithe in your dream?"

"She's Experiment 00001 and, like she said, is the perfect experiment."

"What does that mean?"

"Experiment 00001 doesn't mean she was the first experiment. It means she is the highest ranked. Few have even seen her in the flesh but those who do come back much more humble than before. They even say our captors respect and listen to her." Psyko shivered.

"Sounds bad. So why was she in your dream and aware it was a dream?"

"Believe it or not, that wasn't the first dreams she's been in and like that. This was the first one I was an actual Carrefour thought. Sometimes I'm a Lucario, a Luxray, a Muk..." I noticed her confused look and sighed. "Don't ask. Anyways, it's one of the powers she has over anyone she's seen. She can invade their minds and learn everything about them instantly."

"Why would she need to do that? What power does she have that makes her so feared?"

"Aside from having strength unrivaled by other experiments, she can transform into pokemon just by knowing their name."

"Isn't that what you do?"

"No. I turn into the species. So even if she heard someone whisper your name in her presence, she could become identical to you. Of course, seeing you would be better for her since she'd know everything about you. There would literally be no way to distinguish you from her. Plus, she probably has even more powers we don't know about."

"Jeez, that's disturbing. So she's seen you before?"

"Yeah... But she only glanced at me for a moment. And I only heard her say one word. But it was enough."

"So what is her actual name?"

"Nobody knows except maybe Chrono and her boss."

"What if we have to fight her?" I looked down at her and shook my head.

"We won't stand a chance. We'll die before we land a single attack."

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

 _ **Damn it! I'm taking over! Now!"**_

Before I knew what was happening, my consciousness was shoved to the back of my mind and my subconscious took control of my body.

* * *

 **SubMiragem's P.O.V.**

I shoved away from our "Mommy" and stood up, looking towards Snowdrop's house. 'She is much more important than false hope at a real family.'

My eyes drifted over the chaos which was starting to die down. With the number we killed, the fight became very one-sided. 'The plan...' I looked at the alleyway that Enfer had run down and I growled. 'Damn it... I'm sorry Enfer, but hold on a few more minutes!'

"Quick Attack!" I sprinted around the battle and towards the forrest. While my counterpart was having his breakdown, I was reading Snowdrop's mind. And things weren't good on her end. She needed my help. 'Although after this, all my energy will be drained. Miragem will be on his own. I won't even be able to communicate with him.'

I shook my head. 'No. He couldn't be fooled by the faker acting like she was our mother. She was reprogrammed. She was no longer our mother.'

The ground changed from concrete to dirt beneath my paws and I pushed myself to go faster. 'Hold him off just a bit longer, Snowdrop! I'm coming!'

By the time her house came into view, I could see the purple pokemon from before stabbing Snowdrop in the chest and her collapsing. The purple pokemon raised his paw, obviously about to deliver the finishing blow.

 _I'm sorry, Miragem... I failed..._

I ran into the clearing, growling. "Psybeam!"

The pink beam hit the purple pokemon in the face, launching him across the ground. Snowdrop meekly looked up at me, a shocked look on her face. The purple pokemon looked at me, just as shocked as Snowdrop.

"I suggest you back off before I tear you to shreds and use your colon as a scarf!" He flinched and glared at me.

"You... Miragem... You couldn't hurt me. You couldn't last time."

"But last time I was emotional and furious at everything. But this time, I'm pissed at you. And I won't hesitate to kill you. I won't hesitate to rip you to shreds." I took a step towards him and he put a paw to his ear.

"Yeah... You could... Yes sir." He lowered his paw and turned away. "So you fought away from your mother. Must've hurt a lot, huh? Leaving your mommy behind again?"

"That wasn't her. Not anymore. Now get out of here before I kill you."

The purple pokemon sprinted off towards the trees, disappearing into them. I ran over to Snowdrop's side and put a paw on her back. She was doubled over, holding her chest, blood on the grass beneath her. "Snowdrop! Are you okay?!"

"You... You saved me..."

"Now's not the time! Is the wound fatal?"

"No... Idiot missed my lungs... by a few... centimeters..." She moved to try and stand up but I stopped her.

"Rest up. You did good, especially with that Charizard. Really impressive. So rest up for now."

"Al... right..." She closed her eyes and I lifted her up with Psychic. I carried her slowly into her house and up to her bed, gently lowering her onto it. I stood by the side of her bed, looking down at her.

"Do you need anything? An Oran Berry or something?"

"I'll be... fine... Pokemon's natural regeneration... will help... I'll just Rest... for a bit..." I nodded and walked over to the door. I looked back at her.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." She didn't react. I closed the door and quickly made my way outside.

"Alright, Enfer. I'll on my way. Quick Attack."

* * *

 _Why are you controlling my body?!_

'Oh. Finally speaking up?'

 _That was my mother-_

'Our mother.'

 _And you ran away from her! Why?!_

'Snowdrop would be dead if I didn't do that! Would you rather Snowdrop be dead?'

 _N-No, but-_

'We'll both forget ever meeting her once you're in control again so pipe down. I'll let you in control after I go back to Snowdrop's. Got it?'

 _Okay..._

When I arrived at where the fighting had took place, all that were there were dead bodies, a few tied up, and pokemon, most likely authorities, were interrogating them. 'Useless. Won't get anything out of them.'

I walked into the alley and began walking down it.

I emerged into a empty street a few minutes later. No sign of Enfer. "Enfer! Where are you?!"

"About time!" Enfer poked her head out of the window of a house across the street. She hopped out of the house and we met in the middle of the street. "What took so long?"

"Issue with Snowdrop but it's taken care of. Come on. Let's go." Without waiting for a reaction, I began walking down the street.

'I'm getting tired of this. I just want this to be over with.'

* * *

 **The first epic reveal! The black pokemon was Miragem's mother!**

 **I've been waiting to reveal this since I introduced her.**

 **Anyways, Merry Christmas once again!**

 **:D**

* * *

 _ **Its about time someone came along...**_

 _ **To pick you up and make you strong**_


	22. Psyko and Enfer 3

**I. HATE. WINTER. IT'S ONLY SEASON I GET SICK IN! AND IT IS ALSO THE ONLY SEASON WHEN MY WIFI WILL SHUT OFF FOR A WHILE DAY FOR NO ARCEUS DAMNED REASON!**

 **Anyways, enough angry ranting.**

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

 **Two Years Later...**

"Enfer! Wake up! I don't want to have to break in like last month!" I rolled off of the couch I'd passed out on and stumbled over to the door. I flung it open and saw Psyko standing there with a cheeky grin on her face, a bag slung around her shoulder. "You look terrible."

"Thanks." I walked back into my apartment, rubbing my eyes. "What do you want so early, Psyko?"

"It's past noon." I heard Psyko close the door behind her. "I thought you liked my visits." I turned around and I flinched. Psyko had tears in her eyes and was looking at the ground. "If that's not the case... I'll stop coming... It's fine..."

'S-Stop acting so... meek!' "You know that's not the case. I love you-" Psyko gave me a confused look while my face heated up. "Your visits! I love your visits!"

Psyko nodded, a look of triumph on her face. "I knew it. For a second, I thought you said that you loved me. But that's ridiculous, right?"

"Yeah... absolutely insane..." I looked away, feeling tears stinging my eyes. I knew that it was obviously one-sided when I found out. But every time it's brought up, it felt like she was grabbing my heart and crushing it. The thought that I could never have Psyko... It hurt worse than the nightmares.

'Like I'd know what to do... Like I could ever face her again if I did confess...'

"Anyways, I came over because we're about to have another party!" I sighed.

"Who's it for this time?"

"This really cute Lopunny girl who moved in a few houses away from mine just yesterday. She was wearing human clothes. And she was rocking those... What do they call them... blue jeans? I'm not sure. Anyways, since you're into girls, you might wanna keep an eye on her."

"I-I'm not into girls!" Oh no! What if she knows...

"Oh. I thought you were. Are you bi? Well, if you're ever feeling experimental-" I slapped Psyko across the face. "Harder please." I sighed and shook my head.

"Is there an off switch on you?"

"Nope."

"Well, what kind of party is it? And did you get her consent first?"

"Since its Summer, I thought we could do a pool party. Ya know, rent out the public pool. Wear some skimpy bikinis-"

"We're covered in fur." I rolled my eyes. "We don't need to wear bikinis. Plus, I'm not a bipedal pokemon. Why would I wear a bikini?"

"Well, sometimes clothes are more sexy than none. Besides, don't you want to see that cute Lopunny in a bikini?"

"No!" 'I want to see you in one...'

"Are you sure? Have you seen a Lopunny's body? I mean, them curves, them thighs-"

I grabbed a pillow off my couch and threw it in Psyko's face, muffling the rest of what she said. She grabbed the pillow and threw it at me. I ducked and it flew over my head, hitting my couch.

"A-Are you going to be wearing a bikini?"

"Maybe. Why?" My eyes widened. 'P-Psyko? In a bikini? Would she wear one with a skirt? One with stripes, polka dots, or one that's only strings?! One that barely covers her modesty?! Oh Arceus!'

I turned away, hoping she didn't see my nosebleed. "W-What time is the party?"

"I'm not sure. I still need to ask the Lopunny first..."

I glared at her over my shoulder. "You haven't even asked her yet?!"

"Nope. Anyways, we might do it tomorrow. Make sure to invite your friends from work. Oh, right! I nearly forgot! I have a message to give you from your boss who I saw standing outside the restaurant."

"What is it?"

She cleared her throat. "'We're short on staff today. You'll need to come in. Be there by twelve-thirty.'"

"What time is it?"

"Twelve-ten."

"What?!" I ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My fur was messy from rolling around on the couch. "Damn it!"

I ran into the living room and pushed past Psyko, flooring it down the stairs, leaving Psyko alone in my room.

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

I smiled as Enfer ran past me. I looked down at the bag. Inside was a white piece of special fabric I'd spent over a year on. I sighed. 'Still couldn't give it to her. Come on! Its been over three months since I finished! I should just get it over with.'

I turned around and walked out the door, shutting it behind me. 'Let's go invite a cutie to a pool party.'

* * *

I raised my arm up to the door and knocked on it three times. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing the pokemon I'd come here for.

The Lopunny was wearing what I think we're called blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. The blue jeans appeared to be a bit too tight while the t-shirt was a bit too loose.

She smiled down at me. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Ah, yes. You see, I live a few houses down the street. And, as customary for pokemon who move in near me, I'm throwing you a party." She looked slightly shocked.

"A-A party? Really?"

"Yup! A pool party! My friend Enfer, she's a Growlithe, is inviting some of her friends already. So we're having a party no matter what. Besides," I leaned in a bit closer, lowering my voice. "One of my friends thinks that your body is amazing and she would love to see more of it."

Her face flushed red. "W-W-What?!" 'Getting embarrassed? So cute! Enfer might have some fun with her if she gets her paws on her. I might've lied to her to help Enfer out a bit, but that's what friends are for, right?'

"So what do you say? We're planning on having it tomorrow hopefully around three-thirty in the afternoon at the public pool. What do you say?"

She seemed to be regaining her composure. "W-Well... I guess I can make it."

"Great! Oh, by the way, my name's Psyko. What's yours?"

"Oh, right. How rude of me." She bowed to me, which confused me for a moment. "My name is Valentine. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, are you a foreigner?"

"O-Oh goodness." She straightened up, looking mildly embarrassed. "My friend told me that pokemon don't bow like that to each other. Only other humans do that."

"Wait. Are you a trainer's pokemon? Or were you before?"

"No. I was a good friend with this girl. And she could actually understand pokemon talk. We were friends for years." She smiled sadly. "But then, she went away. She said that she was going to challenge the pokemon league. So that was when I decided to move away too. My friend gave me enough Pokè to buy this house as well." Her smile disappeared and she held up her hands apologetically. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bore you."

"Bore me? You did none of the sort. I'd love to get to know you better. Remember, three-thirty at the public pool."

"R-Right. I'll be there. See you then. I need to finish unpacking."

"Right. See you then." She closed the door and I sighed.

"Time to go rent out the public pool."

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

 **The Next Day...**

I looked over at my door at the sound of knocking. 'Must be Psyko.' I walked over to the door and opened it. Sure enough, it was Psyko. "What's with the getup? I thought we were having a pool party."

She was wearing what looked like a bathrobe. 'Why a bathrobe though?' "When I went to see that Lopunny yesterday, I got a distinct feeling she was into girls."

"How could you tell? And what does that have to do with you wearing a bathrobe in public?"

"I read her body language. It was pretty obvious she was a bit nervous being around a beautiful girl like me."

I rolled my eyes. "Riiiight. I'm sure that's it."

"It's true. Body language was why I thought you were into girls. The way you always seemed to either sneak peaks at other girls or just staring at them."

I looked away, extremely embarrassed. 'I only stared at other girls to stop myself from looking at you, idiot.' "Well, I wasn't. You must've been seeing things."

"Anyways, that has nothing to do with the bathrobe."

"Then WHY are you wearing a bathrobe in public?!"

"Because I'm wearing a bikini and I'd rather not get checked out by desperate males."

"Y-You're actually w-wearing a bikini?!" She tilted her head.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"N-No, of course not." Her eyes widened and she smirked evily. 'Oh no... I know that look...'

"Would you like a..." She stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. She tugged a bit at the ropes of the bathrobe. "Peek?"

"W-Wha?! No! Of course not! Be serious!"

"Hmm. I guess you're not into girls."

"No, I'm not!" 'Yes, I am...'

"Then there's no problem with me asking for your opinion on the bikini, right?"

"Um..." 'O-Oh, Arceus...' "Of... Of course not..."

"Great! Just a second..." She turned around and, after a few seconds, the robe slowly began sliding down her back. My eyes were wide. 'W-Why am I getting nervous?!'

 _Well, sometimes clothes are more sexy than none._

Psyko looked at me over her shoulder. "You look nervous."

I shook my head repeatedly. "N-No, I'm fine!"

"Hmm... Oh! Carp..." She sighed, annoyed. "Enfer, can you help me for a second?"

"Help? With what?"

"Getting this robe off. There's only so much I can do without fingers or claws. And undoing a knot is not one of them. So can you help?" I gulped and stepped up to her, putting on my best poker face.

"Yeah... Of course..."

"Thanks." She turned around and, sure enough, the ropes tying the front of the robe together were in a knot. But it looked almost intentional...

I unsheathed one claw and takes it up to the knot. "H-Hold still..." After a few seconds, I was able to undo the knot, my poker face still intact.

"Dang it."

"W-What?"

"So I guess you're really not into girls." The robe she was wearing dropped, revealing that she was not wearing a bathing suit. "I was convinced that... Uh, Enfer?"

I gritted my teeth, staring at the floor. "You... You..."

"W-W-Wait, Enfer! Don't do something you'll regret!"

"Oh, I won't regret this." Psyko gulped and ran over to the door. "Enfer: Lock." The door mad a clicking sound as Psyko pulled at the doorknob which was not turning.

"W-Why won't it open?!"

"Neat new feature, right? Now only I can unlock the door to let you out." Sweat fell down Psyko's forehead as she looked to her right and to her left, searching for a way out. "It's useless. You can't get away."

"E-Enfer... I'm sorry!" She fell on her knees. "Don't kill me!"

"I let you off the last time you thought I was into girls last year when you locked me in a room full of pokemon who were gay for five hours!"

"O-Oh, right... Did I mention that I was sorry about that?"

"Yes. Many times."

"Did I mention that I was sorry about this?"

"Yes."

"Then there's nothing I can do, it there?"

"Nope." I took a step closer to her.

* * *

"Oh, about time you arrived!" A Vulpix called to me from the pool. "Wait, why's Psyko on your back? And why is she covered in bandages? And why is she knocked out?"

Oh, no reason." I stepped over to the edge of the pool. "She just angered a pokemon by thinking that she was gay."

"Ouch. Who was this pokemon?"

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, time to wake up Psyko." I dumped Psyko's unconscious body into the freezing cold water. For a moment, her body just sunk. Then, her eyes flew open and she swam to the surface, coughing up water.

"W-What is happening?! Am I dying?!"

"No. Just drowning." I said as I held a paw out to her. I grabbed her arm and dragged her back on land.

"Drowning means that you're dying!"

"Whatever. Anyways, we're here now." Psyko looked around. The pool was rather large. I think it was modeled after a human's 'Olympic Swimming Pool'. 'Probably to hold pokemon like a Gyrados.' In the pool were a few pokemon; a Vulpix, a Ninetails, a Kirlia, and a Braixen. Outside of the pool were two more Vulpix, who were the restaurant's owner's sons who were only thirteen but had insisted on comimg even though they hated water, and, away from everyone else, was a familiar looking male Meowstic who seemed to be analyzing the pokemon in the water.

"Psyko, is that Dr. Nebula?"

"Yep. Ran into him on my way to rent out the pool yesterday. Well, more like I found him unconscious on the side of the road."

"What happened?"

"Remember that Leavvany that worked at the front desk at the hospital two years ago?"

"Oh. I understand. So he's still a pervert?"

"Not sure. Turns out they're friends. But he forgot her birthday a week ago and has avoided her since then."

"Ouch. I kinda feel bad for him."

"I know right?"

"I'm right here, ya know!" He yelled at us. "I can still hear you!"

I laughed and walked over to him. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Dr. Nebula?"

"Oh, please. I'm not working now. So just call me Nebula. Or, if you want, you can call me Master-" Something green and sharp hit him in the head and he fell forward face first.

"Please forgive him." A Leavanny, who had mysteriously appeared behind us, walked around us and up to Nebula. "He's still the same, as you can see."

"As if I could change, babe."

"'Babe'? Are you two dating?" The Leavanny blushed and shook her head.

"I-I'd never! I'm insulted, honestly. Besides, Mr. Pervert already has a girlfriend." My jaw dropped along with Psyko's.

"No... It's not possible... THE Dr. Nebula having a girlfriend? Are you sure you're not mistaken?" Nebula pushed off the ground and glared at us.

"Wow. Thanks."

"So who is it?" Psyko wrapped an arm around Nebula's neck. "Where is this vixen?" I mouthed the word 'No' and shook my head at him.

"She is currently working at the hospital I work at."

"It's true." The Leavanny sighed. "She arrived a few days after you two left. Lucky Mr. Pervert got assigned to make sure she was qualified. One thing led to another and now they've been dating for almost a year now. At first, I thought he might've paid her or something."

Nebula narrowed his eyes at her. "You really think of me as a pokemon low enough to do that, don't you?"

"But she said, and I quote, 'He is so sweet and kind. How could I not fall for him?'" Nebula narrowed his eyes again.

"Was that supposed to be her? Sounded more like an old Leavanny who is still single and is overweight." I saw pure rage flash in the Leavanny's eyes and both me and Psyko took a step away from her.

"Oh, really? Wanna repeat that?"

"Um, I think it's time to go, Psyko!" I grabbed her arm and ran away, dragging her with me.

"Wait! Psyko! Enfer! Ahh!" I took a quick glance over my shoulder but the Leavanny was obstructing my view.

"Rest in peace." Psyko whispered as we stopped running. Nobody else seemed to have heard Nebula's scream. Or they didn't care. Could've been either.

"He'll be fine. He's a doctor." Psyko nodded.

"Yeah. That makes sense."

"So where is that Lopunny? I don't see her here."

"Speak of the devil." Psyko pointed behind me and towards the entrance. I looked where she was pointing and, sure enough, the Lopunny was there. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and what must've been what Psyko had called blue jeans.

"Already admiring her body?"

* * *

I walked over to the Lopunny, smiling. "Hello. I assume you're the Lopunny this party was thrown for?" She looked down at me, nodding.

"Um, yes. My name's Valentine."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Enfer, Psyko's friend." Valentine pointed at the water.

"Why is Psyko floating motionless on the surface of the water?" I looked over at Psyko's 'sleeping' body, shaking my head.

"Don't worry about it. She's just taking a nap." Valentine looked unsure for a moment before sighing.

"What an odd place to nap..."

"Psyko's weird. And by the way, I doubt this will be a regular party."

"What do you mean?"

"Psyko has a... 'thing' for... teasing pokemon..." Valentine took a step back, dread quickly spreading across her face.

"'T-Teasing'? What... does that mean?"

"Don't worry. I'll try not to let her do things that will leave you scarred for life."

"W-Wait, what?!"

"I'm sort of her moderator. Without me around to knock her out when she's bad, she'd probably run around exposing everyone's secrets or maybe even telling every pokemon someone else's crush." Valentine seemed to be rethinking coming to this party. "Don't worry, though. With me here, she wouldn't do that."

She seemed to relax slightly. "O-Okay..."

"Now, let's introduce you to everyone."

* * *

"Psyko. Wake up." I slapped her face and her body jerked.

"Skimpy tight leather!" Her eyes flew open and her body sank under the water for a moment. When she came back up, a look of disappointment was on her face. "Just a dream... Dang."

"What were you dreaming about that involved skimpy tight leather, Psyko?" Nebula asked from his spot sitting by the edge of the pool. His dark blue fur had a few purple spots all over it now along with a big bruise on his face. Probably from the Leavanny, who'd mysteriously disappeared. "Details, please."

"Like I'd tell."

"You're no fun."

"You're a pervert."

"So I've heard."

"Anyways, Valentine." I pointed at Nebula. "Finally, this is Nebula, or more formally known as Dr. Nebula. He's a pervert." Valentine looked at Nebula with confusion.

"Why is a pervert here?"

Nebula folded his arms. "I'm glad that we're friends, Enfer. I'm glad that you think so highly of me. You too, Psyko."

"No problem." We both said at the same time.

Nebula hung his head and stood up. He looked at Valentine. "Well, like they said, my name is Nebula. Its nice to meet you."

Valentine did a small bow. "Nice to meet you."

Nebula's eyes lit up. "Ah. Friends with a human from a foreign land, huh?" Valentine's eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"Being a doctor of my ranking, I get called in to work on special cases. One time, I even had to help a human."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She had something... wrong with her mind because of her past. Seeing her such a disheveled state made me want to help her. Long story short, once I finished, she bowed like you did and thanked me. We had a short mental conversation and turns out she was foreign and was brought here by her brother to... 'escape'." At our confused looks, he looked away. "Sorry. I can't disclose anymore. I'm not allowed to disclose personal information about my patients."

"That's fine." Valentine smiled. "Still, you must be very important if you get called in for cases like that."

"'Important'?" Psyko scoffed as she floated in the water. "He pretty much saved my life so he is pretty important. I mean, if I wasn't here, we wouldn't be having this party."

"Saved your life is a bit extreme, don't you think?" I shook my head. "You had some cracked vertebrae. At worst, you might be a wheelchair or something. And furthermore, you wouldn't have had those injuries in the first place if you weren't an idiot."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Knock it off you two. I can't believe you're still fighting about that. It happened, what, two years ago?" Nebula crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "Although, I guess it's good to know that you two will at least be energetic in bed-" Out of nowhere, a torrent of sharp leaves slammed into Nebula's face, knocking him off his feet. "Damned leaves..."

"You deserved that." Valentine was looking around for the source of the attacks but I shook my head. "Don't worry. It's the power of all perverts to always be able to survive injuries given to them by girls."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Trust me."

Nebula raised an arm in the air, still lying in the ground. "Old hag!"

* * *

"Um, Psyko. Should we... do something about this?" Everyone was in the water now except the two brothers who we're assigned to watch over Nebula who'd been severely injured by a boulder falling from the sky and hitting him on the head and Valentine who was sitting on the edge of the pool. By her feet was a Ninetails who was talking to her, two of her tails slowly moving up Valentine's legs. Valentine looked slightly scared while the Ninetails looked... hungry.

"Eh. She can take care of herself."

"Probalby, but still. She looks scared. Are you sure?"

"How about we get her in the water? She's been wearing those clothes ever since she got here. The whole purpose of a pool party is to enjoy the pool. It'd be a crime to not be in the pool!" Psyko slammed in arm on the surface of the water to emphasize her point.

"I guess so..."

"Alright. Here's what we'll do. You go tell everybody to get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"If she resists, we'll rip her clothes off." My eyes widened.

"Rip her clothes off?! Don't you think that's a bit extreme?!"

"Nah. It'll be fine. Just do it. If it all goes well, we won't even have to. Plus, it'll be fun."

"Your idea of 'fun' scares me." Psyko rolled her eyes and climbed out of the pool, her fur soaked.

"Whatever. The only way to have a fun at a POOL party is to use the POOL. So just do it as a precaution. Got it?"

"Fine."

"Great. Now hop to it while I go try and talk to her."

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Valentine." She looked at me, a look of relief spreading across his face.

"Hello, Psyko." She looked down at the Ninetails. "Sorry. I gotta go."

"Don't worry." The Ninetails called as Valentine stood up. "I'll wait."

Valentine insisted that we go away from the Ninetails. Once we were far enough away, Valentine sighed. "Thank you so much, Psyko. That Ninetails was-"

"Yeah. I saw. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Why don't you take off those clothes and get in the pool with us?" Her eyes widened and she blushed heavily.

"T-Take off m-my c-clothes?! H-Here?!"

"Yeah." I tilted my head. "Unless you wanna get your clothes wet."

"N-No, I wouldn't... want that..."

"Do you need some help getting them off?" She blushed even redder and shook her head quickly.

"N-N-No!"

"You okay? You're all red and you're stuttering..."

"I-I'm fine..."

"Maybe you should cool off in the pool?"

"I-I think I'll stay out of the p-pool..." I grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away and stared at her in the eyes.

"C'mon. The whole point of a pool party is to use the pool. So if you don't get in the pool willingly, I'll make you get in. Got it?"

"U-Um..."

"Yeah! C'mon!" I turned around and saw the Ninetails from earlier. "Show us that sexy body!" Valentine was literally steaming now.

"S-S... Se... xy?" 'Arceus damn it, Ninetails I don't remember the name of!'

"Ignore her! I won't let you be molested by anyone other than Enfer!"

"What the hell did you just say?!" I looked to the right just in time to see a huge jet of fire a few inches away from my face. 'Damn. Such a tsundere.'

The impact of the fire was so strong, my body did several backflips before my head collided with the ground. Valentine quickly rushed over to my side, her voice filled with concern. "Are you alright?!"

"Stand back, Valentine." I looked up with much effort and gulped. Enfer was glaring down at me, fire literally burning in her eyes. "I need to teach a bad kitty how to behave."

"Oh, c'mon." I grunted as I pushed myself off of the ground and onto my feet. "I was joking. I swear."

"You better have been." She turned to Valentine. "So are you gonna get in the pool?"

"U-Um... I... I think I'm good..."

"Nope. That won't do. This is a party Psyko threw for you. So you'll enjoy yourself. Got it?"

"U-Um-"

"Alright, everyone!" Behind Enfer, all the pokemon in the pool climbed out and stood behind her. "Psyko?"

"Right." I quickly ran behind Valentine and grabbed her arms in a Psychic grip and held them above her head and locked her legs in place with Psychic as well.

"W-Wha-"

"Sorry, Valentine. This is for your own good."

"M-My own good? W-What are y-you..."

'Thankfully Nebula isn't here to see this.' "Getting these clothes off you. C'mon guys!"

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

"Eh?" I blinked several times. Everything seemed to go quiet. Getting Valentine's shirt off was easy but once we got to her pants... "You... You have a..."

I looked up at Valentine's face. She, or I guess He, looked like he was about to burst into tears. His bottom lip was quivering and his eyes were brimming with tears. Psyko, from behind him, was wide eyed and her Psychic grip loosened. Valentine broke free of the grip and sprinted towards the exit.

All of us just stood there in shock. 'Valentine had a... So he was a dude... But his voice was so feminine and...' "I think we messed up... Badly..."

Psyko threw her arm around me. "Aw, man. Looks like she was a dude. That means you're bot interested anymore, right?"

'I was never interested! I'm only interested in you...'

"Your silence confirms my statement. I knew you were a lesbo."

I gritted my teeth and grabbed the arm she had around me tightly. " What did you call me?"

"Uh... Sorry?"

I was just about to slam Psyko's body down on the ground before Nebula emerged from the house, covered in bandages. "Aww, the Lopunny dude's gone. I was hoping to ask him a few things."

"Wait." I said, releasing Psyko. "You knew Valentine was a dude?!"

"Yeah." He tilted his head. "Did you all not know?" At all of our guilty looks, his face lit up. "Ohhhh. I think I know what happened. And, judging by his shirt on the ground over there, I assume I'm right when I say-"

"Quick Attack." I sprinted towards him and stopped with my claws a few inches away from his throat. "Tell anybody about this, and not only will I cut off a limb or two, I'll tell your 'girlfriend' things that may or may not be true. Understand?"

He gulped and hung his head. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **The next one of these will be the last one for the moment. And it will involve a topic I've been hinting at for a while which is also the topic I was going to use for a Halloween Special:**

 **Enfer's Past.**

 **Hope you look forward to it!**

 **:D**


	23. Chapter 17

**With Christmas and New Years finally over, I can finally sit down and be the lazy ass that I am and just type a lot! Yay!**

 **Also, this chapter is going to cover a small bit of the past of a particular character I've purposely been avoiding writing about her past.**

 **I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short. After typing a part of this chapter, I felt... It's hard to explain. I almost feel emotionally drained. But I couldn't bring myself to continue typing this for this chapter.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy as always.**

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V.**

"What?!" I could almost feel the earpiece breaking as I shoved the button on it. "You're kidding me, right?!"

"No, sir. Somehow, the primary target somehow slaughtered lots of our distraction, according to her. He even resisted the temptations of seeing his own mother again."

"Impossible! He was a damned wreck that would've killed for compassion of any kind!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's true." I walked over to the dresser in my bedroom and punched a huge hole in it, teeth gritted.

"What about you?"

"I retreated. But I think I did enough damage. I stabbed holes into that Ice-Type's chest which should put her out of the battle for a while." I pulled my paw out of the hole I'd made And started towards the door, flicking the switch on the earpiece to keep it turned on.

"At least that's good. So you're on your way back?"

"Yes sir."

"Reroute your course. Head to the surveillance room, got it?"

"Yes sir." I flicked the switch off and grabbed my necklace from the table by the door. I put it around my neck and flung the door open.

"Plan's ruined, damn it! That's fine. I guess it's about time a boss reveals herself."

* * *

I knocked on the door that led to the surveillance room. "Come in." I opened the door and saw Chrono sitting in the chair, watching the cameras. "What's up?"

"Plan's been ruined. You're heading out right now." Her eyes widened and she hopped down from the chair.

"This is serious, then. What do you want me to do?"

"Stay in the entrance room of this complex. That Growlithe will find us eventually. And when she does, restrain her and bring her to me."

"Got it." She put an earpiece in her ear and handed one to me. "Keep an eye on the camera and fill me in on anything important that happens."

"Alright."

Chrono made her way to the door but stopped as she opened. "So when will you head out?"

I licked my lips, flashing a grin over my shoulder as I put the earpiece in. "Soon."

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

Rain poured down on my bent head. Nobody else was here. They'd all left an hour ago when it'd started raining. The only ones left were me and my parents. My mom had her dark blue paw on my right shoulder for the last hour.

"Honey. I think it's time to go home." I shook my head, unable to make words. "Please, honey. We've been here for five hours and its raining. You could catch a cold."

"Please, sweetie." My dad rested his tan paw on my other shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I think we should go now." I shook my head again.

"Honey..." My mom had grabbed my paw and was beginning to pull me. I extended my claws and whirled around, growling. I scratched my mother, making her flinch. It didn't even cut her, but she was suprised.

"Let's leave her be for a bit."

"But-"

"It'll do her some good. Come on." I'd turned back around, but I could hear my parents walking away, their footsteps becoming quieter. Eventually, I couldn't hear them anymore. After a minute of quiet...

I screamed.

I screamed your name over and over again, finally allowing myself to cry after holding it in for hours. Rain splashed my face, mixing with my tears. I clutched a paw over my heart and doubled over.

"You can't leave me! You can't! We made a promise! You said not even death could take you away from me! And here you are leaving me! I won't let you!" I reached out meekly with my free paw and rested it on the grey stone in front of me. I began tracing my paw over the letters on the stone. The letters of your name.

"Don't leave me... You promised... You never break your promises..." My paw stopped on the last letter of your name and I raised my head slightly. Just enough so I could see your name. The name that used to give me joy just by looking at it. "Ch... Cha..."

I squeezed my eyes shut and wailed as loud as I could.

* * *

"Mommy! Where are you?!" I yelled as I walked back the way I'd come from when we entered this forrest to look for some berries. Mommy said that since it was snowing now, it'd be better to do it now rather then later.

I heard what sounded like coughing coming from my right and my brown, furry ears perked. "Mommy?" I walked around several trees, determined to find Mommy.

I winced as I emerged from the trees, the harsh sunlight that I hasn't seen in an hour blinding me. I blinked several tines and got a good look at my surroundings.

A small stretch of snow covered land with no trees stretched before me. The land ended and led to a small frozen lake. But that wasn't what fascinated me. What fascinated me was the waterfall that fell into the lake. Just like the small lake, the waterfall was frozen.

It was a breathtaking view. The only thing that ruined the perfect picture before me was the thick, red liquid on the ice that was quickly spreading. I followed the trail of red liquid with my eyes, finally rested on a small lump of black fur.

Curious, I quickly made my way over to the small lump. As I got closer, I could see a few details I hadn't originally noticed. Like the dark, dull yellow rings on it. And the fact that it seemed to be rising and falling very slowly.

I reached a paw out and poked the lump. The fur was freezing cold and damp. I snatched my paw back and rubbed it in the snow. Normally, cold didn't bother me much. But this cold was... different. I was just about to dismiss the lump of fur as just being a lump.

The lump moved.

'Is... Is that a pokemon...?' "H-Hello? Are you alive?" Nothing. I sighed with relief 'Of course not. I must've just imagined the movement. It's just a if lump of-'

"Ungh..." My eyes widened and I stared at the lump of black fur.

"H-Hello? Are you awake? Are you a pokemon?"

"Who... Are you...?" I slowly circled him, looking for what might've been a head. I lowered down as I saw the pokemon's face. His eyes were cracked open slightly, giving me a good view of his golden eyes.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Hi! I'm Snowdrop! Nice to meet you! What kind of pokemon are you?" His eyes opened a bit wider and he raised his head a small bit.

"I'm... I'm an Umbreon..."

"Ooh! You're an Eeveelution?! Really?! And an Umbreon?! I've never met an Umbreon. Well, I've only met two Eeveelutions so far. But with you, that makes three!"

Either he suddenly became happy or he just became amused with me, I wasn't sure. He slowly got to his paws and I realized he wasn't that much taller than me. I giggled. "You're short."

He blinked a few times before laughing. I could hear his youth in that laugh. "Well, that's because I'm pretty young."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"So what's that red stuff coming from your body?" I pointed at the lake. "Is it crushed up Cheri Berries?!"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Ooh! What's your name?" He seemed hesitant for a moment. His gaze fell upon the frozen waterfall.

"My name?" I nodded eagerly. "It's... Chandra..."

I laughed and pointed at him. "That sounds like a girl's name!" Once again, he seemed a bit confused and shocked. Then, he smiled and patted me on the head, his paws contrasting his fur. His paw was warm and comforting.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm six!"

"Six, huh?" I nodded. "I'm only eight."

"What?! Eight?! And you're evolved?!" I smiled and latched onto his leg. "How'd you do it?! A stone?! A rock?! Years of hard work?! Tell me!"

Chandra looked down at me with wide eyes. Then, he closed his eyes. "I'm gonna take a nap..." His body fell to the left, dragging me with him. I landed with an "Oof".

"C'mon." I said, poking his face. "You can't nap yet. You haven't told me your secrets yet..." I let out a small yawn. 'Wow. Why am I tired? ...Well, I was walking around looking for Mommy for a while...' I closed my eyes.

'A short nap should be fine... I'll look for Mommy later with my new friend...'

* * *

"Chandra! Sorry I'm late!" I yelled as I emerged from the trees. We were back at the waterfall area where we met. But now, it was summer and I was eight now. Chandra should've been nine or ten, but I wasn't sure. He never did disclose any personal information. He never showed me where he lived. He didn't even talk about his Mommy and Daddy.

"You arrange this meeting and you're late?"

"Sorry!" I approached Chandra a little nervously. That was because of the reason I'd invited him to meet me here

After the day we'd met, my Mommy had found us. I actually realized how thin he was and how dirty his fur was. He even had a bid red line on his side. Apparently the red liquid was called "blood".

But now he was much more fit. Much more muscular than any other male pokemon our age. His eyes always seemed to have a mischievous glint in them, which always kept me on my toes. But it was also kind of exciting. Despite being evolved, he was still a kid. His fur seemed to shine now. Before, he'd looked like an escaped criminal who'd been running non-stop for a week. But now, he was rather good looking. And handsome. And cute. And-

"Hello? Snowdrop?" I flinched at Chandra's paw in my face.

"O-Oh, sorry..."

"Jeez. Your such a pawfull. First you invite me out here. Then you're late. And now, you're zoning out on me." He shook his head.

"Aww, c'mon, Chandra. You know you like being around me. Why else would you have gotten me that gift on Christmas even though when I asked, you said you didn't know what Christmas was?" Chandra's face flushed and he looked away.

"I-It was nothing..." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, why did you call me out here of all places? Feeling reminiscent?" I smiled and looked at the waterfall.

"Kinda. I think we were determined to become friends after we fell asleep together. And I'm glad we're friends, even if it's only been for a few months."

"Yeah." He inched closer. "I feel the same way."

* * *

"Snowdrop! Come here!" My ears perked up and I turned around, seeing Chandra poking his head out from behind a tree. "Come on!" He turned around and sprinted away. I smiled and raced after him.

"Wait up!" I eventually caught up to him. He was stopped on the edge of a river. "What is it?"

Chandra pointed towards the direction the water was flowing and began walking along the bank. I fell in step behind him.

After a minute of walking, the river dropped off. "Wait, is this-"

"Yep." He smiled stepped out of the way and I gasped.

We were at the top of the waterfall we always visited. We had a clear view of the setting sun from up here. "Wow... It's so..."

Chandra grabbed my paw, a familiar glint in his eyes. "We didn't come to admire the view." Before I could ask what he'd meant, he pulled my body close to his. Normally, I would've been embarrassed by this. I would've been if it weren't for the fact that Chandra had just hopped off the cliff, taking me with him.

I screamed and closed my eyes. "Aah! Chandra, you idiot!" He was laughing all the way down until we landed in the water, sinking down several feet. I opened my eyes and saw Chandra's face a few inches away from mine. He was smiling his childish smile that I loved.

I tried to say something, but all that came out was, "Blub, gurgle blub."

He just smirked and put his paws on my cheeks, pressing his forehead against mine and gently pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

I smirked as I spied on Chandra from the depths of the trees. He was in the place I'd asked him to meet me, waiting for me. But I had a surprise for him.

After five minutes of him standing around, waiting, he finally sat down. 'Now's my chance!'

I lunged out of the trees and tackled Chandra from the side, pinning him down on his back. He grunted and struggled to escape my grasp. "Who are you?"

I made a pouty face. "How can you not even recognize your own girlfriend?" His eyes widened.

"S... Snowdrop?" I nodded eagerly. "You... evolved...?"

"Sure did! What do you think? Do I rock this new Glaceon body or- mmph!" I was cut off as Chandra grabbed the back of my head and brought it down to meet his. A shock of pleasure ran through my body. It did every time since our first kiss nearly a year ago. Most of the time, I'd just enjoy the feeling of him kissing me.

But now, I was evolved. I was a new me.

I pulled away and put a claw on Chandra's lips. "Nuh uh uh. You couldn't even recognize your own girlfriend. You need to be punished."

"P-Punished-"

I reconnected our lips. But this time, every time he tried to take initiative and kiss me back, I'd pull away for half a minute. After the fifth time pulling away, Chandra was a whimpering mess beneath me.

I brought my mouth down to his ear. "Hey, Chandra."

"Y-Yeah?"

"My mom took me to the rock where I became a Glaceon. And on the way, she gave me some advice."

"A-Advice for w-what?"

"What I could do with my new body." I nibbled on his ear gently, making him squirm beneath me. "Come on. What happened to my strong boyfriend who kissed me underwater after jumping off a cliff with you when he wasn't sure if I felt the same way? Hmm?"

He didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes tightly.

I brought my mouth to his and teasingly licked his lips before pulling away. "I think your punishment has been served well."

Chandra smiled but didn't get up. "We're only thirteen and fourteen."

I laid down beside him. "But we won't always be thirteen and fourteen. Soon, we could be twenty and twenty-one. We'll still be together then, won't we?"

"Of course." Chandra wrapped his tails around me. "Not even death can take me away from you. Even if Arceus himself descended onto Earth and told me I wasn't allowed to have you, I'd spit in his face and tell him that I didn't care."

"Really? You would really do that?"

"Of course I would. I love you. I love you more than anything else." I shivered. Chandra rarely actually said the 'L' word. I still hadn't mustered up to courage to say the word to his face. But when he did say it, I could feel my heart melting.

"If that is the case, then I'd do that for you as well. No matter what, we'll always be together." He turned his head to look at me and opened his eyes. "Won't we?"

He gently cupped my face with a paw. "I promise."

* * *

"Chandra!" I sprinted out of the trees and emerged in our favorite meeting spot; the waterfall.

Instead of an Umbreon who looked at me with enough love to make my heart ache and a smile th hat made me want to kiss him, I saw an Umbreon lying on the snowy ground, the snow a light scarlet around him, his eyes closed.

"Chandra!" I ran to his side and lifted his head off the snow. "Chandra! Chandra, wake up!" His eyelids twitched and I smiled in relief. "Thank Arceus! C'mon, we need to find-"

"Snowdrop..." My vision became very blurry. I knew what that tone meant. That was the tone that said, "'Shut up. This is important.'"

"C-Chandra-"

He gently, more gently than he'd ever done, cupped my face. "T-Those humans... I didn't see them coming..."

"Shh. It'll be fine." A tear fell from my eyes and fell on his. "Come on. We need to-"

"Snowdrop. It's too late..."

"No... No, your a pokemon... Your natural regeneration-"

"Doesn't work on fatal wounds."

"F-Fatal...?"

"Snowdrop, I've loved you ever since we first met. I've loved everything about you. The way you always make me smile. The way you tug at your ears when your frustrated. The way you're always teasing me. I say I hate it. I loved every second of it. I love the way you gave me your everything. And that you accepted my everything. I love the way-"

"P-Please... sto-"

"I love the way you always get right back up once you've been knocked down. I love that I know that you'll survive this-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! We'll still have those times together! You said it yourself! Not even death can take you away from me!"

"I'll always be with you. Just not... like this-"

"NO! I WON'T BE ABLE TO LIVE! I'D RATHER DIE!"

"Snowdrop... You have a family... You can't leave them... Plus, you'll survive... You'll find somebody else-"

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE! I WANT YOU! So, please..." I choked on my own tears. "DON'T LEAVE ME, CHANDRA!" I buried my head in his shoulder and cried so much. He slowly stroked the back of my head.

"I'm not leaving... We'll see each other again... I promise..."

"I LOVE YOU, DAMNIT!" His eyes widened and he opened his mouth slightly. I pulled my head back before slamming my mouth into his, taking him by surprise. I don't know how long I held him, kissing him, tears running down my face.

After an eternity, he pulled away from me, a smile on his face. "I love you, Snowdrop... I love you so much..." His eyes closed and I felt his body becoming limp.

"C... Chandra..." I gently shook him. "Chandra... Please... Wake up..." His body became completely limp in my arms. "No... Chandra... Chandra... CHANDRA! ! ! !"

I cried. I cried for hours. I cried even when different pokemon saw me crying over your body. I cried when my parents found me. I cried when they tried to pry me away from you. I cried when I saw your motionless body in the snow. I cried when I was forcefully taken back home. I didn't sleep. I cried, remembering every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year we were together. I cried, remembering every word you said. I cried, remembering how much you meant to me. I cried, remembering the way you would look at me. I cried, remembering how you would hold me. Remembering how you would always comfort me. The way YOU always made ME smile. I cried, remembering that I had lost you. Forever. And I cried as I remembered the smile you always wore. The smile I took for granted. The smile I longed to see just one more time.

I cried for days. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I cried until the tears wouldn't come anymore.

* * *

I punched the gravestone in front of me and I slumped to the ground.

"Don't leave me... I need you... I don't want to live in a world without you..."

 _I'm always with you._

* * *

 **Snowdrop. Age: 15. Two Years After Chandra's Death...**

I walked beside forty-nine other pokemon. We were marching to our destination.

The human city.

As it came into view, my heart felt like it was splitting in two. 'This is the place... Those are them... The bastards who took you away from me...'

'I'm not going to run them out. Any of them I come across is dead. I'll stab holes in their hearts so they will know a small fraction of the pain that I felt two years ago.'

I won't forgive anyone who takes from me.

'Chandra...'

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I was back on my bed. In my house.

I sat up, wiping my eyes, and looked down at my chest. The fur on my chest was stained with blood but the wound had healed up nicely.

I smiled sadly. "This wound... It was very similar to yours... But I got lucky... Didn't I, Chandra?"

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

"Its that one." Miragem pointed at a building at the end of the street. It looked like an abandoned factory. "You'll be fine from here on in, right?"

I nodded. "Yep. I'll be fine. You can head back." I began walking down the street, but Miragem grabbed my arm.

"Be careful, alright. They experiment on pokemon in there to make them stronger or even different types."

"Yeah. You told me on the way here."

"They're not a joke. So, please, be careful in there. And get our Psyko back. Got it?"

I smiled and nodded. He let go me. "I will get her back. And I'll kill anyone who gets in my way."

"You'd better." Miragem turned around and began walking back down the street. 'Kill anyone who gets in my way, huh? Well, I know that I'm at least capable of killing...'

I began my walk towards the factory. 'I'm coming for you, Psyko. Wait for me.'

* * *

 **Once again, I'm sorry this one's a bit shorter. Sometimes, I just feel like this and I don't want to anything...**

 **Writing about Snowdrop's past all in one sitting... Somehow, it hurt. It only started to happen when I was writing that last scene.** **But it wasn't bad. And I was almost done. I wasn't gonna just erase it all.**

 **And right now, even typing this, I feel like I'm forcing myself to.**

 **God. I must sound like an idiot to anybody who doesn't get this way sometimes. I'm not depressed or anything. I just...**

 **I'll probably be fine tomorrow. I'm on it gonna put this story on hiatus or anything. And I'm not taking a break either. I'm still going to keep typing this story. Sometimes I feel like this story is my... escape. My escape from school and from... everything.**

 **Sorry. I'm just rambling. I probably didn't even need to put this here. And now I must really seemed depressed.**

 **I just felt like I needed to put this here...**

* * *

 _ **Banish the hurt harbored in your heart**_

 _ **Banish the hurt...**_


	24. Psyko and Enfer 4 (Final)

**This chapter involves Enfer's past. During the parts of her past, bold text will symbolize Psyko interrupting and Enfer answering.**

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

"Enfer." I repeatedly knocked on the door. I had been for the past three minutes. "Enfer. I know your awake. Open up."

Nothing.

I gritted my teeth. This was far from the first time this has happened. Enfer would just take a few days off of work and I'd never hear a word from her. Then she'd just pop up again like nothing happened.

I'd tried to avoid forcing her to tell me what she was doing. I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to help her. And I wanted her to trust me enough to tell me what was wrong on her own. We were friends after all. Best friends...

And it was my right as her best friend to worry about her. And this has gone on for years.

"Enfer. If you don't open up, I'll break in again."

Nothing.

'Welp,' I put an arm on the door's locking mechanism. 'I warned you.' I sent a strong psychic pulse into the machinery and fried the inner lockings.

I smirked as the door flung open. The first time I'd done this, I'd exploded the lock. But after a few times having to do this, I knew what I was doing.

"Coming in." I walked into her living and shut the door behind me, setting my bag down beside it.

Her living room was a mess. Her couch cushions were ripped and strewn across the carpet, which had several stains on it. 'Just what the hell are you doing in here, Enfer?'

My ears twitched as a quiet, muffled sound reached my ears. It sounded almost like a whimper. And it was coming from down the hall. 'Enfer?'

I made my way down the hall, the sound growing slightly louder. 'Thank Arceus for my overly sensitive ears.'

I pressed my ear against the door to Enfer's bedroom. 'Yep. Definitely whimpering.' I stepped back, a feeling of pain resting on my chest. 'Enfer... We're friends... Why couldn't you tell me what is bothering you...?'

I slowly pushed the door open a small fraction. Just enough for me to see inside. The whimpering was much louder now. I couldn't see the source of the sound due to my limited vision. With as much care as I could muster, I began pushing the door open more.

There was just enough room for me to stick my head through. When I did, I finally got a view of the source of the whimpering and my eyes widened.

It was Enfer, obviously. She was curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow, head buried in it and claws dug into it. Her fur looked tangled and messy and unwashed.

'Enfer...' I slightly leaned on the door causing it to open too quickly, making it creak. Enfer's head snapped up and our eyes locked. I froze in place. Her eyes had tears in them and had heavy, dark rings under them.

We just stared at each other for a full minute, not saying a word. 'Enfer... What the hell happened...?'

Finally, I decided to speak up. "Y-You didn't answer my knocking, so..." Enfer hung her head.

"Damn it... I guess it... was impossible to... keep you out... from me..."

"Enfer..." I stepped into the room. "What's wrong?" She didn't say anything. "Enfer. We're friends. You can tell me anything... I can help you with anything your going through... Just tell me..."

"If I tell you..." Her arms holding the pillow began shaking slightly. 'She's scared... Of me?' "You'll hate me... Despise me... You won't be my friend anymore..."

"Idiot!" Her head snapped up to look up at me at my sudden aggression. "Nothing that you say will make that happen! You were my first friend since I moved here and the best friend I've ever had! You were there for me when I found out my parents died! Let me be here for you!"

Her eyes widened as I stepped closer and she shook her head. "I can't... You... You will-"

"I will be there for you. That's what friends are for. Friends don't let other friends struggle alone. So tell me what's wrong, damn it!"

I stood directly in front of her. She refused to meet my gaze. "Damn it... You're not leaving until... until I tell you, are you?"

"Nope." I sat down on her bed beside her and looked at her. "So, please, tell me what is wrong. I'm a therapist as well as your friend. I'm more qualified to help you than anyone else."

"...Alright... I'll tell you... I'll tell you everything that happened that day... Then we'll see how well our friendship holds..."

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

 **Thirteen Years Ago...**

"Arceus above, they're sooooo annoying!" I yelled as I walked through the forrest.

"I have to live with them too. And at least they're just annoying to you." I looked guilty at my little brother. He was only a few months younger, both of us five years old.

"Sorry. I know better than anyone how bad our siblings treat you." My - no, our - siblings. I had four older brothers and one younger brother and three older sisters. They were the spawns of the Anti-Arceus. My older brothers would always prank me and just bully me. To me, my older brothers were nothing compared to my sisters. Always yammering on and on about some cute pokemon they saw and always saying how prettier they were than me. How I was a brute who would never find a mate. Saying just about anything to put me down. and make me feel worthless.

But then there was my younger brother. The only one younger than me. He didn't bully me or call me ugly. He was nice to me. He was an angel. If I wanted something, he'd try to get it for me. Of course, I wouldn't tell him directly. If my brothers had taken something from me, he'd try and get it back.

But this is when my siblings act pure evil.

Whenever he'd confront them, they'd beat him senseless and threaten him that if he told mom and dad, they'd 'remove' him from the family. They told him our mom and dad wouldn't miss just one son. When I'd found out, I was outraged. Out of all my siblings, I practiced fighting the most. I was confident I could make them beg for forgiveness.

But my little brother had protested not to do it. He tried to stop me forcefully. I'd ended up scratching him up pretty badly. I'd apologized over and over again. Of all my siblings, he was the only one I didn't want to hurt.

And every time my siblings were mean to me, he'd always try and make them stop. Even when I'd begged him not to, he didn't care. He did it anyways. And He got beaten up every time.

"But it's my fault you get treated like that."

"No way. Your my sister. And it's my duty as your brother to stand up to those bullies."

"Even when the bullies are also my brothers?"

"Yes. I'll stand up to anyone who's mean to you."

* * *

"That's it. I'm killing her." I gritted my teeth and began walking away before my brother grabbed my leg. I looked down at him.

His face had several deep scratch marks on it, given to him by one of my sisters. It would probably leave a scar under his fur. "Don't. It's not worth it."

"'Not worth it'? I'm stronger than her! I'll burn some permanent marks on her face this time." I yanked my leg out of his grasp and took off running towards my sister's 'spot'.

* * *

"Oh, look. It's Enfer." My fiery gaze met with one of my sister's.

"She looks mad."

"Like she'll do anything."

I took a step towards one of my sister's. The one who'd hurt my brother. "Oh no. She's coming this way! What'll I do?!" She started laughing and I unsheathed my claws.

When I was a within range, I raised my paw and slashed a huge scratch on her face, just below her left eye. She yelled and stumbled backwards, shocked. My other sisters ran to her side.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It was just a weak scratch from our weak sister-"

"Ember!" I shot a ball of fire directly into her bleeding wound on her face. She howled in pain and put a paw over the injury, eyes shut tightly. She collapsed on the ground.

My other two sisters turned and glared at me. They both unsheathed their claws. "You'll regret doing that."

"What's wrong?" I taunted. "Can't even do a small Ember? Pathetic, really."

"Shut up! We're not brutes like you!"

"Really?! Then why'd you hurt my little brother?!"

"He is also our brother-"

"No. He's not. He's MY brother. So why did you hurt him?!"

"WE didn't-"

"You let it happen! You're just as guilty as your sister!" They both flinched. "Not to mention the other times you've Burt him! The only reason I haven't returned toe favor sooner is because he told me not to! Lay another paw on him And, I swear to Arceus, I'll make you regret it!"

"Yeah right..." My injured sister rose to her paws, the fur around her eyes black. "You won't do anything..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Got a lucky hit on me. That's all..."

"Fine." I stepped closer, ignoring my other sisters. I went nose to nose with her, looking right into her eyes. "Tomorrow. Noon. Right here. I'll burn you to ashes. Then I'll burn your ashes. You don't deserve any place on this planet. Not even your remains."

* * *

As I expected, once I explained to my brother what had happened, he flipped out.

"Why would you do that?! You could get in trouble with mom and dad!"

"I don't care!" He flinched. "I'm tired of the one person in my family I care about getting bullied and hurt! Because of me! I'm standing up for you!"

"Brothers are supposed to stand up for their sisters..."

"And older siblings stand up for their younger siblings."

* * *

 **Then what?**

 **I went to bed. And I went to the meeting spot at noon.**

"I'm suprised you showed in the first place." I grinned as my sister walked closer. 'Just us two now.'

"I won't let you stomp on my pride and get away with it."

"Pride? You mean the pride you took in scarring my brother?" She didn't respond. "Alright. I'm going to pay you back for what you've done to my brother." I decided to have some fun with her. "Where's your posse? Did they know I'd smoke you and they didn't want to watch? Or did they decide you weren't worth it when they saw me burn you yesterday? How's that wound by the way?"

She raised a paw and put it on her still burned fur. "It's fine."

"Good. I wouldn't like a handicap." Her good eye twitched. I was slowly getting to her. "Do you really think you stand a chance? I mean, I might be three years younger than you, we both know I'm stronger."

"I'd never lose to a brute like you. A brute who'll never find a mate-"

"Speaking of mates..." I smirked. "What pokemon will want a mate with a huge burn mark on her face? Nobody!" She gritted her teeth. 'Almost there.'

"It will heal-"

"I shot a ball of fire into an open wound. Even with your natural regeneration, it could take years to even begin clearing that time, no male will want to be anywhere near you."

 **This was a bluff. I knew it would've healed within the next few weeks.**

 **'Would've?'**

 **...**

"You... little..." 'Bingo.' "I'll kill you!"

My sister charged at me, claws unsheathed. She lunged and I ducked under her. "Sloppy." I heard her grunt as she landed on the ground behind me. I turned around. "Tackle." I rammed myself into my sister's body, sending it rolling across the grass.

She rose to her paws, already panting. "You..."

"I told you. You don't stand a chance. You're not a fighter. And now, your not beautiful either." Rage sparked in her eyes.

"Quick Attack!" She disappeared in a flash. I grinned and closed my eyes.

"Just because the move makes you fast..." I jumped in the air just as my sister ran under me. "Doesn't mean it make you less predictable! Ember!"

 **This continued for a few minutes. Until...**

 **Until what?**

"Had enough?" I shook my head. "Honestly. For a trash talker like you, the only thing trash is your fighting ability."

"Heh... Heh heh..." A few feet away was my sister, lying on the grass with much more burnt fur and a few scratches.

"Are you mad? Burn a few brain cells?"

"You think... My sister's... weren't doing anything...?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you... should check on... your little brother..." My eyes widened.

"If you did anything to him, I'll rip your heart out and roast it! Along with the rest of your body!"

"Try it..." Out of anger, I stabbed my claws into her side. She howled in pain.

"Try what? This?!" I twisted my claws, making her scream more. I ripped them free and sighed. "Next time, I'll kill you."

I turned around and sprinted away. 'I swear to Arceus! If they did anything, I'll kill them!"

* * *

 **I returned back to where we usually hung out...**

 **And?**

 **...**

All of my siblings except my sister who'd I'd beaten were gathered around in a circle. "What-"

"Eh. It's Enfer." The two sisters turned to look at me, smiling. "How hilarious."

"It is, isn't it?" One of my brothers looked at me with a smirk that made me want to rip out his intestines and hang him with them.

"Let's let her see our art, shall we?" The siblings closest to me moved out of the way to reveal...

 **Reveal what?**

 **...**

 **Enfer-**

 **My little brother...**

Instead of disgust at what I was seeing all I felt was rage. I smiled and stepped closer. "Heh... 'Art' You said..."

"Yep."

I walked up to my brother. The one just a year older than me. He looked down at me with amusement. "What? You gonna do something-"

I stabbed a paw directly into his chest and my claws dug right into his heart. He made a gagging sound before I ripped my claws out, blood squirting out, and he collapsed on the ground.

The whole area seemed to go quiet. Even the wind seemed to be still. I don't know what came over me. I felt an urge - No. Not an urge. A lust - to kill everyone here.

One of my sister's took a step back. "W-What-" Our eyes locked and a look of fear overcame her face."W-Wait, Enfer-"

"Your next." This time, I rushed forward and dug my claws into her throat. She died quickly. When I kicked her body to the ground, I turned to look at my siblings, who were all wide eyed. They looked scared.

I looked down at my little brother and knelt down next to him. Somehow, he was still breathing. "Thank Arceus."

"You... You just..." I glared up at my brother who'd talked.

"You tried to take away the one pokemon I care for." I stood up. "'An eye for an eye' is how the saying goes, right? A loved one for a loved one."

 **Then... I slaughtered all of them... My mom used to say that emotions were very powerful... Does lust for death count...?**

 **...**

The corpses of my siblings lay on the grass around me. The forrest was ablaze now. Some of my siblings had dodged my Embers. Tears were streaming down my face and I knelt down to my brother.

My eyes widened as I put a paw to his neck.

His pulse. Had stopped...

 **I lay in the burning forrest, crying until someone found me. They thought my siblings died in the fire. I ran away, unable to deal with the guilt. I'd just killed my entire family. And, just a week later, a Ninetails approached me with my mom's scarf. She said that my mom wanted me to have it. My mom and dad had died trying to save pokemon from the Fire.**

 **Enfer-**

 **My heart shattered. I'd just killed my entire family. Everyone. That's why I moved here. To have a new start. But that was impossible. I could never escape. I'd been haunted by nightmares of my family ever since.**

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

"T-There..." Enfer's entire body was shaking. I could hear the grief in her voice. Even without looking at her face, I could imagine what it looked like; Tears falling like streams down her face.

I'd seen it only once. Years ago, when I was in the hospital. When she'd passed out in the chair next to my bed.

* * *

"So anyways-" I cut off as I felt something hit my legs. And that something was Enfer's head. "Heh... I told you not to come if you're too tired..."

I smiled and shut a book I was reading about the way compassion could change how a pokemon's view of right and wrong. I set it down on the small table next to my bed and looked down at Enfer.

She looked so... vulnerable right Now. Usually, she always seemed on guard. Like she'd just stolen Arceus' golden ring. But now...

I smirked and reached under my pillow. "Now's the PERFECT time to do some pranking. Let's see... No... No... Why do I have that in the first place? Hmm... How about-"

My head jerked towards Enfer. 'What was that sound?!' I looked behind her. 'Someone breaking in?!'

I heard it again. This time from... below? I looked down and I suppressed a gasp.

The sound was coming from Enfer. Tears were coming out of her closed eyes quickly and she was mumbling incoherent words. 'She's having a nightmare?'

I smiled softly and put an arm on her head. "We haven't even known each other for a month and you're already crying in front me. Moving a bit quickly, don'tcha think?"

* * *

"N-Now you know... G-G-Go ahead... J-Just do it already... You're disgusted in me... You're ashamed to have even known me... You never want to see me again... R-Right...?"

I stared at the back of her head. 'Did... Did she just say that...?' "Enfer."

"M-Mmhm..."

"Look at me."

"Mmnm..."

"Enfer. Look at me." Still shaking, she slowly turned her head to look at me. Like I predicted, tears were streaming down her face. My heart hurt.

"J-Just say it already..."

A smile spread across my face. "Wait here a sec." I stood up And left the room, leaving Enfer staring after me. I picked up my bag by the door and made my way back to Enfer. "Hey, Enfer. Do you remember that day we were supposed to 'hang out' for the first time?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"That scarf you were wearing. It was your mother's, right?"

"U-Uh huh..."

"But it got burned up, right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Or did it?" She looked confused until I reached into my bag and pulled out a familiar piece of white silk. Enfer raised a paw to cover her mouth. "I was planning on giving it to you for your birthday that was coming up."

"H-How-"

"I sent Dr. Nebula to see if he could find anything from the site himself. He found your scarf. Half of it was gone, most likely burned up in the explosion, but the other half was usable. So I sent the good ole doctor to see if he could find out what material it was. Turns out they don't make scarves with it anymore. Remember that "special case" I went on a couple of years ago? I was going to this male Leavanny I met online who said he'd restore the scarf for the right price since it was, well, illegal. And he told me it'd take nearly a year to make. But once it was made, I could never bring myself to give it to you. The time was never right. But now," I held the scarf out to her. "I think that now's the appropriate time. Not only did I finally learn all about your past, I also think this'll prove to you that I will ALWAYS be your family. Got that?" I held the scarf closer to her. "I believe this is yours in the first - Woah!"

Suddenly, I'd dropped the scarf and was yanked forward. I felt something warm and wet on my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Enfer, who was very tightly squeezing me. "I-I... I d-d-don't d-deserve this... I-I... I m-murdered my f-family-"

"A belief among all therapists is that all pokemon can change and be better. Even if a pokemon who'd killed a hundred other pokemon can change. Understand what I mean?"

"P-Psy... ko-"

"I'll be your therapist this evening. So tell me why your here today, patient." I heard her choke on her tears and laugh weekly and say something along the lines of "Fine. I'll bite."

"I killed my whole family... I've had nightmares almost every night... Until... someone very special entered my life and... I haven't had as many nightmares... But I've hidden it from her for years... I'm scared she'll be disgusted with me and never talk to me again..."

"If she's really your friend, she'll still be your friend. After all, time changes pokemon. The first step is telling her. If you can come to terms with what you've done and confide with someone else, they can help you carry the burden."

"I've told her..."

"And?"

"... You tell me..."

"If I had to guess, I'd say she still loves you a lot. She thinks that your not the pokemon you once were. She thinks that you are an idiot for thinking otherwise." Enfer laughed softly in my embrace.

"Maybe you were right..."

"Of course I'm right. Pokemon that love you are always right."

* * *

"Psyko..." We both stood wide eyed in the living room. Or at least it WAS the living room. Now, it was empty. "Where's all my furniture?"

"Um... Well, I might've broken in and forgot to re-lock the door?"

"So somebody stole everything..."

"Maybe..."

"... Shit..."

* * *

 **This has been the finale of Enfer & Psyko!**

 **Yaaaaaasssss.**

 **Thanks for reading this small mini series!**

 **:D**

 **And now...**

* * *

 **Chrono's P.O.V.**

 **Thirteen Years Ago...**

I hung my head, smiling. All around me, fire was burning. Trees were collapsing while grass was being turned to ash. All while pokemon ran away, screaming.

I raised my claws to my lips and licked the blood off, savoring the taste. I glanced down at the two bodies beneath me; two Arcanines. Most likely mates.

"Heh heh heh... This is perfect!" I raised my head to look at the smoke filled sky. "I can finally kill without anybody being suspicious! Nobody would even expect some young Eevee girl to kill! Pokemon will think the fire killed them! This is perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

A twig snapped behind me. I spun around and my eyes locked with an Absol's. His eyes were... beautiful. They were filled with the same lust to kill that I felt. Half of his face was already splattered with blood. Blood to quench his thirst.

"You're just like me, aren't you?" The Absol smiled.

"I saw how you killed those Arcanine. Brutal. Nearly as brutal as when I killed my parents."

"You killed your parents too?"

"Wait, you killed your parents?"

"Ah, their screams when their daughter ripped off their ears and paws and legs and tails were amazing!"

The Absol stepped closer. Now, I could see him more clearly. His mouth and horn was also covered in blood. "What is your name?"

"I'm Chrono."

"Chrono... Hmm. I think we will get along."

I grinned. "I think so too."


	25. Chapter 18

**Chrono's P.O.V.**

"We've never had to fall back on a plan B before. But I am glad I get to get in on the action sooner." I was sitting the center of the entrance room, which was pitch black.

I unsheathed my claws and raised them up to my face. "It's been a while since I've had to use these. Last time was when I had to beat that Espeon into submission. Evolving like that without permission. And then he escapes.

I looked towards the door. I could hear someone approaching.

'The knight in shining fur has arrived, eh? A murderer fighting against another murderer. This'll be fun.'

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

"Arceus above, these bastards keep on coming." I glanced over my shoulder at Morph, who was leaning against the wall. He was breathing heavily. 'Damn it. I wish I could do something for him.' I turned back around and lifted the bodies of a red Raichu with a silver tag, a grey Houndoom with a gold tag - which Morph explained to me as meaning changing two types of a pokemon - and a white Gyrados that could fly with a gold tag.

I tossed their bodies with Psychic against the wall and leaned against the wall beside Morph, closing my eyes, exhausted. "You did good, especially against those Golds."

I laughed dryly. "This is tiring. How many will we have to fight?"

"I have no idea. But we're close to the next guard resting room. So let's get moving." Morph, with one hand on the wall, began walking. His leg was definitely getting better. I just felt guilty about not being able to do more for him and for being the main cause of his injuries.

I walked slowly beside him, leaning slightly on him since I was still exhausted from the fight. "Hey, Psyko."

"Hmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking... could you tell me about your life outside of this place?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"Why do you want to know?" Morph smiled sadly, still looking forward.

"I haven't seen the outside world in over a decade. I'm just... curious I guess."

"Um... Of course. I'd be happy to. But in return, you need to tell me about your life before you got trapped in here."

"Deal."

"Alright. Here goes nothing. So, as you know, I work as a therapist..."

I proceeded to tell Morph everything. From when I first moved to the city of pokemon to when I met Miragem. Although, I omitted the part where Snowdrop found him in a pool of his own blood. Also when we walked in on him crying in Snowdrop's bathtub. And also when Enfer told me about her past. That was something that was a bit too personal.

"And then I got kidnapped by some purple pokemon and I woke up strapped to a table." When I finished, Morph shook his head.

"Most of those memories consisted of this 'Enfer'. She's important to you, yes?"

"Important?" I put an arm on my chest and smiled. "Yes. Very."

"So you're in love with her." I gawked at Morph with wide eyes. The smugest look I'd ever seen spread across his face. "Oh ho ho."

"Was... Was it that obvious...?" I wasn't going to do some cliche thing where I get all red in the face and deny it. I'm Psyko! I don't get embarrassed when my crush is found out.

"Of course it was. When you described her to me, the way you seemed to swoon just from talking about her." He cleared his throat. "'Her charcoal eyes are so beautiful And you'd easily get lost in them.' Or how about, 'She has the softest fur that I could lay on it and never get up.' Or, my favorite, 'She gets embarrassed fairly easily. And when she is embarrassed, it is the cutest thing ever!'"

I looked away, slightly embarrassed that I'd been so obvious. "Oh..." 'Well he was gonna find out soon. Once we get out of here, I don't care who's around. I'm gonna grab Enfer and kiss her until she can't breathe! And if she rejects me, then I'll bury my hurt deep in my heart and play it cool! Cause I'm Psyko!

"I don't have a problem if your lesbian. In fact, I'm happy for you. Having a loved one to go to once you get out of here."

"When WE get out of here." I corrected.

Morph looked somewhat sick. But before I could ask, he pointed ahead. "We've made it to the guard resting room." He walked into a door with a sign saying it was the guard resting room.

I sighed stared after him. 'What was that about? Like hell I'm leaving alone.' I approach the door and fling it open.

It's nearly identical to the other one ten Areas ago. Blue carpeted floors, comfy chairs strewn about randomly, a couple of tables, and one oddly placed vending machine that only sold packets that read 'Bodily Enhancement'.

I couldn't stop my mind from wondering to that Eevee Morph had mentioned. The one in Area One. Although it might've explained some things about Miragem's random appearance and deadly injuries. But anybody with a brain cell can tell that it is physically impossible.

'Poor Eevee though. Forced to do all those horrible things. And so young too...'

"Psyko? You done spacing out?" I blinked and looked to my right. Morph was sitting on one of the chairs, his injuried leg propped up on another one nearby.

"Oh, sorry." Morph looked down.

"Now that we might have a moment to rest, I feel like I should explain some things to you. Things that I probably should have mentioned earlier." He gestured to a chair. "Take a seat."

I sat down quickly, eager for some information. "Go ahead."

"Alright. I'll start with the beginning. Let's start with Area One..."

* * *

"When I got here, there were only ten Areas. And at the time, Area One was the most crowded place, rooms sometimes holding three victims. And if they killed each other, they didn't care. I was one of those pokemon."

"'One of those pokemon'?"

"I got stuck in a room with two other pokemon who got similar treatments as me. One of them killed the other to prove he was the strongest. Then, he came for me. I barely survived. But, according to the diagnosis from after the experiment, I shouldn't have stood a chance. This sparked interest in Mistress Chrono."

"'Mistress Chrono'?"

Morph brushed off the question. "Anyways, she saw potential in me. Therefore, I had the displeasure of seeing all of Area One..."

"And?"

"It was horrible. Blood stained the walls in the corridors. Pools of the stuff lay by the entrance to each room. Some rooms that had glass to view into them were completely red. It was like someone took buckets of blood and tossed them everywhere." Morph's hands began to shake. "Screams of agony were mixed with the screams of pleasure. But the most prominent noise was one voice. It was the voice of a child."

"A child?"

"A child screaming for their Mommy and Daddy. A child screaming for anyone to come save them. Of course I asked Mistress Chrono what that was about. She explained that it was her new 'special toy'. But what really bothered me was her sinister smile on her face when she said that. I knew she wasn't telling me everything. But I didn't dare ask. I was lucky that she didn't punish me for asking a question to begin with. Mistress Chrono gave me a 'grand' tour of the whole Area One. It wasn't what it's like now."

"How so?"

"Area Fifty would eventually contain what Area One used to. Experiments that couldn't be controlled. Experiments that would shatter the mind just to create a monster. I got to view several of the experiments that happened in Area One over the next few months." Morph put a hand on his forehead. "Just thinking about them make me want to throw up."

"..."

"But then, as Mistress Chrono was taking me to view another experiment, I heard something familiar. It was the same child I'd heard months earlier. Somehow, even as a child who was being subjected to whatever they saw fit, a CHILD was still calling for help. Most pokemon would've broken down after a few weeks at most. But this child was holding on to hope that someone would save him. Then Mistress Chrono said something. 'Little toy is pretty good. Only problem is that he's so loud. I wish he'd just break already. It'll make things much more fun.'"

"Morph-"

"Something about the way she said that made my blood boil. Sadly, I'd never get to act upon it until over a year later. Chrono said it was something special. She locked me in a room with only a window in it, which showed an empty room. After nearly half an hour, across the room through another window, I saw Chrono appear with an Eevee. Apparently the glass was one-way because she didn't even register me. The Eevee looked dead inside. His eyes were dark brown. No life in them."

"After a few minutes, a Gallade, a Lucario, and an Absol appeared in the room. The Gallade left soon after. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But soon it didn't matter. I didn't care once the Absol sliced one of the Lucario's arms off."

Psyko's eyes widened in shock. "M-Morph..."

"That's when I realized who that Absol was. He was the big baddy. The one responsible for all our pain. I looked past them and my eyes met the Eevee's. I knew he couldn't see me but I could see him. I could see something fill his eyes. Not life. But guilt. And sadness. He was just a child. He didn't need to see anything like this."

"The Absol proceeded to rip the Lucario's body apart. Cut open his stomach and..." Morph closed his eyes tightly.

"You don't have to tell me."

"It was horrible. Worst than any of the experiments I'd viewed. And the Absol was enjoying it. Smiling." Morph paused, his whole body shaking. Psyko couldn't really blame him. Having to recall all those awful memories...

"After half an hour, Mistress Chrono came back for me. She explained the Lucario had tried to rescue that Eevee I'd seen. She said, 'We can't have anyone stealing our precious toy now can we?' That's when it hit me. That Eevee was the child screaming for his parents. The look in his eyes. He'd been broken. Completely, physically and mentally, broken. But that wasn't all. I knew it was over for him when I saw..."

"What did you see?"

"It was so small, I'd nearly missed it. But since I was a Gardevoir, I used my powers to enhance my sight. No normal pokemon would've been able to see it. In fact, without any help, nobody would've been able to see it. But it was there. I know it was. We all had it. But his was special."

"What was it?"

"Inside of his eye. In the deep, dark blue of his eyes. Five tiny characters were swimming the ocean that was his eyes. In both eyes."

"What were the characters?"

"'T.O.Y.0.1'"

* * *

 **SubMiragem's P.O.V.**

"Uh oh."

 _What do you mean 'uh oh'?!_

I raised my paws to cover my eyes, collapsing on the pavement. "D-Damn it! No!"

 _The hell's wrong?!_

My eyes burned. Like a hot needle was tracing small, delicate lines in my eyes. Lines that formed characters. Characters I was way too familiar with.

 **"T.O.Y.0.1."**

 _T.O.Y.0.1.?_

I lowered my paws and my eyes flung open. The world seemed to be much more red. Just a side effect I guess. "This pain... Damn it..." I rose shakily to my paws.

 _The hell just happened?!_

"We need to get out of here. NOW. Quick Attack!" I tore down the street, injuring my paws several times on some sharp rocks on the road. But I cared more for my own life than a few boo-boos on my paws.

 _What is going on?!_

"Somebody that is not **them** knows. I don't know who or how. All I know is that they're near. And if they think they can control us without proper knowledge on how it works, They're wrong! Dead wrong!"

 _What-_

"Shut it! Let me focus! We need to get out of here. Now! Otherwise, we're in REAL danger of being killed!"

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

'Miragem? Can you hear me?'

Nothing. When I tried to communicate with him when he was screaming mentally, I could feel the presence of his mind. But now, I couldn't. Like someone had taken their claws and shredded the thin line connecting our minds.

I wrapped my paws around myself. I hadn't had a dream of Chandra in months. But each time was worst than the next. And when I had them, I had friends I could lean on. But with Psyko in some facility and Enfer trying to save her, I had nobody.

I never told them what the nightmares were about. It hadn't even been half a decade. I'd eventually have to tell them. But not now.

'What about Miragem? He should be coming back soon, right?'

I quickly shook the thought away. 'We might be friends but not at the level of "Hey. I had an emotional breakdown. Mind if I cry for a bit?" Plus, whatever they are, he has his own problems that are on his mind. Like having to fight his own mother...'

'Chandra... What do I do? I wish you were here. You were always calm and level-headed, even that one time when some other man tried to take me away from you. You even had the gall to make jokes.'

* * *

 **Snowdrop: Age 13**

"Um, sorry. I already have a-" I was cut off as the Leafeon stepped closer.

"Forget him. C'mon, baby-"

"I'm not your baby!"

"Snowdrop? What's going on?" I looked behind me and saw Chandra standing there, smiling softly at me.

"Oh no!" I fell on the grass over-dramatically. "This Leafeon is hitting on me! Make him stop!" I smirked when the look of dread passed over the Leafeon's face.

Chandra walked closer, eventually stopping inches away from him. His smile was kind but his eyes told the complete opposite. "So. Like sealing girlfriends, huh?"

"Um, well you see-"

"Listen here, buddy. I can understand why you'd hit on her. Snowdrop IS the most beautiful pokemon in the region." I felt my face heating up. It always did when he complimented me in front of others. "But, pal. I suggest you turn around, take five steps, and then start running. Cause the only one who gets to admire Snowdrop's beautiful body is me!"

If that Leafeon wasn't here, I'd probably tackle Chandra to the ground and kiss him for half an hour. Thankfully, that problem was soon resolved when the Leafeon turned around, took five steps, and then bolted out of here.

"I'd say I handled that well. What do you think, Snowd - mmph." I tackled Chandra to the ground, locking our lips. I broke away quickly and smiled down at him.

"That was for taking care of that Leafeon. And this is for all those compliments." This time, I locked our lips for much longer. When I kissed him like this, I didn't need breath.

After I evolved, I've been in control most of the time when we kiss. He probably like being dominated. Some weird fetish maybe.

After several minutes Chandra pushed my head away gently, cupping my face in between his pass, both of us panting. "Huff... Arceus above..."

I smirked. "Like being dominated... by your girlfriend... do you?"

"You... huff... bet I do..."

"Dirty boy... How can you be so intimidating to others but when your around me, your like putty in my paws?"

"Really now?" His paws moved to my sides and, before I could stop him, flipped us over so he was on top now, electing a small "Eep!" from me. "You say that. But after threatening that Leafeon like that, I'm feeling... famished."

"R-Really?" He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Mmhm. And, to answer your question, I just channel my emotions and eventually turn them into love. Love for you."

"How does that work - " I never did get an answer to that question as he forcefully smashed our lips together once again.

* * *

'Or even that time my mom found us kissing before she knew we were dating.'

* * *

 **Snowdrop: Age 11**

"C-Chandra, we can't - Mmph! - i-infront of m-my house. M-My mom might-"

"Shh." Chandra shushed me with softly, his voice slightly muffled against my cheek. I was currently on my side with Chandra lying beside me. It was nighttime and I was looking at the sky before Chandra had lay down beside me. Where he'd come from I didn't know. And after a few minutes of silence, he'd randomly kissed me.

And now, he was kissing me gently all over my face. On both my cheeks, the corners of my mouth, my neck, my forehead, my ears, and even my nose. And my face was on fire while I squirmed from his kisses. He'd kissed me before but not like this! And in front of my home where we could be easily spotted!

"M-My mom-"

"Hmm? Are you ashamed of dating me or something?" He asked innocently. Anger flared up in my stomach.

"Of course not! I... I l-love you... You know that... Idiot..."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you to say it." Chandra smirked at me. "Therefore, there won't be a problem if your mom sees us, right?"

"W-Well... Um..." I reflexively looked away. We'd been dating for a few months now. I still wasn't completely comfortable kissing when pokemon could see us. Especially since I wasn't evolved yet. Chandra didn't seem to care. But I was still a bit... self conscious.

My mom knew Chandra was my friend but how she'd react to us kissing in front of our home scared me.

"You worry too much."

"You worry too little."

"Fair enough."

"Arceus above..."

"Hey." Chandra's paw cupped my cheek and he turned my head to face his. He was smiling reassuringly at me and I felt my worries melt away. "I love you. And I'd tell the entire world if I could."

"R-Really?"

"Of course."

I returned his smile and closed my eyes. I could hear Chandra laugh softly before gently pressing his lips to mine.

"Snowdrop! Where'd you run... off... to..." My eyes shoot open and I pushed away from Chandra, who looked shocked. Then, he looked where I was staring and his shock faded.

Looking at us with pure astonishment was my mother. "U-Um..." I had no idea what to say. What could I say?

Thankfully, Chandra saved me from floundering like a Magikarp out of water. He stood up and smiled at my mother. "Hello, miss."

"... Hello... Chandra..."

"Please allow me to explain. This isn't just some fling. This isn't just some small admiration. This isn't a one time thing. I love your daughter. I love her more than anything on this planet. I'd lay down my own life for her if she were at risk. I only ask for your blessing to pursue our relationship. I deeply apologize for hiding this from you but Snowdrop wanted us to be private for a little while. Forgive me."

My mouth hung open. Chandra had just...

My mother blinked a few times before sighing. "Just make out AWAY from our house." She turned around and left, leaving a smiling Chandra and a shocked Snowdrop.

"Well. That went well."

"H-How did you..."

"I spoke from my heart." Chandra walked over to me and easily lifted me onto his back.

"C-Chandra?!"

"You heard your mom. We gotta make out somewhere else." I'd never blushed harder as Chandra carried me away.

* * *

 **Present Time...**

'Or even when you were dying. You were so calm...' I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. 'Lend me your courage, Chandra. Please...'

I heard the front door slam open and then shut again. 'Miragem?'

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and got back under the covers of my bed. I knew how friends acted. He'd be worried if I was up and about.

Soon, I heard pawsteps climbing the stairs. Then, the door opened and an Espeon poked his head in. "Snowdrop?"

"Yes?"

"Thank goodness you're okay. I was worried."

"I'm fine. I've been hurt worse." I knew he didn't know what I meant. He didn't need to though.

Miragem rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. "Acreus above. Hopefully this will blow over soon." He moved to the side of my bed and sat down. "This is exhausting."

"'Exhausting' isn't the word I'd use."

"Really?"

"I'd use several words. Like 'I hate this.' Or 'I want everything back to normal."

Miragem smiled. "You're probably right." A few minutes of silence split our conversation. Then, out of nowhere, Miragem ask, "If you kill the pokemon responsible for all of this, would you do it?"

"Of course I would. In a heartbeat."

"That's what I thought. Therefore," Miragem hopped up on my bed and stood at the foot of it, taking me by surprise.

"W-What are you-"

"Do it. Kill the one responsible for this. Kill me. Right now."

I felt my jaw drop as I stared up at Miragem. "W-What do you..."

"All of this is my fault! Its MY fault Psyko got captured! Its MY fault Enfer is off risking her life to save the pokemon I caused to get captured! Its MY fault you got attacked! Twice!" He reached towards me and grabbed my shoulders, dragging me closer to him.

"Kill. Me. Can you? Can you kill me?"

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea. There's probably only two pokemon that do. Anyways, I seemed to have rambled. Sorry. I'll get back to the point." Morph sighed. "This is when the excess build-up of pokemon was annoying our owners. That's when they made Areas Eleven through Twenty."

"How did they expand so much? One Area is HUGE."

"I have no idea. Anyways, with more Areas, they needed more workers and 'doctors', which I'm using loosely. They had no idea they were doing anything wrong. Monsters, they were. Eventually, each new monstrosity of an experiment got their own room. Including me. Along with countless others, we had to do countless tests. Strength tests. IQ tests. You name it, we did it. After all, it was all for data." Morph said that last word with so much venom in it, I flinched.

"For a while, time seemed to be stuck in place for me. I'd do tests. I'd have to kill pokemon or be killed. Then I'd be back in the same room day after day. But, after three years, I finally met with Mistress Chrono again. She was fuming when she showed up. Every time I spoke up, she'd beat me. After the third beating, she commanded me to follow her. Of course, I did it. I had no say in the matter. Then, she led me back to Area One."

"Was it different?"

"Oh, you bet it was. The hall was clean and oddly quiet. After several hours of walking, she stopped in front of a door. She whispered something and the door opened. What I saw was... horrible. Just... horrible..."

"What-"

"I saw the Eevee again. But now, he was lying helplessly on his back, being... forced on by two Mightyena." I suppressed and gasp and resisted the urge to throw up. Just that image in my mind was... "When I saw it, I threw up. His entire cage was filled with... their fluids. And that poor Eevee... 'Be lucky you're not him.' Chrono spat at me. Yeah... I guess I was lucky... 'This little kid just rakes in money.' Chrono had said to me."

"Morph..."

"The entire Area had been turned into a place for... that. With that Eevee being the most popular choice. I was disgusted. A child having to..." He shook his head.

"Enough of that. Time to talk about Area Fifty."

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

I put my paw up to the huge metal doors and gently pushed it open. The entire room seemed dark and empty.

Except for one thing. A pair of glowing rings.

"Greetings, **Enfer.** I'm glad you could make it."

I involuntarily took a step backwards. "How do you know-"

"Who I am?" The voice finished for me. "To answer that question, I'll first ask you a question. Who am I?"

"I... I don't... know..."

"I'll help you." The rings flashed brighter and, for a moment, I saw the pokemon; An Umbreon with blood on its maw. "My name is Chrono."

I gulped. 'This is her... The one who is called a monster...'

A pair of claws flashed in the darkness. **"Welcome to your special hell, murderer."**

* * *

 **Woot woot! More Snowdrop X Chandra! SnowDra?!**

 **Can you tell I rather enjoy writing about them?**

 **Sadly, there won't be much more for the time being. D:**

 **Gonna focus more on the present.**

 **:D**


	26. Chapter 19

**Thirty Favorites?! Forty Follows?!**

 **Woo! Virtual high five!**

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

"M... Murderer...?"

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten." The Umbreon stood up, flashing her teeth in the darkness. "You killed your entire family. I bet you remember the screams your sisters made, don't you?"

My eyes widened and I clenched my jaw. 'How... How could she...'

"Poor Ruby. Stabbed in the side and left to burn in that forrest. Alone." I bit my lip, tasting blood in my mouth. 'There's no way she could know...'

"H-How do-"

"You're much like me and my good friend. I bet that toy told you about him. The Absol. You're alot like us." In an instant, she was in front of me, her red eyes burning holes in mine.

"W-What-"

"All three of us killed our families. I bet you can still feel the adrenaline rush from when you took their lives. Don't you?" She put a paw on my cheek and I looked at it, scared. "And you're pretty cute. Nobody would expect you to kill. I bet you used that to your advantage, right?"

"N-No-"

"I bet you enjoyed every second of it. Didn't you? The taste of their blood. The feeling when you stabbed through their organs." Chrono raised her mouth to my ear. "Their screams were music to your ears, yes?"

"No! I-"

"I believe you could be one of us. You could live out your dreams. Dreams I know you've had. Dreams of killing." I felt something sharp trace my jaw line. "Dreams of killing your loved ones."

"I would never-"

"Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. I saw it when I called you a murderer. You might call them nightmares. You might think you're not like that anymore. But those 'nightmares' were just showing you your hidden desires." I felt something hot and soft on the corner of my mouth. 'I-Is she... kissing me?'

"T-That's not true..."

"Your voice is wavering. Are you growing tired? Or are you just having a little trouble coming to terms with it? Don't worry. I did at first. But once you give in to your carnal lust for blood..." I felt her rough tongue trailing down towards my neck. "You'll finally feel whole."

"W-What do you..."

"Ever since you killed, I bet you didn't feel like you belonged. Like you were worthless. Right?" I said nothing. Because I knew she was right. "Here, you can belong. Here, you can be with your REAL family. Here, you can be whole." She pulled her face away and a small smile was on her face. "What do you say?"

I bit my lip. Her words were so enticing... Her words held promises... 'Maybe she was right about me...' I reached towards her slowly. 'I don't belong... in the outside world...'

"Yes. That's good, Enfer."

'I belong here... I can be whole...'

* * *

 **Chrono's P.O.V.**

I grabbed Enfer's extended paw gently. 'That was easier than I thought. "Good girl." I wrapped my free paw around her neck and I pushed her down onto the floor, our bodies pressed together.

"C-Chrono... What-"

"I'll show you that beyond any doubt that you belong here. You can trust me."

"Y-Yes..."

"Good." I licked my lips, looking hungrily down at her. Her eyes were already losing color. "Ya know..." I gently traced her lips with a claw, making her shiver. "I'd like to know. How do you feel about your Meowstic friend."

Her eyes widened before she meekly looked away. "T-That's a bit..."

"Aww, c'mon. I have lots of influence over this place. If I wanted, I could free your friend. Would you like that?"

"Y-You'd do that?"

"Sure. For our newest recruit. But you have to promise me something first."

"What is it?"

"Stay here and be mine. Forever."

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

"W-What are you... talking about...?"

Miragem's paws shook. "It's all my fault... All my fault..." I stared into his eyes and I could swear that, just for a second, I could see red in them. But when I blinked, I saw nothing. Just deep blue.

"It's not your fault-"

"Yes it is! They want me! And they'll kill everyone in their way! Just turn me over and your lives can go back to normal-"

"No!" Miragem flinched at my sudden hostility. "I might not have known you as long as Psyko or Enfer, but we're friends! I would never betray one of My friends!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW-" Miragem clamped his mouth shut, his gaze becoming even more fierce.

"What you've been through?! Is that what you were going to say?!" I shoved my face closer to his. "You don't know what I'VE been through! Do you think it's easy when I get really depressed to keep a smile on my face?! So my friends won't have to worry about me?! Well, surprise! It's not!"

"That's not-"

"What?! We're you going to say what you've done?! Don't give me that shit! You don't know what I've done either! I've killed hundreds humans!" Miragem shut his mouth. "So don't tell me shit thinking you're the only one who has had a hellish past!"

We glared at each other in silence for a full minute. Then, out of nowhere, Miragem closed his eyes and his body fell to the right, falling off the bed.

I stared down at his motionless body, confused.

"Huh?"

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V.**

"00002. Where are you?"

"I am currently at the designated position."

"Change of plans. Head to that's Ice-Types house. Hide in the trees and wait for them to leave. They will have to eventually' Then, attack."

"What if they are not there."

"Trust me. They are."

"How do you-"

"I can see them from the window yelling at each other. Hurry up over and then I can do my thing."

"Yes sir."

I flipped my earpiece off and I smiled. "You might've thwarted our first plan. But now, I'll bring your friends back to hell with you. Brace yourself, **T.O.Y.0.1.** "

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

"What about Areas Two through Forty-Nine?"

"All those experiments we've fought? They've been from the past nineteen Areas. The ones in the coming up Areas will be similar to them. But much stronger and probably more... ugly."

"That seems rude."

Morph scoffed. "I wasn't saying it to be rude. I said it in a literal sense. They will be more deformed. Some will probably be three or more types. Their normal genetic structure cannot handle that. Their bodies' genetic structures will begin to change to accommodate for those changes."

"That can happen?"

"It's because we're pokemon. Our bodies work differently than humans. Our natural regeneration takes effect when our bodies get external damage or internal damage. Our bodies do what it thinks it needs to do to get us healed and normal. Genetic remodeling counts. Our bodies do what it needs to do so we can function properly again."

"Did that happen for you too?"

Morph smiled and nodded. "The day of my experiment, I couldn't control it. One second I was an Arcanine and the next I was half Zoroark and part Lucario. But then, my body did what it needed to. It force stopped my mind so my body stopped changing and my genetic structure began to change into one similar to a Ditto's. But not entirely. That's why I feel pain when I change."

"Wait, you feel pain from transforming?!"

"Yeah. Part of the reason I like Gardevoir so much is because I can use its psychic powers to dull my nerves. Then, the pain isn't that bad."

"I had no idea..."

"Don't feel bad for me. If you felt bad for me, you'd have to feel bad for the tens of thousands who have it worse off than me." Morph shook his head. "Anyways, I've sidetrack long enough. You're probably curious about Area Fifty."

I nodded. "Very much."

"Then allow me to elaborate. With the exception of five, all of the most deadly experiments happen in Area Fifty. The exceptions are in Area One in rooms 00001 through 00005. Nobody knows what happens in those rooms." He raised his hand, palm upwards. "These experiments, like I mentioned earlier, can be three or more types. Or, even more monstrous, they can be two pokemon fused together."

"What?" I leaned forward. "How can that happen?"

"No idea. I've never been in Area Fifty personally. Of course, I've heard stories from others. But the biggest theory is that they use something the humans made before."

"'Something the humans made'?"

"This place used to be a place where humans preformed experiments on pokemon. Thankfully, or maybe regrettably, they were quickly ran out when the humans were attacked by our higher ups. They slaughtered the humans and took the place for their own."

"Anyways, most of the successful experiments are kept locked up so tightly, it'd take a Legendary to get past the walls. However, they might be the luckiest of all of us."

"Huh?"

"Their minds are intentionally and immediately shattered. They have no more free will. They might as well be dead."

"Arceus..."

"But enough talk about this. I believe I am obligated to answer your question from before."

"Oh, right! Your life before getting trapped in here. Please, tell me."

Morph looked at the vending machine and stood up. He walked over to it and pressed his arm into a small screen. With a click, two of the... things in them dropped. He scooped them up and tossed one over to me. I eyed the bag suspiciously. "What are these?"

"They're chips."

"'Chips'? But the bag says-"

"Even tyrants need some junk food. Eat up. While I tell you my story"

I hadn't even gotten halfway through opening it when the bag was ripped from my hands. "Wha-" Morph flipped the bag over and handed them back. "Huh?"

"Don't ask."

I shrugged and opened the bag. The moment the smell from the bag hit me, my stomach gave a huge growl. 'Right. I haven't eaten in... Arceus knows how long.'

Morph, seemingly unfazed by my stomach's war cry, looked at me expectantly. "Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"I don't remember much. But I will tell you what I remember. My earliest memory was when I was four..."

* * *

 **Morph's P.O.V.**

 **Fourteen Years Earlier...**

I buried my face beneath the pillow, trying to block out the voices. Voices that caused me to end up in this place.

The mental asylum.

It was more like a place where humans could learn about pokemon with mental disabilities like schizophrenia. Pokemon like me. The only upside is that the families of the mentally disabled pokemon get to live in the place in well furnished places. That's why I agreed to go to this place. So my family wouldn't have to hide in alleys in human cities, my mom desperately trying to get food for me and my younger sister.

 **Ever since the experiment, I can't remember exactly what pokemon I was or what my family was.**

I got to see them once a month, which was nice. I also learned a lot, which was also nice I guess. I also got fed and got water as well as a place to sleep without a chance of getting kicked out by humans.

I heard a knock on my door. "Coming in." I didn't bother pulling my head out. I knew who she was. The only human who treated me with kindness. Dr. Strauss. "Can you look at me please?"

I slowly pulled my head out and looked up at her. She had her long, black hair tied in a ponytail today. She didn't wear regular doctor clothing. Instead, she wore a sleeveless black shirt and blue jeans. At least, that's what they told me they were called.

"I have a surprise for you." She stepped out of the way and my eyes met with an Umbreon's. Although, he was very small. Almost the size of an Eevee. "This is your new roommate!"

The Umbreon seemed to be sizing me up. His eyes scanned me up and down. Dr. Strauss made for the door. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted.

"So you're my roommate, huh?"

I nearly flinched. He had a voice of maybe a kit Eevee. "U-Um... I guess..." The voices in my head became a dull sound in the back of my head.

"Cool. By the way, I'm four."

"Four? And you're evolved?"

"Yeah. That's part of why I'm here. I was born as an Umbreon. The other reason... I'm not supposed to talk about. Anyways," He hopped up on the bed next to me, making me scoot backwards. "I guess we should get to know each other. Let's start with names."

"O-Okay..." My social skills were poor, since I'd never spoken to another pokemon who seemed friendly except my family.

"I'll go first. My name's Chandra. What's yours?"

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

"..." I clenched my jaw shut. What she was saying made sense. It was also extremely enticing. But something seemed wrong.

"Enfer? What's wrong?" 'Maybe I'm just nervous...' "Here. Maybe this will convince you." Taking me by surprise, Chrono closer her eyes and leaned forward. I instantly knew what she was going to do.

She was going to kiss me.

Her lips met the corner of my mouth. Her lips were hot, nearly burning my fur. But they were so soft.

She was only centimeters away from my lips... So close... Time seemed to stop as an image flashed through my mind. It was Psyko, smiling at me.

'Psyko...'

I held up a paw and stopped Chrono, looking down. 'How could I have almost done that?' "Enfer?"

"The only one who gets to do that to me..." I unsheathed my claws. "Is Psyko!" I slashed Chrono's face, making her scream in pain. She stumbled backwards, clutching her cheek.

"Impossible... You should be under my control..." She glared at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Psyko. I almost kissed this bastard."

"Oh... I get it now..." Chrono threw her head up, laughing maniacally. "You're hilarious! Absolutely hilarious!" When she looked at me again, blood filled her eyes, pouring out like tears, making me flinch. "I'm going to love destroying your mind!"

I looked down at my paws, sighing. 'Last time, I did it for the one pokemon I cared for.' Fire threatened to fly out of my mouth. But I kept my mouth shut. 'That's what I'll do this time.'

"Prepare yourself, puppy!" Purple fire surrounded her paws. "You're about to lose everything you love and care about! Say your goodbyes!"

And with that, the Umbreon lunged for me.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I looked down at Miragem's body. I'd let him take my bed for the time being. 'What is up with him? Passing out like that?'

I shook my head. 'Whatever. I don't have time to worry about him. I've worried enough about my friends today.' I quickly made my way downstairs. I picked up Miragem's odd note to himself and flipped it over. I unsheathed a claw and stabbed the paper. I wrote out the words 'Be back soon. -S' and set it down on the couch.

'I'm heading out.'

* * *

I stared out into the lake. Usually, this place was calming for me. Now, it made me seasick.

I shook away the feeling. 'I need to focus. I know it won't be as easy as Miragem made it out to be. I need to be there for my friends, damn it.'

 ***Crack***

I spun around. Standing at the edge of the trees, barely under the sunlight, was...

"Greeting, once again."

That damn black pokemon.

"You..."

"Allow me to introduce myself." She raised a paw and held it towards me. On the bottom was a platinum tag buried deep in her paw. It read; 00002. "I am 00002. However, I believe you should call me something more... relevant."

"Huh?"

"As you seem interested in my son, I believe I can allow you to call me **Mommy**." 'Son? Mommy? What does she - ... No. She couldn't be...' "However, I am a rather protective mother. My son deserves the worst. You're too good for him."

"You... You're..."

"Now then, shall I escort you to our base? Or should I use force to bring you back?"

"How could you... do this to your own son?"

"Oh." She smiled at me from the darkness. "Please allow me to elaborate. My son is no longer considered a real pokemon."

I stared at her. "What?"

"He is more of a... toy. Yes, I think that's the right word. Or more precisely, a sex toy."

'A... Sex toy...?' I swallowed hard. 'What is she talking about?'

"Oops. Almost ruined the fun. The fun of seeing yours and your friends' reactions." She shook her head. "So what'll it be, Snowdrop? Peaceful or forceful?"

"Like I'd ever willing go with you-"

"What if we had something you'd die to get back? Something you'd move Heaven and Earth for?"

I raised an eyebrow. What could she be talking about? "What do you-"

"Put this earpiece in and you'll see for yourself." She tossed it at me and I hesitantly caught it. "Go ahead. Then, rethink your decision."

I slowly raised it to my ear and put it in. "H-Hello?"

"Snowdrop?"

I felt my body shut down. I froze in place, my brain malfunctioning. I felt my eyes get wet, but I didn't care. My jaw went slack and I fell onto the ground. 'I... I don't...'

"C... Cha... Chand... ra...?"

* * *

 **Morph's P.O.V.**

"'Chandra'?"

Mmhm."

"And you have schizophrenia?"

"I used to. During the experiment, it was somewhat 'cured'."

"Interesting."

"I guess it is. Anyways, that's where my first memory cuts off. I only have a few more I can recall. Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Alright. This next one was two years after the first one..."

* * *

 **Twelve Years Earlier...**

"Hey Chandra."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you visit your family?" Chandra looked over at me, eyes wide.

"You recognized that I didn't?"

"On visiting day, you always stay in here. What's up?" He looked down at the mattress of our bed. "C'mon. I won't judge.

"Really? No matter what?"

"I swear."

"Alright. I don't have one." My eyes widened. I thought he was joking at first. But the serious look on his face shut that idea out of my head.

"Then why did you come here?"

"I wanted a family."

"Huh?"

"When my family saw me after I was born as an Umbreon, they thought I was cursed or something so they abandoned me. After all, it wasn't normal for a pokemon to be born as an evolution. So I went on a journey to look for my family. But I soon found it was a fruitless endeavour. So when I saw a sign for this place, I thought I might be able to have a family. Not to mention all the things messed up in my head." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "I wanted to be loved. That's all."

I wrapped my arms around Chandra and pulled him into a hug. "Well, as long as we're both here, we're family. And My family is your family. Got it?"

"R-Really...?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him. "So you succeeded in finding a family."

* * *

 **Present...**

"Aww. That's sweet." Psyko was beaming at me. "So what happened next?"

"My second to last memory I can recall was one year later..."

* * *

 **Eleven Years Earlier...**

"Chandra? What are you doing? It's the middle of the night."

"I'm breaking out." I bolted upright and looked over at Chandra. On his side of the bed, he was sitting on the edge, staring at a hole in the wall which led into the snowy night.

"W-What do you mean?"

"They're going to kill me."

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard while you were sleeping outside. They said they needed more room. So they're going to get rid of the monster child. They meant me."

"So... You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I have to." Chandra refused to look at me.

"You can't! We're family! Family sticks together!"

"I have to..."

"Then I'll go with you! We're family!"

"You can't. If you do, your family will go back out on the streets. You must stay here."

"I can't stop you, can I?"

He paused for a moment. "... No..."

I bit my lip, holding back tears. "I can't believe this..."

Chandra looked at me over his shoulder, tears in his eyes. "Thank you. You gave me a family, even if only for a little bit. I'll never forget you."

I lunged forward, hugging him tightly. "I'LL never forget YOU."

"May our paths cross again."

I nodded, sniffing. "Y-Yeah..."

Chandra pulled away, wiping away tears. "I've gotta go."

"Y-Yeah..."

He stepped over to the hole and began climbing out. "You'll find your family!" I called after him. "You'll make your own family. You'll make some pokemon really happy. I know it."

Chandra laughed softly, barely audible against the fierce winds. "Goodbye, brother."

* * *

 **Present...**

"I never saw him. At least I don't think so."

"Morph..."

"This last memory was one year later. The day I was captured."

* * *

 **Ten Years Earlier...**

"Aah! That pokemon's a monster! Stop it! Shoot it-" I heard a thud against the hard floor on the other side oof the door to my room. Blood poured from under the crack in the door.

I backed up as far as I could on my bed. Whatever was out there was a murderer. And I didn't want to be next.

'My family...'

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit!

I slammed my full weight against the door and, surprisingly, it opened. 'Maybe the doctor was trying to get in here to hide.'

I sprinted down the hospital corridor, hopping over the dead doctor. Normally, I would be been disgusted. But I had to get to my family. Make sure they're safe.

And then get the hell out of here.

When I eventually made it to the 'Family Quarters', I found my family's room. I forced the door open, light pouring onto their small bed, waking up my mom and sister. "Huh...? Honey-"

"We have to go!"

"Its the middle of the night..."

"There's a murderer in here! If we don't hurry, he'll-"

"He'll what?" My eyes widened at the new voice. "No, please. Go ahead." I slowly turned my head and my face was inches away from an Absol's. "Give me some ideas." [***]

My voice seemed to leave my throat, leaving me agape. Blood ran from his forehead down to his chin. But I could tell it wasn't his. His smile was one I imagined Chandra would've made if he found his family. Pure happiness.

"Boss! You've got to see this!" Behind the Absol, an Eevee with matching blood-makeup on her face, oranges into the room. "I found an entire room of scientists! They're dead now. But still-"

"Don't call me boss, Chrono. I've told you that countless times."

"Whatever. What you doing in here?"

The Absol leaned closer and I flinched backwards. "Hmm... Very interesting... Most would've screamed and try to run by now. And what's that?" His eyes moved away from me. "Your family, I assume?"

"Don't touch them!" I yelled at him. He blinked, suprised.

"Ooh! Boss, he's telling you what to do!"

The Absol smirked and grabbed my neck. He tossed me behind him and Chrono caught me. "Hold him for a second." He took a step towards my family, who were huddled up in the corner. "Don't worry, kid. They won't feel a thing. Except pain. Lots of it."

"No!" I struggled against the Eevee's iron grip. "Kill me! Do whatever you want to me! Leave them alone!"

"Oh, trust me. We will do what we want to you. But first," He blocked my view to my family. "We take out the trash."

"Yay! I love this part!"

"Brother! Help!" A bubble burst inside of me and I wrenched away from the Eevee, making her gasp. I ran in front of the Absol, blocking his path towards my family.

"I won't let you!"

The Absol frowned. "I thought we had a deal. We do whatever we want to you and I kill your family. It's a win-win."

"Run!" I knew it was my mother. "Leave us!"

"No! I'd rather die than leave you two to be killed by this monster!"

"Interesting." Before I knew what was happening, a claw was under my chin, forcing me to look up. I heard a gasp behind me. "You genuinely seem to care about your family. Why?"

"Because I love them!"

"Love, huh? But why them?"

"Huh?"

"Just because they made you? Well, if I made a pokemon, would they love me because I made them?"

"Of course not! You're a-"

"Then why do you love them? Let me give you some perspective. I killed my mom and dad. Blood doesn't mean love."

"Unless it's the blood of others being spilt!"

"Thank you for your input, Chrono."

"How... How could you kill your own family?!"

"'How'? Well, that's simple. They were annoying. So I killed them. Obviously." He said that like he were saying "The sky is blue".

"You... monster..."

"Thank you. Now, how about this. You come with us. And I'll let them live."

"No! Don't do it! Run!" I ignored my mom and nodded.

"I'll do it."

"Good." He faked chivalry and bowed, pointed towards the door. "Right this way." I walked towards the door, followed by the Absol, ignoring my family's screams.

'At least I know they'll be alright.' I stepped out of the room. 'That's good-'

"Chrono. Kill them." I stopped in my tracks and spun around. Before I could let out a yell, the Eevee was upon them. I covered my mouth with a paw, feeling hot tears pouring down my face. I'll never forget their screams. 'N-No... He said...'

"I said I'd let them live. I said nothing about Chrono." I could hear the smugness in his voice. I collapsed on the ground in a whimpering mess.

"All done!"

"Good. Now, we have a new specimen. He has spunk, I'll give him that."

"So what'll do with him?"

"I was thinking the 'Morph' experiment."

"Ooh. Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yay! This'll be fun!"

* * *

 **Present...**

"Morph... I'm so sorry-" I held up a hand.

"Don't. Please. I don't want pity."

"I won't give you any. I'll give you sympathy."

"Huh?" I looked up at her. I'd been staring at the floor throughout my story.

"My parents... they were murdered. And I don't know who did it." Psyko stood up and walked over to me. "But when I found out, I had a friend to cry on. You didn't, did you?"

"W-What do you-"

"It's okay." I more felt then saw her wrap her arms around me. Tears clogged my vision. "We're friends. You can cry on my shoulder. I'm here for you."

"D-Damn it... I shouldn't be consoled... by someone younger than me..."

"Don't hold the tears back. You'll hurt yourself."

I finally gave in and let out tears. Tears I'd held back for almost a decade. Tears for the family I couldn't remember.

* * *

 **[***] I'll admit, I stole this quote. I don't take credit for it. But it was so perfect, I had to include it.**

 **Anyways, surprise! Chandra and Morph were roomies back in college! Well, not really.**

 **Got some Morph backstory as well.**

 **No joke, rewrote several parts several times until I was happy. Like, at first, I fell asleep typing. When I woke up and re-read what I'd typed last night. For some reason, Chrono was making out with Enfer?**

 **Yeah. I don't know either.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed as always!**

 **:D**


	27. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty Baby! Woo!**

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

"Take Down!" My head collided with Chrono's, our different colored fires clashing. Our glares met.

"You're pretty strong for someone who probably hasn't fought in over a decade. However, just strong moves won't save you! Dark Pulse!" I felt a wave of pressure collide with my face before I was sent flying out the open door.

I quickly rose to my paws, my mouth heating up. Chrono sprinted out of the building And I lunged towards her. "Fire Fang!" She rolled to the right but I managed to catch her tail in my fiery grip. She yowled in pain before I felt something collide with my eye.

I released her tail and clutched my eye. I suppressed a howl of pain. "Toxic!" I glanced down in time to see the ground beneath me turn into a dark purple, bubbly substance. 'Shit!'

"Flamethrower!" A huge jet of flame leaped fromy mouth and onto the ground, incinerating the purple substance. Chrono looked mildly impressed. Her dripping eyes bore holes in mine as we stared at each other, daring each other to make the next move.

"Extreme Speed!"

"Quick Attack!"

We exchanged places in the blink of an eye. Blood dripped from a small scratch my side and I grunted in pain. 'Damn. She nicked me.'

"Extreme Speed!"

"Quick Attack!"

I swiped my claws at her, but they were easily countered with her own each time we passed. I aimed my next strike at her face and, to my surprise, my claws met her neck, burying them in the skin. But she seemed unfazed. Chrono grabbed my paw, her own claws digging into my skin.

"Yes... I haven't felt like this ever since I killed my parents... You're the best! I will savor every second of this!"

"Flamethrower!" Chrono released me and gripped her face, trying to soothe her new burn mark.

"Gah.. Hah... Hahahahaha! I see!" I could see her eyes from between her claws. Blood from her eyes stained her paws red. "You're fueled by something, aren't you? Something's driving you. Something strong enough to break through my influence."

I said nothing.

"No more talking? Aww. What a shame. I guess that means we're getting serious, huh? Well, that's fine by me." Her right paw burst into purple flames and she raised it up to her face. She touched the fire to her burnt cheek and, suddenly, her whole body burst into purple fire.

"W-What?"

"No more holding back. No more child's play. I suggest you don't hold back anymore. Otherwise, you'll die too quickly." She stepped closer, her whole body engulfed in fire. The only part of her I could see were her red eyes.

"Alright. No holding back. Flare Blitz." Heat exploded from my body, surrounding me in hot orange fire.

"Better make your last few breaths count, puppy! Here I come!"

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

"N-N-No wa...y..."

 _Ooh! What's your name?!_

 _My name... it's Chandra..._

 _That sounds like a girl's name!_

"Snowdrop! Please, get me out of here!"

All of this felt too good to be real. Chandra, the pokemon I'd loved for years, was talking to me. Chandra, the pokemon who I held while he took his last breaths...

 _I love you, Snowdrop... I love you so much..._

"You see. We have something you want. So, will you turn yourself over peacefully?"

 _I love that I know that you'll survive this..._

I gritted my teeth and hung my head. "Listen here, 'Chandra'. I don't who the hell you are. But if you think You can fool me, you can go burn in the fiery pits of Hell!"

I ripped the earpiece out of my ear and crushed it. 00002 looked at the remains, a shocked expression on her face. "Y-You idiot. You'll never see him agai-"

"Quick Attack." I grabbed her neck with one paw and used put my claws against her throat. "Wanna repeat that?" I pressed my claws against her throat. "Never see who again?"

00002 looked down at my paw, a scared look on her face. "T-That Umbreon-"

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are. But let me give you some insight. I LOVED that Umbreon. I held his body as he told me he loved me for the last time. I held him as we shared one last kiss before he left this realm. I held him as he took his last breath." I dug my claws into the flesh of her neck, making her gasp. "He's DEAD. And now, you're trying to use him against me? Is that what you're trying to do?"

"N-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 00002 flinched and tried to break free of my grip which only tightened. "You're not going anywhere! I'll kill you! I'll fucking cut you to pieces! A proper fate for a sick bastard like you!"

 ** _Snowdrop..._**

"I don't care if you're my friend's 'mom'! You don't care for your own son! Therefore, he should have no problem with me killing you! He'd be grateful!"

 _ **Snowdrop, please...**_

"You're really stupid, ya know? Chandra would never beg me to help him. He'd say to not do what you want. That way, I'd be safe. Guess you didn't do your research."

 _ **Please... Don't kill anyone else...**_

"You wanna know what your punishment is?"

 _ **Because of me...**_

"Don't worry. I won't draw this out. I'll make it quick and painful."

"N-No... Don't-"

"Aww, what's wrong? Scared of dying? Well, I was scared of Chandra dying. So we're kind of even. See how this all comes full circle?" I prepared to end her life. "Now, just hold still-"

"Dark Pulse!"

I flew off of her, landing on the edge of the lake. "Heh. Alright. Guess this'll take a while. Okay." I pointed at her, tears falling down my face.

"I'll make you die just like Chandra was left to die; hole in the chest, bleeding out with nobody nearby." I tilted my head, smiling at her. "How would you like that?"

I was aware I'd completely lost my mind. But I didn't care. I was livid.

"Mistress Chrono said to bring you back unharmed if possible." She flexed her claws out. "But I'll use force if necessary. I hope you're more of a challenge than yesterday, Snowdrop."

"So you wanna fight? Good. I was waiting to get my revenge on you."

"Then it'd be rude to deprive you of this opportunity, yes? Dark Pulse." Instead of an outward pulse heading towards me, a pulse going towards her body seemed to draw in energy around us.

The energy culminated into a thin, pulsing aura around her body. "The title of fifth strongest in My line of work isn't given out loosely, ya know."

"I'd hope not. If you didn't put up a fight, I'd be pretty pissed."

"Heh. Pretty cocky."

I shrugged. "Well, I must be cocky for a reason. What do you think that reason is?"

"I think you just think your hot stuff since you're cranky."

"Really? Well then," I held out my paw and, instead of normal claws, long, ice claws sprouted out. "Allow me to shatter those illusions for you!"

* * *

 **...**

 _ **"No... Snowdrop, stop... Don't fight her... Please..."**_

Snowdrop made the first move, lunging forward, baring her fangs. "Ice Fang!" 00002 held up a paw and a Shadow Ball appeared on her palm. Snowdrop's eyes widened and she swiftly ducked under the projectile of shadows.

 ** _"You need to be there for your friends... You'll get hurt... You won't be able to help your friends when they need you most... So please... stop..."_**

"Scratch!" Snowdrop swung her ice claws in a huge arc, aiming for the "Umbreon"'s head. 00002 held up her own paw and caught her claws.

"Crush."

The ice shattered, obviously causing lots of pain for Snowdrop. She hopped backwards, gaining some distance. "Ice Beam!"

"Shadow Ball." The ball of energy formed in front of 00002. She pulled her paw back and slammed it into the attack, sending the ball hurtling towards the beam of ice. It easily pierced through it, hitting the Glaceon who fired it in the face.

 _ **"No... No more... Let me help! I've got to!"**_

 **That's impossible and you know it.**

 _ **"B-But..."**_ I regrettably turned back to the fighting. I reached for Snowdrop with a black paw. But a force stopped my paw just inches away from her cheek.

 _ **"Please... stop... I'm not worth it... You shouldn't be fighting because of me..."**_

 **I know how hard this is. To watch and not be able to do anything. I have to constantly watch my children beaten and killed. But you said you wanted to always watch over her, even if you couldn't intervene.**

 _ **"I... I know that... But still..."**_ I placed a paw on my chest. **_"Each hit she takes... I can feel them..."_**

 **Are you saying you wished you never loved her? Wished you'd never bonded yourself to her like this?**

 _ **"Of course not! She was the best thing that ever happened to me!"**_

 **"Then have faith in your ice princess."** I felt heat on my face and I turned to gawk at him.

 _ **"H-How'd you know that-"**_

He gave me a cheeky wink. **Remember. I am the God of pokemon. I know everything.**

 _ **"Oh... right... I still can't believe THE Arceus keeps me company every now and them."**_

 **Don't belittle yourself. You're still my child. Nothing will change that. Plus, only a few pokemon will take the vow you have. To watch over someone until their death. You're truly something special, Chandra. Besides, it can get pretty lonely pretty fast. I would know.**

I sighed and smiled. _**"Fine. I'll believe in her. I might miss her. But I don't want her joining me up here anytime soon."**_

I felt Arceus' presence leave and I sighed with relief. Even after a year, he still gave me the chills.

I gazed at Snowdrop, who was now bearing cuts on her face and sides. The last and only time I'd taken a break from watching over her because Arceus forced me to, I'd returned to see her getting attacked by a Hyper Beam.

I'd failed as my job as her guardian. But I wouldn't again.

 _ **"Please... Take care of yourself... My ice princess..."**_

* * *

 **00001's P.O.V.**

"Damn. I don't think it worked." I took the earpiece out and changed back from an Umbreon to a Growlithe. I flopped down on the couch and reached for a document I'd been reading on the coffee table.

I flipped it open and began reading.

 _The Growlithe is now in a special testing facility and has been for over a decade. She keeps asking to see her sisters and brother and parents, but, since they're all dead, this seems improbable._

I smirked. "How hilarious. If only they knew-"

I glanced up from the document and, on my coffee table, my earpiece was buzzing. With a groan, I put it in my ear. "Ugh. What's up?"

"Plan A failed."

My eyes widened But I couldn't help but lick my lips. "Does that mean-"

"Yes. In two hours."

"That soon?"

"Yes. Unless there's a problem with that?"

"Oh no. Not at all." I ended the call and set the earpiece down. My heart was racing.

I closed my eyes, feeling my body begin to change into my desired form. "Well, 'Morph'. Better hope you escape soon. Otherwise, you'll be my prey."

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

"It seems... a bit quiet..."

Me and Morph had been walking for a while. We'd managed to make it through two Areas with no pokemon showing up to fight us. Morph was definitely getting better, but I was still worried how he'd fair in a fight.

"Probably not good. They could be preparing a huge attack next."

"That's... not good."

"Damn. There HAS to be some sort of way to travel about faster. I mean, how else would our superiors be able to go to and fro without spending DAYS walking?"

"Well, I doubt we'd be able to use it even if we did find it."

"You're probably right. It's just... infuriating! We're not even half way out! At this rate, it'll be next week before you get out of here!"

"I know." I hung my head. "I know you're right. But there's not much we can do. Our best bet is to defeat that Umbreon and Absol." Morph threw his head back, laughing. "W-What?!"

"Oh, Arceus. That's too funny. US standing a chance against them? Hilarious!"

"Way to be pessimistic."

"I'm not." Morph sighed. "I'm beating realistic. We'd better hope that we DON'T find them. That way we can stand a chance of getting out with all our body parts."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, I wanted to ask you-"

"Hold up." Morph extended his arm to stop me from walking.

"Huh?"

"Someone's coming. But they're alone."

I peeked above his arm, hoping to see who it was.

When I did, I made an audible gasp. 'Why... is one of those here?!'

Morph looked just as shocked as me as a female human sprinted towards us, a scared look on her face.

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

"This is your last chance!" Chrono taunted as she side stepped another of my charges. "Stop resisting and I'll brainwash you quickly."

"Never!" With fire still swirling around my body, I sprinted for Chrono, this time colliding with her outstretched paw. "Wha-"

"You don't get it, do you?" Before I could ask what she meant, a Shadow Ball formed right against my face and exploded, sending me through the air for a few feet. I landed roughly, grunting with pain as I stood up again. It hurt like hell but I wouldn't show it. "You don't stand a chance. You might have murdered just like me, but you're rusty. You think the way you ended your family will work on me. Well, it won't."

Every time she mentioned my family, I felt another crack form on my heart.

"This is just a pointless struggle. All you're doing is prolonging the inevitable. You're much better off-"

"Like I give a damn!" The fire blazed higher around me. "I'd rather die fighting for my friends than lie down and die quickly!"

"Hmm. Okay." She stepped backwards and held out a paw. "I suggest you block this. Dodging won't work." A million thoughts raced through my mind as I saw a tiny black ball form on her palm. 'Damn. This is bad.'

'I can't let her use that attack, whatever it is!' Then, the stupidest idea formed in my mind. So stupid, in fact, that it might catch Chrono by surprise.

"Extreme Speed!"

I slammed my left paw into Chrono's crushing her attack between us. Her eyes widened and I felt my paw warm up. "What are you-"

"Sorry. But I've got a few things to do before I die."

"Fool! We'll both die here!" Suddenly, our is joined paws were swallowed up in a big, black substance And our fires disappeared. I tried to rip my paw away, but it was stuck in this substance. It wasn't sticky. It was more... solid. "Aww, what's wrong? Can't get free? Well, that's fine. Soon, this substance will spread throughout entire bodies before melting us down to ash."

"W-What?!"

"What happened to that smug look from before?"

"B-But you'll kill yourself!" I tried to reason with her.

"Maybe. But you did this. Feel proud. You ended this Umbreon's killing streak."

I stared at our conjoined paws and, sure enough, the black substance began slowly creeping up her own leg. "You... You're insane..."

"Thank you. Too bad you'll die without seeing your precious Psyko again."

"Why... Why sacrifice yourself to kill me?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. This isn't fault. This is yours."

"Mine?"

"You smashing my attack caused this. And now, we'll both die. And neither of us can stop this now."

'No... I won't die here... I won't!'

'Psyko. I'm coming for you!'

"That's what you think!" I unsheathed my claws and raised them up high before swinging them down as hard as I could...

Chopping off my paw.

Chrono gaped at me while I stumbled backwards, howling in pain. I fell on the ground, holding back tears. I grasped my bleeding leg, forcing my mouth shut

"Heh... Hahahahaha!" Chrono laughed loudly, looking down at me. "You're crazy! I love it! ...Huh?" She glanced down at her paw and gasped. I barely saw her through my tears but I could see the black substance rapidly spreading across her body. "What the-"

'Now's my chance!'

The pain made running impossible, much less walk, but I managed to get around Chrono by crawling, who was cursing loudly, and into the warehouse.

Soon, I heard her go quiet after one more loud screech and I took a shaky breath. 'She's dead...' I desperately tried to keep my mind from drifting to what might've happened to her.

I gazed down at my leg and braced myself for a rather gruesome scene; blood pooling around me, excruciating pain, bones visible.

But instead, my paw was there... But completely black. "What the..." Was this that black substance Chrono died to? If so, why had it made a new paw for me instead of melting me like Chrono?

'No. Now's not the time. However this happened I'll question later. But now, I need to go for Psyko.'

I put weight on my new paw and was suprised to find out that it felt exactly like my normal paws. I walked around the warehouse, soon finding a hole which led to a staircase.

I stared down the deep, spiral staircase which had no bottom in sight. Screams echoed across the walls all the way up here.

"Here we go."

I slowly placed a paw on the first step, beginning my decent into Hell.

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I dragged myself out of the lake, feeling my wet fur dragging me down. 00002 had knocked me backwards and into the lake.

"I have to admit... You put a good fight." I glared at her. She bore scratch marks on her face and body just like me. But she still wore that cocky smirk.

"Why of course I am." She shrugged, as if to say "What else did you expect?". "But I am getting bored. So I'll end this quickly for you."

"Yeah right!"

"Fine. Brace yourself!" A small white ball formed in her mouth and she pulled her head back. "Hyper B-"

"Stand down." Her eyes shot open and she spun around. The voice had come from the trees. I could just barely make out a bit of white fur.

"S-Sir!" 00002 knelt with her head bowed. "Why are you here? I thought I was supposed to take her..."

"We speeding up our plan. Chrono's earpiece was destroyed somehow and now I can't reach her. So we don't know her position. She's most likely fighting that Growlithe." 'Enfer!' "Therefore, I've come to finish up for you so we can move on to the next part of our plan." I could feel his eyes on me, even though I couldn't see them. "And, by the looks of this, you've made it rather easy."

"Of course, sir."

"Stand aside."

"Yes sir." 00002 stood and walked several feet away.

"Hey!" I yelled, angry. "Where are you going?! I still have to-"

"I'll be your opponent."

I looked back at the forrest and my blood went cold.

Standing on the edge of the forrest, with a black necklace around his neck, was an Absol. His eyes spoke more words than he could've spoken out loud. The small turn up on his lips showed his confidence. But he wasn't overly confident. Just confident enough to make you think twice before fighting him.

This was him. The one Miragem had warned us not to fight.

He closed his eyes and laughed softly. "Ah. You're shocked, aren't you? Bet you didn't expect me of all pokemon to show up, huh?" Words seemed to fail me as I glared daggers at him. "You know, if you want to blame anyone, blame that Espeon."

'Miragem? What does he-'

"If he hadn't been greedy, he wouldn't have met you. Then, you wouldn't have to suffer..." He opened his eyes and his smile turned into a grimace. "Like you're about to."

Miragem's words not even an hour ago rang through my head. I took a step back. Unlike when I was fighting 00002, I actually felt...

Scared.

"Oh, how rude of me. I know your name. But you don't know mine." He put a paw on his fluffy, white mane and inclined his head. "I won't grace you with my actual name, but I know what you can call me. I think it's much more fitting."

"W-What-"

He looked at me dead in the eyes. "Call me 'The Executioner.'"

In the blink of an eye, he vanished from my sight and I heard paws stepping on sand. Before I could turn more than an inch, I felt a hard force on my head and I fell forward.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Morph's P.O.V.**

'Who the hell is that?' I squinted and I made out some of her features. Her black hair was long, going down to her hips. It looked messy and tangled, like she'd been in some sort of fight. She looked like someone who'd work here. She donned a white lab coat and held a clipboard which was only holding a few papers.

I held up an arm when she got close enough. "Who are you?"

"You two... You two are the ones those monsters are after, right?" I blinked.

"You... understand me?"

"Yeah. Long story. Anyways, I used to work here. I worked with the pokemon who run this place. I went away for over a decade and, when I come back... all this has happened. And I really hate what has happened to the place. Those monsters... I don't want anymore of them to be made. So I'm here to help you."

I narrowed my eyes. 'This is very suspicious...' "Help us how?"

"I know a shortcut. It'll take you right to Area Forty-Five. I used to use it years when I worked here. Now, hurry! Follow me! A whole army of them is coming this way!" Before either of us could make a response, she sprinted down a corridor to the right.

I glanced back at Psyko, who seemed just as confused as me. "I guess we have no choice, huh?"

"Guess not. It could be our only way out of here. Now let's go."

I watched as Psyko disappeared around the corner and I sighed. "She's gotta learn soon that not everyone can be trusted. This very well could be a trap."

"Morph! Hurry!"

"Alright, fine. I'm coming. But if we get our heads cut open, I'm blaming you!"

* * *

"That is the most ridiculous thing ever." I stared as the scientist punched in buttons made of wall panels... Yeah. I know. It's stupid.

"Yeah. It's pretty crazy. I think it was inspired by some horror video game that is way too overrated. Anyways, here we go." The wall made a click sound and the panels slid to the side, leaving just a big enough hole for us to squeeze through. "Come on." She threw herself through the hole. 'This seems too convenient... Almost like it was planned...'

"Come on, Morph." Psyko ducked into the passage and I, with a bit of reluctance, followed.

In this passage behind the wall panels, the walls were much more tightly packed. And they were an ugly gray color. It was dimly lit with tiny red lights lining the walls. 'Now this is way too suspicious.'

My eyes widened at the sound of pawsteps. We all turned and saw in the distance a swarm of pokemon, all who were different colors than their normal color. They all bore a Gold tag.

"Damn. They know about this path?" The scientist looked at us and pointed down the hall. "There's a device at the end of this hall. Stand on it and it'll transport you to Area Forty-Five. Now hurry!" 'Even more suspicious!'

Psyko finally spoke up. "But what about you?" 'We leave her! Or kill her!'

"I can't outrun them again. They know I quit and were ordered to kill me too since I 'knew too much'. And I'm no pokemon. You two just get out of here." She pulled a handgun out of her coat pocket. She cocked it and pointed it at the pokemon. "I'll try and buy you some time at least. Now go!"

With one last grateful look at the mysterious human, I Psyko's arm sprinted down the corridor.

* * *

 **00001's P.O.V.**

I tossed the gun aside and morphed back into my Growlithe form. All the other pokemon disappeared in an instant. "Simple illusions... Maybe they're going crazy. Crazy enough to believe my lies. Now." I licked my lips.

"Teleport. Area Forty-Six."

* * *

 **Chrono's P.O.V.**

"Heh..." I felt the black substance drip off my body, making an odd, sloshing sound.

I rose to my paws and flexed my legs. "Ow. That actually hurt." I looked down at a pool of my blood and gazed at my reflection.

The left half of my face was permanently covered in that black substance. It wasn't coming off. The only part on the left side of my face was my eye.

I'd seen Enfer run inside the warehouse an hour ago or so. Just before that substance had covered up my face. Why it didn't melt me in the first place. It should have, but...

"Her cutting her own paw off was unexpected. And my earpiece was disintegrated but not my body is unexpected. Too many things we didn't expect to happen."

I smiled. "Good. I like a bit of random. Let's see what you can do on my home turf, puppy."

* * *

 **Jeez. Doing this chapter while also working on another project is tiring.**

 **But that project is a secret... for now.**

 **Anyways, this fight is obviously nearing the climax. Are you hyped?!**

 **Of course, there's still the main, long awaited fights.**

 **Morph & Psyko VS "00001"**

 **Enfer VS Chrono Round 2**

 **Snowdrop VS "Mother" Round 2**

 **Miragem VS "00003"**

 **And, the most important battle yet:**

 **Miragem & Snowdrop VS "The Executioner"**

 **The Finale is nearing!**

 **Be prepared!**

 **:D**

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **And, the most important battle that will ever happen in this series...**_

 _ **The fight for Snowdrop...**_

 ** _Miragem VS Chandra_**


	28. Chapter 21

**Morph's P.O.V.**

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I."

"No. I mean that human. She was obviously lying. But about what I'm not sure. And where did she come from? How did she get past all those pokemon? Who is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it feels like we're walking into a trap. Right when we were talking about a fast way out, She shows up and tells us this'll get us close to the exit. Too many coincidences lead to suspicion."

"I guess..."

"No. This is definitely a trap." I gestured in front of us.

Before us was a bare wall. No passage. No machine. Nothing.

"What the-"

"Psyko. Duck."

"Huh?"

"I said duck!" Without waiting to see if she did it, I swung my arm, nearly missing her head, and aimed a Shadow Ball behind us. When I saw what was behind us, I gasped. "Oh shit."

Psyko spun around as well. Standing a few feet away were a dozen pokemon. Eleven of them, all of which were identical purple Mightyena, bore a Gold tag. And leading them, was a familiar face.

"Nightmare...?"

The black Arcanine leading the pack smirked at us. "Hello again, Morph."

"How are you alive?!"

"Oh, don't act suprised. What you fought was a concentration of my powers. A physical nightmare. I gave it a significant amount of my own power. I communicated with others through it. It was so real, my fake was actually tested on and became a Silver. It even acted on its own at times. But when you "killed" it, the power went right back to me."

He extended his paw and, just above the paw, was a tag. A Platinum tag. "No way... You're a Platinum?!"

"What is a Platinum?" Nightmare eyed Psyko, who'd spoken up.

"Oh. You're alive. Did you enjoy that nightmare I gave you? Was it fun?" Psyko glared at him.

"You... You gave me that nightmare...?"

"Yep. I'd love to ask what happened, but I can't do that. And, to answer your question, a Platinum is a rank above a Gold. It's given to the strongest experiments. The ones who have mastered their abilities. Like me." He did an overly dramatic bow. "Experiment 00004, at your service."

'Shit... Shit shit shit shit shit!'

"So why are you here? To kill us?"

"Oh, I wish. But no." A ball of shadow formed in between us. "I'm here to take you to my Master. And not that Absol."

"Then who?! Who do you work for?!"

"You'll see soon. Now," He slammed his paw into the ball of shadows and his paw became engulfed in it. "Let me show you why a Silver will never compare to a Platinum! Let me crush every last hope you have of getting out of here! Mightyenas. Step forward."

Me and Psyko backed up as the Mightyena stood between us and Nightmare. "Get ready." I whispered. She nodded.

"Let me show you the power of a Platinum, you puny Silver!" Instead of attacking us, Nightmare swung his fiery claw at the Mightyena. As the fire touched each one, they vanished, leaving behind small purple orbs in the air. Our eyes widened. "And that was no illusion."

"W... What did you-"

"Impressed? Scared? Both? Well, it doesn't matter to me. I'll be taking you with me."

"Not if I can help it." I stepped forward and Psyko grabbed my arm.

"Are you good enough to fight?"

"I'll be fine. You just be ready to back me up." She nodded and Nightmare smiled.

"Ah, that's no fun. A two versus one? Seems a bit unfair. Only you two against me? That's slightly boring." He took a step forward. "I want to fight more. Oh well."

"You're bluffing. You couldn't beat anymore then us! We've beat countless of ''Gold'!" 'Psyko. Shut up and maybe we'll live!'

"I'll give you three seconds to prepare yourself." Nightmare said, ignoring Psyko's outburst. I glanced at her over my shoulder.

"Psyko..."

"One..."

"Yeah?"

"Two..."

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"Three." I looked back at Nightmare. "Time's up."

He took a step closer before his whole body turned black. Suddenly, his body melted into the floor. "W-What the-"

"Heh heh heh..." Nightmare's voice echoed throughout the room, sending chills down my spine.

"Morph! Look!" I spun around and saw that the wall behind us was completely black. The darkness was spreading across the ceiling, floor and side walls rapidly. "What is that?!"

"I have no idea..." The shadow covered the metal for another few meters before rising from the ground, forming a wall of shadows.

"Heh heh heh... Don't you see? I control the darkness. I can maneuver through the shadows. And if there's no darkness, I'll make some. Darkness that can vanquish even the brightest light..."

"What do you want?!"

My eye focused on something behind Psyko; two purple eyes. "Psyko! Move!" I grabbed her arm and threw her behind me. Literally.

"Morph?! What are you-"

That was all I heard before a claw shot out from the darkness and stabbed into my right shoulder. "Oh?" I gritted my teeth, forcing myself not to scream out.

"Morph!"

Shadows from the floor rose up and wrapped around my legs, restricting my movements. More came out of the walls and forced arms out. The sound of Nightmare humming happily filled my ears. "Hmmhmhmhmhmm..."

"Morph! Hold on! I'll-"

"Nope."

"Aah! Let go of me!" As soon as I tried to look behind me, the shadow claw in my shoulder twisted violently to the right, forcing a grunt of pain out of me. "Morph!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Nightmare's face appeared in the wall I was facing. "I OWN the darkness. And you're on My turf now."

"But, sadly, I can't kill you now. That's my boss' job." He smiled at me. "But I can make your send off painful."

Before I could make any more remarks, the shadows covered my body head to toe, swallowing me whole.

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

"What the hell..." I glanced around, trying to identify the source of the screaming. They echoed off all the walls, making the mold together. I could only make out a few words like; "Help!", "Save me!", "Stop!", "It hurts!", and, worst of all, "I want my Daddy!"

I shuddered and forced myself to walk forward. "No! Get away from me!" I looked to the right. Towards the scream. I tore my eyes away. 'I'm not a hero... I'm a selfish pokemon who's desperately clinging to someone she doesn't deserve... I can't help them... I'm here for Psyko... Nobody else...'

"Yeah right." I murmured to myself. "I just don't want to help anyone else. Because I'm a monster. A murderer. The first fight I end up getting into in over a decade is a fight to the death. Even if they were also a murderer, it makes me no better than she was. I'm the worst."

"Oh? You aren't one of us?" I looked over my shoulder and my eyes met with the eyes of a purple pokemon. A purple pokemon who matched the description Miragem had given to me of the pokemon who'd taken Psyko away from me. "Who are you?"

A wave of pure rage washed over me, overwhelming my mind. "You... You're the one who kidnapped Psyko, aren't you...?"

"Hmm? Yeah. That was me. But who are you? You don't possess a tag. And no outsider is dumb enough to enter here alone."

'Alright... Calm down... I know I can't beat him... So I'll lie to him...' "Ah, right. My name is Enfer. Chrono saw potential in me since I'd killed my whole family-" 'Damn it...' "a-and... here I am."

"Ah. I see. Odd time for new recruits, but I guess I can see why she did it." He took a step closer, looking deep into my eyes. "Well, if Chrono approves, then so do I. That also means you won't have to go through the tests. Good for You. I am known around here as "00003". The third strongest experiment here. I'd love to get your strength sometime. If you're strong enough to get Chrono's approval, I might have some competition." He smiled at me. Almost like he hadn't just stolen a loved one away from her friends.

'Gotta keep up My bravado. I could get some useful info out of him. Info that could help me find Paulo.' "Sure. And, since I'm new around here, could you show me around? Chrono told me that this place was pretty large."

"Large? More like colossal. Sure. I'll show you some of the places you'll need to know about if you'll be working with us. Like the secret passages, transporters, and the lounge area." He walked around me and glanced back at me. "Follow me."

I nodded and walked behind him. 'Maybe I can use those secret passages to find Psyko faster and get us out of here!'

'And then, I'll kill "00003".'

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

I stared in shock as Morph's body was completely enveloped in shadows, like a cocoon. Then, he was sucked into the black wall, becoming one with it. "W...Wha..."

"Don't worry. I didn't kill him." I turned around, towards the sound of the voice, and saw nobody. "I just... misplaced him."

"Bastard..." I struggled to break free of my leg restraints. I even fired a Shadow Ball at them. But it didn't even leave a mark.

"Save your energy. Those aren't coming off." Nightmare materialized before me, rising out of the shadows. "And you'll need if for what you're about to come up against."

"Who?"

"...You'll see. Now, hold still and I'll do this quickly." He extended a paw and shadows began rising up my legs.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

"You're obviously not brainwashed like the others. And you've been experimented on as well. You were probably taken away from your family, weren't you?" His gaze sharpened and he glared at me.

"What are you-"

"Morph told me what happened with you and what you said. About your daughter."

"I was lying!" He spat at me. "I don't have a-"

"You don't have to lie." My words seemed to have an effect on him. "It's okay to care for your family. I cared for mine."

"Shut up..."

"Don't you want to see them again?"

His eyes flashed brightly. "Shut up."

"Don't you care-"

"Shut up!" He put his claws up against my neck. "I'm called the Living Nightmare for more than one reason! Because I lived through one! So just shut up!" I could feel eyes on me all around the room. Almost like the walls had eyes.

"No, I won't!" My therapist instincts kicked in. "Everyone has somebody they care about! Someone they want to protect! That includes you! So don't act like you don't care about anyone!"

"Do you think think that I have a choice?! I have to do this! Otherwise, **she'll** kill everyone!"

"Who?!"

"My daughter..." He closed his eyes. "If I don't submit to their will, they will release her. And then, countless lives will be lost." He looked back at me with genuine sadness in his eyes. "Isn't the loss of a few lives better than all the pokemon in the region?"

"This isn't just a few lives being lost in here! They might not be dead, but they wish they were! They were normal pokemon with normal lives!"

"I know... I know better than most..." His gaze moved away from me and to the ground. "When I'd heard my daughter had been taken here and had been experimented on, I wanted to die. I thought it was my fault. So, I submitted myself to experiments, hoping to see her again as well as punish myself. When the experiments were done, I became a Platinum. I finally met with my daughter again. And you know what she said to me, after not seeing each other for a year? She said, 'Good to have you on our side.' To me! Her own father!" Nightmare paused, taking a shaky breath. "She's a monster. And she's stronger than me. So I don't really have a choice. In a way, I'm the door keeping her locked down here. They need me for my powers. And if I don't do what they say, the 'door' is broken down. The effects would be... catastrophic. Rivers would flow red. Streets would be stained with the blood of the innocents. And, at the center of it all, would be my daughter."

"So, do you see? I have to do this."

"Wait! Who's your daughter?!"

"... My boss."

As fast as I could blink, I was swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V.**

"Is she properly restrained?"

"Yes."

"Good." I pushed past 00002 and put a paw on the door that led to my bedroom. "I'll pay her a visit."

"I shall stand guard, sir."

I pushed open the door and slammed it shut behind me. This woke the sleeping Glaceon on my bed, who was lying on her side. Around her neck and ankles were white collars and bracelets, all of which were attached to each other with a white chord.

"...Huh?"

I walked over to the bed and gripped her neck roughly, making her look towards me. The moment our eyes met, her look changed to a glare. "Rise and shine, Snowdrop."

"You..."

"Yes, me." I released my grip on her throat and gestured around my room. "Welcome to my temporary home!" She didn't even bother to look around. She just kept her glare on me. "How rude." I muttered under my breath.

"Ice Beam!" She opened her mouth and, instead of a light blue beam firing at me, she just coughed roughly, a drop of blood ending up on my floor. "W-What?!"

"Don't fret, sweetheart. Those restraints on you aren't just for movement. They completely cut off any energy you send to your paws and mouth. So, no attacks for you! Sorry."

"You... What do you want with me and my friends?" I lifted my head slightly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ah. You're asking questions. But not the correct one. Try again."

She took a deep breath. "What do you want with me?"

"You? You're not who I'm after. I'm just using you to get to my true target."

"Who's your target?"

"Well, I told you that earlier. Remember? By that lake?"

She said nothing for a minute. "...Miragem...?"

"Bingo! A winner is you!" She looked... not amused to say the least.

"What do you want with him?!" She spat at me. "What did he do?! He's been through enough, hasn't he?!"

I widened my eyes. "So he told you about his past?"

"He told me... enough."

"Then I doubt you know the full story." I walked over to my dresser. "Like, did he tell you that for twelve years he was raped and used as a sex toy?" I looked over my shoulder. Her mouth was agape and her eyes wide. "I'm guessing that's a no?"

"W... What did you say...?"

"Hmm... Did he also mention that he was experimented on?"

"What?"

"Or that-" I put a paw to my mouth. "Oh, goodness. I almost said too much. That wouldn't have been fun."

"You're lying! He's my friend! He would've told me-"

"If you were raped, tortured, experimented on, as well as a few other things," I frowned. "would you tell him?"

She flinched. "W-Well... T-This and that are completely different!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my necklace. I lifted it over my head, pulling the gem out of my white mane. I held it towards her and she let out a gasp. "I... Is that...?"

My eyes widened and I looked at the door.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat and maybe even do some more things but I am quite busy. So, I shall bid you adieu." I bowed gracefully before leaving the room.

"How did it go, sir?"

"You sensed it too, didn't you?"

"Sense what, sir?"

I sighed and patted 00002 on the head. "Never mind. Maybe I'm going insane. Anyways, go check on Chrono."

"Yes sir." The black pokemon sprinted down the stairs and I calmly walked down. I shoved the door open and gripped my necklace.

"No. I'm not insane... Who the hell was that Umbreon behind her?"

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

"Ugh... Not again..." I met the gaze of myself once again. "So. Is this a dream?" His sharpened gaze passed over me as he began pacing back and forth in the open field.

"Not really. More like, your mind's activity was forcefully shut down. And it'll stay that way for a while. And that's bad."

"What does that mean?"

"That means," He gestured around us. "This is as close to the real world you'll get in probably a few hours." It took a few moments before those words sunk in.

And when they did, I snapped.

"What?! So I'm stuck unconscious?! Are you kidding me?! How is that possible?!" He looked up at me and shook his head.

"It'd take too long to explain. But that's not the worst news. I can't use my abilities to control your body." A see through wall appeared in front of us. "Like this. I'm getting blocked out."

I stomped the ground. "So we're stuck like this?!"

"Pretty much."

"How can you be so calm?!"

"Well, one of us has to." I flopped down on the grass and buried my face in my paws.

"This is the worst thing that could happen!" I felt a paw on my back. I didn't even bother looking. I knew who it was-

"Rise, Miragem."

"Guah! Who are you?!" I quickly rolled over and, standing only a few centimeters away, was an Umbreon. His face was way too close to mine. So close that I could feel his cold breath on my face. My subconscious was pointing at him accusingly. He actually looked... scared. "I didn't create you! How are you in this place!

I inched away from the Umbreon. His eyes seemed to hold wisdom beneath them and he seemed innocent enough but, judging by my subconscious' reaction, he wasn't supposed to be here. "You're an enemy! I know it! I don't know how but you're trying to break his mind!" We both unsheathed our claws and I stood, getting in a fighting stance. "We won't let you escape!"

He didn't seem fazed by our intimidation. Instead, he slowly bowed his head towards me. "Miragem. I am in need of your assistance."

I looked at the other Espeon, who looked just as shocked as me. "Huh?"

His head quickly jerked up and he looked past my subconscious, who was staring at him, confusion and anger on bis face. "Dang. Arceus said coming here could have dire consequences. I guess a Guardian Angel leaving his post would make things would make things worse in the mortal world." I followed his gaze and swallowed a lump in my throat.

The world around us was slowly deteriorating. Chunks of grass were ripped off of the ground, tossed into the wind, and scattered into billions of tiny pieces. "Okay... What the hell is going on?!" I yelled at the other Espeon.

"Like I would know! This shouldn't be happening!" He ran towards me and gripped my paw. "We gotta get out of here! Otherwise, we'll both-"

"Grovel! Banish in the name of Arceus!"

Before either of us could react, that Umbreon extended his paw. A huge explosion of air threatened to blow my smaller figure away. My ears popped and I clung onto the dirt, praying that it didn't suddenly fly out from under me.

As soon as it began, it was over. I looked up to see that... everything was back to normal?

With help of my subconscious, I managed to get back to my paws. "What the hell is he? He just said something about Arceus and then, poof! Whatever was corrupting this 'dream' was gone. And now, the barrier blocking me is gone but I still can't take over..."

"I don't know... Well, we might as well ask, right?"

"No, wait-"

I stepped forward. "Who are you? And why are you asking for my help?"

The Umbreon looked back at me. "I can tell you're in an immobile state at the moment. I can help you get back into action."

"Really? I think that that's unlikely." The other Espeon eyed the Umbreon. "Even my powers are useless. I can't take over."

"Then, perhaps allow me to explain." He bowed his head once again and, this time, I saw something on the back of his neck; a tiny, white scar in the shape of a raindrop. And, at the center of the raindrop, was a snowflake.

"I am a Guardian Pokemon. A pokemon who vowed to always watch over another pokemon at their death. Now, the pokemon I'm guarding is at risk of dying. And I don't want her joining me anytime soon. Therefore, I need to help her live." He looked up at My subconscious. "This Espeon here is the reason why I chose you."

"What do you mean?"

"This is proof that you can be a host for possession."

"Possession? What's that?"

"He means He wants to take control of your body."

"Oh, Arceus, no. Nothing like that. But, as both of you are blocked out of the mortal world at the moment, if I enter your mind, I can take you back across. But, until I have determined that my princess - uh pokemon I watching over is safe, you'll have me in your mind. I can communicate with you and through you if need be."

"How do we know we can trust you."

"Let's just say that... we both want to save the same pokemon."

I mulled it over in my head. If what he was saying was true, then I HAD to take his offer. It would be better than lying immobile for hours.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Miragem!" I looked over at the Espeon. "Are you sure? It could put way too much stress on your mind. You might not recover for days!"

"I - No. We have no choice. We have to do something. Anything would be better than nothing." He seemed a bit hesitant but he nodded.

"Fine. You're right. But cherish that feeling. It won't come often." He smirked before turning to the Umbreon. "Alright, mister Guardian Angel. I guess we'll be roomies in his mind for a while."

"So you agree? Good." He approached me and touched his paw to my forehead, covering my gem. Then, he touched the middle of the ring on his forehead.

In a single, excruciating moment, the Umbreon vanished and I felt a huge weight on my mind. "Shit... That hurt..."

 **No time for playing around.**

Next, my subconscious disappeared as well.

 _I agree. Let's get out of here. But wow. It feels really cramped in here._

I could hear both of their voices in my head at once. 'This is going to get difficult when we try to have a conversation.'

 **I Agree.**

 _Yeah. It probably will be._

"Ugh. Let's just wake up now. Please."

 _Alright. Mister Angel? Would you do the honors?_

 **Gladly. Brace yourself.**

* * *

 **...**

 **'What the hell am I doing? This is the stupidest, most idiotic thing I could've done... Entering the mortal world again...'**

 _Hey, mister Guardian Angel. I've got some questions for you._

 **Well, I guess I do owe you some answers.**

 _You bet you do. When we first escaped and we were rescued by Snowdrop, I sensed another presence. Of course, I'm forbidden from telling myself about it._

 _So, what the fuck do you think you're doing, Snowdrop's Guardian?_

 **Heh... What choice do I have?**

 _Do you know what the consequences are?!_

 **No. Nobody does. Because I'm the first idiot to do it. Besides, I was going insane watching from above while doing nothing.**

 _...You could be erased from existence._

 **I'm taking the same risk you take whenever you take control of this poor pokemon's body.**

 _Fair enough._

 **Plus, if I get erased from existence by doing this, I think I'll have done my duty as Guardian Angel.**

 _Heh. Alright. Have it your way. But you ain't staying in here forever._

 **I won't. Just... Don't tell him that I am Snowdrop's guardian. After all this blows over and I leave this realm to meet an unknowable fate, I wanna talk to him.**

 _Okay. Just don't get in the way, Chandra._

 **Trust me. I won't, Mira.**

* * *

 **I cannot tell you how many times I rewrote Chandra's entrance.**

 **I will answer one thing; Miragem getting knocked out was due to T.O.Y.0.1.**

 **Also, I hinted at something about my secret project in the last part of the chapter. Did you catch it?**

 **ALSO, there will be answers for what is exactly going On with Chandra. Like how he was able to do what he does.**

 **And it's not because he's OP.**

 **:P**

 **I'll just say... Actions have consequences...**


	29. Chapter 22

**Arceus Above...**

 **My schedule is TERRIBLE!**

 **I DIDN'T TYPE ANY OF THIS FOR OVER A WEEK! PLEASE DON'T CRUCIFY ME!**

 **I'm sowwy...**

 **My brain needed a break.**

 **Also, this chapter is WAAAY shorter than the others. I did this because I didn't want too much of the other character's P.O.V.s interfering with Miragem.**

 **Also also, this chapter is "setting up" the next chapter, which will be epic and will be uploaded MUCH sooner and will be longer than this one.**

 **I swear.**

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and, sure enough, I was back in Snowdrop's bed.

I wasted no time in sprinting down the stairs. Something crunched under my paws as I ran for the door. I looked down and beneath me was the note I'd left for myself. But now, there was a small note stabbed in the paper.

"Damn it. Why now?"

 **She's in trouble. We must hurry.**

 _I agree. We won't let that bastard get what he wants._

"Like I don't know that already. So, mister Angel. Where is she?"

 **She is in that Absol's house. I can give you directions.**

I tasted blood in my mouth and I realized I was biting my lip hard enough to draw blood. "I think I have a good idea where he is." I tossed the paper to the floor and ran though the door.

The usually vibrant green trees and calm wind was now foreboding and creepy. I tried to keep my mind away from the worst scenarios but they stayed at the front of my mind. My subconscious and Chandra seemed to be having a conversation but I was too focused on other things

'Why did you leave?! Didn't I emphasize how important it was for you not to get hurt?!'

* * *

 **...**

 **He sure is interesting.**

 _Ya got that right. Even though he doesn't realize that-_

 **Shhh. He can hear us.**

 _Nah. His mind is on other things._

 **Ah. I see.**

 _You seem rather calm considering the situation Snowdrop's in._

 **Well, I can't very well lose my head at a time like this. That would be bad for all of us.**

 _I guess you're right._

 **So. How about you fill me in on what this Absol can do. I've only viewed Snowdrop's life so my knowledge is limited to hers.**

 _Well, he can basically mind control our host here._

 **...That's not good. So why don't you explain to me how we can stop it?**

 _That's cute._

 ** _Excuse me?!_**

 _We can't stop it. HE can. But we can't._

 **So we have to let HIM do it? With all due respect, I don't see that happening.**

 _Have faith. Ba-dum-ching._

 **...**

 _Well, there's one way. But I hope I won't have to do it..._ _Anyways, we've got some downtime. How about I explain to you how he can control us? Who knows? Maybe a messenger of God has a few ideas._

 **Hmm. By all means, go ahead.**

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

00003 wasn't lying. This place was bigger than I ever expected. With all the walls looking the exact same, I don't see how anyone could walk through this place without getting lost.

The more and more 00003 showed me, the more hope I lost in ever finding Psyko in this labyrinth.

"And this is the monitor room. It has, well, monitors. Fiftyfive in total. One for each Area. All of which can change to view the cameras in said Area and the other five monitoring special rooms." He opened the door and gestured inside. "Come on in." Seeing no other choice, I walked into the 'monitor room'.

Sure enough, huge monitors lined the walls with buttons on the side, each showing something different. Some showed a room. Others showed some hallways. All the walls were the same, boring, white color. Most of the monitors had a number on the top of it.

"You see-" He cut off and shoved me out of the way. He ran over to an unmarked monitor, staring at it with wide eyes. "No way..." He slammed his paw on the screen. "Damn it."

"Hmm?" I tried to look around him to see the monitor but all I saw was what looked like an alleyway.

"Enfer. Stay here and watch this monitor. You can change the cameras on this one by pressing this button. I need you to find the intruder on the camera and watch." He walked past me. 'Intruder? Who could it be?'

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll 'escort' him out. Teleport." With that, he vanished in a blur out of the room. I did as I was told and flipped through several cameras. All of them were of an empty alleyway.

But the last one showed a street lined with desolate homes. I quickly recognized this as the street I took to get here.

And, standing in the middle of the road, was an Espeon. From the camera's angle, I could see the left side of his face. I gawked at what I saw.

His left eye was an eye of an Umbreon.

The longer I looked at it, the more I felt like it was Chrono's eye staring back at me. 'No... She's dead...' I lifted my black paw and shook my head. 'Ugh. No. I shouldn't feel bad. I need to focus on doing my part of the plan.'

I gritted my teeth and quickly scanned over all the monitors. Maybe, just maybe, I could find Psyko-

An unimaginable amount of happiness formed in my stomach. On the monitor labeled '45', there was a Meowstic. A Mewostic I could never mistake for anyone else.

AREA 45.

I stomped down my joy. She wasn't saved yet. But she was okay now. She had somehow made it all the way to Area 45.

I spun around and marched out of the room, pure determination on my face. 'With 00003 busy, I can use those secret passages he showed me.'

'She's so close now. I'm not losing her again.'

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

Shadows.

I could feel them, crawling under my fur and my skin. Wrapping themselves around my every bone. I could taste them as they slithered across the inside of my mouth. I could feel them wriggling in my gut. I could feel them invading my brain and other organs. Pulling at my tendons. Swimming inside of my sockets.

I turned my head to the right and with a very ugly sound, vomitted everywhere. I cracked an eye open to stare at the mess.

It was all black.

I could feel the Shadows release their grip on me and I proceeded to vomit until my gut hurt. The vomit session was worse than that one time I accidentally fell face first onto a Muk.

I could feel my strength slowly returning. I pushed myself up out of my vomit and stood up, leaning on a wall. 'What the hell happened? There was that Arcanine and then...'

Morph!

My eyes snapped open and I quickly looked around the area, searching for the Gardevoir. My eyes quickly fell on the unconscious form of the Gardevoir. Stepping around my vomit, I ran to his side, dropping down next to him. "Morph! Wake up!"

Uneasiness pricked my mind as looked to over to his shoulder where Nightmare had stabbed him. But there was no wound to be seen. "Huh?" I hesitantly poked his shoulder. Sure enough, he didn't react in pain. Could it have been an illusion created by Nightmare?

That black Arcanine's words still made me feel uneasy. Who was his daughter? Was she really as strong as he had said? And if so, why wouldn't she just break out by herself? And what did they need Nightmare for anyways?

'Shut up brain!' I touched Morph's head and sent a small psychic pulse into his brain. His eyes began to twitch slightly and I sighed with relief. "Thank Arceus that worked. I'm not in the mood to carry you."

* * *

Soon, Morph had woken up. I'd filled him in on everything that happened, including what Nightmare had said about his daughter.

He looked physically ill but I didn't push him. He was obviously shaken up by more than he was letting on.

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

"I never thought we'd have to come back here..."

 _You're not the only one._

Before us was a street I recognized too well. "Chandra. You'll need to give me directions from here on."

 **Bad news.**

 _What now?!_

 **Pokemon. Coming this way.**

"Wait, what?!"

 **Nope. He's here.**

I watched as a figure stepped around the bend in the road. I instantly recognized who it was.

It was that bastard who stabbed Snowdrop.

 _Ah... Damn..._

I glared at the purple pokemon as he marched down the desolate street. I heard the two voices in my head yelling at me not to lose control. "You... You..."

"Miragem. I'm suprised that YOU would wish to return here."

But that fucking cocky, arrogant voice snapped my restraint.

"Alright, you bastard! I'm not here to talk! I'm getting through here even if I have to carve a path through your remains!"

 _IDIOT!_

"Hmm... How interesting... Last I checked, you couldn't even hurt me without trying to get a surprise hit while I was busy." My left eye burned for some reason. But that was the least of my worries. I was going to kick this pokemon's ass right now.

 _Damn... I didn't want to do this..._

 **If it will help, do it!**

 _Fine! Miragem, sorry!_

'The hell do you mea-'

 _T.O.Y.0.1.! INITIATE SYSTEMS ONE THROUGH SEVEN!_

* * *

 **...**

 _Back when we, or more specifically Miragem, were two years old, we got stolen away from our family. For twelve years, we were used by male pokemon, female pokemon, male humans, female humans, or anything that had money as a sex slave every single day._

 **Arceus above...**

 _After a few years, they took us away to be experimented on. Miragem was nearly broken when it happened. So I took over his nervous system and took the pain he would've had to experience. That is part of why I can communicate with him at all. Part of me was in his consciousness when he was implanted with that... thing._

 **Thing? What thing?**

 _T...O...Y...0...1..._

* * *

 **°¥°[¡»|]|»«°~¡£**

 **T.O.Y.0.1. ACTIVATED**

"Arg^|h¡" I cl°tched my head:,/_) m2y cl$aw_+s di¥~ging into m¥y scalp¿ ]NO¡"

 **BEGINNING PROCESS 1 OF 7**

"Wh&$t th«%e hell%?¡" T3T3e p€°]le pok#:on t$&k a do€=/ st`°s b &#war&$.

 **PROCESS DISTORTION COMPLETE. BEGINNING PROCESSES 2-3 OF 7**

 _|'m s$74y M:4age#_

 **PROCESS ERASED COMPLETE. BEGINNING PROCESSES 3-6 OF 7**

 **WH$/ /$ |-| ££€~|~€¡¿**

 _dooG toN¡¿ &_

 **PROCESS OVERIDE COMPLETE. BEGINNING PROCESS 7 OF 7**

"Wh7 1$ 5)$8 \|¥™£|¿|]))

 **PROCESS TAKE OVER COMPLETE.**

 **T.O.Y.0.1. IS FULLY ONLINE**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION**

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V.**

"Ah..." A small grin fell upon my lips as I looked over my shoulder towards the pinging sound that numbed my ears. "Alright then. This I have to see. If he somehow mastered that power, I may need to step in sooner than I thought."

* * *

 **Snowdrop's P.O.V.**

I thrashed about on the bed, desperately trying to loosen my restraints somehow. Unsurprisingly, they didn't.

The white material was unlike anything I'd ever seen. It had somehow blocked my Ice Beam before it even made it to my mouth. But this white material was the least of my worries.

I was stuck. I couldn't move.

Fuck.

What could I do?

Roughly nothing.

Tears stung my eyes but I couldn't wipe them away. So I just let them flow.

I was useless. I couldn't do anything. Psyko was in an underground facility with Enfer trying to get her out. She was doing something. She was useful. Miragem was unconscious at my house. But because I was stupid And arrogant and went against our plan, I doomed us all.

I could easily be used as a bargaining tool. He could get anything from my friends. And no matter how hard I protested, they'd do whatever he said. Because their friend's life was at stake.

And it was all my fault.

All my fault...

* * *

 **T.O.Y.0.1.**

00003 gasped and took a step back, nearly tripping over his own paws. "W-What the hell..."

Miragem smiled wide, his head turned to the ground. When he looked up, both eyes were bloodshot. And that smile that graced his face...

"What are you?!" 00003 pointed at him, claws unsheathed.

"T.O.Y.0.1. MISSION: ELIMIMATE ALL POSSIBLE THREATS." His cold gaze swept over the trembling purple pokemon. "THREAT IDENTIFIED. BEGGINNING ELIMINATION."

Before 00003 could move his paws to block the attack, a pair of razor sharp, almost metallic, claws swung upwards, cleanly cutting a hole in his chest. Blood squirted out of the gaping wound. 00003 opened his mouth but no sound came out.

Five sharp knives stabbed at his inner organs, tearing through them from inside his body. The pain was numbing. One organ or muscle to another, each one was ripped to shreds from inside him. From his lungs to his triceps. The only ones unharmed were his brain and heart.

When the claws were ripped free, the purple pokemon had lost all his senses. He couldn't see. He couldn't taste. He couldn't feel.

He might've fallen over. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of much anymore.

But one image stayed prominent in his mind.

The image of Miragem, looking at him through bloodshot, wide eyes and a smile that could cut through your will to fight.

For a solitary moment, he was normal. He could feel normal feelings. His fur was no longer purple and his mane was no longer black. His voice was back to its soft yet gruff form. He was back with his loving Umbreon mate. He was back at a small cave he'd called home. He was back there, watching his son grow up.

He was back to his normal life.

And he was happy...

...

But I wasn't done. Not yet.

The false colors on my fur and mane melted away, returning them both normal red and yellow color. My body was filled with renewed energy and my wound closed up, my muscles fully reformed. My senses had returned.

I opened my eyes and stared at the Espeon in front of me. My heart ached as I stared into those bloodshot eyes. Now, deep in the blues of his eyes, I could see something. Five characters. Five characters I knew weren't there before.

 **T.O.Y.0.1.**

For some reason, I was still alive. It was like 00003 had died. But I was spared.

Miragem frowned. "NEW THREAT DETECTED. BEGINNING ELIMINATION." His metal claws aiming directly for my face stabbed through the air. I ducked down and pressed a paw against his chest.

"No. I know why I'm still alive." I gritted my teeth. "I'm here to stop you!" I shoved him back and he stumbled for a moment. He raised a paw and frowned.

"ELIMINATION FAILED. BEGINNING EXTERMINATION." His claws retracted and he crouched down low.

"I don't need to kill you or even beat you. All I have to do is outlast you!" Smoke rose around me, creating a thick layer protecting me. "You'll kill everyone. I know you will. But all I need to do is fight until you give up."

"Even if I die doing it."

* * *

 **...**

 _MIRAGEM!_

 **Damn it! What's wrong with him?!**

 _He's gone insane!_

 **Obviously! Then what about that purple pokemon?! The hell happened to him?!**

 _...He died._

 **Bullshit! He's right there!**

 _He wasn't always evil! He became this because of that Absol!_

 **And now?**

 _That pokemon is dead. He's back to normal._

 **You talk like you know him. Do you?**

 _..._

 **C'mon. Who is-**

 _He's our Daddy._

* * *

 **"Miragem"'s P.O.V.**

Pain. Sadness. Self hate.

These thing swirled through my entire body. My body wouldn't obey my commands. I couldn't even see through my own eyes. The two voices in my head blurred together with the voices of every pokemon who'd ever spoken to me in twelve years.

"Cute little thing-"

"Look so delicious-"

"Were gonna have lots of fun-"

"Mmm. Fresh-"

"I want to hear you scream-"

"Beg for mercy-"

"You're worthless. A filthy-"

"Toy."

"Toy."

"Toy."

"Toy."

"Toy."

"Toy."

"Toy."

"My name's Snowdrop-"

"Name's Enfer-"

"I'm Psyko-"

"No... That's not right... I don't have friends... I was made to kill..."

"Kill."

"Kill."

"Kill."

"Everybody is a threat... Nowhere is safe..."

"Do it."

"Kill them all."

"Toys have no feelings..."

"The only reason you're alive is because of ME."

"Yes..."

"Now, what do you want?"

"...Extermination..."

"Heh heh... Good boy."

* * *

 **^]¡«¥®%~¢»¡« ¡¿|« ®¡¥ ||®]|\®][~… \\\~]~]**

 **Yes... I literally put a rock on the shift key and pressed random keys on my keyboard in a random order as fast as possible.**

 **So how will Snowdrop get free? How will Enfer track down Psyko? How will Chrono get her revenge? Why is Chandra there in the first place? How will Psyko and Morph win against the infamous "00001"? How will Miragem's Dad handle fighting his own son?**

 **And, what exactly is T.O.Y.0.1.?**

 **All that and more on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!**

 **...**

 **Overused joke?**

 **Yeah? I should just shut up?**

 **Okay...**

 **But, to make up for the HUGE delay, here's a preview of my 'Secret Project'.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Arceus above!"

"What is this?! This cannot be possible!"

"W-Why is my little brother-"

"No. This is not your brother, honey."

"B-But he-"

"That is a freak of nature! It cannot be a real pokemon!"

"W-What do you mean, Mommy?"

"A pokemon CANNOT be [removed because spoilers for full story]!"

"B-But-"

"No, honey. This isn't your brother."

"This... thing. We should leave it out here. Arceus, please give him a quick, painless death. We know it was not his fault."

"Come on, honey. We're leaving-"

"But he's my brother! We can't leave him!"

"I know you were excited to have a brother, but... that's not him."

"Please. Come on, honey."

"O-Okay..."

 _Cold... Cold..._

I opened my eyes slightly. I could just barely make out the figures of three pokemon walking away. Snow quickly blocked my line of sight.

I opened my mouth and wailed loudly. _Cold... It's cold..._

My paw moved on its own, reaching towards the disappearing figures. My paw was... [removed because spoilers for full story].

As fast as it came, the energy left my body. I couldn't cry into the darkness. I couldn't stand. I couldn't see anymore.

All I could feel was the cold.

 _Mommy... It's cold..._

* * *

 **:D**

 **Once again, sorry for the long delay.**

 **But I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.**

 **Also, if you read all the way down here, I'm uploading this the day before my birthday!**

 **Yaaaasss! Woo!**


	30. Chapter 23

**It's been a rough week at my house. Fights and crying and yelling...**

 **I feel like shit for not fulfilling my promise...**

* * *

 **Morph's P.O.V.**

I ground my teeth together as we walked in utter silence. I knew there was only one pokemon who'd be cocky enough to bring us so close to the exit if only to taunt us.

I also knew she had a pretty good reason to be cocky.

"Morph?"

"Hmm?"

"The hell is wrong with you?"

"Hah?"

"You've been quiet ever since I woke you up. You should be excited! We're almost out of here!"

I shook my head. "We were brought here for a reason. And I doubt it's so they can walk us out the door, helping us step around puddles or anything."

"So you think we're being brought here to be killed?"

"Yes."

Sience once again. I didn't want to get her hopes up. If anything, I wanted to crush them before they formed. I needed her focused for what was about to happen.

* * *

 **Enfer's P.O.V.**

I ignored the ache in my legs as I sprinted down the empty corridors. Doors flashed by in a blur as my Extreme Speed sped me through the white halls. The number 47 flashed by beneath my paws.

But I didn't care. With each step, I got closer to her. Each door I passed was the only sign I was moving at all. I'd been running for over half an hour. I just needed to run a little longer-

"Gehe."

Before I could even register what was in front of me, it was gone. It looked like another Growlithe but...

"So who are you?"

I freeze on the spot. That voice... where had it come from?

"Ah, I recognize you."

I spun around in time to see a flash of orange disappear into thin air. "Who are you?!"

"You must be Enfer, yes?"

My eyes widen and suddenly, in front of me, was... me. "Huh?"

It was an exact replica of me. From the blood stains on my fur to the scratches on my face. Even the paw was the same black color. I might've thought I'd been looking in a mirror but the smile on that Growlithe's face was not on mine.

"Who are yo-"

"I can't have you interfering." Her paw rushed forward but stopped inches away from my face. On the palm of it was a dark purple metallic tag that had five numbers on it.

00001.

The metal tag suddenly smashed against my forehead and I slumped to the ground, knocked out cold.

* * *

 **T.O.Y.0.1.**

"Flare Blitz!" The Flareon rushed forward, his body engulfed in flames. His head slammed into the Espeon's, their gazes meeting. The Fire-Type's was fiery and managing while the Psychic-Type's was cold, analytical, and murderous. The Fire-Type half expected his head to feel like it was banged against steel.

But no. He wasn't a robot. But he certainly wasn't a pokemon either. Not even a singed hair on the Espeon.

"T.O.Y.0.1. SYSTEMS RESORTING TO BACKUP POWER. ESTIMATE DURATION OF POWER: THIRTY MINUTES MINUTES." Miragem raised a paw and batted aside the still blazing Flareon like he was a leaf that had fallen in front of him.

 _THIRTY MINUTES?! Damn it! I'm really gonna have to pull something out of my ass to win this!_

"Tch. Fine. Quick Attack!" The pokemon disappeared in a white blur.

"TARGET APPROACHING 65° TO THE LEFT." A loop of grass formed behind Miragem, causing the Flareon to trip face first onto the pavement. With a stomp of his paw, rocks rose around the Psychic type, swirling around him. One rock flew straight through the Flareon's ear, making him grunt in pain. "EACH ROCK IS SHARP ENOUGH TO PIERCE THROUGH YOUR BONES. PLEASE HOLD STILL WHILE THIS PROCESS TAKES PLACE."

"Yeah right! Lava Plume!" Rockets of magma erupted out of the ground around Miragem, encasing him inside while melting the rocks with it. "Will-O-Wisp!" The purple orbs of fire bounced harmlessly off the Espeon while one plume of magma was stamped out by the pink paw.

"STRUGGLING IS FUTILE." The Espeon levitate in the air and tossed the Flareon up with him. "PSYCHIC." Purple shards of pure psychic energy stabbed ruthlessly at the defenseless Flareon. Cuts were opened but blood that tried to leak outwas forced back inside the wound by the Espeon, causing even more pain for the Fire-Type. He finally let out a scream of pain before he was dropped to the ground.

Miragem stood over his barely conscious body before placing a paw on one of the open wounds. He stabbed a claw into it, a perplexed look on his face. Miragem seemed unaware of the screams of agony coming from beneath him.

"I WOULD LIKE TO TEST SOMETHING. AN EXPERIMENT." His gaze flashed maliciously while he licked his lips.

"WHAT HAPPENS IF THE BLOOD FLOW IN A POKEMON IS REVERSED?"

* * *

 **Morph's P.O.V.**

Psyko froze in place beside me. My mind was wandering so I didn't notice what was the cause. I was busy thinking about my chances of stalling **her** long enough for Psyko to get away I deduced that that plan had about a 0.00001% chance of working.

"Hmm? What's up?" I snapped back to reality and looked in front of us and my eyes widened.

Not even ten yards away was a Growlithe. The same Growlithe I ended up changing into for some reason... yesterday? I wasn't sure. The Grolwithe's front left paw was completely black for some reason like it had been dipped in oil.

I glanced at Psyko and her face confirmed my suspicions. This was Enfer.

"Enfer..." Without wasting another second, she tore across the floor faster than I've ever seen. Enfer matched her pace and speed, embracing each other when they collided. I could see tears streaming down Enfer's face and I assumed it was the same on Psyko's face. They whispered some things to each other and I couldn't help but smile.

If nothing else, I'd managed to unite these two once more.

Then a thought entered my mind. One I'm suprised hadn't come to me before.

'How did Enfer get past 00001-' A flash of purple caught my eye as Enfer raised a paw. The bright ceiling lights seemed to reflect off it, almost like it was metallic...

Purple... Metallic... Somehow made it past 00001... On the bottom on her paw...

"Ah..." My blood ran cold. Beneath the two embracing pokemon, blood trickled onto the floor. Over Psyko's shoulder, I could see "Enfer"'s smiling face. She whispered something to Psyko before tossing her body to the side like a rag doll.

Her eyes met mine and my suspicions were verified. I clenched my fists. "You bastard..."

"Hello, Failure. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"00001..."

She bowed gracefully. "The one and only." My eyes shifted over to Psyko, her face pointed towards me. There were a few, tiny holes just between her eyes. Her eyes themselves were almost white and glossy, like she was blind. Her chest rose and fell slowly - the only indication that she was alive.

Maybe it was better she was blind. Then she wouldn't have to see what I'm about to do to this freak of nature.

"This is an all time low for any pokemon. Changing into Enfer like that."

"Well, I did what I thought would be more entertaining. And did you see her? She was crying! Hilarious!"

"Enough chitchat. I'm not in the mood." I extended my right arm, a familiar glow surrounding it. "I'm fucking pissed. So I'm not even going to waste my time talking to you."

She tilted her head. "Oh?"

"You had better prepare yourself." The glow disappeared around my arm to reveal not my own arm but instead the arm of a Rhyperior. The pain was hard to ignore since it felt like my arm was exploding from the inside out. But I didn't care. At least it wasn't the arm I used before to do this.

I pulled my arm back. "Teleport." I reappeared in front of a very shocked Growlithe, anger coursing through my arm.

"Wha-"

"Ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

 **00004's P.O.V.**

Blood erupted from my mouth, making me gag. I gripped the fur over my heart. I knew exactly what that meant.

00003 was dead.

Back when we'd first been introduced, we had been physically bonded. I have no reason why, but I could tell when he was in pain. Of course I'd felt it earlier. A pain so agonizing had tore at me from all angles. But I'd been told - No, commanded - to stay here no matter what.

An aching sadness gripped my lungs, making it hard to breath. Tears were even falling down my cheeks like a wave. What the hell was happening?! He was just another member of our team! So why am I-

 _"Puh-lease. Like I'll believe we keep bumping into each other by accident! You must be stalking me so you can keep beating me up!"_

 _"Yeah right! I just get really pissed every time I see your face!"_

 _"Whatever- ow!"_

 _"Just be happy hitting you has become boring!"_

 _"Then why'd you scratch me?!"_

 _"...Because I wanted to."_

 _"That's not an excuse- Ow! Stop that- Ow! Why are you- Ow! Not my tail! Ah!"_

I coughed up more blood. The hell was that?! That wasn't me and 00003, was it?!

Something bright yellow flashed on my forehead for a moment before dissipating.

'What is wrong with me?'

* * *

 **SubMiragem's P.O.V.**

"Damn it! I should've known this would happen!"

"The hell is he doing?!" I glanced over at the Umbreon behind me.

"He is under the effects of T.O.Y.0.1.! And I don't know how to snap him out!" I stared back in front of me. At the moment, I couldn't see anything. The only one who could was Chandra, who'd somehow taken over one of his eyes.

Damn angelic powers.

"Well isn't that just fantastic! We're practically useless!"

An idea struck me and a smile graced my face. "Maybe that's not true..."

"Do you have an idea?! If so, spit it out!"

"We can't stop this system. But there is one pokemon who can!"

"Who?!"

"Miragem."

* * *

 **T.O.Y.0.1.**

"HE HE HE..." Miragem's smile widened to the point it was obviously hurting his jaw. He traced on the inside of the Flareon's open wound, making him cringe. "LET'S FIND OUT, SHALL WE?"

"Like hell you will! Flare Blitz!" Gripping the pink paw tightly, he flung the Espeon's body into the air before flying headfirst into the psychic-types stomach.

Instead of a satisfying crunching sound or even a grunt of pain, all the Flareon heard was a laugh of pure amusement. "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT." A claw roughly gripped his mane, electing a grunt from him.

"Flame-" His attack was cut off as his mouth was filled to the brim with fresh blood. The Flare Blitz dissipated and the spent Flareon fell to the concrete, clutching his mouth. Just moving his tongue an inch sent waves of pain through his mouth. Ready to cough up blood, he opened his mouth only to discover there was no blood in there. Just the pain of it.

"AW, WHAT'S WRONG? I ONLY REARRANGED YOUR NERVES, MAKING THE ONES IN YOUR MOUTH A HUNDRED TIMES MORE SENSITIVE. I SUGGEST NOT TRYING TO TALK AMYMORE."

 _Like I'll listen to you!_

"Fu-mmph!" Thousands of needles stabbed his mouth before he even finished the first word.

"WARNED YOU." Cracking an eye open, 00003 saw Miragem towering over him, one claw extended towards him. "NOW THEN. LET ME REINTRODUCE MYSELF."

 _Damn it! Its only been a few minutes!_

"I AM THE **ULTIMATE** KILLING MACHINE. I WAS CREATED TO KILL. EVEN IF MY HOST IS AGAINST IT. BUT AT THE MOMENT, I'M IN CONTROL. SO LET ME SIMPLIFY THAT FOR YOU. " He bent down to eye level with the stunned Flareon.

"YOU NEVER STOOD A CHANCE, DADDY."

00003's eyes widened. But he quickly realized that it was the truth. Without being able to say his attacks, it'd take a surge of emotion to get one to activate. But no emotion would ignite themselves inside the Flareon.

He was practically a helpless piece of prey, waiting to be eaten.

 _Perhaps... this is a fitting punishment for my crimes. I just wish I could've stalled for longer..._

 _Please, 00004... My love... Please live..._

His eyes closed slowly, the last thing his eyes saw was the face of his son smiling cruelly down at him.

* * *

 **Chandra's P.O.V.**

 **And you're sure this will work?**

 _...Of course..._

 **You sure sound reassuring.**

 _This has to work._

 **Yeah yeah.** I shook my head as I stared ahead of me. I was currently, according to Mr. Subconscious, deep within the consciousness of Miragem.

But I wasn't positive of that.

Around me swirled different images. Most of them were virtually the same. A baby Eevee stuck in a cage in a dark room. But each one of those images showed a different pokemon in the cage with him. Each one doing different unspeakable and unsanitary things to the baby. It didn't take long for the pieces to click in my mind and realize that these were his memories.

So that Eevee was him.

A pang of sympathy struck my heart but I shook my head. I might've thrown up if I was a normal pokemon at the sights but being dead gave me a tolerance for things like this.

Anyways, I needed to find Miragem in this mess of emotion before this damn Toy thing completely overtook his mind.

 **Arceus, I might not be an angel anymore, but I need you now. Help this poor, suffering child.**

If I thought that navigating this pokemon's subconscious was difficult, this was like trying to navigate through a maze with no exit. Every time I thought I saw where the memories were congregating, they'd suddenly start spinning the opposite way, or doing loops around me. Almost like it was aware I was coming.

Or maybe that damned program was doing this.

 **Hey! Any news?!**

No response. Shit. I guess his powers could only let him get so far.

The black void around me flashed red for a moment. With a grunt, I closed my right eye. Suddenly, my vision changed. I was standing in the street where Miragem was "fighting" that Flareon. That Flareon that was also his dad.

I stifled a gasp as my eyes flew open. **Oh damn...**

 **MIRAGEM!**

Almost like an explosion rocked the space, memories dispersed is every direction, one nearly knocking me off my feet. It seemed that a scream was all that he needed to finally let me through.

Now, the only thing in this dark, empty space was me and a lump of oink fur. It might have once resembled an Espeon but now... even my strong stomach was betraying me.

It was like staring at a pokemon who'd suffered from every kind of torture possible, mentally or physically. His left ear had been completely ripped off while the right one had a huge chunk missing. The pink, fluffy tail had huge bite marks like they'd been physically bitten off. The two hind legs had been bent and broken and twisted at the most painful angles. Each claw in each of his four paws had been pulled out. The usually bright red gem on his forehead had been crudely cut out with something sharp, most likely claws, leaving an imprint where it once lay. His right eye had been gouged out and replaced by what seemed to be a clot of blood. Over where his heart would have been was just a gaping hole. His remaining eye was bloodshot as red tears leaked through his tear ducts.

His one eye fell upon me and he shrinked away, whimpering. I felt bad for the poor thing. Even if this wasn't the real world, the pain seemed real to him. Or maybe it was real. I had no idea how this pokemon's body worked.

But I did not give up my place as Snowdrop's guardian angel to feel bad for others. My prime concern was Snowdrop, the rest of the world be damned.

I stomped over to the cowering pokemon and I put a paw under his chin, lifting his head to look at me. **"Listen here, you."** He tried to shove away, but all it seemed to do was cause him more pain. **"This is not real. Snap out of it. Are you just going to lay here while that stupid program destroys everything you love?"**

"I..." His raspy voice was barely a whisper, like his windpipe and his voice box had been damaged beyond repair. "I don't deserve... to love..."

 **"Yes you do. You deserve love more than any other pokemon! You should fight to love and you should fight to get love!"** Miragem blinked - or would it be winked? - up at me. **"You're broken. But that was the past. Now, you have friends. They can fix you. They can give you love."**

"But I'm... I'm just a t-toy-"

 **"That's what they call you. But you are a real pokemon! You are NOT some pokemon's plaything! You are Miragem the Espeon! One of the last surviving Eeveelutions in this Region! Stand proudly!"** I reach towards him with a paw. He flinched when I grabbed his own pink paw.

"But... I... Don't know how..."

 **"You have friends to help you. They will help you. So stop acting like a selfish prick and accept the fact that you are a pokemon. You have wants. And you want to be more than a toy, don't you?"** He nodded slowly. **"Then get up and take control of your body! Otherwise, you'll spend the rest of your life as nothing more than a host for this program that wants to kill your friends!"**

The abyss seemed to become much brighter as Miragem rose to his paws, the pain from his broken legs not showing on his face. "You're right..."

 **"Of course I'm right! Now hurry up and do it!"**

Miragem raised his left paw into the air. Soon, cracks began forming in the emptiness around us. "I'm... taking... back... My... BODY!"

* * *

 _Oh, thank Arceus! You did it!_

 **Huh? But I thought-**

 _Pulled you back at the last second. Anyways, Miragem is back in control!_

 **Good.**

 _But..._

 **But what?**

 _I worry how he's going to react to... to his father..._

 **What do you mean?**

 _..._

 **What the hell happened?!**

 _...Take a look for yourself..._

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

"YOU CAN'T OVERPOWER ME! YOU ARE HOPELESS WITH OUT ME!"

I slowly opened my left eye, a bit hesitant to try my right one. Relief crashed down on me like a tidal wave when I realized I was back in my real body. With no damage. I flexed my paws, raising one to my face. 'Hmm? If I'm not hurt, then who's blood is-'

I gazed past my red paw and my stomach churned. Laying on the ground was a Flareon. His legs had several small holes in them while his face looked like it had been brutally mutilated. But that wasn't the worst part.

On the pokemon's side, carved into his flesh, were five characters. Five characters that I'd become too familiar with.

 **T.O.Y.0.1.**

I took a slow step towards the body before falling down next to the fellow Eeveelution. This was my doing. Because I wasn't strong enough to resist. I wasn't strong enough to stop it. And now an innocent pokemon is... dead.

I made sure to take in every detail about him. I didn't want to forget him. I wanted his lifeless body be burned into my mind. "Psychic..." I lifted his head off of the ground, not even questioning how I knew I could use that move, and analyzed his face. This Flareon seemed very similar to that purple pokemon-

Wait. Where is he?!

I snapped my head to the left and right, searching for any sign of the pokemon. Nothing. 'Maybe he left... when he saw what I did to this Flareon...'

My paw moved to lower his body back then but a tiny twitch in his eye made me freeze. 'No way... Was he alive?!' "H-Hello?"

In the span of three minutes, the Fire-Type made small twitches with his mouth, ears, and limbs. I had no idea what to do. If he was alive and I wasn't going insane, he wouldn't be for long with all his blood loss. So I did the only thing that came to my mind.

I apologized.

"I-I'm so sorry... This is all my fault..."

"No... It's not..."

My eyes snapped open to find that the Flareon had his eyes cracked open. His deep raspy voice rang a bell deep within my mind, but I couldn't quite place it. "But-"

"I... challenged you... This was my fault... And I'd say this is a fitting end... for me... For my sins..." 'So he's not innocent. So I should just leave him...'

"Who are you?"

The corner of his lip turned upwards, almost like a smile. "Your friend... She's in a house... with the address... 10946..."

"You know Snowdrop?!"

"Please hurry... Before he gets here..." Chandra's words flashed through my mind. As gently as I could, I floated his body over to the lawn of one of the homes. He grunted as he landed on his good side on the softer ground. "Thank you..."

"I'm so sorry... But I-"

"Go to your friend... Leave me..." He closed his eyes and lowered his head. My mind clashed with my subconscious. I knew I should just leave him. Snowdrop was in trouble and I needed to help her. But this pokemon...

I didn't want to leave him.

"No."

His eyes opened quicker than what I thought possible. "Huh?"

* * *

 **Morph's P.O.V.**

My fist slammed into her face with a satisfying crunching sound, rocketing her body away from me and into the long corridor. I was panting while I watched her body flip several times before she landed on her paws, blood flying from her mouth. 00001 wiped her mouth with a paw before staring at me.

"Well well well... Isn't this a surprise..." She flashed a smile. A huge smile. "He he he!" I lowered my arm, it transforming back to my normal arm. "He was right! This is amazing!"

I gritted My teeth, feeling my left leg tingling. "You seem awful chipper, considering you're about to die."

"Oh, far from just 'chipper'." Her paws were engulfed in flames. "I'm ecstatic! Let's have some fun, shall we?!" Her body flew towards me, slamming into my gut with deadly accuracy. Pain ignited in my leg and I shoved away from her, hopping into the air. "High-Jump Kick!"

My Hitmonlee leg carried my body into the awaiting pokemon's paw. Flames snaked up my leg, making me hop back, my leg flashing back to normal. "But you're not the only one who can transform. And unlike you..." In an explosion of light, her body changed from a Growlithe to a Gengar. "I have mastered my powers!"

A fist of shadows cracked against the side of my face like lightning, faster than I could even see. I spun to the left, preparing to use Psychic on the part Poison-Type. The feeling of a vertebrate cracking on My back forced me to my knees. "I'm not done!"

I slammed a hand against the ground. Blue ripples emanated from the point of impact, eventually spreading to the walls. Soon, the whole hall was blue. The Gengar who was traveling faster than I could see was brought to a stop. "Trick Room."

"Gla-"

"Psychic!" I tossed the pokemon away from me, giving me enough time to stand up. Before I could come up with another move, a Rhydon suddenly appeared in front of me. With a grunt of pain, I forced my arm to become the arm of a Rhyperior again and I swung it with less force than last time.

The punch was easily caught by the taller pokemon, nearly making my body fall forward. "Just like I thought. This puts immense amounts of stress on your body. What a shame."

Her eyes flashed a deep crimson color. "At least make your screams pleasing to my ears."

* * *

 **Psyko's P.O.V.**

My head swam. Like someone had taken my brains and flipped it, making everything reversed. I couldn't see through my eyes but I could feel every tendon twitch even the slightest bit. The pain was unbearable.

Somehow, my hearing had been spared so I could hear Dr. Nebula and Snowdrop talking... Wait, no. It was Psyko and - No. I'm Psyko. That voice is Enfer.

Enfer... I should remember something about her... Her... birthday? No... Our anniversary? Are we married? No... We did kiss once... So I guess we're engaged? Or are we divorced? No... That's when we have kids... Heh... Morph would be their... Uncle?

Morph? Oh, that's whose voice that is... Who's he talking to? Who changed into my bride?! I'll therapy them so hard...

No... I don't like that other voice... Is Morph in trouble... with someone? Uh oh... If only I could see...

 _A grunt of pain resonated in my ears and I instantly recognized it as Morph's._

No! We're friends! I don't care if I've been lobotomized! I need to help!

I extended an arm towards the voices... I think... I couldn't feel anything... I could've been moving my leg or maybe I wasn't moving at all. I could be taken away to Arceus knows where... And I would have no idea...

Regardless, I felt my attack activate so I must've uttered the word Psychic. I felt something getting caught in my grip. I felt the thing in my grip getting flung to the right. Once my grip vanished, my small sense dissipated and I was once again incapacitated.

I might've fallen over. But no. I couldn't give up. My thoughts might've been a complete mess and I could be going insane. But I needed to do... something...

And it involved Morph and trouble.

...I think...

* * *

 **Miragem's P.O.V.**

"Snowdrop!" I flung the door to the house with the address 10946 open, eyes scanning for a staircase. I didn't bother to see the rest of the house. I honestly didn't care.

Soon, my eyes fell on the staircase in the corner. I stomped up the stairs faster than any Quick Attack would've let me. I practically ripped the door at the end of a small hall off its hinges before storming inside.

Sure enough, just like he said, there she was. In white chains and a collar, tied to a bed against the far wall, was a Glaceon. But not any Glaceon.

It was our Glaceon.

Her eyes widened when she saw me standing in the doorway. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were wet. "M... Miragem...?"

"Thank Arceus..." I rushed over to the bed and bit down on one of the chains. I tugged at it furiously. It finally snapped but at the cost of a few chipped teeth. Thank everything above that the chains weren't metal. I was very familiar with them. These were clearly meant to keep a special attacker chained up. Like the ones used on me. "Okay... Four more to go..."

"H-How did you-"

"Hold still." I don't know where my sudden commanding tone came from. I don't know where my strength came from. Maybe from my raw emotions surging through me. Or maybe it was the knowledge I was finally doing something right. Or perhaps it was because the two voices in my head seemed to have vanished for the time being.

I didn't care. I just focused on my task; snapping these chains.

After several agonizing minutes, I managed to snap all five chains, freeing Snowdrop from her restraints. Although the collar and cuffs were still tightly bound to her fur, she could at least get up and walk even if she couldn't use her moves.

She hopped off the bed, the tiny bit of chain left jangling. Her eyes met mine for a brief moment before she threw her paws around my neck. "Thank you..." She whispered. I would have responded, but my jaw hurt way too much.

She quickly pulled away. Her eyes told me she wanted to ask me something. But that could wait. We needed to get out of here.

I grabbed her left paw and bolted for the door, electing a squeak from the Glaceon. I dragged her down the stairs and was about to step through the still open door when something made me stop in my tracks.

Standing only a few feet away from the door was **Him**.

His eyes bore into me, a frown on the white furred pokemon's face. The dark gray curved horn was recently polished, it's dull shine reflecting his face. A thin black string was tied around his neck, whatever was on it was buried in his fluffy, white mane. I felt Snowdrop's body tense. I would've gritted my teeth but my mouth ached too much.

"Hello, TOY." His eye moved from me to Snowdrop and I reflexively moved in front of her. "Hello Snowdrop. Did you not appreciate my hospitality?"

Snowdrop didn't respond.

The Absol raised a paw up to his mane and rested it on the furry white mess. "I believe a PROPER introduction is in order now. Since today is the last time we will ever meet. And since I will be the last pokemon you lay your eyes on."

Pink energy began swirling around him, emanating from his mane. Soon, it culminated into a shell of pink around him before erupting in a shower of glitter and color.

Replacing the Absol was a monster. Jagged clumps of fur sprouted from his paws and tail. His hair grew much longer, covering up his left eye. His tail curved into several sharp spikes And his claws grew much longer. But the most intimidating part was the pair of white, pristine wings that sprouted from his sides. The flapped up and down very slowly, almost like he were testing them out.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. What... happened to him?

An odd gem lay on the outside of his mane, resting just beneath his neck. The gem bore an odd symbol. His one visible eye glared at me while I took an involuntary step backwards. I couldn't see Snowdrop's face, but I assumed it mirrored mine; pure shock

He inclined his head just low enough so he could still look at us.

 **"My name is Arcadeus. Remember it well in the afterlife."**

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the finale.**

 **But with it will be an announcement. So make sure to read the bold text after the chapter.**

 **:D**


	31. A Quick Message

Hey everyone. So... I'm not dead! ...Regardless of how I felt at some times...

So... It's been a while since I last did this, huh? Ugh, I hate this...

I guess I should start with, "I'm back! And this time to stay!"

I just finished reading my last update chapter and I wanted to punch myself. I said that this story was basically dead...

Yeah fucking right.

THAT'S RIGHT! I'M FINALLY BACK! AND THIS TIME, I'M GONNA BE STAYING ON HERE LIKE A LEECH ON A WHALE... What?

GAH! Feels so good to say that! I am officially back! And I'm returning with a vengeance! To finish what I started, damnit! I won't let this story fall into a folder of unfinished stories! I owe it to not just myself, but all of you as well! I spent literal hours planning each chapter that was to come! I'm not going to let that go to waste!

HEAR THAT MIRAGEM! I'M BACK!

This chapter will probably only be up for a few days. Just wanted to get this message out there.

And finally, I send all the love in my heart to a certain user on here who was an extraordinary friend before and after I vanished. You know who you are. All I can say is thank you.

And thanks to all of you that are still looking forward to the finale. I won't let you down.

Welp, I'm gonna get to typing for today. I promise not to disappoint you all!


End file.
